Decisiones Al Amarte
by Karina Castillo
Summary: Bella se compromete con Jacob, al ver que el amor de su vida Edward esta interesado en otra persona. Una noche recibe una llamada la cual le dara un giro de 180 a su vida... esos sentimientos que estaban aun en su corazón volveran hacerse presentes, dandose cuenta que jamas podra olvidar a Edward pues habra algo que siempre se lo recordara...
1. Prologo

Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es creada por mí. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de las historia. **Karina Castillo**

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a mi **Beta: Verito Pereyra, **quien me ayudo en la redacción de este Fic y sin su ayuda no hubiera podido avanzar.

DECISIONES AL AMARTE

PREFACIO

Esta historia trata de Bella Swan, una chica de 21 años que vivía en Forks, decide mudarse a New york, donde estudia para ser una gran escritora. Su primer libro "_Corazones_" lo escribió a los 19 y se vendieron más de 1000 copias.

Bella se había comprometido para casarse dentro de 2 meses con Jacob Black. Un joven de 23 años muy apuesto que se dedica a las finanzas y que estaba muy enamorado de ella.

Un día una llamada le da un giro total a su vida, ella debe de tomar decisiones que jamás pensó llevar a cabo.

Bella es algo tímida, pero muy sencilla y hermosa, aunque ella no se considera así. Sus ojos son color chocolate y su cabello café obscuro. Es hermana de Emmett, un prestigioso chico de 24 años jugador en las ligas mayores de beisbol quien tiene una muy buena economía; quien está casado con Rosalie Hale quien tiene la misma edad. Ella tiene 4 meses de embarazo y están ansiosos por la llegada de su primer bebe.

Bella es muy unida a Alice Cullen de 21 años, su mejor amiga quien estudia para ser una gran diseñadora y trabaja junto con Rosalie. Se encargan de diseñar, decorar, organizar eventos importantes. Alice está comprometida con Jasper Hale de 23 años, a quien conoció mediante Rosalie. Jasper trabaja en el hospital Presbyterian como psicólogo. Alice tiene a su hermano Edward Cullen, el tiene 23 años y es a la vez es el mejor amigo de Bella; el estudia su último semestre para obtener su maestría como Doctor y trabaja en el Presbyterian junto su cuñado. Todos vienen de Forks, crecieron juntos, debido a que sus padres Charlie y Renné Swan, Carlisle y Esme Cullen y Tom y Sara Hale son muy amigos ya que concuerdan con varios y son familias de muy buena economía, pero decidieron dejar que sus hijos lucharan por lo que querían y no darles todo en la vida para que valoraran lo que se ganaban día con día.

Emmett y Rosalie viven en una linda casa, Alice y Jasper tenían un departamento y Edward vivía solo, en un pequeño departamento, ya que no había querido mudarse con su hermana.

Bella siempre estuvo enamorada de Edward un chico con unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda y pelo cobrizo, pero al ver que el jamás le haría caso decidió ocultar su amor y ser feliz con Jacob Black, un joven apuesto al que se le veía que le cantaba ir al gimnasio, sus ojos color castaño y su pelo negro le favorecía, hijo de Billy Black dueño de la reserva la Push. Ellos se reencontraron cuando Bella festejo su cumpleaños 19. Ese día estaban celebrando y desde ese momento Jacob no volvió a apartar la vista de Bella hasta el día que decidió que quería que fuera solo para él.

¿Qué nos depara esta historia? ¿Podrán más las decisiones que el amor? ¿Se dará cuenta Edward de lo que siente por Bella?


	2. capitulo 1: El Compromiso

Gracias a mi** Beta :** **Verito Pereyra **por tu ayuda

EL COMPROMISO

Era viernes, 16 de septiembre, Jacob me invito a salir ya que cumplíamos 2 años de noviazgo.

_FLASBLACK_

_Aún recuerdo ese día mismo 16 de septiembre dos años atrás…_

_Me encontraba celebrando un "atrasado cumpleaños 19", ya que por la escuela y ocupaciones de mis amigos, no había tenido tiempo, cuando mi mirada se percato de que alguien me observaba. Era Jake un amigo de la infancia, se acerco a mi fascinado por el encuentro, pasamos toda la noche hablando, mientras mi mirada iba y viajaba en dirección a la de Edward quien estaba en las nubes hablando con Tanya, su novia._

_Jake me invito a bailar y acepté, cuando de pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Me dejé llevar por el momento y cuando nos separamos, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y se me declaró. Confesó que le gustaba desde los 17 años cuando estudiábamos en Forks. Acepté sabiendo que podría enamorarme de él, así sacaría de mi mente a Edward y solo sería lo que siempre hemos sido "mejores amigos"._

_FIN DEL FLASBLACK_

Salí de mis recuerdos, íbamos en camino a un restaurante muy elegante, cenamos tranquilamente y bebimos champaña, saco una cajita la abrió y me la entregó. Era un hermoso anillo de compromiso, tomó mi mano y musitó:

— Han sido dos años maravillosos a tu lado, es tiempo que siente cabeza y quiero que participes en ello…Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó Jake.

Lo medité unos minutos, ¡su propuesta me había tomado por sorpresa! Estaba demasiado nerviosa, pensaba que me desmayaría por completo… conté hasta 200 en mi mente para tranquilizarme y cuando lo hice, sin decir más acepté.

— Claro que si Jacob —el sonrió y me besó.

No pensaba que estaba equivocada, sabía que era lo correcto, me había prometido a mi misma ser feliz y Jacob era genial… ¿por qué no iba a aceptarlo?

—Te amo —me dijo.

—Yo también Jacob-

— ¿Te parece en dos meses? —pregunto

— Jacob es muy precipitado, ¿no lo crees? Hay tanto que organizar... —le respondí, en verdad era muy rápido, yo pensaba que después de acabar mi carrera, más o menos dentro de un año.

—No tenemos porque esperar Bells, yo te amo y ya quiero estar contigo, casémonos cuanto antes, a demás tengo que viajar dentro de 2 meses y medio. Nos casamos en 2 meses, en noviembre 16 y nos vamos de luna de miel a París ya que tengo que tratar unos asuntos muy importantes y la pasaríamos genial, ¡por favor! —pidió

Mire su cara como hacia pucheros y me reí.

— Está bien Jacob, dentro de 2 meses nos casaremos —dio un salto haciéndose notar en el restaurante y gritó:

— ¡Ella va ser mi esposa! —me sonrojé a tal manera que sentía que me quemaba viva. Las demás personas aplaudían y yo más me sonrojaba, Jacob se volvió a sentar y me besó, un beso cargado de pasión.

Sonó el teléfono, contestó y se limitó a decir:

— ¿Pero tengo que ir? ¿Es necesario? ¡No pueden hacer nada!... está bien, ¡mañana mismo salgo para haya! —.

— ¿Qué sucede Jake? —.

— Tengo que viajar Bella, me necesitan en Europa, es de suma importancia —.

— ¡Oh! —exclamé.

— Salgo mañana, tal vez regrese hasta el próximo jueves —respondió algo triste.

— Es tu trabajo Jacob no hay problema, le diré a Alice y a Rose que me ayuden con los preparativos —.

— Es una buena idea Bells —terminamos de cenar, mientras salíamos del restaurant, me comentó con entusiasmo

— ¡Hay que avisarles a todos Bella! —y sonrió.

— Sí, Alice me mando un mensaje, están en casa de Rosalie —le dije.

— ¿Quieres ir? —me preguntó.

— Sí, claro —y nos fuimos.

Condujo tranquilamente, llegamos a casa de mi hermanito en una media hora, tocamos a la puerta y Emmett abrió.

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué los trae por aquí? Muy linda visita, pasen- y me sacó la lengua.

— ¡Sigues siendo tan infantil Emmett! ¡Como lo siento Rose! que tengas que criar dos niños va ser algo difícil —y me reí a lo que Rose se rió conmigo.

Alice y Jasper se levantaron a saludar, tocaron a la puerta y Emmett se esfumó.

— Pasa —oí decir a Emmett.

— ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? —era Edward, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo.

— Hola Bella —me saludó.

— Hola Edward ¡que milagro verte! —le dije con una cálida sonrisa.

— Lo mismo digo —y me sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, algo le pasaba.

— Hola Jacob —se limitó a decir.

— ¿Qué tal? —respondió éste.

Miré como Alice le recriminaba:

— Quita esa cara hermano ya te dije que la dejes ir, deja de sufrir, últimamente es lo único que haces —.

— Pero amo a Tanya —decía él. Era por Tanya que estaba así, ¿ahora qué le había hecho? Pensé. Ella siempre lastimándolo, sentí coraje.

— Edward ella no te quiere —le dijo Alice.

— ¡Alice ya no quiero hablar al respecto, cállate! —replicó Edward.

— Está bien, pero no digas que no te lo dije —afirmó Alice.

Jacob me tomo de las manos y habló.

— Tenemos una noticia que darles… —sentí como mi sangre subía hasta mis mejillas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dijeron todos excepto Edward, quien miraba distraído, con esa tristeza que en sus ojos.

— Bella y yo nos vamos a casar —.

— ¡Qué bien! —gritaron las chicas, vi como Emmett fruncía el ceño.

— Si, ella me acepto hoy —continuó él — dentro de dos meses nos casamos.

— Isabella Marie Swan —gritó Emmett — ¿acaso estás embarazada?

Todos se me quedaron viendo, sopesando la probabilidad.

Sabía que aceptar que la boda se llevara a cabo tan rápido iba a sacar esas conclusiones: embarazo sorpresa, boda apresurada. Pero no era mi caso, ni siquiera he estado con Jake, ha insistido tanto, pero le dije que quería llegar virgen hasta el matrimonio. Bueno… en realidad aún no estaba lista.

— ¡Demonios Emmett! Claro que no, ¿cómo crees eso de mí? —le reproché.

Vi como se relajaba ante mis palabras.

— ¿Entonces por qué la prisa? —preguntó.

— Veras… — le dije — no veo por qué esperar tanto, a demás Jacob va a partir dentro de dos meses y medio, y quiere que vaya con él, será nuestra luna de miel —dije yo.

— Pues si ya lo decidiste… —dijo Emmett, suspiró y volvió hablar:

— Felicidades —y me abrazó, al igual que Alice, Rose y Jasper

Jacob me llamó.

— Bella tengo que irme, me necesitan en la mañana, no pueden esperar debo partir hoy.

— Pero Jacob, ya es tarde —le respondí.

— Si querida pero según Jessica, mi asistente, alcanzo el avión que sale a las 11:45 y ya son las 9:30. Tengo mucho que alistar así que… ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —.

— Sí, nos vamos —le dije.

—Bella —me habló Alice.

— ¿Sí Alice? —.

— Quédate un poco más ¿sí? Jazz y yo te pasaremos a dejar a tu casa —e hizo esa cara suya de niña chiquita.

— De acuerdo Alice, me quedo —.

— OK —se despidió Jacob — Nos vemos chicos, te marco cuando llegue —me besó y se fue. Emmett estaba enfrascado en un juego de ajedrez con Jasper antes de partir.

-Alice, Rose… —dije — ¿quisieran ayudarme con lo de los preparativos de la boda? Es que tengo muy poco tiempo —.

— Claro —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Qué bien! me alegra mucho —les dije. Miré a la cocina y vi a Edward pensativo y decidí ir.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le dije.

— Nada… —me contestó él.

— ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir diciendo que nada te pasa cuando tus ojos dicen todo lo contrario? ¿A caso no soy tu mejor amiga? —le recriminé.

— Perdón Bella, es que no estoy bien —me dijo.

Me acerque más a él con la necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, llegué junto a él que estaba parado con la cabeza agachada, levanté su cara y le dije:

— Todo estará bien Edward, tú eres muy valioso y Tanya se dará cuenta —le dije.

— Gracias Bella, siempre tan linda conmigo —y sin decir más me abrazó. Ese abrazo era mi perdición: su aroma era delicioso, esa piel suya tan suave. Él no es tuyo me dije a mi misma y me separé de el sonriéndole.

Sonó su celular y contestó:

— ¿Bueno?… Si, hola amor… si, ¿quieres que vaya? ¿A dónde?... ¡si voy para allá! —dijo y colgó.

— Debo irme Bella, Tanya quiere verme —tenía una sonrisa boba.

— Si Edward, ve —.

— Nos vemos, felicidades por tu boda —me dijo — vas a ser muy feliz —.

Una ola de coraje me invadió cuando dijo esas palabras…

— Si Edward, seré muy feliz y dichosa, gracias —le respondí.

Y se fue, cuando llegue a casa les dije adiós a Alice y Jasper y subí. Me tiré en el sofá, debo de haber estado cansada por que cuando sonó el celular eran las 7 de la mañana y era Jacob quien me hablaba.

— ¿Bueno? —dije.

— Hola amor, he llegado —.

— ¡Qué bueno Jake! Me alegra que me hayas despertado, se me hizo tarde —.

— De nada Bells, bueno debo colgar —.

— Adiós —dije –Cuídate —.

— Lo haré —me dijo.

Me levanté, me bañe y desayuné algo ligero, arreglé mi bolso, bajé al estacionamiento, tomé mi BMW y me marché hacia la oficina; ya que hoy no había clases en la universidad. Eran las 9 cuando llegue, estaba trabajando en un nuevo libro titulado _"Mi otro yo"…_pasaron 6 largas horas, cuando me llegó un mensaje de texto:

JACOB: hola amor, estoy en junta no te he marcado por lo mismo, pero pienso en ti. Te amo le di responder y escribí:

BELLA: yo también Jacob te amo y te extraño, regresa pronto

Después de unas horas, fui al centro comercial por unos víveres y unas mantas nuevas que necesitaba. Regresé a casa y me tiré a ver televisión, sonó mi teléfono, era Jacob:

— Hola, ¿qué tal tu día? —le dije.

— Demasiado estresado Bella, mañana no trabajan, así que hasta el lunes habrá otra junta—.

— Pobre de ti —le respondí.

— Así es cariño y… ¿qué tal tu día? —.

— Bien —le dije — ya estaba por ir a acostarme —.

— Ah… ¡ok preciosa! Te dejo para que descanses —.

— Si, tú también descansa, adiós —y colgué.


	3. capitulo 2: La Llamada

CAPITULO 2

LA LLAMADA.

Me levanté del mueble, me fui hacer un refrigerio, cuando terminé me fui a bañar, me vestí y me fui directo a mi camita a dormir. Algo me saco de mis sueños, prendí la luz, era mi celular que estaba suene y suene en la pantalla decía *Edward*.

— ¿Bueno? —contesté.

— Si, disculpe señorita —dijo una voz que no reconocí al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Edward eres tú? —pregunté.

— No señorita, hablo del bar Bronk´s, el señor Edward me pidió que la llamara. Lo que pasa es que se quedó sin efectivo y tiene una cuenta de 400 dólares pendientes —respondió.

— ¿Desde qué hora ha estado bebiendo? —pregunté alarmada.

— Desde las 10, señorita —respondió el joven.

— Voy para allá —le dije y colgué.

Mire al reloj: las 3 de la mañana, pero si Edward no bebía, ¿qué le habría pasado? Me cambié de ropa y bajé tan rápido como pude. Puse mi GPS, manejé hasta llegar al local, entré al bar y busque con mi mirada, ahí estaba Edward sobre una mesa.

— ¿Edward estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté exaltada.

— ¡Bella! ¡Oh Bella! ¡Gracias por venir! —me decía.

Pagué la cuenta y alguien del bar me ayudo a subirlo al auto.

— Te llevaré a casa Edward —le dije, estaba completamente embriagado. Llegamos a su casa y fue todo un dilema subir hasta el cuarto piso, cuando por fin llegamos le pregunté:

— ¿Donde están las llaves Edward? —hurgó en sus pantalones y las encontró, las tome y abrí la puerta. Lo conduje hasta la recamara y lo senté.

— Ahora sí, ¿me puedes decir que te pasa? —una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y contestó:

— Soy tan infeliz, Tanya nunca me quiso Bella —.

— ¿De qué hablas Edward? —le pregunté.

No sé si fue el efecto del alcohol o se estaba sincerando conmigo, puesto que era mi mejor amigo y necesitaba quien lo escuchara, pero comenzó hablar…

— Teníamos ya 4 meses con problemas, pero hoy fue el día definitivo. Me citó en el bar y hablamos, me dijo que ella ya estaba harta de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, que mi trabajo era mediocre, -pero Tanya- le dije, es temporal. Estoy por terminar mi maestría y después todo mejorara, en el hospital donde estoy me contrataran y ganaré muy bien, solo es un semestre cariño. Pero ella me dijo que ya no me quería, que ella no podía esperar más y que había encontrado una persona mejor… un tal James y que no quería volverme a ver y se marchó… 3 años no significaron nada para ella, ¡nada! —terminó de contarme lo sucedido con la mirada agachada.

— ¡Oh Edward! —Le dije —ella no te merece, ¡no sufras más por favor! Que no me gusta verte así. Es mejor que descanses, mañana será otro día y todo mejorará —le quité el saco y le ayude a quitarse los zapatos. Lo recosté en la cama, busqué una manta y la tendí, me acerque a su oído y le susurre —debo irme Edward… —.

— No me dejes Bella —me dijo —te necesito… por favor, no me dejes —suplicó.

— Está bien Edward… —susurré —aquí estaré hasta que te duermas —.

Me acosté por un lado como hacíamos hace tiempo cuando él me consolaba, ahora era al revés… se giró hacia mí, abrió sus ojos y me dijo:

— Eres hermosa Bella, tus ojos son preciosos —.

— Edward caya y duerme —musité, se levantó y se acercó más a mí.

— Es verdad lo que digo Bella, eres perfecta y muy hermosa —_"Efectos de la cerveza"_ me dije a mi misma.

Se fue acercando más a mí y no lo pude evitar. Estampó sus labios contra los míos y el olor que desprendía su boca era de lo mejor, ese beso estaba cargado de mucha pasión, se separó, me miro y volvió hablar.

— Te amo Bella… te necesito —.

Y me derretí, no pensé en nada más que en él. Todo el mundo se había esfumado… sólo estábamos Edward y yo, lo demás no importaba. ¿Acaso la que había tomado era yo?

— Edward, esto no está bien —le dije tomando conciencia de lo que estaba pasando.

— Te necesito… — me dijo y comenzó a besarme más y más. No supe en qué momento comenzó a desprender mi blusa y después mi brasier. Me besé en el cuello y no supe cómo, pero instintivamente le quite la camisa, esos ojos verdes me miraban con un brillo que jamás había visto. Sabía que no era correcto, jamás había sentido esto, lo deseaba. Me sujetó con ambas manos y volvió a besarme, desabotonó mis jeans y me los quitó. Mientras yo me apresuraba a quitar sus pantalones y su bóxer me quitó la última prenda que me quedaba.

Y quedamos totalmente desnudos. Comenzó a acariciarme con sus manos… se posicionó encima de mí, me miró y me volvió a besar dejando besos húmedos por todo mi cuerpo, yo solo sentía una corriente eléctrica y mucho calor, ¡era fascinante!

— ¡Espera Edward! —conseguí decir.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

— Esto no está bien —le repetí.

— Te amo y quiero tenerte conmigo, soy un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes… —sus palabras eran tan sinceras…

Me volvió a besar, sus besos me derretían, anulaban mi cordura. Bajó su lengua por todo mi cuerpo, acarició con sus manos cada una de mis partes y comenzó lentamente a besar mis pechos, solté un gemido que dio acto a que se excitara más y empecé a temblar cuando su miembro se acercaba a mi muslos….

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Porque tiemblas? —preguntó.

¡Por dios se lo tenía que decir!... _"la ñoña que aún era virgen"_

— Soy virgen Edward… —y sonrió ante esa respuesta, se acercó y me dijo:

— No te hare daño Bella, te amaré por completo —y me besó, pasó su mano por debajo de mi cintura y me sujetó con ella. Abrasé mis manos a su cuello y él me empezó a acariciar, sus dedos jugaban con mi cuerpo… y entonces pasó. Colocó su miembro con delicadeza y se empezó a introducir en mí lentamente, sentí un dolor, pero la pasión hacia que se me olvidara por completo, después de unos minutos danzó lentamente y me susurró:

— ¿Estás bien Bella? ¿Quieres que me detenga? —.

— No —le susurré —estoy bien —nos meneamos en sincronización como si estuviéramos destinados el uno con el otro, subiendo de temperatura, pronunciando nuestros nombres, pidiendo cada vez mayor velocidad. Seguíamos besándonos, desbordábamos mucha pasión, amor… estábamos conectados el uno con el otro formando una sola alma. Hasta que los dos llegamos al final.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire… estaba feliz, maravillada, soñada; mi primera vez y con el hombre que siempre había querido.

— Bella… —me dijo.

— ¿Si Edward? —.

— Esto fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo Bella —musitó.

Dormimos abrazados el uno con el otro, me desperté cuando iban a ser las 7, él seguía dormido así que lo vestí, me vestí y me fui.

Mientras manejaba volví a la realidad, ¿cómo podía haberle hecho esto a Jacob? ¿Con qué cara lo vería?... lo había traicionado, el no se lo merecía.

¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante entre Edward y yo?

Me fui a casa y estuve pensando toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.


	4. capitulo 3: Solo Un Sueño

Quiero Agradecer a mi Beta: **Verito Pereyra**, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Capitulo 3: SOLO UN SUEÑO

Tocaron a la puerta y fui a ver, era Edward… me quedé ahí parada sin poder hablar, ¿ahora que iba a decirle?...

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? —preguntó.

— Nada, pasa —le dije.

— Quiero hablar contigo… —me dijo.

— ¿A sí? —le dije.

— Verás anoche traía una borrachera… pero no recuerdo nada, ni como salí del bar. Llamé para averiguar y me dijeron que te llamaron, porque yo se los pedí y fuiste por mí, por lo que me espanté y hablé con mi padre y me dijo que era normal, que como jamás en mi vida había tomado y que con todo lo que había ingerido… era una laguna mental lo que tenía y que así permanecería, que el recuerdo de esa noche podría o no regresar.

_"No recuerda nada"_ pensé para mi… _"¿Para qué hablar?... que se quede así, como si hubiera sido solo un buen sueño"._

— Así que Bella… ¿qué pasó? —me preguntó con voz intranquila.

— Verás Edward… pues si fui por ti. Pagué tu cuenta, te llevé a casa, te ayudé a recostarte y me marché —le respondí lo más tranquila para que no notara en mi voz que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó.

— Si, ¿por qué? —…Dudó en decirlo pero habló.

— Soñé que te besaba Bella —me confesó.

— Estás loco… ¡que sueños los tuyos! —he hizo esa sonrisa torcida suya y sonreí.

No se acordaba de lo que había pasado, por tanto alcohol ingerido. Seguramente todo lo que me dijo había sido efecto también del alcohol y el hecho que estaba dolido por lo de Tanya.

Para mí fue maravilloso y para él no era nada… Ni lo sabía y yo me encargaría que jamás lo supiera, era lo mejor, las cosas así tendrían que estar. Sólo un sueño, pensé para mi… y sentí mi corazón quebrarse.

— Debo irme, hoy tengo turno en el hospital —me dijo trayéndome a la realidad.

— Si, adiós Edward —no pude decir nada más y se marchó.

Me tumbé en la cama a llorar… había hecho el amor con Edward y él no lo recordaba. Había sido la mejor noche de mi vida y jamás volvería a pasar.

**N**o sé cuánto tiempo lloré, por que me quedé dormida.  
>-<p>

-  
>Paso 1 semana desde ese día, Jacob había regresado por la tarde, y yo ni podía mirarlo a la cara… me abrazó y besó.<p>

— Te he extrañado tanto… —dijo.

— Yo igual — y me limité a sonreír.

Ahora que había probado los besos de Edward no se comparaban en nada con los de Jake, cielos… ¡cómo podía estar pensando en eso!

— Bella, hay que comunicarles a nuestros padres que nos casaremos —.

— Si, claro —respondí.

— ¿Qué te parece si viajamos mañana y regresamos el domingo? —.

—Sería estupendo… —asentí y sonó mi celular.

_…Ring ring ring…_

— Bella… —me dijo esa dulce voz.

— Edward ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté.

— Necesito verte, me acaban de pagar y quiero regresarte el dinero que pagaste por mí en el bar —.

— Edward tu los necesitas en estos momentos más que yo, mejor cuando ya estés trabajando y ejerciendo como doctor… ¿Qué te parece si me lo devuelves en ese momento?

— Pero Bella… —se quejó él.

— Nada Edward… ¿quieres verme enojada? —le pregunté.

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! — Respondió — Una cosa más… —dijo — ¿Quisieras ir mañana a caminar conmigo? —preguntó.

— Me encantaría Edward, pero viajo mañana a Forks a hablar de la boda con mis padres… —.

— ¡Qué bien Bella!... debes estar muy apresurada con lo de tu boda —me dijo.

— ¡Uff! ¡Bastante! —le dije.

— ¿Qué te parece mejor si cuando regreses salimos y ahí si te tomo la palabra Edward? —.

— Claro… ¡buen viaje! —y colgó.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ¿que pasara ahora? ¿Bella se casara con Jacob? ¿A caso Edward recordara esa noche?

Proximo capitulo el domingo ... gracias!


	5. capitulo 4: El Viaje

Hola aqui les dejo el capitulo cuatro espero lo disfruten, gracias a Verito Pereyra por su redacción.

CAPITULO 4: EL VIAJE

Salimos por la mañana y llegamos a las 2 de la tarde. Mis padres y el padre de Jake estaban en el aeropuerto para recibirnos. Corrí abrazar a Charlie y Reneé .

— ¡Como los he extrañado! —les dije.

— Y nosotros a ti, cariño —respondieron los dos.

— Hola Bella —saludó Billy.

— Hola, es un gusto volver a verte —le respondí.

Fuimos a comer a casa y Jacob empezó hablar:

— Hemos venido porque queremos notificarles que… ¡Nos vamos a casar! —dijo con alegría.

Vi como la cara de mi padre se contraía.

— Bella hija, ¿por qué no nos contaste antes?... ¡Es genial amor! —comentaba eufórica mi madre.

— ¿Seguro que están listos? —preguntó Charlie.

— Si —contestó Jacob — Amo a Bella y quiero estar junto a ella toda la vida… —.

— ¿Y tú, Bella? —preguntó mi padre.

— Claro papá, Jake es el indicado —le dije sonriendo.

"_Soy una cobarde…¡soy una cobarde!.."_pensé para mí.

— Si eso es lo que ustedes quieren… —dijo mi padre —tienen mi bendición.

— Jake… —habló Billy.

— ¿Si, padre? —contestó Jake.

— Sé que serás un buen esposo y que Bella será muy feliz a tu lado. Yo también apruebo este matrimonio… ¡Entonces brindemos! —.

— ¡Salud por Jacob y Bella, salud! —decían mis padres y Billy.

Pasé toda la tarde hablando con mi madre, mientras Jake se había ido con su padre a saludar a su familia, tocaron a la puerta y fui abrir.

— Hola Bella, ¡que milagro! —eran Carlisle y Esme.

— Pasen —dije — ¡qué gusto volver a verlos! —y los abrasé.

Mamá bajó y los saludó:

— ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! —les decía mi madre.

— Tengo un juego de ajedrez pendiente —dijo Carlisle esbozando una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Edward… _"Edward… ¿qué estarás haciendo?"_… Pensé para mí.

— ¡Te haré polvo! —dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

— Esme, Carlisle… —dijo mi madre — ¡nuestra Bella se nos casa!-

— ¡Oh!... ¡Eso es maravilloso! —exclamó Esme, aunque en sus ojos percibí tristeza.

— ¡Qué buena noticia! —dijo Carlisle.

— Gracias… —respondí formando una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Y quién es el afortunado? —preguntó Esme.

— Jacob Black, ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó mamá.

— ¿El hijo de Billy? —preguntó Carlisle.

— El mismo —dijo mi padre.

— Tan pronto estén las invitaciones se las haré llegar. Ahora si me disculpan me iré un rato a descansar —les di un beso y subí a mi habitación, no quise seguir más ahí. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Edward, la noche que estuvimos juntos; Jake y la boda, todo era un caos… en cualquier momento me iba a desmoronar.

Cuando desperté eran las 8 de la mañana, bajé a almorzar y más tarde pasó Jacob por mí para regresar a New York, nos despedimos y nos fuimos. De regreso me la pasé durmiendo, tanto estrés me dejaba exhausta. Salimos del aeropuerto y fuimos con Alice y Rosalie.

— ¡Que milagro Bella, me tienes muy abandonada! —me decía Alice con reproche.

— Perdón, Alice —le dije.

— Te lo acepto nada más porque eres mi mejor amiga y seré yo quien organice tu boda… ¡y no pondrás peros si exagero! —me dijo sonriendo.

— Claro… —respondí haciendo una mueca, al sólo pensar que haría esa loca amiga mía.

— Alice, Rosalie… —les habló Jake.

— ¿Si, Jacob? —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— Verán… no voy a tener mucho tiempo para apoyar a Bella con lo de la boda… así que me alegra que la ayuden. Pueden disponer de lo que quieran, no se limiten con el dinero que eso corre por mi cuenta, no reparen en gastos —les decía Jake.

— Pero Jake, ¡no quiero algo tan grande! —me quejé.

— Bella, tú lo vales preciosa —y sonrió.

— Por su puesto —dijo Alice —será la mejor boda que haya hecho —.

— Será espectacular… ¡La boda del año! —decía Rose.

— ¿Nos vamos? —le dije, no podía soportar más ahí, yo no estaba ni entusiasmada ni emocionada por la boda. Pero Jake no se lo merecía, así que tenía que seguir adelante.

— Pero Bella… ¡si aún es temprano! —dijo Rose.

— Si lo sé, pero muero de sueño —contesté tapándome la boca tras un pequeño bostezo.

— Cariño, si dormiste todo el viaje, ¿cómo aún tienes sueño? —dijo Jake.

— Lo sé…pero aún tengo sueño —

— Está bien… hasta luego chicas —.

— Adiós, nos vemos pronto —decían ellas.

Jacob me acompañó a mi departamento, me besó y susurró a mí oído:

— Cuento los días para que seas mía… —.

No sé en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, me sentía tan mal, quería contarle lo ocurrido pero no podía.

— ¿Qué tienes Bella? —me dijo limpiándome las lágrimas.

— Nada Jake, he estado mal estos días, no he dormido bien —traté de ser convincente para que me creyera.

Se puso de pie y me levantó: —me voy cariño, descansa… —.

— Igualmente —le dije.

Me fui a duchar, me cambié y me acosté en mi cama a dormir profundamente.

Espero les haya gustado nos vemos por aqui el miercoles.


	6. Chapter 5: La Sospecha

hola por aqui pasando a dejar el capitulo 5, como ven esta historia empieza a tomar un giro importante para la vida de** Bella**.

una vez mas agradeciendo a ** Verito Pereyra**, mucha gracias por tu apoyo, eres una excelente beta y amiga!

CAPITULO 5: LA SOSPECHA

Pasaron los días muy rápidamente, faltaba 1 mes para la boda, por las mañanas me dedicaba a ir a la universidad ya que se habían acabado mis vacaciones, en mi tiempo libre seguía escribiendo el libro; ya que todo estaba lleno de decoraciones del salón, pruebas de maquillaje, las invitaciones y los arreglos entre muchas cosas más. Rose y Alice me traían de arriba hacia abajo, hoy andábamos buscando "_el vestido perfecto_" decía Alice, ya llevábamos más de 6 horas… ¡Estaba agotada!

— ¡Un descanso por favor! —imploré — ¡muero de hambre! —.

— Está bien Bella… —dijo Alice.

— Aquí cerca hay un restaurant, vamos. Nosotros también tenemos hambre —dijo Rose acariciando su vientre.

Llegamos y pedimos el menú, elegí una hamburguesa… ¡sentía la necesidad de una! Raro en mi, ya que casi no me gustaba probar la carne, si podía lo evitaba, pero esta vez en verdad lo quería. Comí velozmente.

— ¡Veo que tenías hambre Bella! —dijo Rose.

— ¡Sí no me alimentan, se quedaran sin novia! —contesté y nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

Sentí un retorcijón en mí estómago y salí corriendo hacia el baño, entre rápidamente y me incliné hacia un inodoro a vomitar, Alice entró de pronto:

— Bella, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó.

— No Alice, creo que la comida me cayó mal —le respondí, tras limpiarme la boca.

— Bella… Rose y yo hablamos y… esto no es normal. Últimamente tienes sueño, demasiado diría yo, comes a cada rato, pensamos que era por tensión o demasiado estrés, por cómo te traíamos de arriba abajo, pero hasta ahí llego la duda… Rose piensa que estas embaraza, esos síntomas tenia en las primeras semanas —me dijo muy seria.

Me levanté y me quedé parada sin poder moverme, analizando lo que me habían dicho. Exactamente hacía 4 días que me tenía que haber bajado, pero solían ocurrirme los retrasos. En mi vida solamente había estado una noche con Edward y no habíamos usado protección… ¿qué pasaría si Rose tenía razón?

— ¡Cielo santo! —exclamé.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? —preguntó Alice preocupada.

— Nada Alice, todo está bien, fue la comida la que me hizo daño —.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos Bella —me dijo y salimos.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Rose.

— Sí, fue la comida me cayó mal, sabía medio rara la carne —le respondí a Rose.

— ¡Ay Bella pobre de ti! —me dijo Rose preocupada aún.

— Vámonos —les dije, y nos fuimos.

Pasamos a dejar a Rose en su casa y nos despedimos.

— ¿A dónde te llevo Alice? —le pregunté. Estaba muy callada, no había soltado palabra en todo el camino. Eso no era normal en Alice.

— Bella a mi no me engañas… sé que te ocurre algo, ¿cuándo piensas contármelo? —soltó de pronto.

— Espera Alice… —paré el auto salí disparada y volví a vomitar —Lo siento… –le dije cuando la vi parada asustada mirándome.

Alice me tendió un pañuelo, yo me limpié y regresamos al auto.

— ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —respondió.

— De acuerdo Alice… vamos a mi casa —ella sólo asintió.

Cuando llegamos fui a beber un poco de agua.

— Vamos a la sala… —le dije, ella me siguió y yo me dejé caer en el sofá —siéntate —le pedí, cuando lo hizo comencé a narrarle…necesitaba contarle a alguien y Alice era mi mejor amiga, no podía seguir callando.

— Verás Alice, creo que Rose tiene razón, tal vez estoy embarazada… —logré soltarle.

— ¿Es por eso Bella? —comenzó a hablar —¿es por eso que te casas en 2 meses verdad? —preguntó sorprendida.

— No Alice, te juro que no es por eso… —le dije.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó.

— Alice júrame que no le dirás a nadie lo que te cuente… —le dije.

— ¡Jamás te traicionaría Bella, eres como mi hermana! —.

— Lo sé… —respondí, y después de un suspiro me decidí a contarle mi historia- Recuerdas que Edward te contó, que no recuerda lo que hizo ni cómo llegó a su casa la noche que estuvo bebiendo?... hasta después se entero que fui yo quien lo lleve… —le dije.

— Si, según Carlisle, Edward tiene una laguna en su mente de la que tal vez se acuerde o tal vez no —respondió.

— Bueno… —comencé —Hace un mes exactamente me desperté en la madrugada, me hablaban de un bar. Era Edward quien estaba ahí y debía la cuenta y no lo dejaban irse. Me vestí y me fui por él, lo lleve a su casa y lo recosté… me despedí de él pero… me dijo que me quedara, que me necesitaba, así que me recosté al lado de él. Expresó sentimientos hacia mí… ahora sé que fue a causa del alcohol. Tú sabes que yo aún lo amo… —tomé un respiro y continúe —Alice… él y yo hicimos el amor, nos entregamos mutuamente y no usamos protección —le confesé.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Alice.

— Si lo sé, sé que le di otra versión a Edward, pero él no lo recordaba y entonces no tenía, ni tiene sentido que lo supiera. Pero era mi primera vez… traicioné a Jake. ¿Te das cuenta?... él no se lo merece y lo defraudé, no sé cómo puedo seguir con esto. Debo detener la boda y contarle a Jacob la verdad y ni siquiera Edward recuerda aún lo ocurrido… ¡esto es un caos! —dije soltando una lágrima.

— Bella… —me abrazó Alice — ¿cómo pudiste lidiar con todo esto tú sola?...debiste contarme, yo te abría ayudado y siempre te voy a apoyar-

— Gracias —le dije.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Bella? —preguntó Alice secándose las lagrimas que había derramado junto conmigo.

— No lo sé Alice… —le dije honestamente.

— Bueno te sugiero que mañana por la mañana, vayamos al hospital donde trabajan Jasper y Edward te haces una prueba de embarazo para salir de dudas ¿te parece? —.

— ¿Y si sale positiva? —dije.

— Ya veremos —dijo Alice —primero hay que asegurarse —.

— Sí, tienes razón —dije.

— Entonces me voy, cuídate mucho, a las 7 paso por ti —me dijo dándome un abrazo.

— Estaré lista —le dije.

La noche transcurrió lenta, no podía dormir. No supe a qué hora concilie el sueño, mi despertador sonó y me despertó, me arreglé y esperé a Alice, quien llego puntual. Llegamos al hospital y caminamos hacia la recepción.

— ¿Buenos días señoritas en que puedo ayudarles? — preguntó una muchacha de pelo rojizo.

— Necesitamos una prueba de embarazo —respondió Alice.

— El costo es de 250 dólares —concretó la señorita en el cual su gafete decía: Victoria.

— Está bien —dijo Alice —Que sean dos veces la misma prueba, así estaremos 200 % seguras, ¿te parece Bella? —preguntó.

— Sí, está bien —le respondí, pagué y entramos donde me tomaron 2 tubos con sangre.

— Listo señoritas, es todo —nos decía el laboratorista.

Ya en la estancia oí como susurraban a mi oído.

— Hola… —.

_"Era su voz"_…me volteé lentamente.

— Hola Edward —.

— ¿Qué tal Bella? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —.

— Hola hermanito —lo interrumpió Alice.

— Vinimos hacer las pruebas prenupciales —respondió Alice salvándome.

— Ah… vaya… —dijo Edward.

— Ahora regreso —dijo Alice y se fue.

— ¿Te tocó trabajar de noche? —pregunté.

— Sí, ya estoy por salir… te invito a almorzar, ¿te parece? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Con gusto te tomo la palabra —le dije —muero de hambre… —y era verdad —pero una cosa —agregué —me he vuelto de muy buen comer —y sonreí.

— ¡Ja! Eso lo veremos… —dijo y sonrió para mí, su sonrisa, mi sonrisa favorita torcida.

"_Eso me derretía"._

— Bella —me llamó Alice —los resultados estarán hasta mañana y debo de irme, surgió una complicación en el trabajo y como nos vinimos en tu coche…. debes llevarme, ¿no pensaras mandarme en taxi o sí? —.

— Esa sería una muy buena idea —dijo Edward y sonrió.

— Que gracioso Edward —dijo Alice y le sacó la lengua.

— Claro que no Alice, te llevo, pero Edward también viene con nosotros, me ha invitado a almorzar —le dije sonriendo.

— Eso me parece una buena idea —dijo Alice.

— En un momento las alcanzo —dijo Edward —voy a sellar mi salida y por mis cosas —.

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento

— Bella —me dijo Alice —tú no te das cuenta pero tus ojos dicen tantas cosas cuando estas con Edward… —.

— Calla —le pedí.

— Está bien —e hizo como si su boca fuera un candado y la cerraba con una llave, para después tirarla y me fue imposible no reír.

— Alice estoy muy nerviosa por los resultados —le comenté.

— Tranquila Bella, pase lo que pase siempre podrás contar conmigo —.

— Lo sé, y gracias —nos dimos un abrazo y subimos al auto cuando Edward nos alcanzó. La pasamos a dejar a su trabajo, Alice bajó y se despidió de nosotros.

— Mañana paso por ti Bella —.

— Si Alice —le dije.

— Y tú —dijo mirando a Edward —cuídala —.

— Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo —respondió el.

¿que pasara ahora? ¿estara Bella embarazada? ¿Recordara Edward aquella noche?

proxima actualizacion el sabado o domingo ... gracias!


	7. capitulo 6: La Sospecha Parte 2

Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios, agradesco su tiempo al leer este Fic.

Gracias una vez más a **Verito Pereyra, **mucha suerte en tus examenes!

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 6: LA SOSPECHA PARTE 2.<p>

— ¿Te parece ir a un restaurante? —preguntó

— Mmm… ¿mejor que te parece si vamos a la cafetería donde solíamos ir? Francamente estoy harta de andar de restaurante en restaurante —le dije.

— ¡Es una buena idea!, está bien —y me sonrió. Conduje hasta llegar, Edward salió de prisa rodeando el auto y abriéndome la puerta.

— ¿Me permite señorita? —dijo muy serio.

— Claro joven, es usted muy caballeroso —le dije casi a punto de reír.

Entramos y estaba libre nuestra mesa, así que nos sentamos y se acerco una señora a la cual recordaba bien.

— ¿Qué tal jóvenes?, hace mucho que no vienen por aquí, es un gusto volver a verlos —.

— Gracias —dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué van a ordenar? —preguntó amablemente.

— Yo quiero unos hot cakes con miel y mermelada de fresa, un omelet y un vaso grande de chocolate por favor —le dije.

Edward me miró y dijo:

— Es mucha azúcar para tu cuerpo, una bomba —.

Me reí y le dije —creo que tienes razón, pero eso es lo que quiero —.

— ¿Usted joven? —dijo la amable señora.

— Un omelet y un vaso de café por favor —respondió el.

— En un momento se los traigo —dijo la señora y se fue.

— ¿Café?... eso es para ancianos ¿Cuántos tienes 110? —y empecé a reír.

— Que graciosa Bella —me dijo.

Nos sirvieron y empezamos a comer, jamás había comido tanto como hasta ahora, solo sé que pensaba en comida y se me antojaban demasiadas cosas. Cuando terminamos de comer Edward ordenó la cuenta.

— Voy al baño —le dije, me levanté y camine tan deprisa que vi como mi vista se nublaba, la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentí mi cuerpo en el aire. Cuando recobre el sentido era su linda vos llamándome con un tono de preocupación.

— Bella, responde… Bella, despierta —decía.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —pregunté confundida.

— Te desmayaste —dijo serio y angustiado. _"Estaba tan segura en sus brazos…"_

Me levantó, me miró y dijo: — hay que ir a un doctor —.

— No —le dije yo —no es necesario, fue la bomba que explotó, corte el cable equivocado— Aunque lo quiso evitar sonrió ante lo que dije, esa sonrisa torcida me encantaba.

— ¡Sólo quiero saber que estas bien!—exclamaba.

— Lo estoy —le dije —mejor llévame a casa por favor.

— De acuerdo… —me dijo

Salimos hacia el coche, me llevaba firmemente abrazada y me depositó en el asiento del copiloto, rodeó el auto y entró.

— Si no te molesta yo conduzco —me dijo, asentí y le di las llaves. Llegamos a mi departamento y me ayudó a entrar, me colocó en el sofá, se dirigió al baño y regreso con un trozo de algodón bañado en alcohol. Lo puso en mi nariz y comencé a olerlo, se sentía tan bien, el mareo se había esfumado y mi visión se había recobrado perfectamente bien.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó

— Claro, ya todo pasó —le dije. Sonaba mi celular y respondí:

— ¿Bueno? —.

— Hola amor, ¿cómo estás? —me decía Jacob.

— Bien —me limité a decir.

— Te extraño… —.

— Yo igual… —respondí.

— Bueno quería decirte que demoraré más tiempo, se complicaron las cosas, regreso dentro de 1 semana, ¿te molesta? —me preguntaba Jake.

— No Jake, es tu trabajo y debes cumplirlo —le respondí.

— Por eso te amo, gracias por ser así —me dijo.

— De nada —le dije —adiós —y colgó.

— Bella, ¿por qué no le dijiste lo que te pasó? —me dijo Edward.

— Porque, no fue nada grave. Sólo una sobre carga de azúcar y está muy ocupado… ¿para qué inquietarlo? —respondí. No quería que Jacob se enterara de lo ocurrido, aún no.

— Siempre tan comprensiva —me dijo y sonrió.

— No me gustaría irme pero veo que ya estas mejor. Tengo que regresar en la noche de nuevo a trabajar y me iré a descansar —me dijo.

— Si, por supuesto. Estaré bien, gracias por traerme —le dije.

— De nada —me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Me quede dormida y desperté a media noche con mucha hambre, comí sólo un cereal y me volví a ir a la cama. Desperté por la mañana, ya era tarde, así que me duché y me cambié. Tocaron a la puerta, era Alice:

— ¿Lista? —me dijo.

— Si —le contesté.

— Yo estoy contigo Bella —me dijo, dándome ánimos.

— Gracias —le dije. Nos fuimos y en 25 minutos ya estábamos ahí, estacionamos el auto y nos dirigimos hacia la recepción.

— Buenos días, vinimos por unos resultados… —dijo Alice.

— ¿A nombre de quién? —respondió la señorita.

— Isabella Swan —respondí yo.

— Permítame… Ah sí, aquí están. Firme aquí de recibido y listo —me dijo.

Firmé y le di las gracias. Me dirigí hacia Alice, podía sentir como temblaba.

— ¿Quieres abrirlos ya? —me preguntó.

— ¡No! ¡Tengo miedo! – respondí.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien, ¿te parece si vamos a mi casa? —.

— Sí, está bien —y nos fuimos.

Ya que yo iba hecha un manejo de nervios, Alice decidió conducir. Llegamos, entramos y me senté en su sofá, respire hondo y abrí el primer sobre. Comencé a leer y me detuve en _"POSITIVO"_.

— Es positivo, Alice —dije, abrí el segundo resultado: _"POSITIVO"_— Y este también Alice —.

— Bella… ¡estás embarazada! —me dijo — ¡voy a ser tía! —volvió a decir.

Empecé a llorar y llorar, Alice me abrazó, trataba de consolarme.

— Tranquilla Bella, tranquila. Perdón por reaccionar así, sé que esto no lo habías planeado en tu vida aún, pero el destino así lo quiso, un bebe es una bendición —me decía.

— Lo sé, créeme que estoy feliz, tendré un bebe de la persona que siempre he amado. Hasta ahora que sé que es real, lo estoy amando, pero… ¿Qué pasará con Jacob?... No puedo ocultárselo, tengo que cancelar la boda —le dije aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Bella, ¿y Edward? ¿Qué pasar con él? —preguntó.

— Él no lo recuerda Alice y así se debe quedar —le contesté.

— ¿No crees que es injusto? —me dijo —yo sé que si le dices, le explicas cómo paso, el se pondrá muy feliz —.

— No —respondí yo —me lo prometiste Alice… —.

— Lo sé… —suspiro —no diré nada —me dijo algo triste.

— Tengo que prepararme, Jacob regresa el viernes. Tengo que terminar con él —le dije.

— Bella… ¿no has considerado que Jacob quiera estar aún así contigo y con el bebe? —me preguntó.

— No lo sé Alice, no lo había pensado —le dije. Honestamente no había pensado en eso, no había pensado en nada…

Tocaron a la puerta, Alice se dirigió abrirla.

— ¿Qué paso jazz? —.

— Se me olvidaron unos documentos, amor —.

— ¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Porque lloras? —me preguntó Jasper.

— Recordábamos viejas historias… —dije.

— Pensé que eran nervios por la boda —me dijo Jasper.

— A parte… —suspiré yo.

Por equivocación tomo la hoja que estaba en el buró y comenzó a leer, después de unos segundos dijo:

— ¿Qué? ¿Bella estás embarazada? ¡No quise leerlo! —dijo —pensé que era el documento que buscaba —.

— Tranquilo —le dijo Alice, acercándose junto a él.

— No te preocupes Jasper, sé que esa no fue tú intención —le dije.

— Pero promete no decírselo a nadie, por el momento —le pedí.

— Si eso quieres, así será Bella. Pero ¿podrías explicarme porque? —.

Y era justo, necesitaba saber el por qué a mi petición, comencé a contarle todo y cuando termine de hablar, dijo:

— Eres muy valiente Bella, pero no deberías pasar por esto sola, busca a Edward, dile la verdad —.

— No Jasper, ya tome una decisión. Él ni lo recuerda y así quiero que se quede —le dije.

— Si así lo quieres, así será —me dijo.

Un bebe no estaba en mis planes, ni mucho menos en mis pensamientos. Pero cuando supe que crecía dentro de mí, lo amé por completo, ya que era fruto del amor que sentía por su padre.

Pasaron los días, no salía de casa, no quería ver a nadie, había pedido permiso unos días en la universidad. Edward había venido un día antes del regreso de Jacob, estaba tan feliz, gracias a la dedicación que le había dado a su carrera, a unos proyectos que expuso y a sus excelente notas, se podría graduar en un mes y medio; por lo que tenía que viajar por una semana para presentar 9 exámenes que eran los definitivos, ni el mismo lo podría creer.

— Eso es muy bueno Edward, ¡felicidades! —le dije y lo abrasé.

Me respondió el abrazo y me dijo: —siempre has olido muy bien, a fresas, me encanta… —.

Y sonreí —debes irte —le recordé.

— Sí —me dijo, en su mirada había felicidad, pero también tristeza.

— Me voy… deséame suerte. Tan pronto este de vuelta, vendré a verte —me dijo Edward.

Se marchó y me pasé la noche descifrando como decirle mañana a Jacob, que no me casaría con él, que había estado con otro hombre y que había quedado embarazada. El miedo de cómo fuera a reaccionar me mataba, no quería perderlo, lo quería mucho como amigo. Ahora me daba cuenta que no lo amaba, más bien siempre supe que no lo amé. Es solo que quise creerlo y hacerlo realidad, pero fue imposible, en el amor no se manda. Me quedé dormida después de horas en vela.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella esta embarazada que pasara ahora... que decision tomara sobrevivir en esta vida.<em>**

**_¿como se tomara Jacob, esta noticia?_**

**_Edward recordara lo sucecido...  
><em>**

**_Mañana un nuevo capitulo, Karina Castillo  
><em>**


	8. capitulo 7: La Confesión

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo.

**Verito Pereyra**, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, espero algun dia provar un alfajor para compararlos con los mamut.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 7: LA CONFECIÓN<p>

Jacob llegó temprano y lo invité a pasar, me besó y notó algo raro.

— ¿Te sucede algo preciosa? —preguntó

— Sí…no me puedo casar contigo —le dije.

— ¿Qué Bella? ¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó, confundido por mi respuesta.

— No Jake, qué más quisiera… —.

— ¡Pero qué rayos dices! —me decía —Yo te amo Bella… —.

— Lo sé Jake, yo te quiero, pero ese no es el motivo… no te merezco Jake —le dije.

— No te entiendo Bella, explícate o harás que me vuelva loco —.

Tomé aire y continúe: —Hace un mes y 1 semana, estuve con otra persona y terminamos teniendo relaciones —le dije.

— ¿Te acostaste con otro Bella? —preguntó, como si no hubiera entendido mi respuesta.

Su cara era… desaprobación, enojo, tristeza…

Mis lágrimas ya salían y se escurrían por toda mi cara.

— Eso me duele mucho —continuó diciendo —pero te perdono, todos cometemos errores y además tú me amas, ¿no es así? —me dijo.

No entendía nada, ahora yo estaba hecha un revoltijo… ¿cómo que me perdonaba por serle infiel? ¿Cómo era eso? Me amaba mucho para perdonarme. Salí de mis cavilaciones y continúe.

— Aún no acabo, Jake —.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

— ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!... ¡tengo 5 semanas! —le dije.

— ¿Qué Demonios? ¿Un hijo Bella?... ¿Porque no has abortado? Así nadie se enterará… ¿o es que lo piensas dar en adopción? —decía furioso.

La forma en que me habló, me dio miedo… ¿cómo podía abortar a mi bebe o regalarlo?... ¡Eso nunca!

Mi temperamento subió y le dije:

— ¿¡De qué diablos hablas Jake! No lo voy a regalar y mucho menos abortar! —le dije enfadada.

— Entonces Bells… ¿vas a tenerlo? ¿Lo vas a tener y criar como madre soltera? —preguntó sorprendido — ¿lo prefieres a él, que a mí? —volvió a preguntar —… ¡maldita sea Bella! ¡Dime de quién es!... ¡Tienes que decírmelo! —me recriminaba.

— Eso no tiene caso Jake, el pasado quedo atrás —le dije.

— ¡Dímelo Bella! —me tomó sujetándome con sus brazos, empezaba a lastimarme.

— Jake, suéltame, me lastimas —le dije. Estaba asustada y las lágrimas no cesaban.

— ¡No hasta que me digas quien es ese maldito! —me dijo enfadado —prefieres a ese bebe que fue producto de una noche loca… ¡y tiras a la basura dos años de noviazgo y nuestro compromiso! —me volvía a recriminar.

— ¡Maldición!... —dijo. Me soltó y empezó a tirar lo que había en una mesita: figuras de cerámica, fotografías de los dos, libros, un jarrón con flores. Todo salió volando y haciendo estruendo con los pedazos por todos lados. Caminó hacia mí y me sujetó de nuevo con más fuerza que antes.

— Suéltame Jacob, por favor me lastimas, ¡suéltame! —grité cuando sentía que mis brazos estallarían.

Un golpe muy fuerte se hoyó y vi a Emmet separándolo de mí.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo idiota? —y le dio un puñetazo.

Fui hacia Emmet y lo detuve.

— Tranquilo Emmet, por favor… —le dije.

— ¡No! —respondió él —te estaba lastimando Bella —.

— ¡No fue su intención Emmet! —le dije.

Jacob se levantó y se limpió la sangre que escurría de su labio.

— Lo siento Bella… —me dijo —no fue mi intención hacerte daño —.

— Lo sé, Jacob —respondí.

— ¡No lo defiendas Bella! —contestó Emmet — ¡ahora lárgate! —le decía.

— Aún no —respondió Jacob —tengo que terminar de hablar con Bella —.

Emmett me miró y yo asentí con la cabeza.

— Iré abajo por unas cosas, así que cuidado con lo que haces, Jacob —y salió.

— Bella… —comenzó a decir Jacob —perdóname, me es muy difícil esto. Perdí la razón, no sé cómo manejarlo, no podría ver a ese bebe como mío, ¿te das cuenta?... mil veces intenté estar contigo y siempre te negaste, y así de la nada te acuestas con otro y te llevas un premio… —me dijo.

Sus palabras me dolieron, pero eran verdad.

— Lo sé Jacob, jamás quise herirte, pero ya no se puede hacer nada —le dije.

— Claro que si —determinó él —acepta mi propuesta: casémonos y dalo en adopción, ya que no lo quieres abortar… —.

— Jake… —comencé a decirle —no puedo hacerlo y tampoco puedo forzarte a quererlo. Es mío y de nadie más. Mi bebe está creciendo dentro de mí, es una bendición ¿cómo podría hacerle daño? —exclamé enojada.

— Dime… ¿quién es el padre? —volvió a preguntar.

— Eso no importa Jake, el ni siquiera lo sabe. Esto se acabó, no habrá boda —.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto Bella? —me recriminó de nuevo.

— Lo siento Jake, no sabes cómo me duele verte así… —era verdad, me dolía haberle hecho daño.

— Si es por el bebe Bella, si lo que quieres es una familia, hijos… ya te dije aborta y tendremos uno propio si es lo que quieres —.

— ¡No es el bebe Jacob! —grité — ¡Es éste bebe! —grité furiosa — Entiende, ¡es mi bebe y lo amo! —.

— Debo irme, no puedo estar más aquí —me dijo.

— Toma… —le dije, entregándole en una mano el anillo de compromiso.

— Quédatelo, Bella —me respondió fríamente.

— No podría Jake, llévatelo —insistí.

Lo tomó y salió rápidamente, me quede ahí de pie llorando. Emmet entró, me miró y corrió a abrazarme.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí Bella? —preguntó muy angustiado.

— Jacob y yo terminamos —le dije.

— ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó mi hermano.

— ¡Ay, Emmet! —y sin poder evitarlo salieron mucho más lágrimas.

— ¿Acaso te hizo algo? ¡Porque si es así lo matare! —afirmó.

— Emmet, fui yo la quien le hice algo —le dije.

— Bella, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó extrañado.

¿Qué sentido tenía ocultarlo más tiempo?... Respiré, traté de tranquilizarme y comencé hablar:

— Estuve con otro hombre, antes que Jacob y ahora… —tomé una gran bocanada de aire y proseguí —estoy embarazada —vi como Emmet pasaba de su tez blanca, a verde y a morado, y el color regresaba de nuevo a su cara. Salió hacia el pasillo y maldijo por 3 minutos. Se calmó y regresó.

— Pero hermana, tú no eres así ¿qué es lo que pasó? —preguntó más confundido.

— Te lo diré Emmet, sólo júrame que callarás y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¡júralo! —le dije.

— Está bien Bella, te lo juro —me dijo poniendo su mano en el corazón.

— Está bien, te creo —comencé a contarle toda la historia, tal como se la había contado a Alice y Jasper. Le dije también que Al y Jazz lo sabían pero también juraron no decirlo, cuando terminó de escucharme dijo:

— Iré a partirle la cara a Edward, ¿cómo te hizo esto? ¿Y ahora se excusa diciendo que no recuerda lo sucedido? ¿Que no recuerda ese día? ¡Es un imbécil! —.

— ¡No iras a ningún, lado lo juraste! —le dije.

— Bella, tiene que hacerse responsable —me dijo.

— No —dije yo en voz alta —él no lo recuerda, es mejor así. Ahora prometiste callar y lo harás —.

— Tranquila Bella, te di mi palabra. Si es eso lo que quieres, así será —.

— Gracias Emmet —y lo abracé.

— Tío… —dijo —me agrada esa idea, padre y tío, ¡suena bien! —y sonrió.

Minutos después llegaron, Rose, Alice y Jasper.

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —pregunté.

— Emmet nos habló diciendo que Jacob te estaba haciendo daño —dijo Alice angustiada.

— Ya pasó —le dije —y ya no habrá boda —.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Rose.

— Será mejor que le expliquen —dije —estoy muy cansada… —dije un murmullo, pues me sentí mareada y perdí el conocimiento. Horas más tarde desperté en el hospital.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —pregunté asustada.

* * *

><p>Como ven Jacob no acepto muy bien la noticia y todo acabo entre ellos... ¿se arrepentira y regresara con Bella?.<p>

¿Que pasara con Bella y con su bebe?

Gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	9. capitulo 8: Confusiones

Hola por aquí dejando un capítulo nuevo. **Verito Pereyra **muchas gracias, te voy a extrañar... ¡Si Se Puede! _  
><em>

_" En la vida llegas a tener el amor ante tus ojos, sin embargo pareces ser ciego al no darte cuenta de tan valioso sentimiento, en cambio tu corazón es más grande y poderoso que tu mismo intelecto, atrae ese sentimiento y lo cultiva dia a dia... dandote el poder de sentir, amar, querer, vivir... dandote el beneficio de ser amado, querido, ... entrelanzando una fuerza invisible y creando un arma contra la cual el hombre es incapaz de luchar, por que al amar y ser amado ambas partes salen beneficiadas... el amor no es facil, pero tampoco es imposible... amate a ti mismo para poder llegar a dar un amor de verdad"  
><em>

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 8: CONFUSIONES<p>

**POV Edward **

Desde aquél estúpido día en el que me alcoholice hasta perderme, para ser precisos hace 6 semanas, sentía que algo dentro de mí había cambiado. Quería recordar con todas mis fuerzas que era, que había pasado esa noche. Aunque Bella me decía, que ella sólo me había dejado en mi casa, yo me sentía extraño. Cuando desperté esa mañana me sentía feliz, diferente, pero… ¡maldita sea no logro recordar!

Mi padre me había explicado, que los recuerdos vendrían o no, que ni el mismo estaba seguro, pero yo quería que regresaran… los necesitaba.

Mi mejor amiga se iba a casar, no sabía porque pero no dejaba de pensar en ella, ésta vez no pensaba en ella como siempre, era diferente… la veía como mujer, pero estaba en un error. Ella iba a casarse con Jacob Black, ya tenían 2 años en pareja y ella lo amaba, mi propósito seria terminar mi carrera, para convertirme en un excelente médico.

Cuando regresé de mi viaje venía con la más grande sonrisa de satisfacción… ¡había pasado! Me titularía de doctor dentro de 8 días. Y cuando bajé del avión, sentí la necesidad de ver a una sola persona en el mundo, Bella, así que me dirigí hacia su casa, pero jamás pensé encontrarme con tantas sorpresas. Bella había terminado con Jacob, debo confesar que eso me alegró.

El día de mi titulación llegó, ella estaba hermosa, su mirada en los ojos… tenía algo especial que la hacía verse más hermosa. Di un breve discurso y observé a mi familia estallar en aplausos, me sentí agradecido con ellos por estar siempre apoyándome. Concluimos la celebración en un restaurante, tenía tantas ganas de bailar con Bella, que no resistí y me levanté.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —le pregunté.

— No estoy muy segura… —respondió.

— ¡Por favor! —le pedí torciendo su sonrisa favorita.

— Está bien —se levantó y caminamos hacia la pista, bailamos demasiado cerca ya que la canción era una balada, agradecí al Dj por esa canción.

— Te ves hermosa… —susurré.

Ella se sonrojó. Cuando lo hacía era precioso verla así, ¡dios mío!... ¿que estaba pasándome? ¿Por que empezaba a pensar a si de Bella? Ella era mi mejor amiga… ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Me estaba enamorando? Dejé mis pensamientos cuando volvió hablar.

— Gracias, tu también luces muy bien —me contestó.

De repente se desvaneció. Vi como caía, me asusté, pero reaccioné rápido sosteniéndola en mis brazos. Todos se asustaron y nos fuimos al hospital, papá le pidió de favor a un amigo, que le permitiera atender a Bella, le insistí en que le tomaran unos análisis. Hace unas dos semanas Bella se había desmayado cuando estábamos en la cafetería, me había asustado tanto que pensé que probablemente sería algo más.

Decidí quedarme con Bella toda la noche, verla dormir era fascinante, se veía tan bonita y tranquila, sostuve su mano toda su noche. No supe en qué momento me dormí, entro mi padre y me saco de mis sueños.

— Buen día, padre —contesté algo soñoliento.

— Tengo los resultados de Bella, no hay nada de qué alarmarse —decía Carlisle.

— ¿Qué tiene? —pregunté algo alterado.

— Ella sólo está embarazada, tiene 6 semanas —respondió mi padre con la mayor tranquilidad y una sonrisa.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamé, sí que me había sorprendido.

Mi padre le daba consejos y precauciones, mientras que yo estaba asimilando la noticia, cuando reaccioné le hablé:

— Bella, ¿estás bien? —le pregunté.

— Tengo que decirte algo… —respondió afligida.

— Si, dime —.

— ¡Ya lo sabía! —me dijo.

— ¿Qué sabias? ¿Qué estabas embarazada? —pregunté confundido.

— Si –me respondió.

— ¿Porque no me contaste? —le dije algo molesto. Era su mejor amigo, podría haber confiado en mí. Pero recapacité… ella quería tener su espacio y era entendible.

— Yo… no quería que supieran —respondió agachando la mirada.

La tomé entre mis manos, haciendo que mi cara quedara con la de ella y le dije:

— Bella… no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, un hijo es una bendición —.

En un momento algo cruzó por mi cabeza, el animal de Jacob, por eso habían terminado. Era eso, ¡la había abandonado!... maldito cobarde. Salí de mis suposiciones y seguí hablando.

— Jacob es el padre… ¿por eso te abandonó? ¿Por eso pelearon, no quiso apoyarte o no estaba listo? —hice una pausa y continúe diciendo — ¡porque si está evitando hacerse responsable le partiré la cara a tal grado que tendrá que hacerse una nueva! —.

— Edward… —me habló Bella.

— Dime, Bella —.

— Él no es el padre —.

— ¿Qué dices Bella? —me quedé en shock _¿Acaso estaba protegiendo a Jacob?_pensó una voz en mi interior.

— Por eso terminé con él. Él no es el padre de éste bebe —me decía con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

— ¿Entonces quién es? —le pregunté, mi cara notaba frustración. ¿Acaso alguien la había dañado? Cuando iba a continuar, alguien irrumpió entrando.

— Hola Edward, ¿qué haces por aquí? —.

— Hola Irina, aquí con una amiga… —respondí, era Irina una chica amiga mía y colega, habíamos salidos la otra noche y me la había pasado muy bien.

— Ella es Bella. Bella, ella es Irina —las presenté.

— Un gusto —le dijo Bella.

— Lo mismo digo —respondió Irina.

— Entonces… que no se te olvide la cita a las 8 —me recordó Irina.

— Si, ahí estaré —respondí.

— La otra noche la pasamos bien —continuó diciendo.

— Lo sé —admití algo avergonzado y sonreí.

Irina se acerco me dio un beso demasiado cerca de mis labios y se fue.

— Perdón Bella, es una compañera —le aclaré. Algo en mi me decía que no quería que ella hubiese presenciado esto.

— ¿Te gusta? —me preguntó.

Dudé si responderle o no, _"Bella sólo te ve como amigo"_…no te alucines y respóndele, _"amigos"_volví a pensar —es muy linda, nos estamos conociendo —respondí al fin, y era verdad Irina solo era una amiga, era genial, pero antes de avanzar más tendría que tratarla, no quería volver a sufrir.

— Que bien… —me comentó Bella algo seria.

— Bella, retomemos el tema, ¿quién es el padre? —le pregunté.

— El papá de éste bebe ni yo misma se quien es —me respondió, mis miedos aumentaron.

— ¿Qué?, Bella… ¿acaso alguien te lastimó? —pregunté nervioso por su respuesta.

— No —me respondió, me sentí más tranquilo ante su respuesta.

— Fue en una noche que lo conocí, surgió algo entre ambos y terminamos juntos, después de ese día no lo volví a ver —me dijo algo triste. ¿Pero por que estaba triste, por no saber quién era el padre? ¿Por afrontar eso sola?... ella no estaría sola, yo estaría siempre para ella.

— ¡Oh Bella!, sabes que estoy contigo, yo te cuidaré —le dije.

— No necesito tu ayuda Edward, yo puedo sola, ahora si me disculpas. ¿Podrías salir para que pueda cambiarme? —me dijo algo enojada, ¿que pasaba, había dicho algo mal?, asentí y salí.

Alice y Emmett se fueron con Bella, yo los seguí en el auto de ella. Llegamos a su casa y Alice entró con ella para recostarla, pasamos la tarde viendo películas. Cuando me di cuenta era tarde, me tenía que alistar para mi cita con Irina, entré a su recámara para despedirme.

— Debo irme, pero regresaré mañana por ti para llevarte a la universidad —.

— No te molestes —me dijo. Algo estaba mal, no quería mi ayuda, eso me hizo sentirme mal.

— No es molestia —le dije —a demás con tus mareos y vómitos según me ha contado Alice, no es buena idea que manejes o te vayas sola —le dije. No pensaba dejarla sola en esto, sentía la necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla, quería formar parte de ella y de su embarazo, su voz me saco de mi debate interno.

— Creo que tienes razón, pero le diré a Emmett, Alice o Jasper —me respondió.

— No seas tan testaruda Bella, deja que yo lo haga —contesté algo enojado.

— Está bien —respondió bufando, besé su frente y me fui.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días, Bella se está poniendo muy hermosa, iba a verla casi todos los días para llevarla a la universidad. Se le empezaba a resaltar un poquito su vientre, había cumplido 3 meses.

Estaba ejerciendo mi carrera, me habían contratado como Doctor en la especialidad de maternidad que era por el momento la que se encontraba disponible. Mi relación con Irina era buena, pero yo no pensaba formalizar nada aún, no quería compromisos, quería hacerlo con calma.

Bella, se había marchado de viaje a contarle todo a sus padres, yo la extrañaba mucho… me hacía falta, sentía un vacio. Cuando estaba con Irina me la pasaba bien, pero no estaba del todo feliz. Bella regresó después de 3 semanas y decidí ir por ella al aeropuerto.

— ¿Como estas? —le pregunté, al sentirme feliz de volverla haber.

— Muy bien, ¿y tú? —preguntó.

— También bien. Luces muy bien Bella, la maternidad te hace ver más hermosa —.

Ella se sonrojó y yo me perdí en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos… ¡dios! ¿Qué me estaba pasando? La quería, era mi mejor amiga, ¿pero porque sentía quererla de otro modo? Debía estar equivocado… tal vez era porque habíamos estado juntos este tiempo y me había acostumbrado a verla diariamente.

— Gracias —respondió.

— Pensé que regresarías dentro de una semana —le pregunté, y di gracias al cielo, cuando me dijo que regresaba 1 semana antes.

— Si eso quise, pero no puedo, el 17 cumplo 4 meses y será mi ultrasonido —me dijo con una sonrisa.

— Me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría que te acompañara o piensas ir con las chicas? —.

— A decir verdad no había decidido eso, pero sería algo lindo de tu parte el acompañarme—.

Me sentí feliz, era capaz de comenzar a brincar como conejo por todo el aeropuerto de felicidad. Esa respuesta me había hecho feliz, estaba empezando a pensar que de verdad sentía algo más por Bella. A mí no me importaba que estuviera embarazada, ya que un padre es el que cría, no el que engendra, pensé para mi… ¿Bella querría que yo fuera el padre de su bebe?

_"¡Rayos Edward!"_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza, _"basta de fantasear, para ella solo__  
><em>_eres un amigo, su mejor amigo, y será mejor que olvides todo si no quieres perder su amistad"._

* * *

><p><em><em>Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Karina Castillo


	10. capitulo 9: La Vida Es Hermosa

Una vez mas dejando un capítulo nuevo.

Gracias a **Verito Pereyra**... te extrañare la semana que viene, suerte !

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 9: LA VIDA ES HERMOSA<p>

Venía llegando de un vuelo, estaba cansada, y recordando todo lo que había pasado las últimas 7 semanas.

_FLASH BLACK_

_Mi pancita había cumplido 2 meses, iba creciendo, aún no se notaba mucho; y ya con dos kilos de más, los vómitos y mareos casi habían desaparecido. Edward y Alice venían por mí, me llevaban a la escuela, al terminar las clases me pasaban a busca al trabajo. _

_Los días pasaban, Edward estaba ejerciendo su carrera, lo habían contratado como Doctor en la especialidad de maternidad que era por el momento la que se encontraba disponible. Según lo que me contaba, su relación con Irina era buena, pero él no había formalizado nada aún. No había compromisos, quería hacerlo con calma, y eso a mí me alegraba, no podía aceptar ver a Irina con Edward yo lo amaba._

_._

_._

_._

_Eran vacaciones y había sacado buenas notas, me llevé mi trabajo a casa, cumplí el tercer mes de embarazo, había ganado 3 kilos más, ¡claro, si no dejaba de comer me pondría como pelota playera! _

_Llegó navidad y año nuevo, me la pasé con mi hermano Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme. Edward solo pasó unos momentos con nosotros ya que tenía que ir con Irina, días después decidí pasar unos días con mis padres, ellos estaban encantados con la noticia de ser abuelos, por mi parte._

_Papá estaba molesto por lo que le había hecho a Jacob, me negué a decirle quien era el padre a Charlie y él a regañadientes no volvió a tocar el tema, pero como todo padre me entendió y perdonó. Mamá estaba feliz deseando que fuera niña, ella sabía perfectamente quien era, pero hice jurarle que jamás le diría y ella aún no muy de acuerdo aceptó. Ambos estaban tan felices, ya que Emmett les daría el nietecito, y deseaban que yo les diera la nietecita, yo solo quería que estuviera bien. Mi mamá me consentía demasiado, todos mis antojos me los cumplía, el pobre de Charlie salía corriendo de la oficina para traer lo que a su "nieta" se le antojaba._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Regrese después de 3 semanas, ya que cumpliría 4 meses y estaba ansiosa por mi primer ultrasonido, ese día Edward insistió en ir por mí al aeropuerto.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

— Muy bien, ¿y tú? —.

— También bien, luces muy bien Bella, la maternidad te hace ver más hermosa —demasiado tarde, ya estaba sonrojada.

— Gracias… —respondí.

— Pensé que regresarías dentro de una semana —.

— Si, eso quise, pero no puedo. El 17 cumplo 4 meses y será mi ultrasonido —.

— Me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría que te acompañara o piensas ir con las chicas? —.

— A decir verdad no había decidido eso, pero sería algo lindo de tu parte el acompañarme —.

— Claro, yo iría con todo gusto —y me sonrió.

Tenerlo a mi lado de cierta forma, estando cerca de su hijo y sin saberlo, sería difícil, pero quería compartir con él ese momento.

Esa semana me dediqué a escribir las primeras páginas de mi nuevo libro, estudié un poco y corregí algunos errores. Llegó el 17 de enero, el día tan esperado… ¡estaba ansiosa por ver a mi bebe! _"Un pequeño Edward, con sus ojos verdes y su pelo cobrizo"_ sonreí ante la idea. Unos golpes a la puerta me sacaron de mi sueño:

— ¡Un minuto! —dije y fui abrir —hola, pasa, casi estoy lista —.

— ¡Esa pancita sí que crece! —.

— ¡Así es! —le respondí.

Terminé de arreglarme y salimos, llegamos al hospital y esperamos a que me nombraran y entramos.

— Buenos días Señora Swan, hola Edward ¡que milagro! ¡Cómo estás!, hoy no te he visto por aquí.

— Me dieron cuatro días de descanso —respondió Edward.

— Bueno soy Marcus, seré su doctor —se presentó dirigiéndose a mí.

— Mucho gusto —respondí.

— Vamos a ver a su bebe, ¿ha seguido las recomendaciones de los otros doctores según veo anotado aquí en su expediente? —preguntó.

— Claro —le aseguré.

— Atrás de esa puerta, está el baño y hay una bata, póngasela y regrese para checarla —me dijo.

— Si —asentí y entré, me quité mi ropa, me sentía extraña, nerviosa… me tranquilicé y salí.

— Recuéstese —me dijo.

Me recosté sobre una silla muy cómoda, en la habitación había 2 pantallas y muchos aparatos, el doctor me descubrió mi barriga.

— Va sentir fresco el gel —me dijo.

Puso el gel y empezó a monitorear, se escuchó el sonido de su corazón, ¡era tan hermoso!, rápido muy rápido, muy continuo.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le hicieron un ultrasonido? —preguntó.

— Cuando tenía 5 semanas —respondí.

— Eso me temía… —respondió el Doctor.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Edward, se notaba alarmado, igual que yo.

— Tranquilo Edward, ya lo verás —.

El doctor presionó un botón y la pantalla que tenía al frente se encendió y ahí estaba mi bebe, era hermoso, tan chiquito y frágil dentro de mí.

— Es maravilloso… —dije.

— Son Isabella, son —repitió el doctor.

— ¿Qué? —dijimos al mismo tiempo Edward y yo.

— ¡Sí!, son dos bebes, son mellizos —señaló apuntando hacia la pantalla —a él no pudieron verlo pues tenías pocas semanas y estaba oculto tras su hermanito… bueno sigue ocultándose —respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Es por eso el sobrepeso? ¿Ya que sólo tengo 4 meses? —pregunté.

— Así es Isabella, comes por tres —sonrió. Tocaron a la puerta.

— Pase —respondió el doctor.

— Doctor Marcus, lo buscan —.

— Ahora regreso —y se fue.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir… —son dos bebes Edward, dos —susurré.

Me miró y me sonrió, puso su mano sobre mi vientre y comenzó a frotarla, la acariciaba con devoción.

— Son tan puros, como tú —me dijo, se paró y me besó en la frente. Dicen que la sangre llama y estoy segura que Edward sintió algo al ver a sus hijos, aunque él no lo supiera, estaba igual de emocionado que yo.

— Escucha como laten sus corazoncitos son un boom boom muy sincronizado… —me dijo.

— Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida… —le respondí.

— Concuerdo contigo en eso, ésta es una experiencia increíble —.

El doctor entró.

—Disculpen la demora —prosiguió hablando señalando hacia el monitor —pues los bebes están bien, lo aprecias aquí, Edward —.

— Si, eso es lo que estaba viendo —le respondió él con una sonrisa.

— Tienen buen desarrollo y un peso adecuado, a pesar de ser dos están en el peso debido, ya están formados, aquí se aprecia su cabecita, sus piecitos y manitos por aquí y éste es su corazón. Tienes 16 semanas, ¿quieren saber el sexo, ya se puede saber? —preguntó el doctor.

— Edward… ¿te gustaría saber el sexo de los bebes? —.

— Si yo fuera su padre me gustaría que fuera sorpresa —me respondió con una sonrisa.

Sonreí ante tus palabras —no, que sea sorpresa —le dije al Doctor.

— Muy bien —respondió — Ahora ya sabe los cuidados: alimentarse bien, nada de esfuerzos, ni discusiones, alteraciones que pongan en riesgo su vida y la de los pequeños, si va tener relaciones, sumamente con cuidado… por favor con delicadeza —en cuanto mencionó eso, me puse roja como un tomate… "_¿porque no se abría la tierra y me tragaba?"_... —si se siente mal o tiene dolor de cabeza, su vista ve luces, sangrado, inmediatamente, acuda al hospital —.

— Claro que si —respondí.

Me entrego un Cd con el video donde estaban por primera vez mis hijos. Estaba tan feliz, contenta, fascinada, al escuchar sus corazones latir, era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida.

— Tome —me dijo el doctor, eran los ecos de mis pequeños.

— Bueno por aquí la espero el siguiente mes —.

— Así será Doctor —.

— Marcus, Isabella, Doctor me hace sentirme demasiado viejo —y sonrió.

— De acuerdo, Marcus…entonces Bella, Isabella me hace sentirme como mi abuela —sonreí, y el sonrió conmigo.

Entró una enfermera — doctor se presentó una emergencia —.

— Disculpen —dijo el doctor —los dejo, gusto de verte Edward, hasta luego… —.

— Si Marcus, hasta luego —respondió Edward —Bella, ¡debes estar muy feliz! —.

— Si, más que eso —respondí —pero ahora quiero limpiarme el gel, ¿podrías quitar tu mano? —.

— Lo siento —dijo y la retiró —es que se siente muy bien, no sé cómo explicarlo… verás he tocado vientres de embarazadas, debido a que estoy en ese módulo, pero cuando puse mi mano sobre tu vientre, me sentí feliz, como si fuera parte de él —respondí con una cálida sonrisa.

— Sientes eso porque me conoces de casi toda la vida y soy tu mejor amiga, Edward —respondí lo más normal que pude.

— Sí… creo, que tienes razón —respondió algo cabizbajo.

¿Cómo podía privarlo de estar con sus hijos? Era cruel… ¿pero si él no lo recordaba, si le decía la verdad y me tomaba por loca o pensaba que me aproveche de él debido a su estado alcoholizado?

— Vámonos —le dije —tengo… —y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase respondió.

— ¡Hambre! —contestó y me sonrió.

—Así es —le sonreí.

— ¿Qué se te antoja comer? —.

— ¡Un enorme plato de cereal! —.

— Bella, eso no es un buen desayuno, mejor unas sincronizadas, un vaso de jugo de naranja o de uva y de postre una dona de chocolate, ¿te parece? —.

— ¿Sólo una? —pregunté.

— Si, sólo una —respondió. Hice un puchero tipo Alice —bueno, está bien dos y es mi última oferta —.

— Eso suena mejor, vamos —.

Nos fuimos a su departamento, almorzamos y me tomé mis vitaminas, me puse admirar el eco de mis pequeños. Edward se acercó a mí, me levantó del sofá, se sentó y me atrajo hacia él.

— Yo también quiero ver, es fascinante Bella… ¡Has creado vida! —me dijo.

— Así es respondí, ¿te gustaría tener una foto del eco? —le pregunté.

— Claro que si —cada vez que sonreía de esa manera me perdía en ella. Le di una donde se apreciaban los dos pequeños, la tomó y la metió en su cartera, poniéndola encima de una foto de él —así siempre estarán conmigo —me susurró.

Empezó a sonar su celular.

— ¿Bueno? —dijo él —aquí está conmigo… ¿Bella y tú celular? — me preguntó.

Busqué entre mi bolso… —sin batería —le dije.

— Se quedó sin batería…si, vamos llegando —continuó diciendo —claro… aquí los esperamos —y colgó.

— Eran Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose, quieren saber las buenas noticias, me dijeron que si podían venir y no vi inconveniente ¿te parece bien o les hablo para cancelar? —.

— Está bien, tengo ganas de verlos —respondí.

— Bella, me agrada estar a tu lado, es como antes… ¿lo recuerdas? —.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo —le dije —Cambiando drásticamente de tema… ¿tendrás un cargador para mi celular que está muerto? —pregunté.

— Deja que busque… —después de unos minutos me dijo —toma este le queda —.

— Gracias —.

* * *

><p>¡Son dos bebes! ¿que pasara con Edward esta despertando en el un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia Bella?<p>

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Karina Castillo


	11. capitulo 10: El Pasado y El Presente

Hola aqui una vez más, debo agradecer a **Mentxu Masen **por ayudarme a betear este capítulo, espero les guste!

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 10<p>

EL PASADO Y EL PRESENTE.

Tocaron a la puerta y Edward fue a abrir.

–Hola chicos–.

– ¿Dónde esta Bella? –preguntaba Alice.

–Aquí, Alice –le grité tumbada en el mueble.

– ¿Qué tal les fue? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el bebé? ¿Esunniñooniña? –preguntó tan deprisa Alice, que no entendí nada.

–Tranquila –le dijo Jasper–. No te entendimos nada, pareces tú la embarazada –y todos nos reímos ante su ocurrencia.

– ¿Qué si es un niño o una niña? –pregunto Alice más tranquila.

–Bella, deja de tenernos en suspenso y habla ya –decía mi hermano.

–Si Bella, dime con quién jugará el pequeño Emmy –preguntó Rose.

–Tranquilos, yo estoy bien, bueno –me corregí–, estamos muy bien –y sonreí–. No quise saber el sexo de los bebés, hasta que nazcan quiero que sea una sorpresa.

– ¡Bebés! ¿Qué? –dijeron a la vez los cuatro.

–Sí –respondió Edward–. Ya lo oyeron, son dos bebes–.

–Voy a ser tía –gritó Alice. Miré angustiada la cada de Edward, Alice me miró y se apresuró a decir–. ¿Por qué Bella es mi hermanita o no es así? –.

–Sí Alice, yo te quiero como a una hermana–.

–Y yo a ti –se apresuró a decir.

–Felicidades –me abrazó Rose, quien lloraba y andaba muy sensible, ya que estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo.

–Felicidades Bella, ¡qué alegría! –me dijo Jasper.

–Felicidades hermanita –me dijo Emmett–. Tío por partida doble ¡já! Sufrir una sola vez, jaja muy astuto Bella–.

–Calla Emmett, no me hables de eso ahora –le dijo Rose.

–Lo siento amor –respondió mi hermano.

–Te juro que cuando este ahí adentro te maldeciré –gritó Rose.

Todos empezamos a reírnos al ver la cara que ponía Emmett. Rose era a quien le temía mi hermano. Si de por sí, se enojaba, ahora dando a luz… Emmett debería de estar a 500 metros de ella, si no quería sufrir su ira.

–Esto hay que celebrarlo, vamos a comer a algún restaurant –dijo Rose.

–Es una buena idea –dijo Alice dando brinquitos. ¡Ella tan niña! Pensé.

– ¿A cuál vamos? –preguntaron Emmett y Jasper.

– ¿Que les parece el Drink Love? –preguntó Edward.

–Ese es muy bueno –mencioné yo.

Nos fuimos Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo en mi auto. Rose y Emmett en el suyo. Edward me ayudó a bajar cuando llegamos. Nos sentamos en una mesa en la parte de la terraza y ordenamos, mientras platicábamos y comíamos. Brindaron por mí, pero ni Rose ni yo tomamos, nos lo prohibieron. Era una buena tarde hasta que vi a Jacob sentarse con unos compañeros. Parecía tener una reunión, se percató de mi presencia y se puso de pie, pensé que se iría pero no.

Caminó hacia donde yo me encontraba y cuando llego habló:

–Hola Bella, cuánto tiempo sin verte –todos se quedaron callados, Edward estaba tenso.

–Hola Jacob –me limité a decir.

– ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? –preguntó.

Emmett chasqueaba de coraje. Tenía una mano cerrada en un total puño, se volteó hacia Jacob y le dijo:

–Ni se te ocurra hacerle pasar un mal rato, no querrás ir al hospital, me oíste idiota–.

–Calma Emmett –le dije.

Me levanté y vi como miraba mi vientre. Le hice una seña para que me siguiera, caminé hacia la estancia y le pregunte:

– ¿Qué pasa Jacob? ¿Qué se te ofrece? –.

–Primero que nada, te extraño, te ves hermosa Bella; en segundo lugar, quiero que me disculpes por lo de la otra vez; y en tercera, no puedo olvidarte, no puedo dejar de amarte. Creí que la distancia borraría lo que siento por ti, pero ahora que te vuelvo a ver, puedo decir que es una mentira–.

Me quedé callada, me había dejado sin palabras.

–Jacob, ¿qué te puedo decir? –le dije.

–Bella me gustaría volver, acercarme a ti–.

–Jacob, yo solo te puedo brindar mi amistad y esa ya la tienes –le dije.

–Y la acepto Bella, pero voy a luchar por ti y por tu hijo. Si te amo, también podré amarlo a él. He comprendido que él no tiene culpa, así que, perdóname, no quise herirte, siento haberme portado como un patán contigo, jamás debí haber dicho que abortaras o que lo dieras en adopción, fue una estupidez–.

–Eso quedó en el pasado, ya ni lo menciones –le respondí.

– ¿Te puedo volver a ver? Quisiera salir a caminar contigo, eso te hará bien, a ti y a tu hijo–.

–Claro Jacob, me encantaría, solo que esta semana se la prometí a Rose y Alice, estaremos muy ocupadas– le conteste.

–De acuerdo, te marcaré la otra semana, si es que puedo resistirlo –y me sonrió.

–Debo regresar –le dije.

–Yo también –respondió.

Caminamos hacia nuestros asientos.

– ¿Qué quería? –preguntó Emmett.

– ¿Te molestó? –preguntó Alice.

–Quería saber cómo estaba, disculparse por cómo reaccionó y quería que le diera permiso de acercarse a mí y a mis bebés.

– ¿Qué? –dijo Alice.

– ¿Quiere volver a intentarlo? –preguntó Rose.

–Eso parece –respondí.

–Es un idiota –dijo Emmett–. Más te vale que no regreses con él Bella, es un engreído, no se lo merece. Después de cómo te trato, ¿cómo sabes que después no te tratará peor?

–Esa es sólo decisión de Bella –dijo Jasper–. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad–.

Vi como todos lo fulminaban con la mirada.

¿que pasara ahora?... lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias!


	12. capitulo 11: Declaraciones

Una vez mas agradesco a **Mentxu Masen**, por corregir este capítulo.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 11<p>

DECLARACIONES.

Edward no dijo nada. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos. Alice y Jasper tenían que hacer unas cosas respecto a su trabajo, Rose y Emmett irían de compras. Ni siquiera miré hacia donde estaba Jacob, no quería que ganara falsas esperanzas. Había dejado mi celular en casa de Edward así que me llevó por él. Todo el camino estuvo callado, cuando llegamos a su casa por fin rompió el silencio.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –me dijo.

–Claro –respondí.

–Nos contamos todo, somos los mejores amigos, pero nunca hemos hablado del amor verdadero. No sé por qué no hemos tocado ese tema, siempre preguntando por cómo nos iba con nuestras parejas, pero nunca nos hemos preguntado por el verdadero amor –me dijo–, – así que, ¿qué sentiste después de ver a Jacob? ¿Después de lo que te ha dicho? –.

Esa pregunta no me la esperaba, me tomó por sorpresa. Al cabo de unos minutos respondí.

–Lo echo de menos, dos años no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana. Quiero mucho a Jacob, pero no creo amarlo. Para serte sincera, nunca lo amé por más que trate –contesté al final.

Se quedó pensativo y volvió hablar.

– ¿Has amado alguna vez Bella? –.

Bum bum, golpe al corazón. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas y mas sobre ese tema: el amor? Me limité a decirle la verdad a medias.

– ¡Sí! He amado como nunca pensé llegar amar–.

– ¿Puedo saber cuál es su nombre y por qué dices que has amado? –preguntó.

Preguntas, más preguntas. ¡Oh dios mío!

–Su nombre quedó olvidado, y el amor que sentía por él sigue intacto, pero no es correspondido, así que permanece en un cajón muy bien guardado, para no lastimarme más. Ya no tiene caso remover mi pasado–.

– ¿Y tú, Edward Cullen, has amado? –

–Creí amar a Tanya, pero estaba equivocado. Me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas con el paso del tiempo…Mis sentimientos ahora son un caos –me sonrió, y continuó hablando–, sólo espero que se aclaren y que llegue a mi vida la mujer sin la cual no pueda respirar.

–Todo se aclarará, con el tiempo. Tú mereces ser feliz y lo serás –le dije con una sonrisa, a la cual él me devolvió con mi sonrisa favorita.

–Gracias por sincerarte conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos –me dijo.

–De nada –le dije–. Siempre estaré para ti.

–Y yo para ti Mi Bella –su Bella, así me decía él, años atrás en los que éramos felices, sólo como amigos, pero muy felices.

–Creo que debo irme, ya es tarde–.

–Vamos –me dijo–Te acompaño a tu casa–.

En el camino, me iba durmiendo. Llegamos a la recepción y el señor Copper, me habló.

–Señorita Swan–.

– ¿Sí? –

–Han traído esto para usted – contestó.

Era un hermoso ramo de flores rojas.

–Gracias –le dije.

Edward tomó el ramo y subimos.

–Seguro es de mis padres –le comenté–. Emmett ya les habrá dado la noticia de que son dos pequeños –entramos y dejé mi bolso en la mesa, busqué la tarjeta y la saqué. Cuando la leí, mi expresión cambió.

*¡Estás tan hermosa, te echo de menos!... Jacob*

–Y bien –me dijo.

–Son de Jacob, él fue quien las mandó –le respondí.

Vi como Edward fruncía el ceño en desaprobación.

–Debo irme, esta semana será algo pesada –me dijo.

–Llévate mi coche, no pensarás irte a estas horas caminando ¿no? –le dije.

–Caminar me hará bien –respondió.

–Edward ¡por favor! Llévate mi coche –le tendí las llaves–. Mañana Alice pasará por mí y estaremos ocupadas con lo del baby shower de Rose, después te llamo y paso por él, ¿te parece? –.

–De acuerdo –me dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

Me dispuse a ducharme, después de relajarme un poco por el día que había sido. Me vestí y me dormí. En la mañana, Alice y Rose venían juntas y nos fuimos a organizar los preparativos de su baby. Ese día se fue muy rápido, mis vómitos habían cesado de la noche a la mañana de una manera extraña. En la noche, pasamos por mi carro. Edward tenía una cita con Irina y se veía realmente hermoso. ¡Qué manera de torturarme! Me dije a mi misma. Me fui a casa, hacia semanas que no manejaba, se sentía tan bien.

A la mañana siguiente sonaba mi cel, sacándome de un profundo sueño.

– ¿Bueno? –contesté.

–Bella–.

–Alice, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? Más te vale que tengas una buena excusa –le dije algo enojada, eran las hormonas, que estaban alocándonos.

–Es que hace un rato estuve con Edward, me ha dicho que tubo sueños, ha estado soñando con una mujer, haciendo el amor, pero no ve el rostro de esa chica–.

– ¡Oh! Alice –exclamé–. ¿Crees que llegue a recordar? –le pregunté.

–No lo sé, Bells, pero hay más –me dijo y después se rió.

–Vamos Al, no te quedes callada, dime –le dije. Ya estaba comenzando a ponerme más nerviosa.

–Estaba almorzando con Edward, cuando salió disparado al baño. Segundos después, salió y dijo que había vomitado, dijo que de seguro iba a enfermarse. Pero yo sé que es por los bebes, mis sobrinos están torturando a su padre –contestó soltando una risita.

¡Se había vuelto loca!

–No te entiendo Al –le respondí.

–Veras, mi padre sufrió cuando mamá se embarazó de cada uno de nosotros. Ella tenía vómitos los primeros meses y de la nada desaparecían, según me contó, y después aparecían en papá–.

No pude evitarlo y me reí.

–Creo que tienes razón Alice –le dije–. Ya no tengo vómitos, se han ido–.

–Eso es bueno, Bella. Es justo que Edward cargue con algo también –y comenzó a reírse.

–Bueno Alice, gracias por las noticias, pero debo colgar y alistarme, para que pasen por mí–.

–Sí claro, en un rato pasaré –y colgó.

Esa semana paso muy rápida. No paramos en ir de compras, adornos de color azul para el pequeño Emmy, recuerdos, globos, letreros, el pastel, algunos juegos que Alice encontraba. Todo estaba listo. Esa semana, recibí 6 mensajes de Jacob deseándome los buenos días y buenas noches, a los que me limitaba a responder con un: Gracias, igualmente.

* * *

><p>Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews!<p> 


	13. capitulo 12: El Baby Shower De Rose

Hola aqui dejando un nuevo capitulo por cierto ¡FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES! un privilegio para nosotros ser sus hijos... Quiero agradecer y darle la bienvenida a **Verito Pereyra,** quien pertenece al grupo de Betas FFADD... eres increible nena!

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 12: EL BABY SHOWER DE ROSE<p>

Todo estaba listo para el baby de Rose, Edward había pasado por mí.

— Te ves hermosa Bella —.

— Gracias —le dije y nos fuimos. En el camino le dije a Edward:

— ¡Te ves fatal! ¿Qué te ha pasado? —se veía cansado, con ojeras, no me gustaba verlo así.

— No lo sé Bella, tengo una semana así. He vomitado varias veces, me dan nauseas algunos olores… ni yo, ni mis colegas, hayamos explicación alguna ya que mis análisis salieron bien —.

— ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! —le dije.

— No te preocupes, ya se me pasará… —me dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Como quería decirle que era a causa de sus pequeños. Que los hermosos angelitos, que llevaba en mi vientre, eran fruto de nuestro amor. Que eran sus hijos y que eran ellos los que le propiciaban esas molestias, que difícil era callar y que fácil era sufrir.

Llegamos a la casa de Emmett y Rose. Había unas carpas, manteles, sillas a juego con la decoración, los arreglos lucían muy bien, el pastel era perfecto. Rose se veía tan bonita con ese vestido rosa y su enorme vientre, yo tenía cuatro meses y una semana y ella ocho meses y dieciocho días. La hora se acercaba… ¡ya quería conocer a mi sobrino!

Edward se despidió y se fue adentro de la casa, donde estaban los demás caballeros, nosotras estábamos afuera en el hermoso jardín. Alice era la organizadora, pasamos el tiempo, reímos y jugamos, mi parte favorita fue la comida. Rose estaba fascinada con los regalos, el tiempo pasó volando, empezaron a despedirse, hasta que sólo quedó la familia ayudando a recoger. Empecé a levantar las sillas, cuando alguien me sujetó la mano y me dijo:

— Tú te sientas y yo lo hago —era Edward y su hermosa voz.

— Vamos, son sólo sillas —le dije.

— Sí, pero no nos arriesgaremos a que te pase algo o si —.

— De acuerdo… —le dije. Alice caminó hacia nosotros.

— ¡Vaya, hasta ahora me recuerdas! —le dije algo enojada.

— Bella, es que anduve tan ocupada, dirigí el baby… ¿me perdonas? —me dijo haciendo un puchero.

— Lo sé, son las hormonas, discúlpame tú a mi —me sonrío y corrió a abrazarme.

Esme se nos unió — ¿Cómo están? —.

— Muy bien Esme y tú —le pregunté.

— Cansada… —respondió — ¡pero qué hermosa te ves Bella! Esa pancita se ve preciosa, ya se nota más —.

— Gracias —le dije.

— Me han dicho que esperas dos bebes, ¡eso es una doble bendición! —.

— Así es… ¡soy tan afortunada! —le dije.

Todos nos sorprendimos cuando vimos a Edward corriendo hacia la casa.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Alice.

— No sé —respondí yo.

En unos minutos llegó Carlisle a nuestro lado.

— ¿Cómo están hermosas damas? —.

— Muy bien, ¿pero qué le pasa a Edward? —le pregunté.

— Fue directo al baño… —comentó Carlisle —devolvió todo… —.

Alice y yo nos miramos, Esme pareció darse cuenta, ya que miró mi vientre y volteó a ver por donde se había ido Edward… ¡No podía ser! No quería pensar en que comenzara con suposiciones y terminara llegando a la verdad.

— Parece que no se ha curado… —respondió Al, haciendo que su mamá tomara su atención, yo agradecí por eso, pero noté una mirada de Esme para Alice, como diciéndole que tenía que responder muchas cosas.

— Al parecer no. Sus estudios no muestran nada, está limpio, sano… tal vez sea estrés. Por primera vez, no lo puedo asegurar —respondió Carlisle, algo triste.

Me paré y despedí – Tengo que irme, ya es tarde y me siento cansada… —.

— ¿Te irás sola? —preguntó Alice.

— Sí, no pasa nada Alice, prometo llamar cuando haya llegado —.

— De acuerdo, es una promesa —me dijo Alice.

— Carlisle, Esme, un gusto verlos —les dije dedicándoles una sonrisa.

— El gusto es nuestro —respondió Carlisle.

— Bella… ¿te importaría si algún día te invito almorzar? —preguntó Esme.

¡Rayos!... Esme traía algo entre manos, lo había sospechado, tenía dudas ¿que podía hacer?

– Claro Esme, sería un placer —le dije mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa.

Me fui a la casa, para despedirme de Emmett y Rose, quienes estaban acomodando los regalos del bebe.

— Debo irme —les dije interrumpiéndolos.

— Gracias por venir —me dijo Rose dándome un beso en la mejilla.

— Cuídate hermanita —me dijo Emmett.

— Sí, nos vemos —.

Tomé mi bolso y me marché, subí al coche y alguien me tocó el vidrio, casi me muero del susto.

— ¡Edward! ¡Qué susto! —

— Lo siento —me dijo —pero… ¿pensabas irte y dejarme aquí verdad? —.

— A decir verdad… —le respondí –yo como te vi salir corriendo y Carlisle me dijo que habías devuelto lo que comiste… pensé que te habías ido a recostar en la habitación de huéspedes de Emmett —.

— Estaba en la cocina, tomando agua y una sal de uvas para las náuseas —me respondió.

— ¡Ah! —exclamé yo.

— Bueno, ya que yo fui por ti, yo te llevaré de vuelta —abrió la puerta y me bajó, me guió hasta el copiloto y me sentó, cerró la puerta y regresó tomando el volante y nos marchamos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te la pasaste? —preguntó.

— Muy bien, me divertí mucho —le respondí. Era verdad, me había agradado ésta tarde— ¿Y tú? —le pregunté.

— También, puro charlar y charlar —me respondió.

Llegamos a casa a eso de las 8 de la noche, ahí se encontraba un auto muy conocido, era Jacob, quien estaba recargado sobre él. Cuando baje de mi auto me saludo.

— Hola Bella —me dijo con una sonrisa que figuraba en su rostro.

— Hola… ¡que sorpresa! —le respondí, y era verdad, yo no lo esperaba.

— Si… pasaba por aquí y quise venir a saludarte, pero veo que vienes con Edward —al nombrar a Edward lo dijo con enfado.

— Si, hoy fue el baby shower de Rose —.

— ¡Qué bien! —me dijo cambiando su cara seria por una sonrisa.

— Perdón que los interrumpa pero… Bella, debo irme, no me siento bien del todo —me decía Edward.

— Claro ¿pero seguro que estarás bien? —le pregunté.

— Sí, hasta mañana —me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

— Adiós Jacob —le dijo Edward.

— Adiós Edward —respondió Jacob.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus Reviews son muy importantes para mi.<p>

Karina Castillo


	14. capítulo 13: Encontrándonos

Hola una vez mas trayedo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a mi Beta **Verito Pereyra** por ayudarme y brindarme su amistad que pertenece al grupo de Betas FFADD.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 13: ENCONTRÁNDONOS<p>

— ¿Te gustaron las rosas? —me preguntó Jacob, logrando atraer mi atención.

— Eh… si, es un bonito detalle, pero no debiste molestarte —le respondí.

— No es molestia, y ya sabes que es tu hijo o es hija? —preguntó.

— No quise saberlo, quiero que sea sorpresa y no es uno, son dos bebes —.

Miré como sus ojos se le abrían por tal noticia.

— ¿Es enserio? —preguntó.

— Si —le respondí, esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¡Felicidades! —me dijo, y se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

Pero fui más rápida – debo irme Jacob, estoy cansada —.

— Si Bella, ¿podemos salir mañana a comer? —preguntó.

— No sé Jacob, tú aún me quieres y yo no quiero volver a herirte —.

— ¡Por favor! —pidió —déjame luchar por ti.

— Te acompaño si es en plan de amigos —le dije con una cálida sonrisa.

— Acepto —y sonrió.

— Hasta mañana —me despedí subiendo a mi departamento, cuando llegue decidí ducharme y me dormí, eran las 7: 15 de la mañana, se me hacía tarde para la escuela, así que me apresuré, llegué a la escuela, no había alcanzado a almorzar y moría de hambre, tendría que esperar hasta que acabara mi última clase.

Cuando salí de clases, Alice me había hablado y sonaba muy molesta, me dijo que no quería preocuparme porque sabía que me dolerían sus palabras, pero que no podía ocultármelo, le pedí que me dijera fuera lo que sea. Me relató que había encontrado a Irina en el departamento de Edward, con sólo una camiseta puesta… y sólo eso bastó para saber que había pasado, me sentía mal, era mi maldita culpa, lo había arrojado a él sin saberlo a los brazos de otra.

— Lo siento Bella, pero es mejor que lo sepas —me decía Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— No te preocupes Alice —traté de que no sintiera que sufría –él está en todo su derecho, debo colgar… —.

No quise ir a trabajar, me llevé el trabajo conmigo a casa. Iba llorando, él estaba con otra, le había hecho el amor como a mí me lo hizo seguramente… cálmate Bella, me dije a mi misma, cálmate.

Llegué y comí un poco de fruta, me quedé dormida, y cuando desperté ya era algo tarde. Tenía tres mensajes, cinco llamadas: una de Edward, dos de Jacob y dos de Alice, me limité a leer los textos y les contesté de la siguiente manera:

_*Alice: estoy bien, lo superaré no te preocupes, ¡necesito mi espacio!*_

_*Edward: estaba durmiendo, no te preocupes, ¡se cuidarme sola!*_

_*Jacob: hola, discúlpame, me olvidé de la comida por completo, me sentí cansada y me vine a casa, ahora estoy por dormir, buenas noches.*_

No quería hablar con nadie en esos momentos, así que apagué mi móvil, me fui hacer de cenar y cuando terminé, me duché. Estuve escribiendo un poco y a eso de las 12:20 de la madrugada me dormí, me desperté llorando, estaba empapada de lágrimas. Miré al reloj eran las 5:05 de la mañana y había tenido el peor sueño de mi vida, Edward entrando a la iglesia con Irina, se veía tan feliz, estaba por casarse y yo sólo lo miraba con dos pequeños tomados a cada uno de mi lados… era tan cobarde que no lo detenía. Testaruda seria más bien mi descripción, se sintió tan real que comencé a llorar de nuevo… _es sólo un sueño, es sólo un sueño_. Traté de tranquilizarme pero ya no pude volver a dormir, así que me levanté, lo cierto era que tenía que ir de compras por ropa más cómoda de maternidad, ya que la mía empezaba a no quedarme. Almorcé más temprano y me fui a la universidad, tres maestros habían faltado así que tres horas estuve conversando con Ángela, una buena amiga, salí y me fui a la oficina, empecé a transcribir y pasar en limpio las notas.

Esa semana me aislé de la gente, sólo iba a la escuela, trabajo y de regreso. Ya tenía 4 meses y medio, decidí ir al centro comercial, no podía ir a la escuela o trabajo en calzones, ya que sólo esos parecían quedarme, cuando caminaba por los aparadores, tocaron a mi hombro y voltee haber quien era.

— Hola Bella, espero no haberte asustado —me decía Jacob.

— Hola Jake, la verdad me has tomado por sorpresa —le contesté.

— No era mi intención, ¿me disculpas? —preguntó sonriéndome.

— Si claro, disculpado —le dije esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

— Vine de compras —le respondí.

— ¿Tú, Isabella Marie Swan? —preguntó con cara de sorpresa.

— ¡Ja!, lo sé no es común en mí, pero necesito ropa… ya nada me queda —.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Te molestaría si te acompaño? —preguntó dudando.

Lo dude un poco, pero al final acepte — claro, no veo inconveniente —.

Caminamos por los aparadores, entramos a más de cuatro boutiques de maternidad, escogí unos bonitos vestidos para ocasiones especiales, unos pantalones que podía usar para trabajar, otros para andar en casa y unas lindas blusas, unos brassieres especiales para amamantar, y pijamas más amplios para dormir. Admiraba a Jacob, quien no se había aburrido ni se notaba desesperado, simplemente me seguía sin protestar cargando tres bolsas de cada lado. Cuando terminamos en la última tienda, al frente había una heladería, me moría de ganas por comer un helado, así que empecé a hablar.

— ¿Te apetecería comer un helado? yo invito —le dije mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa. Vi la cara que me ponía Jacob — ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste un helado? —le pregunté seriamente.

— Mmm a decir verdad… creo que desde los 17 —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo! —.

— Sí, pero vamos si tú quieres. Si tus hijos quieren helado, comeremos helado —respondió sonriéndome.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y ordenamos, yo pedí una gran copa de sabor vainilla, fresa y mango, cubierto por chocolate, chispitas de caramelo y una cereza. Jake pidió algo más sencillo, solo un helado de fresa cubierto de chocolate. Empecé a comerme mi helado, estaba delicioso y cuando me di cuenta él estaba ahí, venía abrazado de Irina, muy sonrientes los dos. Edward se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se dirigió hacia mí.

— Hola Bella —.

— Hola Edward —respondí cortésmente.

— ¿Podemos hablar?... en privado por favor —me pidió.

— Claro, ahora regreso Jake —le dije y caminé hacia una banca.

— Ya veo por qué no me has contestado mis llamadas, regresaste con Jacob —me decía en tono enojado.

— ¡No!, no he regresado con él, es sólo que me lo he topado y se ofreció a acompañarme y no vi inconveniente alguno.

— ¡Ah! Ya veo —dijo —ahora podrías decirme ¿por qué no me has devuelto las llamadas o mensajes? —preguntó con ese pésimo humor.

— He estado muy ocupada, la escuela y el libro no me dan un respiro. A parte te veo tan bien acompañado que puedo saber ¿que estas bien o no? —pero que rayos, los celos estaban asomándose –ahora, si me disculpas debo regresar a la mesa, mi helado se derrite y no deberías hacer esperar a tu novia.

— Si, Irina me espera.

Antes de voltear para caminar de regreso con Jacob, Edward me tomó de la mano y me hizo voltear a verlo.

— Bella, no me alejes de ti por favor —me pidió.

— No lo haré, Edward —y me fui, era verdad no podía soportar el alejarme de él, no lo resistiría.

Regresé con Jacob y terminamos el helado. Por primera vez llevaba 6 enormes bolsas, creo que al estar embarazada había obtenido el placer de ir de compras, y me había agradado. Jacob insistió en llevarme las bolsas hasta el departamento.

— Pasa —le dije.

— Veo que nada ha cambiado —me dijo.

— No aún no, pero tal vez haga unas re decoraciones.

— ¡Qué bien! —respondió.

Caminó y se detuvo al ver la foto que había en la mesita, era el eco de mis bebes.

— ¿Son ellos? —me preguntó.

— Así es —respondí muy orgullosa.

— Se ven tan hermosos Bella…

— Gracias Jake.

— Me marcho, debes estar muy cansada.

— Sólo un poco —le dije .

— Entonces ¿te parece si el jueves vamos al cine? —preguntó.

Lo medite por unos minutos.

— Claro, algo de distracción será genial —.

— A las siete paso por ti, ¿ok? Buenas noches —se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

— Buenas noches —le dije.

Ese era el problema con Jake, el decía y hacía todo a su modo, no se molestaba en preguntar si estaba bien o no. Acomodé mi ropa, estuve escribiendo un rato, puse un Cd y me metí a ducharme para relajarme, me pusé una pijama y me fui a dormir.

* * *

><p>Muchos quieren saber cuando se enterara Edward de la verdad ¿lo recordara? ... Solo puedo decirles que dentro de uos capitulos más lo sabremos ... pero la pregunta seria ¿Que pasara cuando se entere?<p>

Gracias por los reviews...


	15. capítulo 14: Emociones

_Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia, enserio para mi es muy significativo... _

_Cuando empece a escribir las líneas vinieron a mi mente, las imágenes se plasmaron en mi cabeza, cada que escribo doy lo mejor de mi en cada capítulo, mis ideas y sentimientos son desempeñados hasta que siento la historia y digo SI esto es lo que quiero... no me hagan mucho caso es solo lo que pienso...  
><em>

Gracias a mi Beta **Verito Pereyra** por ayudarme y brindarme su amistad que pertenece al grupo de Betas FFADD.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 14: EMOCIONES<p>

Alice había venido al día siguiente, me pregunto si quería hablar de Edward y le dije que no, ella entendió y no lo menciono. Nos dispusimos a charlar, después de un rato tocaron a la puerta y fui a abrir.

― ¡Hermano! ―, la oí decir.

― ¿Y Bella? ―preguntó Edward.

―En la cocina, pasa ―. Contestó Alice.

―Hola Bella ―, saludó Edward.

―Hola, Edward ―, lo saludé.

― ¿Cómo van esos bebes? ―me preguntó.

―Creciendo ―, le respondí apuntando hacia mi vientre.

―Te ves muy bonita con ese vestido, la maternidad te hacer ver más hermosa, ¡muy hermosa!

Demasiado tarde, ya estaba colorada, de tantos elogios de Edward.

― ¡Para Edward! Bella, va explotar de lo roja que se está poniendo ―dijo Alice al borde de la carcajada al ver mi cara.

― ¡Pero si sólo digo la verdad! ―le dijo Edward a su hermana.

―Eso es verdad… ―rectifico Alice. ―Bella, debo irme Jazz me ha mandado un mensaje, me esperan en la oficina.

―Claro Al, nos vemos el viernes.

―Adiós hermanito ―le dijo a Edward. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y otro a Edward y se marchó.

―He venido a pagarte, me dijiste que lo haga cuando ganara bien, y ya lo hago ―. Sacó el dinero y me lo tendió.

Aunque tratara de decirle que no, encontraría la manera de hacer que los aceptara. –De acuerdo ―le dije tomando el dinero.

―Toma… ―me dijo entregándome una bolsa que decía Baby.

Eran dos ositos hermosos, acompañados por dos trajecitos blancos. Eran preciosos y se veía que muy costosos.

―Esos son los intereses y no son para ti, son para los pequeños ―me dijo torciendo esa sonrisa, mi favorita.

Y como si no pudiera resistirse, se arrodilló y llevó su mano hasta mi vientre depositándola en él. Se acercó, pegó su oído a mi vientre y les susurró.

―Espero que les guste, pequeños.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no sabía cómo, pero tenía que resistir. No podía decirle la verdad. Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que lloraba.

― ¿Qué pasa Bella? No era mi intención hacerte llorar, perdóname ―, me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó.

―No llores ―, volvió a pedirme.

―No pasa nada Edward, es de felicidad… ―trate de explicarme –es su primer regalo y agreguémosle las hormonas.

― ¡Ay Bella!, me habías asustado. De mi parte habrá muchos regalos más.

―Gracias.

Sentí como por mi cuerpo corría una corriente eléctrica al estar así junto a él, tal y como había sido la noche que estuvimos juntos, creo que el sintió lo mismo o algo parecido, porque se puso tenso. Me hizo voltear mi cara para limpiar mis lagrimas, su mirada se detuvo ante la mía, sus ojos podían traspasar mi alma. Acercó su cara más a la mía pero cuando quise alejarme fue imposible, mis piernas no reaccionaban. Depositó suavemente sus labios sobre los míos, al instante le permití entrar, su aliento era embriagador igual que la primera noche juntos, sus ojos describían pasión, ¿amor?... No amor no podría ser, bueno por mi parte el amor estaba bien claro, pero Edward hacia mí… no lo creo estaba soñando. Tal vez era un deseo mutuo, después de unos minutos se separó de mí.

―Discúlpame Bella, no era mi intención, me deje llevar por el momento.

Tal como lo había pensado, no era AMOR, era cariño. Mi corazón sufrió haciendo un click, que tuve que ocultar para poder contestarle lo más claramente posible.

―No te disculpes, nos dejamos llevar ―le corregí.

―Es mejor que me vaya ―, y sin decir más se fue.

Me tumbé en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Puse mis dedos sobre mis labios, volviendo a recordar la escena. Me quedé dormida con esa bonita imagen en mis pensamientos, desperté y era tarde, por primera vez me había quedado dormida; eran las 8 de la mañana. Me paré lo más rápido que pude, me duché y me cambié, cuando llegué a la universidad ya había perdido una clase.

El día transcurrió normalmente, me dirigí a casa, eran las 5:15 de la tarde cuando llegué, me bañé y escogí un vestido lila, me dejé el pelo suelto. Dieron las 7:00 y tocaron a la puerta.

_Siempre tan puntual_, pensé para mí.

―Hola, te ves muy bien ―me decía Jacob extendiéndome un ramo de rosas.

―Jacob, las rosas… no debiste, pero gracias ―, le dije.

― ¿Nos vamos? ―preguntó.

―Claro ―respondí.

Llegamos al cine y escogimos, bueno más bien escogí una película de comedia, ya que no estaba para ver películas de amor, ni mucho menos de terror con las hormonas sueltas. Bebí demasiado refresco, a la mente se me vino Edward, él no hubiera dejado que me tomara ni la mitad de uno. Me hubiera dicho -_"el refresco le hace daño a los bebes, así que Isabella, lo siento, sólo un traguito, para no dejarte con el antojo, no me hagas esa carita, que no funciona, mejor un jugo o alguna malteada"_-. Deja de pensar en él, me dije a mi misma, cuando terminó la función salimos, Jacob me tomó de la mano.

― ¿Te molesta? ―preguntó.

―Si me estás viendo como tu amiga, no ―le dije con una sonrisa.

―Me la he pasado de maravilla, como hace tiempo, ¿y tú Bella?

―Ha sido bueno salir Jacob, gracias.

Llegamos a casa, se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

* * *

><p>Edward beso a Bella ¿que sintio en ese beso que lo hizo huir?.<p>

Por otro lado Jacob sigue insistiendo...

El siguiente capítulo por fin Edward se dara cuenta de lo que siempre ha sentido por Bella pero que nunca habia querido ver con claridad...

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... Karina Castillo


	16. capitulo 15: Te Amo

Hola me ausente un poco pero he vuelto... Una vez mas agradeciendo a** Verito Pereyra** por betear mis capitulos, tambien agradeciendo al grupo de Betas FFADD .

Quiero compartir con ustedes una frase que siempre me acompaña, muchas veces tiene razón:

_"Solo por que alguien no te ame como tu quieres...No significa que no te ame con todo su ser"..._

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 15: TE AMO<p>

Le conté a Alice lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo, estaba feliz. Respecto a mi salida con Jacob, no pareció agradarle mucho. Alice lo trataba bien cuando yo era su novia pero ahora se había vuelto más extraña respecto a Jacob. Ella al igual que Rosalie, antes lo toleraban ahora simplemente lo detestaban, y no sabía a ciencia cierta porque.

Rose me había hablado ayer para preguntar cómo estaba y le conté sobre Jacob, después de escucharme, me respondió: —Bella, Jacob no es lo que aparenta, no dejes que tus remordimientos te acerquen a él, eso no es amor —. Le pedí que me dijera el por qué de sus palabras y volvió a usar su frase: —tiempo al tiempo — ¡puaj! ¿Que no sabía cómo andaban mis hormonas?... Tal vez las de ellas anduvieran peor y por eso decía incoherencias. Jacob era bueno a su manera, algo explosivo, pero era el animal que llevaba dentro de él, y aparecía de vez en cuando.

Pasaron los días y no tenía llamadas, ni mensaje, ni visitas de parte de Edward. No tenía noticias de él, Alice había pensado que quizá necesitase tiempo. Ella le había hablado varias veces y él se excusaba diciendo que está muy ocupado, que el trabajo era demandante y que luego le regresaría la llamada, pero era mentira, él jamás le regresaba las llamadas. No solo se había alejado de Alice, sino también de Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Yo estaba segura que había sido por aquel beso, aquel beso que me hizo sentirme correspondida pero que ahora estaba descartado, tal vez él pensara que había sido un error y que era mejor estar alejado de mí.

Jacob y yo habíamos pasado cada día juntos, se las ingeniaba para convencerme y yo en el fondo se lo agradecía, eso me hacía distraer y que no pensara en Edward. El sábado por la noche salimos a cenar, fuimos a un restaurante llamado "ELEGANT". Yo llevaba un bonito vestido y Jacob había traído consigo un ramo de rosas rojas.

—Son para ti —me dijo extendiendo el ramo para que lo tomara.

—Gracias, quiero que sepas que estos días me los he pasado muy bien, eres muy bueno conmigo —le dije. Era verdad, Jacob era un buen amigo.

—Yo también Bell´s, siempre me la paso bien cuando estoy contigo —me respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

El mesero se acerco, ordenamos, y estábamos cenando tranquilamente cuando vi llegar a Edward con Irina y sentarse en una mesa no muy lejana de la nuestra. La tomaba de la mano y ella acariciaba su cara. Me sentí mal, quería llorar, ese beso no había significado nada para él tal y como yo lo había supuesto. Él siempre sería Edward Cullen, alguien quien jamás vería a Isabella Swan como mujer, para él siempre seria su mejor amiga… ¡Qué estúpida había sido al entregarme a él, al besarlo y pensar que las cosas cambiarían! Reprimí mis lágrimas. Vi como Irina esbozaba una sonrisa y le hacia una seña en mi dirección, él volteo y se me quedó viendo. Jacob atrajo mi atención de nuevo, diciéndome que había una sorpresa, en eso entraron unos músicos que empezaron a tocar y cantar. Era una hermosa melodía, uno de ellos habló diciendo la dedicatoria de la canción:

—Para Bella de Jacob, con amor.

Me sorprendió ver a Edward pidiendo la cuenta y saliendo de ahí, Irina iba tras él, alguna emergencia pensé para mí. Una ola de coraje me invadió, ¿qué punto no le había quedado claro a Jake? Yo solo podía aceptar su amistad y me levanté.

—Pensé que había sido clara, me tengo que ir.

Sin más me encaminé hacia la salida en busca de un taxi, unos segundos después alguien me tomaba por el brazo.

—Perdóname Bella, pero te dije que lucharía por ti —decía Jacob, mirando a mis ojos.

—Lo sé, pero me has tomado por sorpresa, no me esperaba esto —le respondí tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa, ya es tarde.

Yo solo asentí y subimos a su auto, el camino fue silencioso, y cuando por fin llegamos, subimos el ascensor. Al marcar el último piso, salimos caminando hacia mi departamento.

—Gracias por traerme.

—Bella, por favor, no te alejes de mi… cásate conmigo Bell´s, te juro que me haré responsable de tus hijos, por favor… —me suplicaba Jake.

—Eso no sería justo Jake —le respondí, no podía atarlo de esa forma. Él quería amor, no migajas y yo no estaba dispuesta a amarlo, no podía.

—Vamos Bella, la vida no es justa.

Se acerco recargándome sobre la puerta de mi departamento, su cara quedaba tan cerca de la mía… bajo aun más su cara y supuse a donde llegaría, apreté fuerte mis labios, no quería sentir sus labios yo quería los labios de Edward. Unió sus labios a los míos y al notar mi resistencia susurro: —por favor…

Me volvió a besar, este beso era brusco. Me oprimió más contra la puerta, mi vientre comenzaba a doler y como pude separé mis labios de los suyos para poder hablar: —déjame Jake, lastimas a mis bebes.

De pronto sentí un alivio cuando su peso se alejo de mí, me sorprendí al ver que Edward era quien lo estaba jalando, empujándolo hacia atrás.

—Déjala animal, ¡que no ves que está embarazada!... ¡IMBECIL! ¡La estabas lastimando! —, le decía Edward con un coraje encima…

—No te metas, no es contigo parásito —le respondió Jacob con odio.

—Te equivocas, si te metes con Bella, te metes conmigo —lo retó Edward.

—Vete Jacob, vete. No estás bien —le dije.

Jacob se quedó meditándolo y después hablo: —Perdóname Bella, no fue mi intención lastimarte, es solo que no me di mi fuerza. Yo solo quería demostrarte mi amor, piénsalo por favor. Acéptame, te juro que querré a tus hijos como te quiero a ti —, y sin decir más se fue.

Edward me acerco hacia él: – ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí.

Saqué las llaves de mi puerta y nos dispusimos a entrar, Edward me condujo hasta el sofá, y luego fue hacia la cocina trayendo de regreso, un vaso con agua.

—Toma —, me pidió.

—Gracias —le dije. Mientras bebía el agua trate de tranquilizarme por lo ocurrido.

— ¿Así que Jacob quiere formar una familia? —me preguntó Edward.

—Algo así…

— ¿Y tú qué piensas?

—No lo sé, estoy confundida. Si quisiera que mis bebes tuvieran un padre, Jacob no es malo, solo que a veces su temperamento no le ayuda mucho —, le conteste y de pronto reaccione, ¿porque Edward estaba aquí conmigo? —Te puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué si ibas llegando al restaurante, te fuiste enseguida?

Suspiró y prosiguió hablar: —me enojé y me dieron celos, cuando el músico declaró para quién era la canción y quién se la dedicaba.

Su noticia me dejó impactada, no lograba comprender a que venía eso: — ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida.

Edward suspiró, pasó varias veces su mano por su cabello, cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar:

—Te quiero Bella, aquel beso que nos dimos me lo confirmo todo. Fui un estúpido al irme así como… alejarme de ti fue una estupidez, esa amistad que te tenía se transformó en amor y… ¡TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO!

* * *

><p>Bueno al fin Edward se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Bella, apesar de que aun no recuerda el amor que siente por ella es verdadero... Como reaccionara Bella ante la confección de Edward... eso lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo.<p>

Gracias por sus reviews, quiero que sepan que siempre los leeo, no me ha dado tiempo de contestarlos pero en verdad agradezco su apoyo!

Karina Castillo


	17. capitulo 16: Yo También Te Amo

Hola perdon por no actualizar pero no habia tenido oportunidad andaba muy ocupada, pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo...

Agradeciendo a** Verito Pereyra** por betear mis capitulos, tambien agradeciendo al grupo de Betas FFADD .

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 16: YO TAMBIEN TE AMO<p>

—Pe...Pe...Pero ¿e Irina? — conseguí decir.

—supongo que me escudé en ella. Cuando la llevé a su casa le dije que no podíamos seguir saliendo, no quería lastimarla. Se negó aceptarlo, pero le dije que de mi parte habíamos terminado, tan solo era una compañía… Esto que siento es más fuerte, esto es amor Isabella, amor de verdad, puro e inocente.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó, sentí como me desconectaba. Era como si estuviera en el paraíso… debería ser un sueño del cual no me quería despertar, así que me aferre a su cabello para cerciorarme que era verdad. Empecé a necesitar aire y él lo noto, alejó su boca de la mía y su mirada me deslumbró, ese brillo en sus ojos, jamás en mi vida lo había visto. Era verdad, me amaba tanto como yo a él.

—Te amo y quiero que estemos juntos, los cuatro —. Sonreí ante sus palabras, –pero yo no sé qué es lo que tú quieres… —me confesó pasándose los dedos entre sus cabellos.

—Yo también quiero estar contigo, siempre te he amado, ¡TE AMO EDWARD CULLEN! —, le respondí.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —tras notar el "siempre te he amado".

—Si, desde que éramos niños sentía algo hacia ti —, volví a confesar.

— ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste nada? —preguntó.

—Porque sabía que no sentías lo mismo hacia mí, cuando quise hacerlo llego Kate, luego Tanya e Irina, así que supuse que solo el amor era de mi parte y era mejor intentar ser feliz con lo que tenía…

— ¡Oh Bella! No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta antes. Ahora las cosas serían diferentes, el pasado no cambia, pero el presente y futuro si —. Me volvió a besar atrayéndome hacia él. Bajó su mano, acariciando mi vientre.

—Serán los pequeños Cullens —enfatizó con orgullo.

De la nada surgió un pequeño golpecito a través de mi vientre, seguido por otro más, como si supieran que era su padre quien les hablaba.

— ¡BELLA, ES GRANDIOSO! ¿los has sentido? —preguntó emocionado.

Rodé mis ojos en una mueca muy graciosa: — ¡Claro!... Recuerda que soy yo quien los lleva —terminé diciéndole con una risita.

—Me conocen… —respondió él.

— ¿Edward como supones eso? —le pregunté.

—He pasado mucho tiempo contigo, se han acostumbrado a mi voz.

—Mmmm, no sé Edward, tú eres el doctor ¿deberías saber eso, no? —le pregunté.

—Pues la verdad… —enarco una ceja y él se pasa las manos por los cabellos, –no tengo la más mínima idea —respondió con mi sonrisa favorita.

Me volvió a besar, me tomó entre brazos llevándome hacia la cama y me depositó suavemente.

—Deberías descansar —me dijo levantándose.

—No te vayas, ¡por favor quédate! —le pedí, y sin resistirse, aceptó.

Se metió debajo de las sábanas atrayéndome hacia él, con sus manos trazaba círculos sobre mi vientre y se sentía tan tranquilizante...

—No puedo creer que estemos juntos… —susurró en mi oído.

—Yo tampoco… Te amo —, le respondí dándole un beso en esos perfectos labios.

—Duerme mi Bella. Duerme, ángel mío —volvió a susurrar. — ¿Quieres que te cante? —preguntó de pronto.

¿Pero que decía? Edward había dejado de cantar, escuchar música y tocar el piano, desde que Tanya lo había dejado.

—Claro —, le dije con una sonrisa. Él empezaba a ser ese Edward del cual estaba enamorada, alguien feliz, contento con la vida.

Empezó a cantar una nana hasta que me quedé dormida. Desperté entre sus brazos, el sol entraba por las ventanas. Era un sueño tenerlo así: con sus manos acariciaba mi vientre, y en sus ojos había un sentimiento tan profundo que me hacía suspirar.

—Buenos días dormilona, no te quise despertar, he estado charlando con mis hijos —decía esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo, —dicen que tiene mucha hambre —, y volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Tus hijos? —pregunté.

—Sí, mis hijos… Bueno, nuestros hijos. Te amo tanto, futura Señora Cullen…

No pude evitar no sonrojarme.

—Se oye tan hermoso… Pero si, es verdad, tenemos hambre —expresé sacándole la lengua, a lo cual el rió.

—Bueno, te quedas aquí en lo que preparo el desayuno.

—Pero Edward… —le dije.

—Pero nada, es una orden —me dijo sonriéndome.

Unos minutos después, llegó con una charola en manos: huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja, con una buena dotación de pastillas, las cuales tomaba por el embarazo; vio mi cara y sonrió.

—Es por su bien —, me dijo acariciando mi vientre.

—Lo sé —, respondí.

Terminamos de almorzar, y empezaron a sonar los celulares, el mío como loco y el de Edward otro tanto. Edward me hizo una seña de que saldría para poder hablar, yo mientras tanto tomé el celular para contestar.

— ¿Bueno?

— Bella, hermanita, ¡Bella! —decía Emmett, un poco alterado.

— ¿Qué pasa Emmett? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es Rose, es la hora, … —decía nervioso.

La hora… pensé para mi, ¡oh, rayos! ¡El bebe! –Tranquilo, hermano, dime donde están —dije tratando de calmarme.

—En el Hospital de Presbyterian —respondió.

— ¡Ok!, hermano voy para allá, todo saldrá bien —y colgué.

—Hermosa, Rose acaba de ser ingresada —me dijo Edward quien venía caminando hacia mí.

—Lo sé, amor —respondí. –Emmett, me acaba de hablar, debemos irnos —le dije.

—Sí, cielo —me levanté para ir al baño, cuando Edward paso fugazmente delante de mí, entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta. Lo oí devolver, y me sentí terrible. Acaricié mi vientre pensando para mí: _"miren como traen a su papi"_. Salió tras unos minutos y fui hacia él, lo abrase, y él me devolvió el abraso.

—Ya pasará amor… —le dije.

—Lo sé cielo, no te preocupes, estoy mejor que nunca —me dijo dándome un beso.

—Ahora, te dejo para que te cambies. Iré a cambiarme yo también, regreso por ti en una hora.

—Sí amor, llévate el auto —le dije tendiéndole las llaves.

—No, Bella... —intentó decir algo más, pero lo callé.

— ¡NADA de NO! Tus hijos desean eso —le dije, sonriéndole al saber que había triunfado.

Bufó y suspiró: –De acuerdo, ya regreso.

Me metí a ducharme, estaba feliz, la vida me favorecía. La decisión de amar a Edward, era la correcta. Él era el amor de mi vida, pero me sentía mal al no decirle la verdad. Terminé de arreglarme y Edward pasó por mí. Cuando llegamos al hospital, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, cuando nos vieron entrar a Edward y a mí, tomados de las manos…

* * *

><p>Como ven el amor esta en el aire, al fin Ed y Bella se confesaron el amor que crece en sus corazones. Ahora solo falta la VERDAD... ¿Bella le dira a Edward? o ¿Edward recordara?... todos se preguntaran en que capítulo sucedera... para eso ya faltan 4 capítulos...<p>

Gracias por los Reviews ...

Karina Castillo


	18. capitulo 17: Felicidad y Bendiciones

Hola por aqui dejando un capítulo nuevo... Por cierto ya viene el dia del Padre a quienes tengan un motivo para celebrarlo ¡felicidades!

También quiero agradecer por sus Reviews, estoy muy feliz cada que leeo uno.

Agradeciendo a** Verito Pereyra** por betear mis capitulos esta por salir de vacasiones y tiene muchas presiones pero yo se que ella es una guerrera y saldra adelante ¡animó nena!, tambien agradeciendo al grupo de Betas FFADD .

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 17: FELICIDAD Y BENDICIONES<p>

_—_ ¡Felicidades! _—_nos decía dándonos un abrazo a cada uno.

_—_Estoy feliz, por ustedes… ¡Wow! _—_respondía Jasper.

_—_Me alegro que hayas escuchado tu corazón, felicidades chicos _—, _decía Carlisle guiñándole un ojo a Edward. _—_Dentro de unos meses seré abuelo de nuevo, ¡eso es genial!

_—_Bella, cielo, me alegra que estén juntos, yo sabía que tenía que ser así. Aunque aquí el cabezota de mi hijo tardó algo de tiempo en darse cuenta _—, _relataba Esme. Fue imposible no reírnos, todos lo hicimos, hasta Edward, al que parece no afectarle que lo acabaran de llamar ¡CABEZOTA!

Mamá y papá llegaron una hora más tarde, mi padre igual de sorprendido al ver a Edward acariciándome el vientre y teniéndome junto a él, abrazada, llego hasta nosotros junto con mamá.

_—_ ¿Podemos hablar? _—_preguntó, aunque yo sentí más que afirmo o amenazó.

_—_Sí papá, te he extrañado _—, _le dije soltándome de Edward para abrazarlo.

_—_Y yo a ti, pequeña _—_su mirada se poso en Edward, _—_¿y qué pretendes muchacho?

_—_Yo Señor… _—_respondió Edward levantándose de su lugar, _—_yo amo a Bella, tanto como ella me ama a mí.

_—_ ¿Eso es verdad, cariño? _—_preguntó papá.

_—_Sí, es verdad padre, yo amo a Edward _—_respondí con una sonrisa. Sabía que papá no era malo, solo quería cerciorarse de que no me lastimaran.

_—_ ¿Y mis nietos? ¿Qué? _—_preguntó de vuelta.

_—_Así como amo a Bella, amo a sus hijos que ya son míos, y viviré para dedicarme cada día a quererlos más, amarlos y protegerlos _—_soltó Edward con una sonrisa.

Me relajé cuando vi a Charlie bajar la guardia, eso quería decir que estaba de acuerdo.

_—_Te has ganado mi respeto Edward, felicidades hijo, porque eso serás de ahora en adelante para mí, un hijo más, el padre de mis nietos, y nada de SEÑOR, llámame Charlie _—_le respondió papá estrechando la mano junto con la cual Edward tomo para después decirle un:

_—_Gracias, Charlie.

_—_Hacen una hermosa pareja, les deseo lo mejor _—, _nos decía mi madre abrazándonos a cada uno. Yo sabía que mamá estaba feliz, pero noté en su mirada un "tendrás que explicarme", yo solo asentí.

Unas horas más tarde, la enfermera salió a decirnos que el bebe acababa de nacer, estaba de un peso excelente y que algún familiar a parte del padre, podría entrar con él, ya que se había desmayado cuando vio la cabecita del bebe asomarse. Charlie negaba con la cabeza, "creo que tuve dos nenas en vez de una" le dijo mirando a mamá, mis hormonas estaban desatadas y me vi incapaz de reprimir las risas y Edward se unió. Me quedé pensando y hablé:

_—_Donde tú te desmayes, ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

Todos quienes miraban atentos lo que había dicho, empezaron a reírse.

_—_Claro que no, cielo, te prometo que eso no pasará _—, _dijo dándome un suave beso en mis labios, el cual hizo que mis preocupaciones se borraran en esos momentos.

Después de un rato, pudimos pasar a la habitación. Rose estaba recostada en la cama, Emmett estaba embobado con el bebe que no notó cuando entramos.

_—_Es hermoso _—, _decía Esme, parándose junto a Emmett.

_—_Es lo más hermoso que he visto _—, _respondió mi hermano muy feliz.

_— _¿¡Y yo donde quedo! _—_preguntó Rosalie, fingiendo una carita de tristeza.

_—_Tienes que superarlo, Rose. Emmett tiene razón, es más hermoso que tú _—,_respondía Alice sacándole la lengua y fue imposible no reír.

_—_Pagarás caro, Alice _—_le respondió Rose riendo.

_—_No preciosa, él es hermoso, tú eres hermosa, son lo más importante en mi vida _—_le decía Emmett besando su frente.

_—_Mmm ya, está bien, te perdono. Pero el haberte desmayado lo pagarás _—_dijo Rose y todos sabíamos que claro, que lo pagaría.

_—_Pero… no fue mi intención _—, _le contradijo Emmett.

_—_Pero lo hiciste _—, _terminó de responderle.

_—_Sí, amor… _—_suspiró Emmett, derrotado.

El pequeño Emmett paso de brazos en brazos era hermoso, su pelito negro, y esos ojitos que tornaban un azul, tan chiquito. Me hacía sentir feliz, era tía, imaginaba a mis bebes así, chiquitos, hermosos, con cabellos cobrizos y ojos esmeralda, como su padre. Ya habíamos pasado demasiadas horas charlando, estaba cansada y quería ir a casa.

_—_Debemos irnos _—, _musitó Edward a mi lado. _—_Debes estar cansada amor, vamos a dormir.

_—_Sí, nos vamos _—, _le dije acercándome a Rose y a Emmett.

_—_Gracias por venir _—_me decía Rose.

_—_De nada Rose, gracias a ti por hacer feliz a mi hermano y darme un hermoso sobrino.

_—_Bella cielo, ¿podríamos mañana tomar un café? _—_preguntó Esme.

No podría negarme, ella no se merecía un no.

_—_Claro Esme, te parece en mi casa… ¿a las 4?

_—A_hí estaré, querida _—_me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

_—_Bella, ¿podemos hablar? _—_preguntó Emmett. _—_Solo serán unos minutos.

_—_Claro _—, _respondí alejándonos de Edward y de Rose.

_— _¿Estás bien?, ¿se lo has dicho? _—_preguntó Emmett.

_—_No Emmett, no le he dicho nada. Edward me ama y yo a él, pero tengo miedo de decirle la verdad y que el amor que siente se convierta en odio.

_—_Pero Bella, ¿qué tal si recuerda? No quiero verte sufrir… aprecio a Edward, Jasper y él son mis mejores amigos, no quiero que ni tú ni él sufran.

_—_Le diré la verdad, te lo prometo, todo saldrá bien _—_le respondí. Era verdad, dudaba en que todo saliera bien, pero la esperanza es lo último que muere.

_—_De acuerdo Bell´s, te quiero.

_—_Y yo a ti _—, _le dije dándole un abrazo.

_—_Oye Edward, ven… _—, _le dijo Emmett.

Edward se acercó tomándome de la mano.

_—_Me alegra que estés con mi hermana, y ames a mis sobrinos. Solo cuídala, y siempre escúchala, ¿me entiendes? _—_le dijo mi hermano.

_—_Claro, Emmett. Ellos ahora son lo más importante para mí _—, _respondió Edward.

_—_Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora llévala a descansa.

Cuando llegamos a casa, le pedí a Edward que se quedara conmigo y él aceptó. Dormimos abrazados… ¡qué bien se sentía despertar entre sus brazos!

Esme sabía la verdad, no pude ocultárselo más, me dijo que desde el día del baby shower lo supo, como instintos maternos pienso yo. Me suplicó que le dijera la verdad a Edward y le dije que muy pronto se lo diría, eso la tranquilizo y por otro lado, estalló de emoción. Estaba feliz, porque me prometió guardar silencio hasta que yo hablara con Edward, y se deshizo en carcajadas al saber que Edward tenia la misma sensibilidad de su padre ante el embarazo.

Los días pasaron, cada día era más perfecto. Edward seguía siendo un caballero, en ocasiones los besos y caricias se prolongaban, empujándonos hacia otro término, mis hormonas se empezaban a desatar, pero me sentía tan cansada que solo quería dormir, y Edward me entendía. Todos los días le hablaba a los bebes, les cantaba y platicaba locuras que hacía y todas las noches se quedaba conmigo.

Hoy cumplía 6 meses e iría a mi cita con el ginecólogo, también cumplía 1 mes con Edward y estaba feliz. Tocaron a la puerta y fui abrir:

_—_Hola ¿Cómo están mis amores?_ —_Se inclinó besando mi vientre.

_—_De maravilla, felices de verte _—_le dije besando sus labios.

Salimos rumbo al hospital, llegamos justo a tiempo. Marcus nos saludo haciéndonos pasar, estaba felicitándonos porque Edward le había contado que estábamos juntos y según la revisión estaban nuestros hijos, creciendo día a día. Verlos en la pantalla y escuchar su corazón latir me hacía sentir mejor. Salimos a almorzar aun era las 9 de la mañana.

_—_Amor, te tengo una sorpresa _—_me dijo mientras almorzábamos.

_—_Sabes que las sorpresas no me agradan mucho, pero viniendo de ti, haré una excepción _—. _Le esbocé mi mejor sonrisa, para después preguntarle. _— _¿Dime qué es?

_—_Buena esa amor, pero es una sorpresa, ya la veras más tarde _—_contestó besando mi frente. _— _¿Te parece que pase por ti a las 2 de la tarde? _—_preguntó.

_—_Sí, me parece bien _—. _Edward siempre tomaba en cuenta lo que opinaba y eso me encantaba.

Edward salió de la casa hablando por teléfono, decidí recoger un poco, después me bañe y me dirigí hacia el closet… ¿qué me pondría?, una muy buena pregunta. Elegí un bonito vestido azul, el color preferido de Edward, me deje el pelo suelto con unas ondulaciones, y eran casi las 2 cuando telefoneé a Alice y le conté lo que pasaba.

_— _¡Es fantástico Bella!, ustedes dos estaban destinados para estar juntos, pero debo decirte que se te adelantaron con la noticia _— _respondió.

_— _¿Edward? _—_pregunté.

_—_Sí, el mismo _—_respondió muy feliz.

* * *

><p>¿Que sorpresa le prepara Edward a Bella?<p>

seguro Edward nos deslumbrara...

hasta el proximo capítulo

gracias por su apoyo.


	19. capitulo 18: Despues de la Tormenta

Hola, hoy 20 de Junio celebramos el 111 Cumpleaños de Edward Cullen ... que feliz estoy :)

Agradesco a **Verito Pereyra** por Betear los capítulos de este Fic... Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD...

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 18: DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA, LLEGA LA CALMA.<p>

—Esta tan feliz… Nunca lo había visto así, debo darte las gracias —, decía Alice muy contenta.

—No me des las gracias, él es maravilloso —, le respondí.

—Pero Bella, ¿no crees reconsiderar la posibilidad de decirle la verdad a mi hermano? ¿De decirle que va ser padre?

—Tengo miedo —, le confesé. —Miedo de que se entere, lo recuerde y me odie.

—Oh Bella, él jamás te odiaría, él te ama, aunque la verdad no sé cómo se lo tomaría —me contestaba Alice.

—Trataré de decirle hoy mismo la verdad, Alice. Ya no quiero ocultárselo más tiempo.

—Eso es lo correcto, todo saldrá bien —me animo ella.

Tocaron a la puerta…

—Permíteme, Alice —, le dije.

— ¡Jacob! —exclamé.

—Luego te hablo Al —antes de que colgara escuche un "¡ciérrale la puerta en las narices!"

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.

—Vine a disculparme —contestó, invitándose solo al entrar a mí casa.

— ¿Pero parece que vas de salida? —preguntó.

—Así es… —respondí algo no muy cortés

— ¿Con quién?

—No te incumbe, Jacob —respondí seriamente. Él no tenía por qué ponerse tan pesado,

—Vas a verte con otro hombre… ¿es el padre de tus hijos o algún otro candidato?, ¿te vas a ir a la cama con él, Isabella?, ya que conmigo nunca quisiste —empezó a alzar su voz.

—Por favor, no me hables de esa forma —le pedí amablemente, tenía que estar tranquila por el bien de mis hijos.

— ¡Es que si no me quieres, es por alguien más! —afirmó. Podía ver enojo, ira, tristeza en sus ojos, estaba a punto de estallar, quería decir algo pero no lo soltaba, estaba tensándome un poco al verlo así.

— ¡SUELTALO YA! —le dije algo frustrada.

—Es por Edward, es por ese idiota ¿verdad?, he estado investigando y cuando me fui a Europa te llamaron por que el imbécil estaba en un bar y tú, acudiste a su llamado y si bien no me equivoco, confesaste que el padre no sabe nada, y por varias fuentes se que Cullen sufrió una laguna mental sobre esa noche, y si saco cuentas… ¡ES ÉL MALDITA SEA, ISABELLA!

—Cálmate, Jacob —, estaba muy alterado y estaba acertando en todo.

— ¡SOLO ADMITE QUE ES POR CULLEN! —volvió a repetir.

— ¡Basta Jacob!... Por favor…

No me di cuenta porqué mis ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas pero Edward ya estaba aquí, le estaba diciendo a Jacob que se controlara, que era mejor que se fuera.

— ¿Acaso quieres que le pase algo? —decía Edward con una voz algo tensa por el momento.

—No Cullen, no quiero eso, pero contigo no tengo nada que hablar, es con Bella el asunto—, le dijo Jacob con odio.

—Pero ahora no, ¿no ves que ya la alteraste?, le prohibieron discusiones, le pidieron tranquilidad, ¿y tú qué haces?, todo lo contrario.

Tanto Edward como Jacob estaban que echaban chispas.

—No eres nada Cullen, no eres su pareja —respondió Jacob con una sonrisa perversa.

—Aun… —respondió Edward haciendo que la sonrisa de Jacob desapareciera.

Error, hizo que Jacob chasqueara los dientes y se tensara más.

— ¡ESO JAMÁS!, para Bella solo eres un simple amigo —, respondió fríamente.

—Ahora Bella, discúlpame, no quise alterarte, pero tenemos una plática pendiente.

Yo solo asentí y Jacob salió hecho una furia.

— ¿Estás bien? —me rodeó Edward con sus brazos.

—Jacob lo arruinó todo —cuando de pronto me tense, ¿qué había escuchado Edward?, ya que yo no vi cuando apareció. — ¿Qué oíste? —le pregunté.

—Nada —respondió.

— ¿Seguro? —le volví a preguntar, yo dudaba, lo mire a los ojos mientras me mordía mi labio, quería leer en sus ojos como él lo hacía en los míos.

— ¡Eso es tan hermoso! —soltó de repente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

— ¡Morderte el labio te hace ver muy sexy! —me dijo con una mirada seductora, que habría funcionado muy bien de no ser porque en sus ojos se notaba la intranquilidad.

—Ja, ja Anthony, no evadas lo que te pregunté —jamás le había dicho Anthony, así que casi tuve que aguantar la risa, al ver la expresión de su cara, paso sus manos por sus cabellos y suspiro.

—Solo oí cuando Jacob te decía que era por mí, "es por Cullen", decía.

Sentí un gran alivio cuando vi de nuevo en sus ojos, en ellos se notaba la sinceridad de las palabras, era bueno saber que no había escuchado nada más.

— ¿Sabes a que se refería? —preguntó sacándome de mis conclusiones.

—Mmm… Sí, el piensa que no quiero regresar con él por ti.

— ¿Y eso es verdad, Bella?

—En parte sé, en parte no —le dije, mientras su cara mostraba confusión. —Mira, yo no quiero a Jacob, solo puedo ofrecerle mi amistad, aparte estoy embarazada y sé que él intenta quererlos pero en su mirada no veo alegría y yo no podría condenarlo, ni condenar a mis hijos, eso sería injusto para todos. Sé que jamás les faltaría algo económicamente, pero mis hijos necesitan ser amados, y yo no sé si Jacob pueda hacerlo —respiré y volví a continuar. —Y la parte que te corresponde a ti —, sonreí, —es que no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú, porque es a ti a quien he esperado siempre, te amo y no podría amar a otra persona, quiero que seas el padre de nuestros hijos y quiero vivir contigo toda mi vida.

El me miró con amor, una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, estiré mis dedos para limpiarla.

—Te amo y no los dejaré jamás, los amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Eres la razón de mi existencia, aquella que vino a mi vida, la cual era como la noche oscura, y entonces apareciste tú, te cruzaste en mi noche para iluminarla como lo has hecho cada día. Eres mí meteoro, el cual encendió todo, trayendo brillantez y belleza.

Ya mis ojos estaban empapados por aquellas hermosas palabras que salían de ambos, desde el fondo de nuestro corazón. Secando mis lágrimas me miró.

—Te amo —, me dijo acercando sus labios a los míos.

—Te amo —, respondí uniéndonos en un profundo beso.

Minutos después nos separamos, se levantó y me dijo:

—Vamos amor, tenemos que irnos.

— ¿A dónde?

—Ya te dije, ¡es sorpresa!

—De acuerdo —, sonreí.

* * *

><p>Se que fue algo demasiado corto, pero los recompensare... solo 2 capítulos mas y por fin la Edward sabra la verdad.<p>

Estoy muy feliz por su apoyo, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y Gracias a todos por sus Reviews...

Karina Castillo :D


	20. capitulo 19: Una Noche Mágica

Hola por aqui trayendo un capítulo más...

Agradesco a **Verito Pereyra** por Betear los capítulos de este Fic... Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD...

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 19: UNA NOCHE MÁGICA<p>

(Contiene textos de lemmon, leer bajo su responsabilidad)

Llegamos a un hotel muy bonito "Paraíso", me quedé contemplando aquel lugar.

— ¿Me has traído a un hotel? —le pregunté.

—Tranquila amor, ¡te va encantar! —respondió sosteniendo mi mano.

Al bajarnos del carro, Edward nos condujo a la recepción donde después de dar su nombre le tendieron unas llaves.

—Vamos —, me dijo tirando del brazo. Parecía niño chiquito, a quien le van a dar su primer juguete tras haberse portado bien, eso me causó mucha gracia.

Subimos por el elevador, llegamos al octavo piso. Se encontraban dos señores iguales de corpulentos que mi hermano Emmett, vigilantes supuse yo, nos permitieron pasar y después bloquearon el acceso para que nadie más pudiera pasar. Edward miró mi cara, estaba asustada, respondió antes de que pudiera preguntarle.

—Lo han bloqueado para nosotros —, respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Pero por qué? —le pregunté, aun no lograba entender.

—Renté todo el octavo piso.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —le pregunté subiendo un poco el tono de mi voz. —Has de haber gastado mucho, ¡no quiero ni imaginarlo!

Puso un dedo en mis labios para que no dijera nada más.

—No he gastado nada, el dueño es un amigo, me debía un favor y ahora estamos a mano—, confesó.

Me sentí aliviada cuando dijo eso.

—Vamos —. Me llevó hacia una habitación. Después de entrar, se encontraba una mesa muy elegante decorada, con dos meseros a nuestro servicio. Comimos tranquilamente, hasta que Edward se disculpo ya que sentía nauseas, y se tomó una pastilla que le hizo desaparecer las nauseas. Admito que me causó alegría y a la vez dolor, pobre, sabía lo que se sentía. Terminamos de comer y charlamos recordando viejos tiempos, el tiempo con él se pasaba muy rápido, cuando nos dimos cuenta eran las 8 de la noche. Salimos de esa habitación y me condujo a otra mucho más amplia que la primera, era muy hermosa, en ella se encontraba un piano muy bonito.

—Ven —, me dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome con él para sentarme junto a su lado.

—Tocaré para ti.

—Pero tú... —. No me dejó terminar.

Tapó con su dedo otra vez mi boca y prosiguió a hablar: —Sé que no toco desde hace mucho, pero he vuelto a vivir, a respirar. Tú me has hecho amar como nunca había amado, eres como una droga sin la cual no puedo vivir, te amo y quiero estar así siempre, ser feliz, ver crecer a nuestros hijos, envejecer. Te amo, Mi Bella, te amo…

—Yo también te amo —, le susurré con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No llores amor.

—Es de felicidad —, le dije.

Me dio un tierno beso y comenzó a tocar, era una canción hermosa, una nana. Se sentía tranquilidad, paz, con mi Edward me sentía protegida, cuidada, amada. Al término de la canción, le pedí que me tocara otra y el asintió, deleitándome una vez más con esa hermosa sonrisa.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando salimos a una área que era un terraza, moría de hambre y Edward pidió la cena, cuando terminamos sentía un cosquilleo, pero no lograba descifrar porqué.

—Amor —, me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Debes estar cansada, ¿te gustaría ir al jacuzzi a relajarte? —preguntó.

No pude evitarlo, mis mejillas estaban rojas y me mordía mi labio inferior, el noto mi estado.

—Estaré con traje de baño si así lo quieres, para no incomodarte.

No era que me incomodara, necesitaba tenerlo conmigo, era un poco de timidez. La única vez que habíamos estado juntos, él no lo recordaba, así que sería como nuestra primera vez.

—Está bien —le respondí.

Regresamos a la habitación y fui a cambiarme, me puse una blusa blanca que hacía juego con un short, ya no podía usar traje de baño. Cuando salí, me encaminé hacia el cuarto del jacuzzi, era hermoso, muy grande y espacioso. Ahí estaba él, recostado con los ojos cerrados, solo traía un short dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso, entre en el agua, estaba calientita, me recosté a su lado y el abrió sus ojos.

—Luces preciosa —me susurró al oído.

—Gracias —, respondí algo sonrojada.

Colocó sus manos abrazándome, después estas se dirigieron hacia mi vientre, el comenzó a trazar círculos con sus dedos, los pequeños comenzaron a moverse, por lo que esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Me aman tanto como yo a ellos —, me dijo al oído.

—Creo que tienes razón, ¿quién no podría amarte? —le susurré a su oído.

—A mí solo me interesa que me ames tú y los mini Cullen —sonrió.

—Pues… eso dalo por hecho —, le respondí.

Me sentó en sus piernas, agachó su cabeza hacia mi vientre en el cual depositó muchos besos, les comenzó a hablar:

—Espero se la hayan pasado bien, yo los amo mucho y ya quiero que salgan de ahí.

Mis lágrimas salían, era tan hermoso verlo ahí, los amaba aunque él no supiera que eran suyos. Pero era una equivocación, eran tan de él cómo míos, esta noche le diría la verdad. Continuamos el baño, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso cargado de pasión, necesidad mutua.

Empezó a acariciarme, dejando besos en mi cuello, despojándome de mi blusa y mi brasier. Bajó con sumo cuidado por mis senos, infinitas sensaciones me inundaban, acariciándolos con su perfecta boca. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a mi vientre, en el cual acarició y beso, llevándome al punto en el cual comprendí que no había retorno. Lo deseaba, quería sentirlo de nuevo en mí, acaricié su pecho bajando hasta el punto de su short. Dejándome llevar, se lo quité con mis manos temblorosas, continúe por su bóxer, dejándolo descubierto para mí. Él hizo lo mismo con la ropa que me quedaba, uniendo sus labios con los míos y atrayéndome más hacia él.

—Amor, ¿quieres que continuemos en la cama? —preguntó con vos entrecortada.

—Sí, me parece más cómodo —le respondí casi sin aliento.

Me tomó en brazos, llevándome hacia la habitación, no nos importó que estuviéramos mojados. Me recostó con cuidado en la cama, nuestras respiraciones aumentaban, volvió a besarme mientras que yo acariciaba su espalda, gemidos salían de ambos.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró a mi oído. —Quiero que seas mía, ya no puedo contenerme más.

—También te amo, Edward, y te necesito. Quiero que no te contengas —, le respondí.

Esbozo una sonrisa pero de pronto se detuvo: — ¿Y si les hago daño? —preguntó.

—Amor… sabes de sobra que no les pasará nada, ellos estarán bien. Además confió en ti —, le dije besando sus labios.

—Lo sé y gracias por hacerlo.

Continuamos besándonos, acariciándonos, se posicionó con mucho cuidado entre mis piernas, se introdujo lentamente, sentí un ligero dolor, después de todo era mi segunda vez.

— ¡Ooh, Bella! ¡Estás tan húmeda, amor!

— ¡Es lo que provocas en mi! —pero que había dicho ¡oh cielos!, lo había pensando en voz alta, ya estaba roja como un tomate.

—Mmm… me gusta cómo te sonrojas, eres Mi Bella, mi tímida, hermosa y encantadora Bella.

Comenzamos el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, lentamente. Sentirlo dentro de mí como aquella ocasión era indescriptible, mi cuerpo se contraía. Edward fue aumentando las embestidas, dejando todo el peso en sus brazos para no lastimar mi vientre, estábamos tan conectados, pequeños gemidos salían de cada uno. Estaba en la cima, sentía muy cerca el clímax, enterré mis uñas en su espalda, nuestros labios danzaban, mil sensaciones me abrumaban cuando mis paredes se estaban contrayendo a causa del clímax, gritamos de placer nuestros nombres al mismo tiempo, uniéndonos en un mismo orgasmo.

Edward se acostó a mi lado, atrayéndome a su pecho.

—Te amo princesa, es la mejor noche de mi existencia —susurraba. —Ahora duerme amor, tienes que descansar, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Y tú a mí, la mujer más dichosa de la tierra —, susurré antes de quedarme dormida. Estar entre sus brazos, sentir su calor, era la gloria, una noche mágica, y pensar que así viviría cada noche y despertaría cada mañana.

Me desperté, eran las 4 de la mañana, estaba sola… ¿dónde estaría Edward? pensé para mí. Me coloqué una bata que encontré entre mis cosas, busqué en el baño, busqué en la sala de espera, pero él no estaba. ¿Qué había pasado para que saliera así de prisa?, sus cosas seguían en la habitación. ¿Algo le habrá pasado?, me asusté, sentí miedo, busqué mi celular y lo llamé una, dos, tres veces y no contestó. Enjuagué las lágrimas que caían por mi cara y decidí esperar a que amaneciera un poco más para despertar a Alice y decirle lo que estaba pasando. ¿Se habría arrepentido de estar conmigo? ¿Me habría engañado? Y la peor de todas mis suposiciones… ¿habría recordado? Con la hermosa noche que pasamos juntos, no pude decirle la verdad. Una ola de miedo me invadió, me acurruqué en la cama en espera de que él regresara.

* * *

><p>Que emoción estamos a casi nada de que Edward se entere de la verdad... ¿como reaccionara?<p>

Una vez mas agradesco a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews, bienvenidos sean los comentarios!

Karina Castillo


	21. capitulo 20: Recordando

Estoy muy contenta... a lo largo de esta travesia he encontado buenas amigas, como Jaki, Nati, Verito... muy buenas charlas, consejos, risas :)

Agradesco a **Verito Pereyra** por Betear los capítulos de este Fic... Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD...

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

CAPÍTULO 20: RECORDANDO

POV Edward

Hacer el amor con Bella fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida. Era tan perfecta, tan hermosa y era mía, aunque sentía una sensación extraña, como si esto ya hubiera pasado antes. Tal vez era tal mi amor por ella, que ya estaba alucinando, una sonrisa se dibujo por mi cara, ya no quería esperar más, la amaba, en cuanto despertara le pediría que se casara conmigo, sería mi mujer y tendría a mis hijos.

Se quedó dormida en mis brazos, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello, al poco tiempo me quedé dormido. Desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza, eran las 2:30 de la mañana, sentía que iba a estallarme pero no quería despertar a Bella, me paré de la cama con mucho cuidado, caí al suelo arrodillándome ante él, imágenes empezaron a pasar por mi cabeza, y de pronto todo se volvió claro.

_FLASH BLACK_

_Esa noche que bebí tanto, Bella como bien lo dijo fue por mí. Con mucho esfuerzo me llevo hasta mi departamento. Empecé a desahogarme contándole a mi mejor amiga por que había bebido tanto, le conté todo sobre Tanya y ella como siempre, estuvo para mí. _

_Me ayudó a acostarme en mi cama y me dijo que tenía que irse, sentí un dolor en mi pecho, le pedí que se quedara, la necesitaba, aceptó quedarse hasta que me durmiera. Se sentía igual a como cuando estábamos en Forks, yo solía consolarla a ella por alguna cosa que le hacían, tenía la necesidad de protegerla, era Mi Bella. _

_Una corriente eléctrica sentí por todo mi cuerpo al tenerla tan cerca… ¿qué me estaba pasando? Me giré hacia ella y por primera vez la vi como debería de haberlo hecho hace mucho, como la mujer que era, no como aquella niña que era mi amiga._

_—E__res hermosa Bella, tus ojos son preciosos._

_—__Edward calla y duerme __—__me respondió. _

_—E__s verdad lo que digo Bella, eres perfecta y muy hermosa __—__no era el efecto del alcohol, era que por primera vez la veía como mujer. _

_Me fui acercando más a ella y no lo pude evitar, sentía la necesidad, estampé mis labios contra los suyos, su olor era embriagador, sus labios eran deliciosos, ahí es donde pertenecía.__—T__e amo Bella, te necesito __—__eran sinceras mis palabras, ¿cómo había sido tan ciego?, tantos años cegado, perdiendo días, meses, años, de estar con la mujer de mi vida. _

_—__Edward, esto no está bien __—__me respondió Bella.__Pero la necesitaba, la amaba, no quería perderla._

_—T__e necesito __—, __le dije y comencé a besarla. Empecé a desprender su blusa y después su brasier, la besé en el cuello, comenzó a desprender mi camisa, en sus hermosos ojos chocolate podía ver que ella también me deseaba. La sujeté con ambas manos con toda la delicadeza posible y volví a besarla, desabotoné sus jeans y se los quité, ella continuó quitándome mis últimas prendas hasta que quedamos totalmente desnudos. Comencé a acariciarla, me posicione encima de ella, la volví a besar, quería hacerle el amor, sentirla mía, totalmente mía._

_—E__spera Edward. _

_—__¿Qué pasa? _

_—__Esto no está bien __—__me respondió._

_Una parte de mí sabía que estaba actuando incorrectamente, ella se iba a casar con Jacob, y al solo pensarlo, unos celos que jamás había sentido se apoderaron de mí. Yo la amaba y estaba seguro que ella sentía algo así por mí._

_—T__e amo y quiero tenerte conmigo, soy un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes __—__le confesé. __Y la volví a besar, bajé mi lengua por todo su cuerpo, acaricié con mis manos cada una de sus partes, comencé lentamente a besar sus pechos, llevé mi miembro hasta sus muslos pero Bella empezó a temblar, me espanté._

_— __¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Por qué tiemblas? __—__le pregunte._

_—S__oy virgen, Edward __—__me confesó.__Sonreí ante esa respuesta, era virgen y yo sería el primer hombre en su vida, el primero y el único, después de esta noche no permitiría que se casara._

_—N__o te haré daño Bella, te amaré por completo __—__y la besé, pasé mi mano por debajo de su cintura, la sujeté y la empecé a acariciar, coloqué mi miembro con delicadeza__e__mpecé a introducirme lentamente, cuando llegué a la barrera de su virginidad, me detuve y entré más lentamente en ella hasta que sentí derribarla, quería asegurarme de que no la haya lastimado, así que le susurré: __— __¿Estás bien, Bella?, ¿o quieres que me detenga?._

_—E__stoy bien __—__me susurró._

_Nos meneamos en sincronización, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, pronunciábamos nuestros nombres, mis embestidas aumentaban y las sensaciones que desprendía mi cuerpo eran demasiadas. Era tan estrecha, tan perfecta y delicada, cuando ya no pude más me vine en ella sintiendo también su clímax. Habíamos hecho el amor, ya no quería separarme de ella._

_—__Bella __—__le dije._

_— ¿S__i Edward? _

_—E__sto fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo Bella __—__musité._

_Dormimos abrazados el uno con el otro, cuando desperté estaba vestido y ya no recordaba nada._

_FIN DEL FLASH BLACK__  
><em>  
>¡Dios! ¿Cómo fue posible todo eso?, ¿cómo me pudo pasar eso? Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por la habitación. Bella seguía profundamente dormida pero… ¿cómo me había ocultado eso? En parte la entendía, no le hubiera creído, ni yo lo creo aun pero era verdad. Por eso es que ya la sentía mía, porque ya había estado con ella, la había hecho mi mujer. Había sido el primer hombre en su vida y por el maldito alcohol olvidé la noche más feliz de mi vida, y ahora después de tenerla de nuevo conmigo todo lo recuerdo. Necesitaba tenerla de nuevo para volver a recordar, gracias a ella, pude hacerlo. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora?<p>

Yo la amaba, hace ya 6 meses de ese día, un momento… ¡6 meses! ¡Bella tiene 6 meses de embarazo! Pero ella dijo que ni siquiera sabía quién era el padre… ¿me habrá mentido? ¡DEMONIOS! Estoy seguro que son mis hijos, míos, yo los amaba aun sabiendo que no eran míos pero había una conexión con ellos cuando toqué su vientre, la emoción cuando los vi por primera vez en el ultrasonido, el amor que sentí por ellos desde que supe que existían, mi preocupación por que estuvieran bien, mi temor de que ella no aceptara estar conmigo y alejarme de ellos…

¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad? Sabía que no recordaba nada, tal vez sentía el temor de que la hubiera rechazado y la hubiera llamado mentirosa, y tenía razón. En parte me hubiera parecido irreal, una loca idea, pero por otro lado al estar embarazada tenía que haberme dicho, tenía que haberle creído. Ella jamás me había herido, hasta ahora. Me privó de estar completamente a su lado.

Mi cabeza era un caos, no quise dejarla pero estaba molesto, ella seguía dormida así que regresaría más tarde, no podía seguir ahí.

Salí de ahí, necesitaba despejarme, necesita hablar con alguien. No sé cuantas veces pase mis manos por mis cabellos, estaba nervioso, mil emociones emanaban de mí. En estos momentos la única persona que podría ayudarme era mi padre, sin importarme la hora decidí llamarle.

Ring, ring, ring…

—Hola, Edward, ¿por qué hablas a esta hora hijo? —preguntó alarmado.

—Necesito hablar contigo, no puedo esperar… ¿estás de guardia?

—Así es Edward, estoy cubriendo a un amigo.

—Te veré en el hospital, te necesito —le contesté

—Claro hijo, aquí te espero —y colgó.

Tomé un taxi y le di la dirección, después de 20 minutos llegué, fui a buscar a mi padre y ahí estaba él en el despacho.

—He recordado… he recordado aquella noche —le dije llorando.

—Edward, eso está muy bien hijo. Me alegra que lo hayas recordado, pensé que jamás lo harías —me dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a iluminarse del todo.

Algo le pasaba a Carlisle, pero necesitaba desahogarme.

—Estuve con Bella, la hice mi mujer y estoy seguro que soy el padre de sus hijos, todo encaja perfectamente… —mi padre me miraba mientras yo seguía explicándome, —tengo sus síntomas, nauseas, vómitos… Dos meses llevo así, sin ninguna conclusión medica y ahora sé el por qué, es por ellos y si me pongo a pensar bien las cosas, Bella ya no tiene ni mareos, ni vómitos ni nada parecido a malestares por su embarazo. A ti te pasó igual cuando mamá se embarazó, tú llevaste con todo eso, así como me está pasando a mí.

—Lo sé Edward, lo sé, me he enterado hace poco —me dijo agachando la mirada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? —le pregunté. Un momento… Él lo sabía y me lo ocultó, ¿pero por qué?

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le recriminé.

—Ese no era mi deber, además te habría afectado en cierto punto, ¿lo hubieras creído Edward? Era decisión de Bella, no mía, ni de ninguno de nosotros.

— ¿Nosotros?, ¿alguien más lo sabe? –pregunté enfadado.

—Lo sabe Emmett, Reneé, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, tu mamá y yo. Bella les hizo prometerle que no te dirían nada, ya que tú no recordabas, y yo descubrí a tu mama hablando con ella y no pudo ocultármelo más pero me hizo prometerle que no te diría nada, no era nuestra decisión.

— ¿¡PERO COMO!... ¡TODOS USTEDES ME ENGAÑARON! ¡MI FAMILIA ME OCULTÓ LO MÁS IMPORTANTE! ¡E ISABELLA… ELLA NO TENIA POR QUÉ CALLAR! —le grité.

—Edward, hijo, eres muy injusto —me dijo mi padre poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

— ¡Ahora yo soy el injusto, el malo de la historia! Ella me mintió Carlisle, ¿por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Tan fácil fue callar? Ignorando la verdad, le quitaré a mis hijos cuando nazcan, no quiero que los crie ella, ya no la quiero cerca —escupí esas palabras con mucho rencor. En el fondo de mi alma sabía que la amaba, pero también sabía que estaba actuando por coraje.

— ¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!, ¿qué estupideces estás diciendo? ¿Acaso no piensas en el dolor que ha sentido Bella todo este tiempo, callando la verdad, por temor a que tú no le creyeras y luego se entera que está embarazada y aun con más miedo calla? ¿Por qué?, porque sabía o suponía que tú no la amabas, para ti era una amiga. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en las noches que lloró al verte con Irina? Tú feliz de la vida y ella aguantando todo eso, llevando su embarazo sola, el padre de sus hijos a quien amaba no recordaba aquella noche, y ayer cuando se decidió a decirte la verdad que no tengo la menor idea de por qué no lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde, tú recordaste.

Me quedé callado asimilando sus palabras, tenía razón, Bella me iba a decir la verdad según mi padre, y no lo hizo por que estuvimos juntos haciendo el amor. Ese distanciamiento de Bella hacia mí cuando estuve con Irina… Debía haberla hecho sufrir, que estúpido había sido pero yo no sabía. No podía quitarle a mis hijos, lo sabía, no tenía ese derecho. Yo la amaba pero no estaba en condiciones de regresar con ella como si nada pasara, esta noche había decidido hacerla mi esposa pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

—Edward —habló mi padre sacándome de mis conclusiones. — ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? ¿Nos odias por ocultarte la verdad? —preguntó nervioso por mi respuesta.

—No, creo entenderlos —le dije. Era verdad, no podía enojarme con ellos, ellos habían callado por qué no era su deber decirme, una promesa es una promesa.

—Tengo que hablar con Bella, necesito que me diga su versión, necesito que me diga que soy el padre. Yo sé que lo soy, pero necesito oírlo de ella, tenemos que decidir qué va pasar ahora, yo no me pienso alejar de mis hijos —le contesté respondiendo a su primera pregunta.

— ¿Y Bella? —volvió a preguntar.

—No lo sé papá, yo la amo pero me duele el que me haya ocultado todo esto. Por más que no recordara podría haberlo intentado, tal vez no me ama tanto como yo a ella —respondí soltando unas lágrimas.

—Edward, estoy completamente seguro que te ama, entiéndela ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú Edward?

—Creo que lo mismo pero hubiera intentado hacerla recordar, de alguna manera hubiera conseguido que lo hiciera —le respondí. —Debo irme, tengo que hablar con Bella.

—Hijo, ante todo tranquilízate, le hará daño a los bebes si Bella se altera. Por favor, trata de perdonarla, ella te ama. Aunque en mi opinión los dos deben perdonarse y vivir la vida con sus hijos, amándose cada día. Piensa bien las cosas Edward, tus decisiones te llevaran a tu felicidad —me dijo mi padre dándome un abrazo.

Salí del hospital, tomé un taxi y le di la dirección de nuevo al hotel. Ya había amanecido, solo esperaba que Bella estuviera dormida. Mi padre tenía razón, ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella pero aun seguía enfadado, ¿cómo pude haber bebido tanto, por una persona que no lo merecía? Si no hubiera bebido tanto, hubiera recordado esa noche y las cosas serian diferentes, estaríamos juntos y hubiera vivido día a día el embarazo de mi mujer, porque eso era Bella, mi mujer.

Le pagué al chofer y me bajé lo más rápido que pude, necesitaba verla, necesitaba que aclaráramos esto, me estaba matando. Ni siquiera espere el elevador, subí corriendo las escaleras, llegué algo cansado, caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella dormida. Me sentí mejor cuando la vi así, no notó mi ausencia, mire al reloj y marcaban las 7:50. Me senté a su lado esperando a que despertara, dándole un beso en su cabello con su olor a fresas que tanto amaba, pidiéndole a Dios que todo saliera bien.

* * *

><p>y bien Edward se ha enterado de la verdad ¿que pasara ahora?...<p>

Nos leemos en el proximo Capitulo.

Gracias por sus Reviews!

Los quiero... Karina Castillo


	22. capitulo 21: Adiós

Gracias a **Verito Pereyra** por Betear los capítulos de este Fic... Gracias por ser mi amiga, consejera y siempre estar para escucharme, a pesar de los kilometros que hay entre nosotros eso no es impedimento aqui me tienes para lo que quieras te quiero nena :)...

Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD...

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 21: ADIOS<p>

POV Bella.

Sentí un peso en la cama, supuse que era Edward porque después me estaba besando mis cabellos, empecé abrir los ojos poco a poco.

—Hola —, logré decir después de pestañear varias veces.

—Hola —contestó, pero estaba diferente su voz, era algo fría. Un vacio se apoderó de mí, tenía miedo, no quería voltear a verlo así que escondí mi cara entre las almohadas.

— ¿Bella podemos hablar? —me preguntó.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —conseguí decir, sin voltear a verlo.

— ¿Cómo que donde estaba? —preguntó con indiferencia.

—He despertado a eso de las 4 de la madrugada y tú no estabas —le contesté sintiéndome al límite de que las lágrimas pudieran estallar.

—Veo que te diste cuenta, salí a caminar —me respondió.

No le creí ni un poco, así que me arme de valor y voltee a verlo. Su mirada ya no era la de anoche ese brillo en sus ojos se había ido, no podía retrasarlo tenía que decirle la verdad… ¿Y si ya la sabía? Imposible, ya debería de estar gritándome y no era así, estaba distante pero tranquilo.

—Debo contarte una verdad, tenía que haberlo hecho ayer, pero no pude… —logré escupir despacio mis palabras.

— ¿De qué verdad me hablas? —preguntó, podía ver en su cara la duda.

—La noche que fui por ti, hace 6 meses, la noche que bebiste demasiado… Esa noche yo estuve contigo, es decir, te mentí —respiré una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces pero no lograba tranquilizarme, —hicimos el amor —, se sentía tan bien decirlo pero a la vez tenía más miedo. Él ya lo sabía y temía su enojo, Edward no perdonaba las mentiras así como así.

— ¿Y por qué me lo ocultaste?, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada cuando te pregunte? —me cuestionaba, podía ver la ira en sus ojos aparecer.

—Porque tú no lo recordabas. ¿Qué caso tenía decírtelo? ¿Qué tal si no me creías y terminabas nuestra amistad?, yo no puedo vivir sin ti Edward, así que pensé que por lo menos teniendo tu amistad era tenerte a ti de alguna forma —le respondí desde el fondo de mi corazón.

—Yo te tenía que haber creído Bella, yo hubiera confiado en tus palabras, pero ¡NO! Lo ocultaste, ¡ME ENGAÑASTE! —me dijo lo último alzando un poco la voz.

—Dices eso ahora que lo sabes, ahora dices que hubieras confiado en mí, pero tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no es verdad. Te hubieras alejado de mí y me habrías odiado.

— ¡COMO AHORA LO HAGO! —me gritó.

Esas palabras eran las que temía escuchar, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, tras mi confesión me odiaba, me odiaba y me lo merecía. Me separé de su lado, no quería estar cerca de él para que me odiara más, no podía estar ahí. Caminé hacia la maleta que había llevado, tomé mi ropa y me fui al baño a cambiarme, cerré la puerta con seguro, para que no entrara. Mis sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes, como pude me vestí, dejé mi cabello suelto, no tenía ánimos de peinarlo, solo pensaba en irme, mi vida se había acabado. Si él me odiaba ya nada tenía sentido, solo una ilusión por la cual vivir mis hijos, por ellos tenía que seguir adelante y lo haría.

Salí del baño y busqué mi bolso, el seguía en la cama sentado con la mirada hacia el piso. No quise despedirme, no quería que digiera algo más que me hiriera, así que camine hacia la puerta para marcharme.

Salí lo más rápido que pude y entré a mi auto. No podía ir a casa, no quería estar ahí así que decidí ir a casa de Alice. Ella era la única que podía ayudarme en estos momentos. Manejé con mucho cuidado, pero era imposible evitar las lágrimas, sabía que tenía que dejar de llorar, les hacía daño a mis pequeños, pero no podía cuando su padre me odiaba. Esa palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza.

Llegué a casa de Alice y subí por el elevador, toqué a la puerta y Alice abrió:

— ¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No deberías estar con Edward? —me dijo pregunta tras pregunta.

Yo no pude responderle, solo me limité abrazarla y después de unos segundos hablé:

— ¡ME ODIA! ¡ME ODIA! ¡Y CON ESO NO PUEDO VIVIR! —logré decirle, volviendo a llorar.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo hermana?

Volteé a ver, era Emmett. No solo él, ahí estaba Rose cargando a Emmy y Jasper, todos estaban inmóviles tras mis palabras. Emmett se acercó hacia mí, abrazándome con mucho cuidado.

—Todo estará bien, yo estaré contigo —susurraba.

—Nada está bien, él me odia… —le respondí hipando.

—Bella, tienes que tranquilizarte. Sé que es muy duro para ti todo esto, pero le hace daño a mis sobrinos —intervino Jasper.

—Él tiene razón, cariño —respondió Rosalie, quien depositaba en su carriola a un Emmy dormido.

Traté de dejar de llorar, pero era muy difícil, respiré varias veces para tranquilizarme. Alice me condujo hacia el sofá y me abrazó con fuerza, después de varios minutos dejé de llorar, estaba más calmada, pero mi corazón estaba roto.

—Cuéntanos, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó mi hermano.

Volví a respirar varias veces y comencé hablar:

—Edward sabe la verdad, se lo he dicho —les confesé.

— ¿Ya sabe lo que pasó esa noche y que ahora será padre? —preguntó Jasper.

—No, solo sabe lo que paso esa noche, se lo he contado hoy en la mañana. No tuve ni tiempo para decirle lo de los bebés, por que cuando iba a seguir hablando escupió esas palabras… que hicieron que mi alma se hiciera añicos —respondí bajando la mirada.

—Todo se solucionará, Bella. Tranquila —me reconfortaba Emmett.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta, Rose se dirigió abrir.

— ¿Bella está aquí? —preguntó esa vos a la cual ya no quería escuchar, Edward.

POV Edward.

Cuando Bella se despertó y me contó, lo que había pasado entre nosotros, me sentí mejor, pues mi padre tenía razón ella me lo iba a decir, pero yo aun estaba enojado. Me había engañado, seis meses ocultándolo. Yo no podía perdonar las mentiras, las odiaba, mis palabras salían de mi boca sin pensar. El enojo me cegaba, a tal punto que cometí la mayor estupidez, cuando ella me dijo que yo no hubiera actuado de buena manera, que me hubiera alejado de ella y que la habría odiado, solté la palabra más fría de mi vida:

— ¡COMO AHORA LO HAGO! —le grité.

Vi que de su cara descendían lágrimas, la había lastimado, era un animal, ¿qué clase de persona dañaría a alguien que amaba? Caminó hasta tomar unas prendas de ropa, después se dirigió hacia el baño y se encerró, minutos más tarde salió caminando. Yo estaba con la cabeza agachada, sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando oí que la puerta se cerraba. Tardé unos minutos en reaccionar, lloré por lo que acaba de hacer, hice un diluvio en un vaso de agua.

Me levanté como pude, tenía que alcanzarla, aun no habíamos acabado. Necesitaba saber si era el padre de mis pequeños, aunque yo sabía que sí lo era. Guardé todas nuestras cosas, le agradecí a mi amigo con una llamada telefónica y llevé las cosas a mi departamento.

¿Dónde estaría Bella?, en su casa no lo creo. Piensa Edward, piensa, me exigí a mí mismo… ¡ALICE!

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, de pronto ya me encontraba tocando la puerta.

— ¿Bella está aquí? —pregunté, o más bien acerté.

—Pasa —, me dijo Rose, dándome una mirada de reproche.

Entré en la sala, donde todo el mundo estaba. Emmett echaba lumbre por los ojos, Alice tenía una mirada que jamás en mi vida me había mostrado antes, Jasper solo negaba con la cabeza. Había entrado a la jaula de los lobos, pero ellos también me habían mentido, por una promesa al fin y al cabo, pero también habían callado.

Caminé hacia Bella quien estaba abrazada de Alice, con la mirada hacia el suelo.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —le pedí.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Les molestaría dejarnos solos? —les pregunté mirando a los demás-

—Pueden ir al cuarto de invitados, estaremos afuera por si lo necesitas —respondió Jasper, mirando a Bella.

Ella solo le dio una sonrisa forzada y volvió a asentir.

—Escúchame bien, nosotros ya lo sabíamos, es mi hermana y mi deber era callar si ella así lo quería. Solo te diré, que si la lastimas o le dices algo que la vuelva a herir, lo lamentarás Edward, nuestra amistad habrá acabado y no tendré piedad de ti —me decía Emmett con enojo.

—Solo quiero hablar, no era mi intención herirla —le respondí tratando de tranquilizarme.

El solo asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia afuera llevando al pequeño Emmy, quien dormía.

—Edward, sé que no me harás caso pero lo siento, una promesa es una promesa, solo recuerda que ella te ama —decía Rose dándome un abrazo.

—Lo recordaré —le respondí.

—Por tu enojo no pierdas a la mujer que amas, hermano —me decía Jasper dándome un abrazo, para tratar de tranquilizarme.

—Trataré Jazz, trataré —le respondí sin saber si mi enojo sería más fuerte que todo.

—Sé que estas molesto conmigo, pero recuerda que tú no eres un santo. Ella es mi mejor amiga y tú, mi hermano, no puedo escoger a ninguno de los dos por que los quiero a los dos. Piensa Edward, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. Te quiero, piensa en los pequeños, ellos no tienen culpa de nada, nadie la tiene. Nadie sabía que ibas a olvidar esa noche, siente tu corazón Edward, que hable tu corazón, no tu cabeza en la cual traes mucho coraje —me decía Alice, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Alice, yo también te quiero —le dije dándole un abrazo.

Salieron todos afuera dejándonos solos.

—Vamos a la recamara —le dije a Bella.

Ella solo asintió, caminando hacia la recamara, ni siquiera me miró. ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho con mis palabras? Sentía que me tenía miedo, miedo de que la volviera a herir, era el peor hombre de la tierra.

Entramos y la tomé de la mano para sentarla, se zafó de mi agarre y se sentó en una silla.

—Lo siento, siento haberte gritado —le dije.

Ella seguía sin contestar, me estaba matando.

—Quiero saber una cosa —me acerqué hacia ella y puse mi mano en su vientre, — ¿son mis hijos? —le pregunté sin rodeos.

* * *

><p>Si en definitiva Edward merece estar muy molesto, pero tambien debe de ponerse un minuto en el lugar de Bella...<p>

¿Ahora que Pasara?...

Que le respondera Bella a Edward ante esa pregunta le dira que son sus hijos o se lo ocultara... eso lo averiguaremos en el proximó capítulo.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS...

Karina Castillo


	23. capitulo 22: Una Noticia Cambia Vidas

Hola actualizando capítulo, estoy feliz por los resultados en este Fic 185 Reviews... Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Gracias a **Verito Pereyra, **quien ama intensamente a Robert Pattinson... nena Robert es mio y lo sabes; jeje... te quieroooo apesar de quererme quitar a la razon de mi existencia te quiero ! gracias por tu apoyo

Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD...

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 22: UNA NOTICIA CAMBIA VIDAS<p>

Bella al fin levantó la mirada, mis ojos se toparon con esos hermosos ojos chocolate que estaban bien hinchados de tanto llorar, en ellos el brillo que tenían la noche anterior se había ido, había miedo y tristeza, y mi corazón se sacudió por haberla lastimado.

—Sí —lo dijo casi en un susurro que apenas pude oír. —Son tus hijos —volvió a declarar.

Una sonrisa se formo en mi cara. Eran mis hijos, míos, pero yo no había sido del todo sincero esa mañana. Lo recordaba todo y no le había dicho nada, así que me dispuse hablar:

—Bella, yo… yo… veras —, tomé aire. —Yo he recordado TODO, he recordado esa noche. Cuando tú me lo confesaste en el hotel, yo ya lo sabía.

Su cara mostro indignación pero después volvió agachar la mirada. Sostuve su barbilla y levanté su cara para que me mirara.

—Perdón por no habértelo dicho en ese momento pero tú me ganaste diciéndome lo que yo ya había recordado —le dije. — ¿Ahora qué vamos hacer? —le pregunté

—Nada Edward, ¿qué mas tendríamos que hacer? Té vive tu vida y yo la mía —. Me respondió mirando hacia la nada.

¿Qué acababa de decir?, ¿me estaba botando pero cómo…? Claro Edward después de lo que dijiste querías que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos ¡IDIOTA! Todo porque tu maldito coraje te cegó, eres un ¡IMBECIL!

Solo espero que puedas solucionarlo, porque no sé vivir sin ella. Mi padre, mis hermanos y mis amigos tenían razón, la iba a perder y yo era el culpable.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté. Me negaba a aceptar que me alejara de su lado.

—Tenemos en común dos angelitos, puedes acompañarme al control de embarazo cada mes y cuando los pequeños nazcan los reconocerás si tu quieres, haremos un acuerdo entre ambos para que puedas pasar tiempo con ellos —terminó diciendo.

Me quede así por unos minutos, sin nada más que decir. Yo no quería acompañarla cada mes, quería estar con ella toda la vida, quería ver a mis hijos día a día, no por horas o días.

—Son mis hijos, no quiero tenerlos solo unas horas o unos días, quiero que vivan conmigo —le dije refiriéndome a que quería estar con ella, ella me miró con miedo mordiéndose el labio.

—No vas a quitármelos Edward, son mis hijos —me dijo alzándome la voz.

—Pero que… Yo no pretendo quitarte nada, son tan tuyos como míos —le rectifique, ahora sabía el por qué de su repentino miedo.

—Bella —le dije acercándome a ella y tomándola de las manos. —Mírame —le pedí, no obtuve respuesta de su parte así que le volví hablar: —Mírame, ¡por favor!

Ella levantó su cara quedando muy cerca de la mía, limpié con mis dedos las lágrimas que descendían de sus mejillas.

—Bella, perdóname. No pensé cuando te grité esas cosas, me dejé llevar por el coraje… ¡Por favor! ¡No me alejes! ¡Te amo! ¡No me alejes! —lo último se lo dije al borde del llanto. No pude más y comencé a llorar como un niño chiquito arrodillándome al suelo.

Sentí sus manos acariciar mi cabello.

—Shhh… shhh… Tranquilo Edward, sé que no quisiste decirlo, lo sé pero duele mucho —me respondió volviendo a llorar.

Me incorporé de inmediato, no quería que llorara más. Le afectaba a ella y a nuestros hijos… "Nuestros hijos", se oía tan bien, tan hermoso.

—Por favor no llores más amor, le hará daño a los bebes, por favor tranquilízate —le dije abrazándola y trazando círculos en su vientre, pude sentir a mis pequeños moverse, parecían sentir la tensión de su madre.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó Bella.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —le pregunté angustiado.

— ¡Auch! —se volvió a quejar agarrándose el vientre. —Me duele, me duele aquí —me dijo de repente.

No lo dudé ni un minuto y la cargué entre mis brazos, avance lo más rápido que pude entre la casa llegando hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí todos seguían ahí.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Bella qué te pasa? ¿Te lo advertí Edward? —decían los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Basta! —dijo Bella. —Edward, ¡por favor! ¡Me duele! —se volvió a quejar.

—Se ha quejado de repente, me voy al hospital. Alice llama a papá y dile que lo veo halla —. Ella solo asintió sacando su celular del bolso.

¡Rayos las llaves! Di vuelta con Bella para ir a buscarlas pero me tope con Jasper, entregándome el bolso de Bella, le di las gracias, busqué las llaves, abrí la puerta depositándola suavemente. Tenía miedo, podrían ser contracciones debido a la discusión, me puse en marcha, en 15 minutos estábamos ya en el hospital. Divisé a mi padre esperándonos con una silla de rueda, saqué a Bella del auto y me encaminé hacia él, la deposité en la silla y entramos hacia urgencias.

—Quédate aquí —me pidió mi padre.

—No, necesito estar con ella —le pedí.

—La pondrás mar nerviosa, quédate aquí —volvió a decir.

Bella me tomó la mano apretándome fuertemente.

— ¡Por favor! —me pidió con sus ojos suplicantes.

Asentí con la cabeza, después de 20 minutos llegaron Emmett, Alice, Jasper y mi madre.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntaron Alice y mamá muy preocupadas.

—No lo sé, papá no me ha permitido entrar, me está matando no saber nada.

— ¿Qué pasó Edward? —preguntó con vos fría Emmett.

—Estábamos hablando, todo iba más o menos bien, hasta que ella se quejó diciendo que le dolía el vientre. No dude ni un minuto y salí con ella en brazos como ustedes vieron —les relaté.

—Rose ha querido venir pero era mejor que se quedara con el pequeño —me dijo Jasper.

—Sí, es lo mejor, este no es un buen lugar para un niño —respondí.

—Estoy contigo amor aunque te mereces un buen jalón de oreja, ya tu hermana me puso al tanto —me decía mamá.

Empecé a pasear de aquí para allá, mi padre no había salido. Me estaba muriendo de preocupación, si les pasaba algo sería mí culpa y solo mía. Pasó media hora hasta que salió mi padre, corrí hacia él seguido por los demás.

— ¿Cómo están? —pregunté muy angustiado.

—Tranquilos, ahora están bien solo fueron las famosas Contracciones de Braxton Hicks, que aparecen después del quinto sexto mes de embarazo. Tuvimos que aplicarle una dosis para que desaparecieran, ya que como Bella venía algo alterada podría habérsele adelantado el parto si no las hubiéramos parado. Ahora están fuera de peligro, le apliqué un sedante para que descanse. Necesita estar tranquila, está en el sexto mes. Hemos monitoreado a mis nietos y están bien pero no quiero otro susto como este —, nos decía mientras clavaba su mirada en mí, sabía que era más para mí la advertencia que para ellos.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verla? —pregunté sintiéndome más tranquilo al saber que estaban bien.

—Solo un momento, Edward. Ella ahora duerme, la transferimos al 2 piso habitación 14, mañana podrá irse a casa.

Asentí caminado aprisa, cuando llegue y la vi caminé más rápido hacia ella. Su respiración era más tranquila, dormía profundamente. Tuve que retirarme pues los demás querían entrar.

Empezaba a caer el crepúsculo de la tarde, los demás se tuvieron que ir. Emmett dudó pero al final aceptó diciéndome: —No lo eches a perder Edward, te quiero mucho pero ella es mi hermana —, yo solo asentí. Ya llevaba 4 horas dormida, estuve acariciando su vientre mientras les pedía perdón a mis hijos.

—Lo siento, les juro que jamás volveré hacer sufrir a su mamó, yo la amo, tanto como los amo a ustedes y si les hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa no me lo hubiera perdonado —les decía mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Alguien puso su mano encima de la mía, era mi Bella. Su piel la reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Estás bien?, lo siento tanto, yo… —no terminé porque me tapó la boca con sus dedos.

—No tienes nada que decir, sé que no fue tu intención que las cosas llegaran a este extremo. Los dos tenemos culpa, siento habértelo ocultado tanto tiempo —me decía mientras pasaba sus dedos por mis mejillas.

—Tenía tanto miedo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

—También te amo Edward pero necesito tiempo. Aun me duele, trato de olvidar tus palabras, sé el por qué las dijiste pero duelen, ¿comprendes? —me decía.

—Sí, lo entiendo pero cada minuto de mi vida lo dedicaré para que olvides lo que he dicho —le dije dándole un beso en la frente. —Ahora duerme, amor, descansa —le susurré.

Empecé a tararearle su canción hasta que se quedo dormida. Me acomodé en el sillón para descansar un rato, contemplando la noche me quedé dormido. Me desperté cayendo al piso, ¡auch! Extrañaba mi cama, muy poco espacio sin duda. Eran las 8 de la mañana, salí por una café.

Cuando regresé y abrí a puerta mi peor pesadilla estaba sentado en la silla junto a Bella, murmurándole quien sabe qué mientras que ella solo lo escuchaba detenidamente. ¿Cómo podía estar escuchándolo cuando él la había herido la última vez?, claro te perdono a ti ¿no? Creo que lo que tú le dijiste supera lo que Jacob me dije, así que… ¿de qué te quejas? Entre carraspeando para hacer acto de presencia, él volteo a verme y se volvió a ver a Bella.

—Buenos días, Edward —me dijo con una fingida sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Jacob —le respondí.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.

—Creo que está de más preguntar, estoy aquí por Bella. Me he enterado por Ángela y me preocupé mucho al saber que se había puesto mal.

—Pues ya ves que ya está bien —le dije lo más fríamente posible.

Me ignoró y se volteó a verla tomándola de la mano.

—Bella cariño, debo irme. Pero mi propuesta sigue en pie, me encantaría ser yo quien dé a conocer la noticia, quiero ser parte de esto y estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás. Podemos viajar y promoverlo todo, ahora debo irme, espero tu respuesta —le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía de la habitación.

Yo solo sabía que estaba firmemente agarrado al barandal de la cama, si hubiera tenido poderes sobre humanos, habría deshecho el barandal. Traté de digerir lo que Jacob había dicho, ¿propuesta? ¿Noticia? ¿Parte de esto? ¿No te arrepentirías?

¿Qué tanto habían hablado? No, no y no. Yo no podía tan siquiera pensar que él le hubiera propuesto matrimonio, ¿o acaso había sido así? Tenía que saber así que comencé hablar:

—Bella, ¿a qué vino Jacob? —le pregunté, ocultando mi miedo a perderla.

* * *

><p>¿A que habra ido Jacob? ¿Que propuesta? ¿Que hara Edward? Muy interesante...<p>

En el proximo capítulo lo descubrimremos

Dejen un Reviews =D


	24. capitulo 23: Una Noticia Cambia Vidas 2

Muchas Gracias **Verito Pereyra** por Betear los capítulos, por que aparte de ser mi Beta, es una buena amiga, es increible como atravez de una computadora y con el bendito internet, conoces a personas y creas lazos de amistad!

serias perfecta nena si no me quisieras robar a mi Robert jaja

Agradesco a todos quienes me leen.

Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD...

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 23: UNA NOTICIA CAMBIA VIDAS (parte 2)<p>

—Se ha enterado de donde me encontraba, vino a disculparse por la última vez. Dice que ha cambiado mucho, esa parte de él, la cual lo hace explotar tan fácilmente ya está siendo tratada y ahora se siente mucho mejor. También ha venido a proponerme que cuando acabe mi libro, que ya es dentro de unas 2 semanas, me una a él para publicarlo y hacer una gira con el libro, quiere invertir para después ganar y así nos beneficiaríamos los dos —le respondí lo más sincera que pude, vi a Edward suspirar pesadamente.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó.

No podía dejarlo ir, lo amaba, de eso estaba segura pero al cerrar mis ojos, las palabras volvían a mi mente, así que solo el tiempo haría que se borraran de mi mente. Jacob tenía razón al brindarme la oportunidad y con su apoyo tendría más éxito pero al escribir mi primer libro, había buscado por mi cuenta los medios y todo salió bien, así que podía salir adelante con el apoyo de Edward. Él no quería a Jacob cerca y yo lo entendía en parte, después de esta discusión interna decidí hablar:

— ¿Quería primero saber tu opinión? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Eso quiere decir, ¿qué me quieres cerca de ti? —preguntó dudando.

—Mmm… déjame ver… —lo jalé hacia mí. —Mmm a ver… más cerca —lo volví a jalar dejando nuestros labios a solos unos centímetros. — ¿Te parece así? —le pregunté riéndome.

—Bella sabes que a eso no me refiero —contestó riendo y a la vez haciéndose el enojado.

— ¡UPS! Yo pensé que si —contesté.

—Pues la verdad no te quisiera ver, ni a 5 metros de Jacob. Me muero de celos pero estaré de acuerdo con lo que tú decidas, yo te amo y confió en ti pero en él nunca —decía Edward con la mirada clavada en mis ojos.

—Tengo para darle mi respuesta a Jacob hasta el lunes, así que me quedan 2 días —le respondí.

La puerta se abrió y era Carlisle, quien venía caminando con una sonrisa.

—Hola hija, vengo a revisarte para que puedas ir a casa. Gracias por darme el placer de ser abuelo —me agradecía Carlisle.

—De nada, el honor será de mis hijos, tener unos abuelos tan maravillosos —y era verdad, tantos mis padres como Carlisle y Esme, serían los mejores abuelos, mis hijos tendrían mucha suerte.

Terminó de checarme y me dio de alta. Le pedí a Edward que me llevara a casa, parecía niña chiquita, me llevó cargada. Solo me depositó para abrir la puerta y después volvió a cargarme hasta conducirme a la cama.

— ¿Quieres comer, amor? —me preguntó dulcemente.

—Sí, tus hijos mueren por unos emparedados de jamón con queso —le respondí.

— ¿Mis hijos o tú? —preguntó vacilante.

—Ambos —respondí sacándole la lengua.

Tocaron a la puerta y Edward fue abrir, minutos después venía con un enorme ramo de flores, pero por el aspecto de su cara ya sabía quién las había mandado.

—Son de Jacob, aquí esta una tarjeta dirigida a ti —me dijo, tendiéndome la tarjeta lo más serio y distante que pudo.

—Mmm… —solo eso pude decir y tomé la tarjeta entre mis manos, la abrí:

_*Para la mujer más hermosa del mundo, ojalá aceptes mi ayuda… Jacob*__  
><em>  
>Dejé la tarjeta en la mesa, me levanté y rodeé con mis brazos a Edward, estar en contacto con él se sentía tan bien, era como un calmante, me relajaba por completo.<p>

— ¿Vas a dejar que esto nos arruine? —le pregunté cerrando mis ojos.

—Perdóname amor, perdóname pero me pongo muy celoso —me decía envolviéndome ahora entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé, pero mírame —le pedí. —Ahora solo somos tú, los mini Cullen y yo —le dije tomando su mano y llevándola hasta mi vientre.

Edward empezó a acariciar mi vientre y a susurrarles a nuestros hijos, era hermoso verlo así. Se dispuso a hacer él de comer, tenía demasiada hambre. Estaba cansada de la dieta del hospital ese día, así que comí como por seis. En la tarde vinieron a visitarnos Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Caslisle, Esme, Charlie, Renée y Emmy a quien cargué entre mis brazos. Ese niño era hermoso se le hacían unos hoyuelos preciosos, tenía tan solo un mes y días, pero parecía un bebé de 3 meses estaba enorme, mientras todos charlaban tranquilamente en la cocina haciendo de comer para pasar el día entre familia, yo estaba con Emmy sentada viéndolo dormir. A eso de las 3 de la tarde nos sentamos en el comedor, el bebé descansaba en mi habitación rodeado de almohadas.

— ¿Y cuándo piensan casarse? —preguntó Emmett, haciendo que mi sonrisa desapareciera.

Sabía que nos amábamos pero él no había dado indicio a proponérmelo, así que no iba apresurar nada. Si él quería pasar su vida conmigo de esa manera, tendría que salir desde el fondo de su corazón. Edward no dijo nada, se quedó callado.

—Deja de atosigarlos, lo harán cuando les perezca oportuno —declaró mi padre.

—Yo solo preguntaba —decía, mientras se encogía de hombros, al ver la mirada de Rose.

—Jajajaaja —no pude reprimir las risas.

—Pero Bella, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Alice. Todos me miraban con la misma expresión.

—Emmett, el valiente, el oso guardián, es solo un _"Osito"._Le tiene miedo a Rose, ¿no notaron su reacción hace unos segundos?

Y todos estallaron en risas, mi hermano me fulminó con la mirada y Rose, intentaba reprimir la risa.

—Te quitaré de la lista de mis favoritos, enana, o mejor _"Bolita Bella"_—me dijo sacándome la lengua.

¡Oh Dios! Las lágrimas me traicionaron, empecé a llorar, me había dicho gorda. ¡Malditas hormonas! Ya estaban otra vez, haciendo de las suyas.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntaba Edward desesperado.

—Me ha dicho gorda, _"Bolita"_—empecé a llorar de nuevo.

Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó Emmett. — ¡Mamá! ¡Diablos, duele!

Mama le había dado un buen zape en la cabezota.

—Eso es para que dejes de molestar a tu hermana —después le jaló la oreja, mi hermano se estremeció ante el dolor, —y este es por la palabrota que acabas de decir —, lo regañó mi madre.

Yo estaba más que feliz de nuevo, trataba de reprimir mis risas, los demás parecían bombas a punto de explotar de tanto reírse, hasta Emmett término riéndose. Seguimos la tarde charlando y después se marcharon.

Estaba agotada así que partí rumbo a mi cama, Edward me besó en la frente, pensé que se marcharía pero no, se introdujo debajo de las sábanas, me atrajo hacia él abrazándome con una mano mientras que con la otra trazaba círculos en mi vientre.

— ¿Preferirías que me fuera? —preguntó.

—No, quiero que estés con nosotros —le respondí para después plantarle un beso en sus labios. Era como una niña comiendo chocolate, nunca me cansaría de hacerlo.

Dormimos abrazados, la mañana del domingo pasó tranquilamente. Estar con él en nuestra propia burbuja, era suficiente para mí.

—Quiero que vivas conmigo, ¿qué opinas? —me preguntó.

—Me encantaría vivir contigo, amor; pero por qué mejor no te mudas conmigo, recuerda que tu departamento es más chico y solo cuenta con una habitación. El mío cuenta con dos y creo en verdad que necesitaremos ese espacio —le dije con una sonrisa apuntando a mi vientre.

—De acuerdo, pero de ahora en adelante yo mantengo esta casa —respondió con su hermosa sonrisa.

—Como usted ordene, señor —le dije soltando una carcajada a la cual él se unió.

Se fue a decirle adiós a su departamento y a traer sus cosas, le di mi auto para que no batallara. Estuve pensando en la respuesta que le daría a Jacob mañana, me debatía entre si quería o no, estaba más que segura que me beneficiaria con su apoyo, tanto él como yo, obtendríamos buenos resultados pero por otro lado estaba Edward, quien no lo toleraba en lo más mínimo aunque solo era una relación de trabajo. Le dejaría muy bien claras las cosas a Jacob antes de aceptar y Edward confiaba en mí, así que estaba decidida, aceptaría su propuesta.

Después de que llegó Edward le dije mi respuesta, trató de reprimir su enfado ocultándolo, pero aun se le notaba.

—Te ves tan lindo cuando me celas —le dije dándole un beso. —Pones una mueca tan sexy —lo volví a besar, aumentando de intensidad el beso.

—Mmm… Creo que voy a ponerme más celoso, si es que así reaccionaras cada vez que lo haga —me dijo tomándome entre brazos y llevándome a la cama, donde me depositó suavemente y continúo besándome, culminando en la unión de nuestros cuerpos, demostrándonos nuestro amor, hasta que ya no pudimos más y el sueño nos venció.

* * *

><p>Las cosas parecen acomodarse en su sitio, pero... ¿que le dira Bella a Jacob?... traera complicaciones a su vida?<p>

Gracias por los Review´s :)


	25. capitulo 24: Amor y Mas Amor

**Verito Pereyra **GRACIAS por Betear este capítulo!

Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD...

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 24: AMOR Y MAS AMOR<p>

Era lunes, no tenía intención de levantarme, estaba exhausta después de una muy buena noche. Estar entre sus brazos era una bendición. Después de un rato de contemplarlo mientras dormía, decidí ir a buscar a Jacob para decirle que sí aceptaba, no sin antes poner las cosas en claro. Salí de la cama con movimientos lentos para no despertarlo, caminé silenciosamente al baño, para después ir a hacer el desayuno. Quería unos waffles, así que busqué lo necesario para hacerlos, después de que estuvieron hechos, hice un poco de jugo de naranja y café, tomé una charola y caminé con el desayuno de ambos para tomarlo en la cama.

—Buenos días amor, hora de despertarse —le dije pasando mis dedos por su cabello.

—Mmm… Cinco minutos más —apenas logró susurrar.

—Entonces te dejo el desayuno, tengo que ir hoy con Jacob —le respondí mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Tan pronto como acabé de decir Jacob, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

—Ya estoy despierto —me dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamé, —ya veo… —y me reí.

—Hay que almorzar, tengo que ir con Jacob, después a arreglar algo de la universidad ya que tengo unos exámenes la próxima semana y luego a terminar de chequear las últimas páginas del libro —le dije, — ¿y tú amor, qué planes tienes hoy? —le pregunté.

—Esta tarde regreso a trabajar, salgo hasta las 8, pero después de ahí considérate ocupada, no te pienso dejar salir de la habitación.

—Mmm… Eso suena muy tentador, lo consideraré.

Terminamos de almorzar, me arreglé, y partí rumbo a las oficinas de Jacob. En menos de una hora ya estaba ahí, las puertas se abrieron en el piso 5, conocía el lugar a la perfección, tantas veces que había estado ahí. Cuando llegué, Jessica, la asistente de Jacob, se me quedó mirando como si quisiera borrarme del mapa.

— ¿Se encuentra Jacob? —pregunté.

—El señor Black está ocupado, ¿tiene cita? —preguntó como si no me conociera.

_Por favor_—, pensé para mí, ¿y ahora qué bicho le había picado?

—Claro, él esperaba mi llegada —le dije lo mas sarcásticamente que pude.

Telefoneó y por su expresión, hubo más enojo cuando colgó.

—Pase, la está esperando —me dijo.

—Te lo dije —le respondí. Cuando entré ahí estaba Jacob enfrascado en una llamada telefónica, a los 10 minutos colgó.

—Discúlpame, era importante —me dijo poniéndose de pie y saludándome con un beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes —le respondí.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pensaste? —me preguntó.

—Acepto hacer la campaña para lanzar mi libro contigo.

—Eso es excelente am… Perdón, Bella. No te arrepentirás, será todo un éxito —me dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

—Eso espero, solo que hay que establecer reglas —le dije.

Se me quedo mirando con una cara de ¡WHAT! — ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—Estoy con Edward —contesté esperando que no me gritara o reaccionara explotando, pero no, no hizo nada de eso y me sorprendió.

—Así que era verdad lo que te dije aquel día, yo estaba totalmente seguro, pero tú lo negaste, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —me preguntó.

—Él no se acordaba, Jacob, así que decidí que era lo mejor salir adelante sola, pero las cosas han cambiado, él me ama y yo para serte honesta también lo amo. Siempre ha sido él, discúlpame en verdad, desperdiciaste dos años conmigo, cuando podrías haber sido libre para buscar a alguien más —le expresé.

—Eso ya no importa Bella. Si tú eres feliz, yo lo soy —me dijo acariciando mi mano.

_¡En qué idioma me hablo!, ¿qué dijo?, ¿ese era Jacob?, tal vez era un extraterrestre ocupando su lugar_—Isabella deja de pensar estupideces, él ha cambiado de verdad, era el Jacob que fue cuando andaban, eso me gustó mucho, ya que el loco desquiciado me asustaba.

—Gracias Jacob, ahora que está aclarado ese punto, continuemos la gira del libro. Estoy encantada de realizarla, nuestra relación será sumamente profesional, espero entiendas el por qué y sobre los acuerdos referentes al libro, te escucho…

Nos enfrascamos en una conversación de más de dos horas, por lo que hicimos un receso para comer algo, ya que moría de hambre. Continuamos acordando sobre el porcentaje de las ganancias, la portada del libro, la editorial, entre otras cosas, según Jacob si tenía terminando el libro esta semana, la publicidad comenzaría en la próxima semana y la gira del libro dentro de dos, para ese entonces ya tendría 7 meses.

Me despedí de él, quedé de llamarle en cuanto terminara el libro; me agradó mucho saber que Jacob ya había asimilado lo nuestro. Ahora él podía ser feliz también. Cuando salí, Jessica me fulminó con la mirada de nuevo, ¿acaso sería por lo que le había hecho a Jacob al dejarlo? Pero si ella jamás se ha mostrado su amiga, en fin… ¿quién sabe? Dejé esas conclusiones.

Llamé a Edward contándole como me había ido, se sorprendió al contarle como se había comportado Jacob, pero no dijo nada más. Pasé a la universidad a tramitar lo necesario para los exámenes, me dirigí a casa para terminar de chequear el libro, estuve sentada mucho tiempo en la mesa, desperté cuando alguien me llevaba a la cama.

— ¿Sabes que no es bueno descansar en la mesa? —me dijo mientras me depositaba en la cama.

—Lo siento, estaba muy cansada.

—Me lo imagino amor, ahora descansa que prepararé la cena.

—Y si ordenamos pizza, la verdad se me antoja mucho —le respondí sonriéndole para que no se negara, ya lo oía decir _"eso es comida Chatarra, nada saludable"._

—De acuerdo, solo porque estoy igual de cansado que tú —se dispuso a marcar para ordenar el pedido, segundos después dio la dirección y colgó.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se portaron mis angelitos? —me preguntó trazando círculos sobre mi vientre.

—De maravilla —le respondí.

Se dispuso susurrarles palabras bonitas como: los quiero, los amo, son lo más importante para mí, ya quiero que salgan; hasta que tocaron el timbre. Comimos en el cuarto, me metí a bañar para de desestresarme, segundos después el estaba conmigo. Hicimos el amor en la bañera, como era de esperarse, a Edward se le desaparecieron los vómitos y las náuseas, agradecí eso, el pobre ya no aguantaba aunque él nunca se quejó.

Yo sabía que estaba al límite pero como todo embarazo, mis antojos empezaron, lo había despertado cada noche por algún antojo, él se levantaba a cumplirlos y cuando llegaba, me ponía a llorar por haberlo molestado. Él me tranquilizaba diciendo que no le importaba ir hasta China con tal de complacer a sus hijos.

La semana pasó muy rápido, cuando llegaba nos enfrascábamos en nuestra burbuja, habíamos hecho el amor todas las noches, es vergonzoso pero recorrimos cada parte de la casa. Alice, Rose y Esme habían venido a visitarme ya que Edward tenía mucho trabajo, ocupaba el turno de la tarde. Jasper estaba igual que Edward y mi hermano estaba enfrascado en los últimos partidos de la temporada, mis padre prometieron volar 1 mes antes de que sus nietos nacieran, para pasar tiempo con la familia.

Era sábado después de hablar con Jacob para decirle que estaba listo el libro, decidí pasar a ver a Edward al hospital, para invitarlo a comer.

Cuando llegué fui directo a su consultorio, toqué y pasé.

—Hola amor —le dije cuando abrí la puerta.

—Hola cielo, me gusta que hayas venido, ya te extrañaba —me dijo poniéndose de pie para besarme suavemente, después se inclinó y besó mi vientre, él iba a ser un gran padre.

—Edward, ¿entonces vienes a comer? —dijo una vos que conocía y a la cual no toleraba.

* * *

><p>¿Habra mas problemas? ¿De quien sera esa vos?<p>

Gracias por leerme y dejarme sus Reviews son muy importantes para mi.

Nos leemos pronto!

Karina Castillo


	26. capitulo 25: Fantasmas

**Verito Pereyra **GRACIAS por Betear este capítulo!

Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD...

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 25: FANTASMAS<p>

Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, observando de arriba abajo, su vista se detuvo en mi vientre y me asusté por las miradas asesinas que salían de sus ojos, apreté fuertemente la mano de Edward, y él notó mi tensión.

—No Irina, gracias, iré a comer con mi Bella, si nos disculpas —le respondió Edward sacándonos de ahí. Caminamos en silencio hasta que él mismo lo rompió.

— ¿Estás bien, amor? ¿Por qué apretaste mi mano? ¿Te sientes bien, Bella? Respóndeme.

—Ahora estoy bien, no me gustó como me miró, se detuvo en mi vientre mirándolo con ojos asesinos — expresé.

—Bella, cielo, Irina solo está resentida. Ella no es capaz de tal cosa, no te preocupes amor; no asimila que estemos juntos y que seas mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos, pero no me importa lo que opine, te amo Bella —me dijo besándome con amor, haciendo que mis miedos desaparecieran.

Comimos tranquilamente, me pidió que me quedara con él en su oficina ya que solo estaría dos horas más y podría irse, debido a que no tenía más consultas. Accedí a su petición, cuando regresamos me recosté en un sillón, morí de celos al ver a Irina entrar una y otra vez a su consultorio, como era enfermera, ese era su as bajo la manga. Estaba claro que a ella no le quedaba claro que yo era la mujer, y que él iba a ser padre, usaba cualquier excusa para acercarse lo más posible a él, incluso reían una que otra vez por sus comentarios. Si así era ahora que yo estaba ahí presente, ni imaginarme cuando estaban solos. Edward era tan ciego, se quejaba de Jacob y estaba en las mismas condiciones a excepción de que Jacob ya se mantenía a raya.

Cuando pasaron las dos horas, yo estaba más que enojada, desilusionada… ¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta de que me molestaba? Me ignoró completamente, es como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, ¿para eso me pidió que me quedara? Mejor me hubiera ido a casa y no presenciar su perfecta amistad, empecé a llorar por lo que salí al notar que él seguía enfrascado en una charla con ella. Caminé lo más rápido que pude, mis sentimientos estaban muy sensibles, las hormonas no me ayudaban; cuando llegué al estacionamiento busqué mi auto, ya hasta se me había olvidado donde lo puse, lo encontré y abrí la puerta pero unos brazos me rodearon, haciéndome girar.

—Bella, pero por qué te has ido sin esperarme —me dijo Edward, quedándose en shock por mi estado de ánimo.

— ¿Por qué lloras cielo? —preguntó nervioso.

Yo solo agaché la mirada y entré al auto. Así fue todo el camino, silencioso. Contuve las lágrimas lo más que pude y cuando se estacionó, simplemente salí corriendo. Tomé la ventaja de que conocía más mi edificio y fui por el elevador de emergencia, llegué al departamento y me encerré en el baño. Sé que parecía niña chiquita al estar haciendo eso, pero me dolía, sé que no lo había hecho a propósito, pero así lo sentí yo.

—Amor, ¿qué te ha pasado? Bella ábreme, ¡por favor! —me hablaba Edward del otro lado.

— ¡Por favor, Bella! Sal de ahí, o te juro que tiro la puerta si no me abres —esto último lo dijo tan serio, que no dudé y me apresuré a abrirla.

—Por Dios… Casi me matas de un susto, amor —me dijo cuando salí del baño.

—Ahora sí me recuerdas —le dije enfadada.

— ¿Pero qué dices? —preguntó confundido.

—Me pediste que estuviera contigo, por dos horas me ignoraste completamente, pero claro... Estabas tan entretenido con tu enfermera, que te olvidaste de… —me tomé unos segundos para pensarlo. — ¿Qué soy yo? —Me pregunté más para mí que para él. — ¿Tu mujer? ¿Tu pareja? ¿Tu novia? ¿La madre de tus hijos? —le recriminé al borde le las lágrimas.

—Amor… —me dijo tratándome de tomarme entre las manos, pero fui más rápida y me aleje de él.

—Si ese era el plan de un momento juntos, jamás hubiera estado ahí para ver cómo me desplazan tan fácilmente —le dije soltándome a llorar de nuevo.

—Bella, cariño— me dijo envolviéndome entre sus brazos. —No llores por favor, les va ser daño a los bebes, tranquilízate por favor, siento haberte hecho sentir de esa manera. Tú eres la mujer más importante para mí, eres mi mujer, la mujer que amo—me dijo limpiando mis lágrimas.

_A mí me gustaría que agregaras "mi esposa"_—pensé para mí.

—Pues en esas dos horas, se notó que alguien era más importante que "la mujer a la que más amas"— le dije haciendo comillas en lo último.

—Bella, perdóname por favor. Te juro que jamás te volveré hacer sentir así, perdóname —me dijo con los ojos rojos a punto de llorar.

Mi corazón no pudo soportarlo, no podía verlo sufrir aunque él tuviera la culpa está ves.

—Te perdono, Edward, solo entiéndeme; te quejabas de Jacob y aunque no lo quieras ver estas igual tú con Irina —le dije.

—Te has dado cuenta que es la primera vez que peleamos desde que estamos viviendo juntos, no lo pienso volver a permitir, hacerte sufrir es lo que menos deseo, así que tratare a Irina lo menos posible —me dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

—Eso será imposible, ya que ella es enfermera y tu doctor, solo no dejes que te enrede, no lo soportaría —le respondí con honestidad, era verdad. Llegar a ver a Edward en brazos de alguien más, sería el fin de mi vida.

Después de la primera discusión por mi parte, nos dormimos abrazados. La mañana del sábado llegó, Edward había hecho unos arreglos en la noche para no ir hasta el lunes, nos levantamos y almorzamos pacíficamente, nos duchamos, bueno hicimos más que ducharnos…

—Mmm… Decían que las reconciliaciones son las mejores, y es verdad — me susurró al oído.

Le di un golpe en la cabeza con la esponja de baño.

—A mi no me gustaría estar reconciliándonos toda la vida —le dije algo molesta.

—Era una broma, no te enfades amor, estaba jugando —me dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar y acariciaba mi vientre.

Salimos al centro comercial, ya que habíamos planeado empezar a decorar la habitación de los bebes. Edward compró pintura para decorar la habitación de los pequeños, me enamoré de las cunas eran hermosas, escogimos un par de sábanas neutrales, ya que no sabíamos qué serían, iba a ser sorpresa, por lo que todos casi se nos echan encima. Pues Alice estaba alterada por no poder diseñarles ropa, así que solo se enfocaba en colores neutros, Emmett había planeado comprar unos balones, pero se había arrepentido… _¿qué tal si tenía que comprar muñecas?_ —nos dijo esa noche. Como si mis pequeños ya fuera a jugar, por Dios… Mi hermano era padre, creo que aun no asimilaba que el pequeño Emmy tanto como mis hijos, no jugarían por un buen tiempo.

Escogimos unos monitores, ya que habíamos acordado que dormirían en su habitación desde que llegáramos a casa, escogimos dos pañaleras, pedimos que los muebles los llevaran a casa, Edward venia cargando un montón de peluches y juguetes para recién nacido, parecía niño chiquito saqueando toda la tienda, y yo me enamoré de unos móviles que compre.

Teníamos que aprovechar el tiempo juntos, pues él era muy famoso, había ascendido a jefe por sus propios meritos, estaba orgullosa de él, así que el trabajo lo consumiría hasta que se adaptara a su nuevo cambio.

—Amor —le dije algo cansada.

—Sí, mi vida —me dijo dándome un beso.

— ¿Te parece que vayas a dejar a dejar las cosas al auto? Muero de hambre —le dije señalando una pizzería que estaba en el centro comercial.

—Ahora regreso amor. Ve ordenando, ¿te parece? —asentí y salí caminando.

Pedí una pizza hawaiana con queso doble, y dos vasos de agua de naranja, cuando Edward llegó a mi lado, me disculpé para ir al baño.

—Ahora regreso, amor —le dije besando sus labios.

—No tardes, con cuidado —me dijo.

Estar embarazada era maravilloso, pero pasarse diario en el baño era incómodo. Cuando salí, camine hacia donde estaba nuestra mesa y empezamos a comer, tomo marchaba bien hasta que me di cuenta que Edward se puso tenso, nervioso, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, supe que había acertado cuando la vi saludando a Edward en la mejilla.

—Hola Eddy, ¿pero acaso te has quedado petrificado? Sigo causando el mismo efecto —le dijo con una sonrisa. —Me enterado de que eres ya un médico muy prestigioso, eso es bueno cariño —después de unos segundos notó mi presencia.

—Isabella —me dijo clavando la mirada en mi vientre, —pero vaya no has perdido el tiempo, ¿es de Jacob? —me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—No, esa historia es pasado —le respondí fingiendo una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, madre soltera! Es una lástima —exclamó.

Cuando pensé que tendría que defenderme sola Edward por fin habló.

— ¡No Es madre soltera Tanya! Son mis hijos — espetó Edward con orgullo.

La boca de Tanya hizo una perfecta "O". — ¿Pero qué diablos dices? —le preguntó en tono enojado y demandante a Edward.

Edward se paró y me tomó de la mano en señal de que me levantara, cuando lo hizo me rodeo con sus brazos.

—Lo que has oído Tanya. Bella y yo estamos juntos y seremos padres, así que si planeabas acercarte a mí ahora que no soy un don nadie, vete olvidando de eso, porque amo a Bella y no permitiré que nadie la lastime. Ahora si me disculpas, mi mujer está cansada y debemos irnos a casa —contestó, tomándome de la mano para salir juntos.

— ¡SÉ QUE AUN ME AMAS EDWARD! ¡NO PUDISTE OLVIDAR 3 AÑOS! ¡SIEMPRE SERA MÍO, ISABELLA, SOLO ERES EL PLATO DE SEGUNDA MESA! —nos gritó Tanya mientras que nos alejábamos.

Quise voltear y saltarle encima, Edward notó mi reacción y me tomó más fuerte de la mano.

—No amor, no caigas en su juego, recuerda que debes estar tranquila por ellos —me dijo acariciando mi vientre.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el auto, el camino fue igual. En menos de una semana, habían regresado los fantasmas que parecían no querer dejarme ser feliz pero no lo lograrían, no lo permitiría, aunque por más que trataba de olvidar las palabras de Tanya, todavía rebotaban en mi cabeza… _¡SIEMPRE SERA MÍO ISABELLA, SOLO ERES EL PLATO DE SEGUNDA MESA!_Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando llegamos a casa.

—Amor, no llores por favor —me pidió abrazándome. —Mírame Bella, mírame —me volvió a pedir.

A lo cual levanté mis ojos que estaban enrojecidos por llorar.

—Quiero que sepas que te amo, ¿me entiendes? No importa lo que haya dicho Tanya, yo a ti te amo, a ella nunca la amé, ¿lo recuerdas cielo?

Asentí con la cabeza, era verdad no podía dejarme llevar por palabras de personas que querían lastimarme. Él me amaba a mí, su primer y único amor, me lo había confesado aquel día en el sofá y en sus ojos se notaba la sinceridad de las palabras, una sonrisa se asomó por mis labios.

—Yo también te amo, Edward, te amo —le repetí abrazándolo.

—Sé que te preguntarás por qué tardé demasiado en contestar, y te diré, me quedé sorprendido que después de tanto tiempo de no verla, su vos por primera vez se me hizo aturdidora. Ni un sentimiento de los que había creído tener por ella tiempo atrás hicieron presencia, ¿por qué?, porque eres el amor de mi existencia, la única que me hace suspirar, reír, llorar —me dijo levantando mi mentón para besarme.

Edward bajó por las cosas, para después ducharnos, relajarnos y olvidar el mal rato que nos hicieron pasar, dormimos abrazados como todas las noches, no imaginaba mi vida sin él.

Me desperté a eso de las 11:00, había dormido mucho. Edward tendría que haberme levantado, pero no lo hizo. Después de ir al baño, caminé hacia la cocina, ahí se encontraba él preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días, hermosa —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, amor —le dije robándole un beso.

—Mmm pasta de dientes, mi favorita —contestó riéndose.

Estuvimos decorando la habitación, aventajamos mucho, el resto de la tarde no la pasamos "descansando en casa", en teoría, porque me había dado un gran antojo a mí, así que estuvimos la mayor parte en el cuarto "utilizando los beneficios de la cama" disfrutando las últimas semanas que nos quedaban por que al entrar al octavo mes adiós vida sexual hasta pasar la cuarentena. Casi 3 meses y medio de tortura, así que había que aprovechar.

* * *

><p>mmmm Irina y Tanya, han regresado a la vida de Edward pero el demostro el amor de Bella por sobretodo... ¿Podra siempre ser asi?<p>

Eso lo descubriremos mas adelante!

Gracias por Leer este capitulo es dedicado a todos aquellos que me han estado siguiendo, una vez mas gracias!

Janalez, Maricoles, Olivia, Lucia Cullen Hale, Sheyla18, Maya Cullen Masen, Alimago, Yolabertay, Tata xoxo, Aime, Elizabet1485, Eve Runner, Beakis, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Lexa0619, Ma Pau Cullen y los anonimos :)

Karina Castillo.


	27. capitulo 26: El Destino Persiste

**Verito Pereyra **GRACIAS por Betear este capítulo!

Gracias al grupo Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 26: EL DESTINO PERSISTE…<p>

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido, estábamos acoplándonos a la nueva rutina, solo me quedaba 1 mes más para ir a la universidad y después a descansar. Era jueves tenía que entregarle el libro a Jake… Sí, así le decía de nuevo, se estaba comportando como un verdadero amigo, me hacía reír ante cualquier locura que hacía y al parecer sus sentimientos por mi habían desaparecido, lo cual me beneficiaba.

Edward tenía demasiado trabajo, a lo mucho conversábamos 1 hora porque apenas llegaba a casa, se quedaba dormido, ser jefe era muy pesado y cuando se presenta una intervención de cuidado, él siempre estaba listo. Su trabajo era estresante, yo lo entendía, estos últimos días había estado algo inquieta. Había tenido sueños extraños donde siempre estaba sola, a lo lejos veía a Edward pero jamás podía alcanzarlo, eso me asustaba, pero solo eran sueños me dije a mí misma, desperté entre sus cálidos brazos, miré al reloj 6:15 am, esos momentos bastaban para saber que nos amábamos.

—Buenos días, amor, ¿estás despierta? —susurró.

—Sí, hace un ratito —le dije volteándolo haber.

— ¿Cómo amanecieron mis amores? —preguntó mientras besaba mi vientre.

—Muy bien cuento los días para que estén entre mis brazos —le dije emocionada.

—Este fin de semana deberíamos de ir a comprar ropa, pañales y lo que nos falta —comentó mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

—Tienes razón, no hemos comprado ropa, tenemos todo menos eso —le dije sonriendo.

—Otra cosa —le dije —, ya has pensado en algún nombre, no podemos llamarlos siempre los "mini Cullen" —le dije sonriendo.

— ¡Por qué no! A mí me gusta, Mini Cullen Swan —dijo riendo.

Tras notar el semblante de mi cara, se apresuró a hablar:

—No te enojes amor, solo estaba bromeando.

—Oye con un Emmett tengo, ¿para que quiero dos? —respondí caminando hacia el closet, tomé una toalla de baño y antes de meterme a la ducha, me giré hacia él:

—Y ahora te bañas solo, a ver si se te quita lo gracioso —le dije sacándole la lengua y cerrando la puerta del baño.

Tras salir de la ducha estaba con una carita de perrito arrepentido, me solté a carcajadas y él se cruzó de brazos como niño chiquito.

—No es gracioso Bella, yo quería bañarme contigo —me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Qué sexy se veía a pesar de su rabieta: —Ahora no es gracioso pero que tal antes, estabas muy payasito —caminé hacia él y le planté un enorme beso.

— ¿Mejor? —pregunté.

—Mmm… Prueba de nuevo —me dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.

Lo besé de nuevo con un poco mas de intensidad y amor. — ¿Y ahora? — pregunté.

—Casi, casi mejor; intenta de nuevo —me dijo con una mirada seductora.

Sus ojos se quedaron plasmados en los míos, este hombre era mi vida y su mirada era mi perdición, lo volví a besar subiendo de tono el beso, las caricias y la excitación. Era tanto el deseo por parte de ambos, que no sé en qué momento perdí mi toalla, pero una hora después ya estábamos terminando de hacer el amor, me condujo hacia la ducha y nos bañamos juntos, me ayudó a cambiarme y salimos a almorzar.

—Ves que si se me cumplió el bañarme contigo —me dijo mientras se paraba a abrazarme.

—No solo eso se te cumplió —le dije subiendo de tono mis mejillas, tras recordar lo de hace unos momentos.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Esta tarde habíamos acordado quedar de vernos juntos, quería que lo acompañara a buscar auto nuevo, ya que yo aun ocupaba el mío, le dije que podría usar un taxi, pero se negó, "no sabes qué clase de personas conducen", así que terminó diciendo que no. Fui a donde Jake y como siempre, Jessica me aniquilaba con sus ojos, tras esperar unos minutos por fin llegó.

—Hola Bells —me saludó besando mi mejilla —Jessica, ¿por qué la has hecho esperar afuera? Siempre que sea ella hazla pasar, ¿entendiste? —le dijo mirando a Jessica con enfado, la cual solo asintió.

Lo que necesitaba, pensé para mí "mas miradas aniquiladoras de Jessica", si así ya me miraba, ahora con mayor razón.

Ambos nos sentamos en respectivos lugares.

—Ya está listo el libro —sacó una caja que tenía guardada y me la entregó —. Es para ti, me lo han entregado esta mañana y quiero que la primera que lo tenga sea la maravillosa escritora —me dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Abrí la caja y me quede maravillada era el libro: "Mi Otro Yo", su portada era hermosa, había el dibujo de una persona sentada en una banqueta con un oso de peluche sujetándolo y de fondo de paisaje arboles, este libro era muy valioso para mi, el plasmar cada letra en el, tenía un significado importante.

—Es perfecto —le dije a Jacob con una enorme sonrisa.  
>—Me alegro que te guste Bells, para celebrarlo podíamos ir a comer algo.<p>

—Me encantaría, pero quedé con Edward —le dije esperando que no se ofendiera.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó —. Por supuesto, no hay problema.

—Bueno debo irme, quedé de pasar por su oficina —le dije.

—Bella, tengo que decirte que el lunes publicaran el libro y el viernes que viene tenemos que viajar, la gira del libro, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Tan rápido que pasa el tiempo —le dije sonriendo, recordando que cumpliría la semana que viene siete meses, ansiaba ver a mis bebés, ya quería tenerlos conmigo —. Claro, estaré lista, ahora tengo que irme. Adiós —le dije saliendo de la oficina.

Conduje hasta el hospital, estaba tan feliz, mi libro por fin sería publicado, faltaba menos tiempo para tener a nuestros pequeños con nosotros y el amor entre Edward y yo estaba mejor que nunca. ¿Alguna vez se animaría a pedirme que fuera su esposa? Pensé para mí, bueno la esperanza muere al último...

Llegué y caminé por los amplios pasillos, toqué la puerta, pero nadie abría, volví a tocar y nada, decidí entrar, estaba vacío pero si habíamos quedado en vernos a la hora de la comida, me senté en el sofá, esperando que no tardara ya que moría de hambre. Pasaron 20 minutos y nada, marqué a su celular y mandaba a buzón directamente, le habría pasado algo, con el miedo ante ello salí a recepción.

—Señora buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —Preguntó una amable joven.

—Busco al doctor Edward Cullen, soy su esposa —le dije con algo de ansiedad, no era exactamente su esposa, pero para mí él sí lo era, era mi esposo.

— ¡Ah vaya! Lo vi marcharse hacia el comedor. Camine todo derecho hacia aquel pasillo, después de la puerta de "Pediatría" dobla hacia la izquierda, y a unos pasos esta el comedor —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, muy amable —le devolví sonriéndole.

Caminé tal y como ella me dijo, giré hacia la izquierda y sí, ahí estaba el "comedor" como su nombre lo indicaba en un letrero. Me quedé en la entrada observando a las mesas en busca de Edward, estaba sentado con otras tres personas, dos enfrente de ellos y otra a lado muy cerca de él para mi gusto, felizmente riendo, caminé hacia ellos, cuando me quedé petrificada. Ella le estaba acariciando la mejilla y él no hizo nada para detenerla, una ola de coraje me invadió, no pensaba retroceder, ¡no más! Caminé hacia ellos, cuando por fin estuve lo suficientemente cerca, hablé:

—Buenas tardes, veo que disfrutas de la comida —le dije enfocando en Edward quien había volteado sorprendido.

—Amor, ¡qué sorpresa! —me dijo incorporándose para besarme.

Lo detuve. —Solo venía porque habíamos quedado en comer, pero creo que ya no es necesario, provecho. Sobre la búsqueda del auto, pídele a Irina que te acompañe, con todo gusto lo haría —estaba enfadada, ella usaba cualquier pretexto y él había prometido no caer—. Con permiso —les dije refiriéndome a los demás.

Di media vuelta y caminé.

—Bella —me tomó Edward de mis brazos —. Espera por favor, no es lo que parece, te lo juro…

—No es lo que parece, nunca es lo que parece contigo. Yo venía feliz de la vida, se suponía que íbamos a comer juntos, ¿lo recuerdas? En eso habíamos quedado, hubieras por lo menos tenido el sentido de avisarme, así estaría ahorita celebrando con Jake la publicación de mi libro —le escupí lo ultimo más que por ganas, por cobrarme la que me había hecho.

— ¡Ah no señorita! ¡Eso jamás! —declaró frunciendo el ceño —. Ahora déjame explicarme, acepté comer porque estábamos celebrando que un compañero va a ser padre, estábamos riéndonos porque pensábamos en qué hacer cuando nuestros hijos nacieran. Irina llego después, te lo juro, se sentó a mi lado y se me hizo una grosería correrla de la mesa, se unió a nuestras risas, comí un poco de tarta y ella solo limpió parte de mi mejilla, pues estaba embarrada de fresa, eso es todo. De verdad siento lo de la comida, te dije que me alejaría de ella y es lo que estoy haciendo, pero parece no entender, te amo Bella, jamás lo dudes —me aclaró mientras me miraba profundamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Perdóname, actué impulsivamente, me excusaría con las hormonas, en parte es cierto, pero también son los celos que me motivan a ser así, es tan solo que me molesta verte cerca de ella, soy mujer y me doy cuenta de que aun siente algo por ti —le confesé agachando la mirada por la vergüenza.

—Te he dicho que jamás bajes la mirada —me dijo atrayéndome hacia él para abrazarme —. Veo que estar conmigo te ha afectado, "impulsiva" tú —negó con la cabeza mientras se reía —. No tengo nada que perdonar, las apariencias engañan, yo hubiera pensado lo mismo, aunque le hubiera agregado unas cachetadas y unos jalones de cabello —me decía riendo.

—Ahora promete que pase lo que pase, jamás confiaremos en algo que veamos por más comprometedor que sea sin antes aclararlo, promételo Bella.

—Te lo prometo, antes que todo tú y yo vamos a confiar y a escuchar —le dije dándole un beso.

—Ahora vamos a comer —me condujo abrazada hacia la salida del hospital.

Llegamos a un restaurant de comida china, cosa que le agradó porque comería algo sano, comimos tranquilamente. Partimos en busca del auto nuevo, fuimos a tres agencias y nada lo convencía, ya estaba cansada y perdiendo la autoestima hasta que llegamos a la cuarta agencia, sus ojos brillaron al ver un Volvo C30 plateado y un Volvo C60 negro, no se decidía por ninguno, quería escoger el negro por la comodidad para los niños, pero el volvo plateado le agradaba mas.

—El que tú elijas está bien amor.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Sí amor, los dos están amplios, cabrán perfectamente los asientos de los bebés —le dije besando sus irresistibles labios.

Hizo el trámite y en ese mismo momento quedo arreglado todo, pidió que le llevaran el carro a casa, ya que no quiso dejarme conducir sola. Cuando llegamos me sentía cansada, quería tomar un baño e irme a dormir, pero antes tenía que decirle que la semana que venía me iría por una semana, respiré profundamente al saber lo que me esperaba.

—Amor —lo llamé cuando me acosté en la cama.

—Sí —respondió.

—Hablé con Jake —respiré profundo —; el viernes que viene es la gira, debo irme por una semana —le solté de prisa pero claramente.

Se paseó unos minutos por el cuarto, caminó hacia mí y me tomó de las manos.

— ¿Es necesario? ¿Tienes que ir? —Me preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Sabes que sí amor, tengo que estar ahí —le dije acariciando su mejilla.

—Sabes que deseo acompañarte pero no puedo —suspiró frustrado por la idea.

—Te extrañaremos, te prometo que si puedo regresar antes, lo hago —le dije pasando mis manos por sus cabellos, me encantaba acariciar su pelo rebelde y cobrizo.

—Promete llamarme a diario, tener cuidado con Jacob y cuidarte mucho.

—Te lo prometo —le dije poniendo mi mano sobre mi pecho donde se encontraba mi corazón —. Y tu promete, que no permitirás que Irina ni ninguna otra mujer, se te acerque —le dije mordiéndome el labio.

—Te lo prometo —dijo, haciendo lo mismo que yo hace unos segundos atrás.

—Te amo.

—Te amo tanto, Bella —me dijo mientras acariciaba mi vientre y lo llenaba de besos.

El fin de semana la pasamos de compras, Alice y Jasper se nos unieron, esta primera nos hizo comprar de todo, parecía torbellino asaltando cada tienda, cuando por fin tuvimos un descanso lo disfrutamos comiendo. La hora de almorzar, comer, cenar eran mis preferías, tendría que hacer mucho ejercicio después de que nacieran mis pequeños para regresar a mi talla, pero no importaba, habría valido la pena.

El domingo no la pasamos enfrascados en la cama, viendo películas y disfrutando del momento.

— ¿Ya tienes nombres en mente? —Le pregunté.

—Sí, me gustan Isabella, Elizabeth, Kristen y si es niño Robert, Ethan, Marck —declaró con una sonrisa —, ¿y tú? —preguntó mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

—He hecho algunas combinaciones, si es niña podría ser Rennesme por "Renée" y "Esme", también podría ser Carlie por "Charlie" y "Carlisle", me gusta Elizabeth también y si es niño podría ser Edward Anthony —declaré con una sonrisa ante la cara que ponía.

— ¡Oh no! Mi nombre ya es suficiente, por que arrastrar a mi hijo al mismo, si es que es un niño y Rennesme Carlie suena hermoso, me encanta.

—A mi me encantaría tener un Edward Anthony, así que ya veremos —le dije sonriendo.

—Pues entonces también una Isabella, si es una niña —dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno eso ya lo veremos, no sabemos si son nenas, o nenes, o uno y uno —expliqué acariciando mi vientre, el cual comenzó una lucha campal, se estaban moviendo.

—Andan muy inquietos —me dijo Edward acariciando mi vientre, minutos después se calmaron.

—Me aman —sonrió victorioso.

— ¿Quién no podría amarte? —le respondí besándolo.

* * *

><p>Las cosas marchan bien, pero en cuestión de segundos cambian las cosas, esperemos que no o si?<p>

Gracias a esas personas que me siguen y dejan su Review´s, en verdad son geniales por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia.

Y a los nuevos lectores ¡Bienvenidos!

Karina Castillo


	28. capitulo 27: Un Mal Día

Gracias a mi amiga y beta** Verito Pereyra**, sin ella no se que haría. Te quiero nena!**  
><strong>

Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD... www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 27: UN MAL DÍA<p>

El lunes cuando desperté por la mañana, Edward ya se había marchado, en la mesita se encontraba una nota:

_"Amor, no quise despertarte, espero no regresar tan tarde._

_Te amo, cuídense."_

Después de bañarme y desayunar, me dirigía hacia las oficinas de Jake, para arreglar lo del viaje para promocionar el libro, llegué justo cuando él, iba entrando al ascensor, en cuanto me vio lo detuvo para que subiera.

—Buenos días, Bella dama —saludó sonriendo.

—No bromees Jake, buenos días —le respondí.

— ¿Lista para el viaje? —Preguntó.

—Algo y… ¿a dónde viajaremos? —Pregunté, ya que aún no me había dicho nada.

—En la oficina hablamos.

—Ok —me limité a decir.

Cuando llegamos, Jessica me fulminó con la mirada, nada nuevo en ella, la ignoré, entré y tomé asiento.

— ¿Y bien? —Le pregunté.

—Viajaremos a Los Ángeles a dos conferencias, nos quedaremos ahí por dos días. Después a Washington, ahí daremos 3 conferencias, y estas dos noticias más te fascinaran: iremos al programa de "Oprah" y Ellen DeGeneres" una de mis fuentes pudo contactar y bingo, promocionaremos ahí. ¿No es excelente?

Me quedé en total shock cuando dijo "Oprah" y "Ellen DeGeneres," adoraba esos programas y él bien lo sabía.

— ¡Es grandioso! —Fue lo que pude articular después de un silencio.

—Sabía que te gustaría, debemos irnos este viernes a la 1 de la tarde —anunció.

—Estaré lista.

Nos enfrascamos en una conversación sobre la preparación al hablar acerca del libro, la publicidad iba creciendo día con día. Mucha gente ya murmuraba sobre "Mi otro yo" y que obtendríamos grandes ganancias.

Fui a buscar a Edward para invitarlo a comer, pero se encontraba sumido en mucho trabajo por lo que pedí algo por teléfono para acompañarlo en su oficina, cuando terminamos, Irina entró sin siquiera tocar, que "confianzas" pensé para mí. Estuvieron hablando sobre unos expedientes y ella cada vez que podía se agachaba más para que él pudiera notar su provocativo escote. Edward estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se daba cuenta, y yo daba gracias al cielo por eso.

—Tápate o te dará un resfriado —le dije sarcásticamente.

—El doctor Cullen puede cuidarme. ¿Verdad, Edward?—le preguntó la muy descarada.

Mi Edward estaba tan concentrado que tardó en responderle.

—Estoy ocupado Irina, no estoy para bromas. ¿Se te ofrece algo más? —le preguntó.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada. —No —le respondió a Edward y salió echando chispas.

Yo no puede evitarlo y estalle en risas, Edward solo negó con la cabeza, me sonrió y siguió trabajando, me pasé la tarde en su oficina durmiendo en el confortable sofá, tuvo que despertarme para irnos a casa.

El día siguiente fue de lo más raro, Jake me hablaba preguntándome si había visto a Rose, si Edward estaba conmigo, o si Edward se estaba comportando extraño conmigo, después de la tercera llamada exploté:

_*Llamada*_

_—Jacob Black, ¿por qué demonios estás hábleme y hábleme? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé?  
><em>

—_no te enojes, es solo que necesitaba hablar contigo sobre el libro y el viaje, no sé ni por qué te pregunto por ellos, entonces… ¿podríamos vernos el viernes a las 9 en mi oficina antes de viajar?_

—De acuerdo, pero si sigues hablándome, cancelo todo, ¿me entiendes?

—Sí, te veo el jueves al medio día, adiós, cuídate y… olvídalo... —y colgó.

_*Fin de la llamada*_

Ese día Edward llegó muy tarde, no me dijo nada, solo me dio un beso y se metió a la ducha. Me sentí algo confusa, pero supuse que era cansancio lo que tenía. Cuando desperté ya no estaba, esta vez no había dejado ni una nota, me la pasé contemplando el cuarto de mis pequeños.

Más tarde, hablando con Alice y Rose en una conferencia telefónica, ninguna había venido a verme por que tenían mucho trabajo. Rose me pidió que tuviera cuidado con Jake, yo le dije que Jake era mi amigo y que nada entre nosotros pasaba, pero ella volvió a insistir y no solo ella también Alice:

_*Conferencia Telefónica*_

—Debes alejarte de Jacob, Bella —decía Alice.

—No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, somos amigos —les dije tratando de calmarlas.

—Pues a mí no me gusta esa amistad, él es un mentiroso —dijo Rose muy segura de sí misma.

—Nunca lo quisiste tratar, no puedes decir eso así porque si —le dije algo irritada.

—Entiende Bella, él no es alguien confiable, es un mentiroso, "su cara de niño bueno", si como no. Termina esa amistad y no vayas al viaje, ¿entiendes? —Me dijo enojada.

—No puedes, ni pueden decidir por mí, Jake ahora me ha demostrado ser un buen amigo, no le levantes falsos Rose, una cosa es que no te guste y otra que inventes cosas. Además se trata de mi carrera, no puedo solo votarlo por que a ti no te parece mi socio —medio grité.

— ¿ERES O TE HACES BELLA? ¿ESTÁS CIEGA O QUÉ? —Gritó.

—Calma Rose —le dijo Alice—. Cálmense las dos —nos pidió.

—Es que no entiende, Alice, no se quiere dar cuenta —soltó Rose.

—No quiero oír nada más, si es para criticar a Jake, o juzgarlo… entonces, es mejor que no nos hablemos más o terminaremos en una batalla campal.

—Lo prefieres a él antes que a nosotras —dijo Rose furiosa.

—No es eso, solo me pongo de parte de la justicia.

— ¡ESO DICES POR QUÉ NO SABES NADA! —Volvió a gritar Rose.

—Calma Rose, recuerda que Bella está embarazada —volvió a pedir Alice.

— ¡NO SÉ NADA! ¿Y QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBA SABER, ROSALIE? ¿ACASO SABES ALGO? ¡NO! ¡ENTONCES DEJA DE HABLAR DE LAS PERSONAS! —Le grité.

— ¡Contigo no se puede! —Exclamó.

—Pues contigo tampoco —le respondí.

— ¡BASTA! —Gritó Alice—. Se están comportando como unas niñas.

— ¡TÚ CÁLLATE! —Gritamos Rose y yo.

—Ahora no quiero saber más de cómo levantan falsos de la gente sin conocerla, adiós.

Y colgué

*Fin de la conferencia telefónica*

Después de haber colgado me puse a llorar, creo que había exagerado respecto a Rose y Alice, sabía que solo querían protegerme, pero de Jake. Él no era malo, siempre había sido una buena persona, alguien intachable se podría decir, él no tenía imperfecciones, bueno si tenía "su ira", pero ya estaba siendo tratada. Sé que nunca les agradó, pero una cosa es que no te agrade alguien y otra atacarla sin motivo. Tendrían algún motivo "pensé para mí", no lo creo, me lo hubieran dicho. Tal vez era la inseguridad de que volviera con él, pero eso jamás iba a pasar, yo amaba a Edward.

Preparé la cena, después de una hora de llorar, no quería preocupar a Edward. Suficiente tenía con su trabajo, dieron la 8, las 9 y las 10 y aún no llegaba. Me preocupé y decidí marcarle:

_*Llamada Telefónica* _

_—Bueno amor. ¿Pasó algo?_

—No, estoy bien, es solo que ya es tarde y no has llegado a casa.

—Perdón por no avisar amor, pero Irina se puso mal, no tiene familia aquí, así que me quedé ayudarla.

Irina, ¡sí como no y mala! ¡Ja! Que se la crea Edward porque yo no.

— ¿Pero ya está mejor?

—Según me informó otra enfermera, ya está estable.

—Pues si es así, ¿podrías venir ya? Había preparado una rica cena.

—Sí amor, solo paso a dejarla a su casa y después voy contigo.

—Sí amor, aquí te espero.

*Fin de la llamada*

Estaba furiosa, no quise desmoronarme cuando me dijo la razón del porqué no había llegado aún, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo, estaba segura de que ella no estaba enferma y no tenía a su familia aquí. Obviamente que tenía amigos, amigas, hubiera recurrido a uno de ellos, pero no, otro pretexto para acercarse a Edward… ¡Y todavía iba a llevarla a su casa!

— ¡AHHHHH! —Grité tan fuerte como pude—. Primero me peleo con mis cuñadas, luego me pasa esto. ¿QUÉ MAS FALTA? —Grité viendo al cielo.

Traté de componerme, estaba actuando de una manera estúpida y podría hacerles daño a mis bebés. Estaban muy inquietos, sentían mi tensión, encendí el estéreo, mientras calentaba la cena por cuarta vez y escuchaba ''Turning page'', esa canción era hermosa y logró que me tranquilizara al instante, me senté en el sofá a esperar, una hora más tarde llegó Edward.

—Amor, siento haber demorado tanto —me dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina.

—No importa, vamos a cenar —le dije con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Vas a matarme, pero ya cené.

— ¡QUÉ! —Grité.

—Irina no había cenado, me pidió que la llevara a comprar algo pues se sentía débil, pero compró para ambos, me dijo que no quería cenar sola, como siempre lo hacía, que por favor la acompañara. No quería que se sintiera mal, si ya de por sí, estaba mala, así que cené con ella —contestó nervioso por mi reacción.

— ¿Y te importo acaso, si yo ya había cenado? ¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¡Cuatro horas y media esperándote para cenar y no haces ni una llamada avisando dónde estabas hasta que te llamé! ¡Y para rematar, cenas con otra! —Le reclamé furiosa.

—No te enojes Bella, entiende, estaba mal —respondió tratando de acercarse.

—No me toques, por tu bien no me toques, si te preocupa tanto, ¡vete a cuidarla toda la noche! —Le grité y salí furiosa hacia la habitación, cerré con llave, no le di tiempo de entrar y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo.

—Amor, ¡por favor! Ábreme. Nena, no llores ¡por favor! Sé que fui un estúpido al no pensar en cómo te sentirías, perdóname por favor, ¿tú harías lo mismo por Jacob? —Decía del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡No metas a Jacob en esto, él no se anda haciendo el enfermo, ni chantajeando gente! —Le volví a gritar mientras mi voz se quebraba, para llorar más fuerte.

—Bella, deja de llorar. ¡Por favor! Piensa en los bebés, les va hacer daño, ábreme y hablemos —volvió a insistir.

— ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR! ¡HASTA AHORA RECUERDAS QUE TIENES HIJOS! —le volví a gritar.

— ¡ABREME O DERRIBO LA PUERTA! —Gritó enojado.

— ¡TÍRALA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡NO VAS A ENTRAR AQUÍ! ¡VETE CON TU AMIGA! —Le grité.

Caminé hacia la cama, traté de calmarme. Él seguía rogándome que le abriera, que lo perdonara, que me amaba, que habláramos, incluso sentí como también comenzaba a llorar. Sabía que si seguía escuchándolo llorar y rogar iba a caer, así que me puse a ignorarlo, me coloqué un iPod que contenía mi nana, comencé a acariciar a mis pequeños.

—Vamos estar bien. Mami está bien, tranquilos —les susurré mientras mis ojos se cerraban por el cansancio y el sueño.

* * *

><p>Impresionante ha estallado una bomba, ¿que pasara ahora?<p>

Creo que Bella tiene razón al estar enfadada, tal vez un poquitin exagerada... ¿Que hara ella ahora?

mmm a Edward me dan ganas de colgarlo pero si lo hago me quedo sin protagonista :P... espero que reflexione, puso en prioridad a otra persona en lugar de la persona a la que ama, pero es tan Edward uff!

¿Por que Rosalie y Alice se pusieron en contra de Jacob?

¿Que tramara Irina? ¿Jacob en verdad vera a Bella como una amiga?

Gracias por leer, este capítulo fue algo triste, muchas peleas, esperemos mejore!

Agradesco a todos los lectoras(es)

**Kathow16, Eve Runner, Beakis, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, Yani-Cullen, MalloryGreatson, Natalia, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maricoles, Alimago, Lexa0619, Janelez, Lucia Cullen Hale, Sheyla18, Elizabeth1485 y anonimos!**

Karina Castillo :D


	29. capitulo 28: El Adios

Gracias a mi amiga y beta** Verito Pereyra**.**  
><strong>

Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD... www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 28: EL ADIOS<p>

_Caminé hacia la cama, traté de calmarme. Él seguía rogándome que le abriera, que lo perdonara, que me amaba, que habláramos, incluso sentí como también comenzaba a llorar. Sabía que si seguía escuchándolo llorar y rogar iba a caer, así que me puse a ignorarlo, me coloqué un iPod que contenía mi nana, comencé a acariciar a mis pequeños._

_—Vamos estar bien. Mami está bien, tranquilos —les susurré mientras mis ojos se cerraban por el cansancio y el sueño._

Desperté con mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, temí abrir la puerta y encontrarlo ahí, pero me equivoqué, no estaba, se había ido a trabajar y en su lugar estaba una nota pegada en el refrigerador:

_Bella: por favor perdóname, cometí un error, prometí no lastimarte y lo siento, quise quedarme contigo y rogarte más hasta que me perdonaras, pero tenía que ir al trabajo, se que podrás negarte y estarás en todo tu derecho, pero hoy es la cita con el ginecólogo, podrías aplazarla hasta que estemos bien, ¡POR FAVOR! Te ama, Edward. _

¿Cómo podría habérseme olvidado? Claro después de ayer no tenía cabeza para nada, me acaricié el vientre.

—Felices 7 meses, pequeños —les dije a mis bebés, eso me motivó y pasé la tarde con alguien que sabía que me entendería, no me juzgaría y siempre estaría ahí para mí.

Era como mi segunda madre, me arreglé un poco y fui a ver a Esme, tal y como lo dije, me recibió con los brazos abiertos al solo ver mi cara, le conté los problemas que habíamos tenido últimamente, lo que había pasado ayer y ella estuvo de acuerdo en mi comportamiento; dijo que si mi suegro le hubiera hecho lo mismo ella hubiera actuado peor que yo, al menos eso era un consuelo, le conté sobre la discusión entre Alice, Rose y yo, me dijo que estaba al tanto de todo, que ella estaba ese día en casa cuidando a Emmy, sentí mis mejillas arder, por la vergüenza,

—Cariño, ustedes son muy unidas, una discusión como esa no podrá separarlas, verás que todo se arregla —yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Tres horas más tarde que terminé de desahogarme, nos sentamos a comer, ya que moría de hambre, una rica pasta italiana había preparado, me serví dos veces y rematé con el postre: pastel de chocolate, estaba terminando de comer mi postre cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Hola cariño —contestó Esme cuando levantó la bocina.

—Sí, no te preocupes, aquí está conmigo. No, por el momento no amor, creo que es mejor que esperes hasta más tarde, si yo entiendo, pero tú entiéndela. Sí hijo no te preocupes, la cuidare, adiós.

Era Edward y recordé que tenía mi teléfono apagado.

—Veo que ya sabes quién era.

Yo solo asentí.

—Quería saber si estabas conmigo, estaba preocupado por qué no respondías el teléfono de casa y tu celular manda al buzón, quería hablar contigo, pero no lo creí prudente y me pidió que te cuidara —me dijo.

—Hiciste bien, ahora no quiero hablar —le dije bajando la mirada.

Continuamos la tarde, Esme dijo que cuando nos reconciliáramos teníamos que empezar a organizar el baby shower de sus nietos y conociéndola, harían algo extremadamente grande. La tarde comenzó a caer, estaba justo por irme, cuando Carlisle entró por la puerta principal y atrás de él, Edward.

—Bella hija, ¿cómo estás? —Saludó amablemente Carlisle.

—Bien, gracias —me giré hacia Esme y le sonreí—. Ahora debo irme.

—Bien, nos vamos —anunció Edward. Nos despedimos de Carlisle y Esme, mientras salía a fuera noté que no estaba el volvo, sabía perfectamente que Carlisle ya estaba al tanto de casi todo y que Edward había venido especialmente por mí, así que no puede resistirme tenía que ir con él, pero al ver que no estaba su auto eso quería decir que nos iríamos juntos.

— ¿Y tu auto? —Pregunté.

—Está en la agencia, revisión de las 5000 millas, por la mañana estará listo —me respondió.

Sin decir nada más entré al auto, el camino fue silencioso, miraba a través de la venta y contemplaba lo hermosa que era la luna, podía ver en el reflejo del cristal que Edward cada 10 minutos volteaba a verme y suspiraba, así que cerré mis ojos para no verlo más. En cualquier momento flaquearía y terminaría besándolo y olvidándome de todo, pero no, estaba vez tenía que aprender su lección, apuesto a que él se hubiera puesto peor si hubiera sido yo la que le hubiera hecho eso.

Llegamos y ni siquiera esperé que abriera mi puerta como era normal, caminé lo más rápido, cuando llegamos al departamento, pensé que entendía que estaba molesta y me dejaría tranquila, me equivoqué…

—No me piensas hablar —me susurró en mi oído mientras me abrazaba.

Respiré profundo varias veces, las hormonas sueltas estaban haciendo de las suyas, una corriente cruzó por todo mi cuerpo, volví a respirar, tenía razón, no lo iba a evitar toda la vida, pero aún me sentía molesta, tal vez el viaje ayudaría a despejarme un poco y dejar atrás la pelea.

—Debemos hablar —le dije soltándome de él para sentarme en la sala—. Como sabes, mañana viajo. Estos días me servirán para tranquilizarme, sigo molesta Edward, sé que lo hiciste inconscientemente pero sé que ella no lo hizo, y si vas a justificarla, será mejor que te calles o vas arruinarlo todo, no me llames, estaré bien, necesito estos días para mi, te amo pero necesito pensar, ¿me entiendes? —Le dije relajándome un poco.

Caminó hacia mí, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentí un profundo hueco como si fuera nuestro último abrazo.

—Te amo Bella, no sabes cómo lamento haberte lastimado, no fue mi intención, no te prometo porque ya lo he hecho antes y por lo visto no lo he cumplido, pero ahora que regreses solamente seremos tu y yo, por lo menos hasta que nuestros hijos nazcan, cambiaré mi horario o pediré otra asistente, ya no te causaré más dolor ni incomodidad, eres mi prioridad, la persona más valiosa que tengo en la vida y la cual me va ser el hombre más dichoso de la tierra, solo te pido que te cuides, cariño.

Tomé una ducha, cuando salí del baño Edward no estaba en la cama, fui a la sala y ahí estaba el acostado en el sofá, fui a la cocina, saqué un poco de fruta ya que tenía hambre y me tumbé a un lado de él, mientras yo comía él acariciaba mi vientre, estábamos en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio agradable, mis pequeños estaban alborotados porque su padre comenzó a cantarles, cuando terminé mi fruta, me levanté, jalándolo con la mano para que me imitara, lo conduje hasta la habitación.

—Esta habitación también es tuya, siento lo de ayer —le dije sintiéndome culpable por dejarlo afuera.

—Descuida, ¿estás segura? —Preguntó.

—Sí —le dije acostándome, él se acostó a mi lado, busqué su mano y la jalé hacia mí, se acurrucó conmigo para dormir abrazados, lo necesitaba tanto, me sentía segura entre sus brazos, pero estaba inquieta, sentía otra vez un hueco en mi pecho, tanto estrés ya me estaba afectando, traté de conciliar el sueño, me quedé dormida mientras él seguía acariciando mi vientre.

Desperté a eso de las 5:00 de la mañana exaltada por la misma pesadilla de hace días, caminando sola en la obscuridad trataba de alcanzar a Edward pero jamás lo lograba, como no podía dormir me levanté prendiendo la lámpara de la mesita, saqué una maleta que era la mía y comencé a preparar mi equipaje, a eso de las 6:30 los rayos del sol empezaban hacer acto de presencia, Edward se removió en la cama y se puso de pie en un salto, creo que lo vi volver a respirar cuando me vio cerrando la maleta, yo solo le sonreí.

Nos duchamos por separados, desayunamos tranquilamente, le informé que tenía que ver a Jake antes de irme, me dijo que estaría al medio día para despedirnos, lo cual me causó alegría, nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y partí rumbo a ver a Jake, eran las 8:30 creo que iba muy temprano, pero el entraba a las 8:00 de la mañana así que ya tendría que estar ahí.

Cuando llegué Jessica no estaba en su escritorio por lo que sonreí, pensé en tocar la puerta, pero quería asustar a Jake, como venganza de haberme estado marcando y marcando varias veces hace dos días, me dispuse abrir la puerta lo más rápido que pude para gritar un ¡BUUUU!, pero me quedé muda de la impresión, Jake estaba sin camisa con los pantalones en el suelo y Jessica ¡oh cielos santo! ¡Por eso me odiaba tanto! Ella estaba solamente con lencería de encaje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación sobre él, en aquel sofá en que tantas veces me senté, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, Jake se levantó bruscamente tirándola al piso, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando, cerré la puerta tan rápido como pude para no ver más, empecé a respirar, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…10.

Caminé de regreso al ascensor cuando me tomaron del brazo.

—Bella por favor déjame explicarte, no te vayas por favor —me rogaba Jake.

—No tienes nada que decirme Jake, es tu vida, tú sabes lo que haces con ella —le dije honestamente —. Es solo la impresión, por la sorpresa —le dije volviéndome a sincerar, _¡y qué sorpresa!_pensé de nuevo.

—Necesito explicarte, ¡por favor! , vamos al centro comercial de "San Paolo"—me rogó.

Para que ir al centro comercial de "San Paolo" si "The New Fashion" se encontraba más cerca, pero en fin.

—De acuerdo —acepté.

El silencio era incómodo, no me podía sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza, me estaba causando risa, al ver cómo Jessica quedó en el piso, ¿quién iba imaginarse que entre ellos había algo? ¿Por qué ocultarlo? No me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado, Jake rodeó el auto para ayudarme a bajar, caminamos tranquilamente y nos situamos en un área de mesas con sillas, pedimos un café y un capuchino.

— ¿Quieres contarme? —Pregunté.

Noté que estaba demasiado nervioso muy raro en él, respiró dos veces antes de hablar.

—No soy la persona que crees que soy —se expresó, enredándome más, ya que no entendí nada.

— ¿Puedes volver a repetirlo? No entendí nada.

—Soy un mentiroso Bella, sé que después de esto no querrás volver hablarme y estas en todo tu derecho, desde que somos novios te he amado, te he querido y lo sabes…

Iba a interrumpirlo. —Jake…

—Déjame terminar de hablar ¡Por Favor! —Pidió, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

—Cuando cumplimos 6 meses, te insistí en tener relaciones y te negaste, estaba necesitado Bella, 6 meses… Debes comprender que soy hombre, entonces busqué refugio en una chica que conocí en uno de los viajes que realicé. Dos meses después te volví a engañar en un viaje a Londres… Cuando cumplimos un año pensé que estarías lista, pero me equivoqué, te rehusaste, esa mañana el consuelo vino a mí, Jessica entro muy provocativa la mañana siguiente y caí. He mantenido relaciones con varias chicas cuando viajaba y con Jessica hasta la fecha de hoy, hoy fue la despedida, le dije que se buscara alguien que la amara, porque este juego había acabado. Sé que tenía que decirte esto, desde hace mucho, pero no podía, me odiarías y jamás me perdonarías, pero ahora quiero ser honesto contigo. Rosalie me encontró hace 11 meses atrás, pero le expliqué que había sido un malentendido y confió en mí, pero hace 6 meses cuando terminaste conmigo, Rosalie me encontró en una situación muy comprometedora, me gritó y me dijo que me alejara de ti o te lo diría, por eso hubo un tiempo en que no te vi, pero después me canse y volví acercarme a ti. Rosalie y Alice hace dos meses me encontraron con Jessica besándome y estallaron, pega duro la pequeña duende, aún recuerdo la cachetada y Rosalie es una fiera… Me asustó su amenaza, esta es la realidad Bella, soy un "Don Juan," un mujeriego…

Su confesión me dejó aturdida, se acostó con otras chicas mientras que yo me rehusaba y lo podía ver en sus ojos, estaba arrepentido y lo que más me impactaba… Mis amigas trataron de protegerme y yo no les creí, sentía mucha culpa y vergüenza al recordar cómo quedamos en esa llamada, en cuanto regresara iba a verlas y pedirles perdón.

—Jake, eres valiente al sincerarte, sabes perfectamente que te dejaría de hablar, pero todos cometemos errores. Tú me perdonaste a mí por haberte engañado, así que quedamos a mano, sin resentimientos —le dije tendiendo la mano y cerrando el trato.

Él solo sonrió, pero de un momento se tensó, me inquietó eso, miré al reloj.

—Jake son las 11:30, qué rápido se pasa el tiempo… Tenemos que estar al medio día en el aeropuerto, Edward espera por mí, suerte que traigo la maleta en el carro, vamos —le dije parando y tratando de voltearme para caminar.

— ¡No! —Se levantó y me tomó de los hombros —. ¡Por favor vamos por este lado! —Pidió.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Le dije sacándome de su agarre —. ¿Qué te preocupa? —Pregunté, me giré para voltear a ver el por qué de su preocupación.

Mi corazón se detuvo, sentí que dejé de respirar, mis lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos a una velocidad record, Edward estaba sentado al otro lado besándose, besándose con Irina. Ella lo sostenía de su pelo acercándolo más hacia ella, no pude seguir mirando, comenzó a faltarme el aire, sentí que mis rodillas se rendían, use toda la fuerza que me quedaba para no caer, una furia estallo dentro de mí, ignorando el dolor por lo que había presenciado.

— ¡Por favor, Bella! ¡Vámonos! —Me pidió Jacob, quien me agarraba con el brazo.

— ¡No! —Le respondí, me zafé de su agarre y caminé hacia donde se encontraban ellos, quienes se encontraban ya de pie, Irina al verme me mostro una enorme sonrisa, que de no ser por mis hijos, en ese mismo momento la hubiera arrastrado por todo el centro comercial.

* * *

><p>Siento dejarlas intigradas y furiosas, pero no me maten que si nooo quien subira mas capítulos :), nos leemos pronto!<p>

Decisiones... decisiones ;)... ¿Habra perdido Edward la razón para besar a Irina?, ¿Bella le perdonara esta posible traición?

**Gracias a :  
><strong>

**Kathow16, Eve Runner, Beakis, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, Yani-Cullen, MalloryGreatson, Natalia, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maricoles, Alimago, Lexa0619, Janelez, Lucia Cullen Hale, Sheyla18, Elizabeth1485,Laura Kathrine, Dmontse Cullen, Stefanny93, Isacobo, Ela fordyce, Maiissa, y anonimos!**


	30. capitulo 29:Adiós Parte 2

Gracias a mi beta** Verito Pereyra**, que a pesar de estar ocupada, siempre hace un espacio para mi ;)**  
><strong>

Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD... www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 29: ADIOS PT.2<p>

Por favor, escuchen la canción, justo donde está indicado.

watch?v=gnjsdd2w0zE (Sin espacios)

Él estaba dándome la espalda cuando llegué hasta ellos.

—Veo que por eso estás tan indiferente —le solté con vos fría.

—Bella —volteó al instante de escuchar mi voz—, no es lo que parece amor, te lo juro —se apresuró a decir.

— ¡Y UN CARAJO! —Le grité yo—. No soy estúpida Edward, acaso crees que no vi que se estaban besando, por eso tantas atenciones a tu "querida," o debo decir zorra, aunque cualquiera de las dos cosas le queda.

—Eddy ya no tiene caso ocultarlo —soltó Irina agarrándose del brazo de Edward.

Juro que si hubiera tenido vista de visión laser, su brazo hubiera sido calcinado en ese preciso instante, bueno no solo su brazo, Irina hubiera desaparecido.

— ¡BASTA! —Gritó Edward—. Tú y yo no somos nada, era una trampa, que ciego fui —le recriminaba a Irina.

— ¿Cuál trampa, Eddy? Dile la verdad, dile que estabas esperando que se fuera, para poder estar todo el tiempo juntos, dile que esa era la razón por la que no quisiste acompañarla, querías quedarte conmigo y hacerme el amor, como hasta ahora, ya que ella no puede cumplir sus obligaciones por su "inconveniente" —soltó señalando mi vientre.

Mi mano salió volando impactándose justo en el lado izquierdo de su cara, se oyó un gran estruendo, mi mano me ardía y del impacto de la cachetada tenía muy rojo, merecido se lo tenía, se podría quedar con Edward, insultarme a mi persona, pero lo que no tenía que haber hecho era ofender a mis hijos, mira que decir que eran un "inconveniente", maldita bruja.

— ¡QUÉ TE PASA PERRA! —Chilló Irina levantándome la mano.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS! —Le gritó Edward sujetándola de la mano.

Empecé a llorar de rabia, no podía descontrolarme más, aunque moría de ganas por saltarle a la yugular no podía hacerlo, el pensar que Edward tal vez había jugado conmigo, o sería una venganza por no haberle dicho desde un principio lo de los bebés, tal vez nunca me amó, muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, recordé que Carlisle me había advertido que no podía volver a entrar en crisis ya que podía dañar a mis bebés, respire profundamente varias veces, hasta tranquilizarme.

—Te entiendo, Eddy; se me olvida que lleva a los que dice que son "tus hijos" —hizo lo último entre comillas.

— ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA IRINA, DILE LA VERDAD A BELLA, CARAJO! —Le gritó Edward.

—No hay nada que decir Eddy, yo te gusto, te satisfago y a ella le tenías lástima por eso no la dejabas —escupió Irina.

— ¡DEJA DE MENTIR! —Le gritó Edward.

—Bella, amor, déjame explicarte ¡Por Favor! No es lo que parece, amor. ¡Por Favor! —Suplicó acercándose a mí.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! —Esta vez fui yo la que grité—. No me toques, Edward. No quiero volver a verte, te quiero lo más lejos de mí y de mis hijos, "MIS HIJOS" —se lo volví a recalcar.

—Isabella, también son mis hijos, no puedes hacerme esto, por favor… Escúchame, por favor —me rogó.

—Aquí la única ciega fui yo. Traté de advertirte muchas veces que Irina quería algo más contigo y tú la justificabas, que bien jugaste tu papel, Cullen; supiste manejar las cosas tan bien para que la estúpida de Isabella no sospechara nada. ¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO, EDWARD! —Le grité lo último y empecé a caminar a la salida lo más rápido que pude.

— ¡BELLA POR FAVOR ESPERA! —Me gritaba Edward.

—Bella creo que debes escucharlo —me dijo Jake después de alcanzarme.

—No tengo nada que hablar con él —le dije.

—Bella, espera —me tomó de la mano para impedir que avanzara más.

— ¡SUELTAME JAKE! —Le grité—. Ya es tarde, tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto esperando tu avión, ¿ahora vas a ir o te piensas quedar aquí? —Le dije en tono enojado.

—Pero Bella… —Reprochó.

—Pero nada, ¿vas o te quedas? ¿Puedo ir sola, si ya no quieres hacer esto? —Le dije.

—Vamos —me dijo resignado a mi comportamiento.

Caminamos lo más rápido que pude, gracias al cielo que íbamos en mi auto, le arrojé las llaves a Jacob, quien las tomó, entramos y dimos marcha al aeropuerto.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Creo que deberías escucharlo? —Me dijo Jake, se le notaba extraño.

—Me engañó, me utilizó y caí, fui una estúpida, ahora ya no quiero hablar más de eso —le contesté, tratando de no derramar más lágrimas.

—Bella, en verdad creo que deberías… —No lo dejé terminar.

—Jake si no quieres perder mi amistad… ¡Por Favor! ¡Cállate! Ya no quiero hablar más de esto —le dije enojada, él solo asintió.

Eran cerca de la 1 cuando llegamos debido al tráfico, descendimos hacia donde se encontraba el avión privado de Jacob, solo quería entrar, encerrarme en el baño y soltarme a llorar, subieron mi equipaje, el cual se encontraba en la cajuela de mi auto, estaba a punto de subir al avión cuando oí su vos.

— ¡BELLA! —Gritó llegando hacia donde yo estaba.  
>— ¡Por Favor! —Suplicó—. ¡Por Favor! ¡Escúchame! —Me rogó tomándome de las manos.<p>

Solté su agarre con algo de violencia. —Te dije que no me volvieras a tocar, Edward. Aquí se acabo todo, ¿entiendes? Vete con Irina, cásate con ella y se feliz —le dije con furia y entre al avión.

La puerta se estaba cerrando cuando Edward gritó: — ¡PROMETISTE QUE PASARA LO QUE PASARA JAMÁS CONFIARIAMOS EN ALGO QUE VIERAMOS POR MÁS COMPROMETEDOR QUE FUERA SIN ANTES ACLARARLO, LO PROMETISTE! —Gritó con tristeza.

La puerta terminó de cerrarse y el piloto preguntó si podíamos despegar ya, Jake me miró como buscando respuesta, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y él respondió con un sí al piloto. Sentí el avión levantarse y partimos rumbo a los Ángeles. ¿Qué sería de mi vida ahora que regresara? Comencé a llorar, Jacob se paró de su asiento y me abrazó; comencé a llorar más fuerte, trataba de calmarme pero no podía hacerlo, ahora sabía el por qué de esos sueños, el por qué del agujero que había sentido hoy en la mañana y días atrás. Ahora estaba sola y así estaría toda la vida, ningún hombre más entraría en mi vida, solo mis hijos y yo.

—Bella, tranquilízate, le hará daño a tus bebés —me decía Jake.

—Mírame, Bella, mírame —me pidió.

Alcé mi vista para verlo, en sus ojos noté culpa, ¿pero culpa de qué? ¿De verme así? — ¿Dime? —Le pregunté entre hipidos.

—No me odies, pero necesito hacerlo —me contestó, a lo cual me quedé confundida.

Se me acercó lo suficiente para poder sentir su aroma sobre mi boca, suspiró y unió sus labios a los míos, traté de oponerme pero fue en vano, le respondí para que me dejara de besar lo más rápido posible, segundos después se separó con una sonrisa.

—Esta te la mereces, Jake —le dije dándole una cachetada, a lo cual mi mano me volvió a arder por la fuerza que use.

—Lo sé —respondió esbozando de nuevo su sonrisa.

¿A caso estaría loco? ¿O era masoquista? Me pregunté para mí.

—Como te atreves J-A-C-O-B —le dije deletreando su nombre muy despacio—. No se puede confiar en nadie —le volví a decir. Estaba enojada, ahora entendía el dicho de "mejor sola que mal acompañada".

—Eso es verdad, solo se puede confiar en el amor de tu vida, en nadie más —me dijo.

—Ahora que te he besado he descubierto mis sentimientos hacia ti, no te amo Bella, te aprecio y mucho. Ahora sé que solo estaba encaprichado por algo que no podía obtener, en este caso tú y el hecho de que te quiera también es el hecho de que voy a perderte, pero no puedo más… La culpa me mata, está quemando mi alma, necesito estar bien con aquellos a los que les he hecho daño, empezando contigo, en verdad ¡perdóname! Y si no lo haces, merecido me lo tengo —me confesó.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué culpa? ¿Por qué has de perder mi amistad? —Le pregunté sin entender.

—Bella hace un mes conocí a una chica llamada Vanessa, la vi cuando entré a un restaurante, quedé hipnotizado por sus ojos, discúlpame pero jamás sentí algo tan fuerte como lo sentí por ella en ese momento. La seguí y la estoy tratando ahora, casi todos los días nos vemos, siento que ya no puedo estar sin ella, necesitaba besarte para asegurarme de que ya no sentía nada por ti y así fue, no sentí nada, solo cariño… Como de hermanos, nada más. La quiero Bella, quiero a Vanessa —me confesó.

—Eso es bueno Jake, me alegra que estés enamorado de alguien más que no soy yo —le dije sonriéndole un poco.

—Ahora viene la parte donde me odias, pero lo acepto, hace un mes y medio, me encontré con Irina en un bar, una plática llevo a otra y así, hasta que tocamos el tema de ustedes dos. Ella quería a Edward para ella y yo a ti para mí, en verdad perdóname, fui un maldito imbécil. Entonces acordamos separarlos a toda costa, Irina planeó lo de esta mañana, yo era el anzuelo, yo tenía que llevarte a ese centro comercial para que vieras todo. Edward jamás te engaño, es solo que Irina uso muy bien sus trucos para que tú te la creyeras, lo siento Bella, en verdad lo siento. Traté de hacerte reflexionar pero no me quisiste escuchar, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo que hice —me respondió tapándose la cara con las manos.

Me quedé en total silencio, los hipidos de pronto se silenciaron, había sido una trampa, ese beso, había sido una trampa. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan perverso? Ahora sabía que ella podía hacer eso y más, era peligrosa, estaba despechada y Jacob otro tonto el cual actuó de una forma inmadura, echó a perder mi vida, pero era él quien ahora me estaba contando la verdad.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto Jake? —Le pregunté saliendo de mis pensamientos.

—Porque vi en sus ojos el gran amor que siente por ti, te ama Bella, te ama demasiado y tu lo amas del mismo modo. Sus miradas hablan por ustedes dos —me respondió.

Una canción empezó a sonar en el avión privado esa canción me inundó por completo, pegó justo en mi corazón…

*Mil años*

Mi corazón late rápidamente  
>Hay colores y promesas<br>¿Cómo puedo ser valiente  
>Y cómo puedo amar, cuando temo caer?<br>Pero al verte a ti manteniéndote en pie  
>De alguna manera, todas mis dudas<br>Repentinamente se van  
>Estoy un paso más cerca.<p>

He muerto cada día, esperando por ti  
>Cariño, no temas, te he amado<br>Por mil años  
>Y te amaré por mil más.<p>

El tiempo se detiene  
>Ella es bella con todo su ser<br>Seré valiente  
>No dejaré que nada me quite<br>Lo que está ante mí  
>Cada aliento<br>Cada hora que pasó fue para estar aquí  
>Un paso más cerca.<p>

He muerto cada día, esperando por ti  
>Cariño, no temas, te he amado<br>Por mil años  
>Y te amaré por mil más.<p>

Y desde el comienzo creí que te iba a encontrar  
>El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hasta mí<br>Te he amado por mil años  
>Y te amaré por mil más<br>Un paso más cerca  
>Un paso más cerca.<p>

He muerto cada día, esperando por ti  
>Cariño, no temas, te he amado<br>Por mil años  
>Y te amaré por mil más.<p>

Y desde el comienzo creí que te iba a encontrar  
>El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hasta mí<br>Te he amado por mil años  
>Y te amaré por mil más.<p>

Sus últimas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza tras acabar la canción. "_PROMETISTE QUE PASARA LO QUE PASARA JAMÁS CONFIARIAMOS EN ALGO QUE VIERAMOS POR MAS COMPROMETEDOR QUE FUERA SIN ANTES ACLARARLO, LO PROMETISTE".  
><em>  
>—Estúpida, soy una estúpida, debí confiar en él. Debí creerle, le hice una promesa y la rompí, no confié en él, lo he perdido —susurré, volviendo a llorar.<p>

—Bella, tranquila, piensa en tus hijos tranquilízate. No perdiste a Edward, él te ama de eso estoy seguro. Vamos Bella, ¿dónde quedo esa chica valiente? —Me dije dándome ánimos.

—Esa chica valiente sigue aquí, ¡Jacob, debemos volver! ¡No puedo perderlo! —Le dije esperanzada.

—Eso es todo lo que quería oír —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Jacob habló por el interfono, dando órdenes de regresar a New York, en esos momentos se me vino a la mente la gira del libro, Jake perdía mucho si regresábamos, había invertido ya bastante y me sentí culpable.

—Jake, ¿pero la gira? —Pregunté.

—No te preocupes por eso, Bella, ya veo como arreglo ese asunto. Lo que importa es ayudarte a recuperar el amor de tu vida, ya que yo tengo la culpa, pude haberlo evitado no sé por qué no lo hice, pero el daño está hecho y ahora hay que remediarlo —me contestó.

—No es toda tu culpa, yo debí dejar que me explicara, le hice una promesa y no cumplí, yo no confié —le dije enojada por mi reacción.

—Veras que todo se solucionará, ánimo —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, todo saldrá bien… O eso creo— le dije depositando en el cielo mi última esperanza.

* * *

><p>Uff, menos mal que la conciencia de Jacob, lo hizo hablar...<p>

Ahora las preguntas del millón ¿Bella estara a tiempo de salvar su amor? ¿Como le respondera Edward?

Esperemos ver a través del arcoiris, una lucecita que nos traiga esperanza.

Gracias a todos quienes leen y dejan sus review´s...

**Kathow16, Eve Runner, Beakis, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, Yani-Cullen, MalloryGreatson, Natalia, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maricoles, Alimago, Lexa0619, Janelez, Lucia Cullen Hale, Sheyla18, Elizabeth1485,Laura Kathrine, Dmontse Cullen, Stefanny93, Isacobo, Ela fordyce, Maiisa, Lunha222, Jhanulita, Miraura21, Sophia76 y anonimos!**

****Karina Castillo


	31. capitulo 30: La Vida Ya No Es Vida

Gracias a mi beta y amiga** Verito Pereyra.****  
><strong>

Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD... www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

_"La Esperanza muere al último"... "La Fe...mueve montañas"_

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 30: LA VIDA YA NO ES VIDA<p>

POV EDWARD.  
><em><br>Se ha ido…_

Caí de rodillas al piso, mientras el avión se alejaba en los aires, el amor de mi vida se ha ido, nos lo habíamos prometido, confiaríamos en que a pesar que las circunstancias fueran devastadoras, teníamos que explicar lo sucedido, había sido una promesa.

No me dejó explicarle, se marchó con mis pequeños, regresaría dentro de una semana tal y como había dicho. _¿Y si ya no regresaba?_ Ese pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza.

No, ella no podía alejarme de mis bebés, ¿ella no haría tal cosa o sí?

— ¡DIOS! —Grité volviendo a llorar.

¿Por qué no me dejo explicarle? Maldita Irina, mil veces maldita, ¿por qué no pude ver más allá de sus intenciones? Fui un imbécil, Bella me lo advirtió y yo no le creí. ¿Cómo es que una persona, puede ser tan perversa?, recordé lo que me produjo llegar a esto.

.

.

FLASHBLACK

Llevaba días estresado por tanto trabajo, había peleado con Bella los últimos días, la discusión central "Irina". Mi mujer estaba segura que sus intenciones hacia mí eran más que trabajo, yo de eso no tenía dudas, Irina y yo habíamos quedado solo como compañeros de trabajo, ella sabía que estaba enamorado de Bella. Un día me dijo: "somos amigos Edward, no me gustaría perder tu amistad, Bella es tu mujer, no quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mi culpa", yo como imbécil le creí, _"una buena mujer" _pensé para mí. Ahora sabía que había sido solo su fachada para arruinar mi vida.

Sabía que eran las hormonas de Bella ya que estaba muy sensible. Ese día que llegué tarde después de dejar a Irina en su casa, que por primera vez dormí sin ella y me dejó afuera, me tuve que ir a tumbar al sofá pero uno no abandona a los amigos cuando lo necesitaban. En ese momento Irina me necesitaba, estaba muy enferma, Kate su amiga, quién la atendió me lo aseguró, otra estupidez más a mi favor puesto que les creí, si ellas dos eran amigas, se confabularon para engañarme.

Después de dejar las cosas con Bella un poco más relajadas, partí a la oficina, era aún temprano y me puse a revisar unos pendientes. A eso de las 9:30 de la mañana me fui a la agencia de autos a recoger el volvo, salí de ahí a eso de las 10 y tenía que apurarme. Al medio día iría a despedir a mi mujer y a mis hijos, no me gustaba que se marcharan y menos con Jacob, pero era su sueño, su trabajo y ese tiempo le serviría para que se relajara. Yo también tendría que aprovechar esos momentos para pensar, ya no quería seguir discutiendo por Bella a causa de otras personas, así que pediría un cambio de asistente y si no se podía, intentaría un traslado a otro hospital. Si Bella se sentía segura mientras yo estaba lejos de Irina lo haría, lo que no sabía es cómo explicarle a Irina que ya no quería que trabajara conmigo; me sentía mal, puesto que ella no se me había insinuado ni nada por el estilo, parecía apreciar mi amistad y lo que sentía por mí había desaparecido, daba gracias por eso.

Llegué a mi oficina y encontré a Irina llorando, ¿pero que le habría pasado?  
>—Irina ¿estás bien? —Le pregunté acercándome a ella.<p>

— ¡Oh! Edward, ¿qué voy hacer? —Me dijo mientras se colgaba de mi cuello.  
>Por instinto al verla tan desconsolada la abrasé dándole ánimos.<p>

—Irina todo estará bien, ¿quieres contarme qué es lo que te pasa? —Le pregunté intrigado por cómo estaba.

—Sí, ¿pero podríamos salir de aquí? ¡Por favor!, necesito despejarme no quiero estar aquí, por favor —me pidió.

Lo medité unos minutos, tenía que estar al medio día con Bella, podría terminar los pendientes después de despedirme de ella, además los amigos eran para las buenas y en las malas, y en estos momentos Irina estaba sufriendo.  
>—Vamos a la cafetería del hospital —le dije.<p>

—No, te parece mejor al centro comercial "San Paolo", ahí venden un té de tila muy bueno, me ayudará a tranquilizarme para superar esto —dijo apuntando un sobre.

—Está bien, vamos —le dije.

Partimos al centro comercial, nos sentamos en una mesa y ordenamos un té para Irina y un café para mí. — ¿Ahora quieres contarme lo que te pasa? —Le pregunté mientras miraba el reloj: 11:00 de la mañana, por Dios, tenía que irme directo al aeropuerto.

—Pensé que era solo una infección, pero Kate me hizo unos estudios —tomó un respiro mientras volvía a llorar y continuó hablando—, esos estudios dieron positivo a "Cáncer", Edward. Me voy a morir —me dijo volviendo a llorar.

_Cáncer_, ¿¡cómo podía tener cáncer!? Tendría que haber algo, la ciencia está muy avanzada. ¿Qué tipo de cáncer sería?

_Pobre chica_ pensé, sola en esta ciudad, ahora entiendo que hice bien ayudarla la otra tarde.

—Irina, todo saldrá bien. Tenemos que determinar qué tipo de cáncer es, no tires todo por la borda, todo irá bien —le dije, para que se tranquilizara.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora Edward? ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿qué he hecho yo? —Me decía con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

—La vida te pone pruebas, Irina, pero debes de ser fuerte. Con el amor de tu familia y quienes te aprecian saldrás adelante. Ahora hay que enfocarnos en determinar qué tipo de cáncer es el que presentas, tranquila, tómate el té, te ayudará —le dije sonriéndole.

Ella se tomó el té mientras yo pensaba en sus palabras, pero Dios no pone pruebas que uno no pueda superar; él nos pone estas enseñanzas para que valoremos más la vida día a día, para que luchemos y tengamos fe. Como dicen muchos:_ "la esperanza muere al último"_ y mi madre siempre me decía: _"la fe mueve montañas"_. Así que estaba seguro que Irina pasaría esta prueba tan dolorosa, así como yo y mi Bella hemos pasado tantas cosas.

Mi Bella… Ella vino a mis pensamientos, mi hermosa mujer, ya era hora que diera otro paso más. En cuanto regresara le propondría matrimonio. Quería que fuera mi esposa, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, para toda la eternidad; que cuando me preguntaran quién era, esbozar una sonrisa acercarla más a mí y decirles ella es _" Mi Esposa"_. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que cuando reaccioné Irina estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

—Lo necesito tanto —susurró antes de tomar mi cara y unir sus labios a los míos. Apoyé mis manos sobre sus hombros para separarla, pero me agarró con más fuerza tomándome del cabello, no quería lastimarla ejerciendo mi fuerza, moví mi boca para que desistiera, cuando me soltó una sonrisa se cruzó por su cara.

— ¿Pero qué hiciste Irina? Estás mal —le dije aclarando la situación.

—No querido, esto es perfecto —me dijo segura de sí misma.  
>Iba a dejarle muy en claro, que ya no podíamos ser amigos, en vista de que estaba confundida. Tal vez a la noticia de su enfermedad, pero esto no podía ser, era solo una amiga. No iba permitir que esto dañara a Bella, cuando se lo contara, me mataría. Una voz que reconocí a la perfección me sacó de mis pensamientos.<p>

—Veo que por eso estás tan indiferente —me dijo con un tono frío.

—Bella… —Volteé al instante—. No es lo que parece amor, te lo juro —me apresuré a decir.

— ¡Y UN CARAJO! —Me gritó enojada—. No soy estúpida Edward, ¿acaso crees que no vi que se estaban besando? Por eso tantas atenciones a tu "querida", o debo decir zorra; aunque cualquiera de las dos cosas le queda —soltó mas irritada.

—Eddy ya no tiene caso ocultarlo —soltó Irina agarrándose de mi brazo, ¿pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?

— ¡BASTA! —Grité soltándome de su agarre—. Tú y yo no somos nada, era una trampa, qué ciego fui —le recriminé mientras ella sonreía con malicia y yo caía en la cuenta de que me había engañado. ¿Cómo una persona que hace unos segundos lloraba por su enfermedad ahora estaba disfrutando haciendo sufrir a otras?

— ¿Cuál trampa Eddy? Dile la verdad, dile que estabas esperando que se fuera para poder estar todo el tiempo juntos, dile que esa era la razón por la que no quisiste acompañarla, querías quedarte conmigo y hacerme el amor, como hasta ahora, ya que ella no puede cumplir sus obligaciones por su "inconveniente"—soltó señalando el vientre de mi mujer.

La mano de Bella salió volando hacia la cara de Irina, un sonoro golpe se oyó, merecido se lo tenía, "inconveniente", el único inconveniente aquí era ella, mis hijos eran un tesoro, una bendición.

— ¡QUÉ TE PASA PERRA! —Chilló Irina levantando su mano para golpear a Bella, acto seguido reaccioné.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS! —Le grité sujetándola de la mano.

Bella empezó a llorar y yo sabía que le podía afectar, pero más me afectaba a mí no haberme dado cuenta antes de las cosas, ella siempre me lo dije y yo nunca lo quise ver.

—Te entiendo, Eddy; se me olvida que lleva a los que dice que son "tus hijos" —dijo haciendo comillas.

— ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA IRINA, DILE LA VERDAD A BELLA, CARAJO! —Le grité desesperado por que dijera que ella lo había planeado y que el estúpido, o sea yo, presente había caído.

—No hay nada que decir, Eddy. Yo te gusto, te satisfago y a ella le tenías lástima, por eso no la dejabas —dijo volviendo a mentir.

— ¡DEJA DE MENTIR! —Le grité, tomando mi cabello entre mis manos—. Bella, amor, déjame explicarte ¡Por Favor!, no es lo que parece, amor. ¡Por Favor! —Me dirigí acercándome a Bella, lo único que importaba es que ella me creyera.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! —Me gritó—. No me toques, Edward. No quiero volver a verte, te quiero lo más lejos de mí y de mis hijos, "MIS HIJOS" —me dijo con furia, tristeza y rabia.

—Isabella, también son mis hijos, no puedes hacerme esto. Por favor, escúchame por favor —le rogué.

—Aquí la única ciega fui yo, traté de advertirte muchas veces que Irina quería algo mas contigo y tú la justificabas. Qué bien jugaste tu papel Cullen, supiste manejar las cosas tan bien para que la estúpida de Isabella no sospechara nada, ¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO, EDWARD! —Me gritó y empezó a caminar.

— ¡BELLA POR FAVOR ESPERA! —Le grité.  
>Iba ir tras ella pero Irina me retuvo. — ¿A dónde vas, amor? —Preguntó con burla.<br>Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y estallo algo en mí, la tomé de los brazos sacudiéndola.

—Ahora escúchame bien, porque será la última vez que hablemos. Eres una maldita desalmada y yo fui un estúpido por creer en tu amistad, si vuelves acercarte a Bella te arrepentirás de haber nacido; y da gracias que estas enferma y que eres mujer, porque si no ahorita mismo te destrozaba —le escupí con rabia.

—Jajajaja —estalló en risas—. Eres tan ingenuo, Eddy. No estoy enferma, todo fue un plan y gané, te separé de ella y no creo que jamás te perdone. Tú me dejaste por ella, esta es mi venganza, si no eres mío, tampoco serás de ella, ¡así que púdrete en tu dolor, Edward! —Me gritó.

Quise tomarla por el cuello y lanzarla al piso, pero tuve que contenerme, la deje ahí gritándome, "VUELVE EDWARD, VUELVE A MÍ", "¿SEGURO QUE SON TUS HIJOS?", "JACOB TAMBIÉN ESTABA EN ESTO". Esas últimas palabras golpearon mi pecho, ¿a qué se refería?, ¿Jacob también había estado implicado con ella?, ¿acaso ambos había planeado esto? Estoy seguro de que sí.

Salí corriendo buscando mi auto para alcanzarla en el aeropuerto, no podía dejarla ir. Habíamos hecho una promesa y ella ni si quiera lo recordó. Manejé tan rápido como pude esquivando carros, arriesgándome a que me detuvieran pero nada de eso me importaba, solo quería llegar a tiempo. Dejé mi auto en el estacionamiento y corrí en busca del amor de mi vida, corrí más aprisa y a lo lejos vi el auto de Bella, ella iba caminando hacia el avión.

Mi corazón latió mas fuerte sintiendo que la había perdido, le grité: — ¡BELLA! —pero no volteó, corrí un poco más y al fin la alcancé—. ¡Por favor! —le supliqué—. ¡Por favor! Escúchame —le rogué tomándola de las manos.

Se soltó de mis manos. —Te dije que no me volvieras a tocar, Edward. Aquí se acabó todo, ¿entiendes? Vete con Irina, cásate con ella y sé feliz —soltó con furia y caminó entrando al avión.

Caí de rodillas al piso, gritando con todas mis fuerzas, la promesa que nos habíamos hecho:  
>— ¡PROMETISTE QUE PASARA LO QUE PASARA JAMÁS CONFIARÍAMOS EN ALGO QUE VIERAMOS POR MÁS COMPROMETEDOR QUE FUERA, SIN ANTES ACLARARLO, LO PROMETISTE! —Pero ella no reaccionó, la puerta del avión se cerró.<p>

FIN DEL FLASHBLACK  
>.<p>

.

Después de recordar todo lo que había ocurrido unos momentos antes, me levanté del suelo limpiándome las lágrimas. _Ella se había ido, se ha ido_ reconocí. _Los perdiste y Jacob lo sabía, había jugado sucio y ella ni siquiera lo sabía_. Avance con pasos lentos al auto, busqué mi teléfono y tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Alice, no quería saber nada en estos momentos pero mi teléfono volvió a sonar, contesté sabiendo quién era.

* * *

><p>No me maten... por terminar el capítulo asi...!<p>

Esta es la parte de Edward tenia que explicarla para que vean como fue que lo enredaron en mentiras y como cayo, eso no lo justifica en todo...pero la parte del beso si...

Ahora que va hacer ya que Bella se fue ¿iras tras ella? ¿se alejara lejos de todo?

Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores!

Un agradecimiento a **Kathow16, Eve Runner, Beakis, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, Yani-Cullen, MalloryGreatson, Natalia, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maricoles, Alimago, Lexa0619, Janelez, Lucia Cullen Hale, Sheyla18, Elizabeth1485,Laura Kathrine, Dmontse Cullen, Stefanny93, Isacobo, Ela fordyce, Maiisa, Lunha222, Jhanulita, Miraura21, Sophia76, BlackHole16, andre, nathalia, Ta5myy, Lupin410 y anonimos!**

Karina Castillo!


	32. capitulo 31: La Vida Ya No Es Vida Part2

Perdon por demorar tanto pero mi beta **Verito** tubo que ausentarse... nena te extraño :(

Gracias a **Mentxu Masen **por ayudarme a betear este capítulo, sin su ayuda no hubiera podido subirlo!

Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD...

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 31 <strong>**LA VIDA YA NO ES VIDA PARTE 2.****  
><strong>  
><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>**  
><strong>  
>—Hola Alice —apenas logré decir.<p>

—Edward, ¿qué tienes, qué te ha pasado, por qué suenas como si hubieras llorado? —me preguntó angustiada por lo que percibí en su voz.

—Se ha ido, Alice. Se ha ido con mis hijos —le dije, volviendo a sollozar.

—Edward, volverá en una semana, no seas dramático. En una semana los tendrás de regreso —me dijo. Entonces recordé ella no sabía nada.

—No, Alice. Bella me ha dejado, me ha dejado, no quiere volver a verme —le dije sintiendo que mi alma se partía en dos.

— ¿Pero qué dices, Edward? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás? —me dijo ahora desesperada—.  
>¡Edward! —gritó por el teléfono—. Respóndeme. —Insistió.<p>

—Estoy viniendo del aeropuerto. Todo fue una trampa, no me dejó explicarle. —Volví a llorar.

—Edward, escúchame bien. Necesitamos hablar. Te ayudaré hermano, lo juro, ahora ¡por favor! Ve a casa de mamá, estaré ahí en unos minutos.

—Quiero estar solo, Alice —le dije.

—Edward, ¡por favor! —me pidió.

Resignado, suspiré. —Voy en camino Alice, nos vemos ahí. —Y colgué.

Manejé a casa de mi madre. Unos 40 minutos después, llegué y bajé del auto. Sentía que me iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento. Entré a casa. Por el semblante de mi madre, cuando me vio traspasar la puerta, pude deducir que era terrible, pero no me importaba. Ella corrió a abrazarme, necesitaba ese abrazo, necesitaba sentir que alguien me amaba, pero a la vez esos no eran los brazos que quería. Sonaba egoísta, pues era mi madre, pero yo quería a mi Bella. En ese momento mis lágrimas volvieron apoderarse de mí.

—Hijo, ¿qué ha pasado? Cariño, por favor habla —susurraba mi madre.

Cuando alcé la vista hacia la sala, pude notar a Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, el pequeño Emmy dormido en brazos de su madre y mi padre. Todos…. ¡Alice! Suspiré.

—Hijo, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó mi padre poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

—Bella me ha dejado —les dije sintiendo mis lágrimas caer de nuevo.

— ¡QUÉ! —gritó Emmett, quien iba entrando. Se giró hacia mí y me tomó por los hombros—. Me callé, soporté todo porque parecía que la amabas. Prometiste no hacerle daño, eres un maldito. ¡Dónde está mi hermana! Qué le hiciste, Edward —me gritaba.

—Emmett ¡por favor! —le dijo mi padre—. Debe haber una explicación, Edward estaba a punto de contarnos qué pasó.

Emmett me soltó. —Habla de una vez —me dijo un poco más calmado. Yo creo que también vio mi cara y se sintió mal, me miró con lastima.

—Todo fue una trampa: Irina me dijo que estaba muy enferma, yo la vi realmente mal y me pidió que habláramos del tema pero no quiso ir a la cafetería del hospital. Me pidió ir al centro comercial de "San Paolo" y como la vi muy angustiada, accedí. Cuando llegamos, me dijo que tenía cáncer, le dije que no se preocupara que todo saldría bien, que teníamos que deducir qué tipo de cáncer era, que su familia estaría con ella y que todos aquellos que la apreciaban la ayudarían. Pareció comprender las cosas, yo me sumí en mis pensamientos y cuando salí de ellos, ella estaba a centímetros de mi cara y me besó. Traté de empujarla pero recordé que estaba enferma, ella pareció notarlo y me tomó de mi cabello acercándome más hacia ella. Giré mi cara con fuerza para deshacer el beso y le pregunté por qué había hecho eso. Ella me había aclarado semanas antes que ella me veía como solo un amigo y que no quería tener problemas con Bella. En ese momento pensé que estaba confundida, pero una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro y después Bella estaba ahí acompañada por Jacob —les dije recordando.

— ¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó Alice.

Respiré varias veces para continuar hablando. —Bella me gritó, le pedí que me dejara explicarle y no me quiso escuchar. Irina de pronto se soltó diciendo que ya no lo negara más, que estábamos juntos. Eso hizo que Bella se enojara más. Ofendió a mis hijos llamándolos "inconveniente", por lo que Bella se enojó y la abofeteó. Irina trató de pegarle pero la detuve, estaba tan enojado que le exigí que le dijera la verdad, pero ella solo seguía mintiendo. Le dije que dejara de mentir, que dijera la verdad, que había sido una trampa, pero Irina seguía manteniendo su farsa, hasta se atrevió a decir "tus hijos" entre comillas.

—Es una vil perra, deja que me la encuentre, mira que decir que no eres el padre. —Expresó Rosalie furiosa.

—Calma, deja que Edward termine de contarnos. —Propuso Jasper, yo solo asentí.

—Le volví a suplicar a Bella que me escuchara, pero esta vez me gritó que no me quería volver a mí, me quería lejos de ella y de mis pequeños. Le dije que ella no podía alejarme de ellos, me recriminó que ella me había advertido lo que pretendía Irina y me acusó de no haberle creído. Y tenía razón. Le supliqué una vez más y no me hizo caso, salió del centro comercial.

Me enfrenté a Irina, le dije que por qué hacía todo esto y su respuesta fue muy simple "venganza" por haberla rechazado, por haberla dejado. Si ella no me tenía a mí, yo no tendría a Bella. La sacudí por los hombros, pero luego la solté diciéndole que se salvaba por ser mujer y estar enferma y explotó en carcajadas diciéndome que eso también había sido mentira y que Jacob estaba tan involucrado como ella para separarnos. Ya no soporté quedarme más ahí y me marché a buscar a Bella. Conduje como loco hasta que llegué al aeropuerto, la vi que estaba por subir al avión y corrí hasta detenerla. Le supliqué una vez más que me escuchara, ella me dijo que no la volviera a tocar, que ahí se acababa todo. Me gritó que me casara con Irina y que fuera feliz. Pero cómo voy a ser feliz sin ella. Le grité con toda mis fuerzas antes de que se cerrara completamente la puerta del avión la promesa que nos hicimos. Caí de rodillas esperando que regresara, pero no lo hizo, no me dejó explicarle, los perdí y eso es todo —dije levantándome. Me sentía tranquilo al haberlo hablado con la familia, pero aún así quería estar solo, lejos de todos.

—Lo siento Edward, siento haber actuado por impulso, mi hermana recapacitará —me dijo Emmett.

—Descuida, tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto, no me dejará explicarle —le dije—. Ahora debo irme.

—Pero, ¿a dónde irás Edward? En el estado en el que estás no es conveniente —me dijo mi padre.

—Necesito irme, necesito ir al único lugar que era de amos, donde puedo olvidarme de todo y ser solo Edward. —Sin decir más, salí de la casa.

**POV BELLA**

Llegué al aeropuerto. El volvo ya estaba esperándome, tomé las llaves y Jacob me ayudó a subir mi equipaje.

—Cuídate Bella, no lo dejes ir. Te quiero. En cuanto pueda, regresaré —me dijo abrazándome.

—Te quiero, Jacob. Gracias por todo —le dije.

—Gracias a ti, por perdonarme… Hasta pronto —me dijo y se fue.

Necesitaba saber dónde estaría. Llamé a su celular y me mandó directo a buzón, eso ya me lo esperaba. ¿En dónde estás, Cullen? ¿ En dónde estás? Me pregunté a mí misma. Su familia. Quise pasar el velocímetro y avanzar a más de 100 kilómetros pero tenía que estar tranquila. Llegué a su casa después de unos 45 minutos y toqué a la puerta. Esme me recibió.

— ¡Oh Bella, regresaste! —exclamó con lágrimas—. Pasa hija, pasa —me dijo dándome la mano.

—Hermana —me dijo Emmett abrazándome—. ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí, estoy bien- le dije.-¿Dónde está Edward ¿—pregunte buscándolo con la mirada.

—Se ha ido —respondió Rosalie.

— ¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿A dónde se ha ido? —mi voz se elevo, sintiendo que algo en mi interior se quebraba.

—No sabemos, Bella. Hace más o menos una hora que se fue, no dijo nada —me contestó Jasper.

—Calma hija, te hará daño. Lo encontraremos. Tiene que presentarse a trabajar el lunes —me dijo Carlisle abrazándome.

—Debo encontrarlo ahora, él debe saber —les dije al borde de las lágrimas.

—Bella. —Se acercó Alice y me abrazó—. Sus últimas palabras fueron "necesito ir al único lugar que era de ambos, donde puedo olvidarme de todo y ser solo Edward" —me citó Alice.

Una sonrisa se iluminó por mi rostro: "el prado". —Necesito irme, tengo que ir a Forks —les dije dándome la vuelta para salir.

—Bella, no puedes manejar en el estado que estás. Te puede pasar algo —me recriminó Emmett.

—No me pasará nada —le dije soltándome de él—. Debo ir con Edward.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estará en Forks? —me preguntó Emmett.

—Solo puedo decirles que sé que él está en Forks. Lo sé por sus últimas palabras, no puedo decir más ¡necesito irme! —grité enojada.

—Yo te llevo Bella y si Edward está ahí me mandas un mensaje y los espero en un hotel, ¿te parece? —me preguntó Jasper.

—Sí —le respondí.

Me despedí de todos, me desearon suerte y me abrazaron, me sentí feliz por esos minutos.

—Jasper, ¿podríamos pasar a un centro comercial, antes de irnos? —le dije. Se me quedó viendo intrigado—. Oye no soy Alice, quiero llevar algo para una reconciliación, eso es todo. —Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

Nos detuvimos en uno donde había una tienda de autoservicio. Compré una cesta, unos emparedados de jamón con queso, que eran nuestros preferidos, jugo de uva, una botella de champagne, dos copas, unas velas, cerillos, una manta y algo de chocolate, ese era antojo de mis pequeños. Salimos de ahí y Jasper conducía mi auto mientras yo miraba a través de los cristales hacia el horizonte. Eran casi las 5 de la tarde, llegaríamos sin duda a eso de las 6:30. Iba acariciando mi vientre diciéndoles a mis pequeños que todo estaría bien, que esperaba que su padre me perdonara, porque yo no podía vivir sin él. La vida no es complicada, uno es quien se la complica, las decisiones que tomas en tu vida pueden ser la determinación de algo importante. Debí confiar en él, pero eso ya es pasado, ahora está el presente, y en mi presente y mi futuro lo quiero a él. La decisión de amarlo es la decisión más importante que he hecho en mi vida y sin duda una de la cual jamás me arrepentiré. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

—Bella, hemos entrado a Forks —me dijo Jasper, sacándome de mis sueños.

—Perdón, me quedé dormida —le dije sonriéndole.

—Es bueno que hayas descansado, ¿ahora, a dónde me dirijo? —me preguntó.

Le di las indicaciones y después de unos minutos llegamos. El sol aun estaba brillando, raro de Forks. Para mí esa era una señal de que no todo estaba perdido. Volteé al cielo y susurré un "gracias". Bajé del auto con las cosas y divisé el volvo, una enorme sonrisa se formó por mi rostro.

—Está aquí —chillé de emoción.

—Bueno, me voy. Cualquier cosa, Bella, por favor, avísame. No me tengas angustiado —me dijo Jasper abrazándome.

—No lo haré, te avisaré, lo prometo —le dije.

—Entonces suerte, te esperaré en la casa de mis padres. Una visitadita no les vendría mal. —Y se fue.

Me dispuse a caminar. Estaba muy nerviosa, temía su reacción. Respiré profundamente cuando lo vi recostado con los ojos cerrados aspirando el aroma que desprendían las flores del claro. Era nuestro lugar, permanecí ahí unos minutos sin saber qué hacer, cuando sin más gritó.

— ¡POR QUÉ! —Mirando al cielo. En su voz se notaba que había llorado—. ¡POR QUÉ! —Volvió a preguntar al cielo, enterrando sus manos en la cara.

— ¡POR ESTUPIDA! —le respondí, esperando su reacción.

Edward se tensó, parece que dejó de respirar y volteó lentamente hasta encontrase conmigo. En sus ojos veía tristeza, enojo, sufrimiento, felicidad, confusión. Estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, quise correr abrazarlo, pero temía su reacción.

* * *

><p>OMG! que pasara ahora que estan tan cerca el uno del otro?<p>

Edward la perdonara por haber roto la promesa ¿ o se hara del rogar?

Ya se ya se que se quedo bueniiisimo y en una parte de suma importancia pero les repito nooo me Maten ;)

espero poder subir el otro capitulo pronto!

Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores!

Un agradecimiento a **Kathow16, Eve Runner, Beakis, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, Yani-Cullen, MalloryGreatson, Natalia, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maricoles, Alimago, Lexa0619, Janelez, Lucia Cullen Hale, Sheyla18, Elizabeth1485,Laura Kathrine, Dmontse Cullen, Stefanny93, Isacobo, Ela fordyce, Maiisa, Lunha222, Jhanulita, Miraura21, Sophia76, BlackHole16, andre, nathalia, Ta5myy, Lupin410 y anonimos!**

Karina Castillo!


	33. capitulo 32: Una Nueva Oportunidad

Aquí un capitulo nuevo, gracias a **Mentxu Masen** por betearlo!

Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD...

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 32<br>**  
><strong>UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD <strong>

(Este capítulo contiene lemmon, leer bajo su responsabilidad)

POV BELLA

Después de unos minutos viéndonos sin perder nuestras miradas, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, se paró y corrió hacia mí, estampando sus labios con los míos, haciéndome tirar la canasta al suelo. Sus labios entraron en contacto con los mios mandando miles de corrientes electricas por todo mi cuerpo, haciendome olvidar por un momento de todo y de todos, su olor me llenaba, el calor de su cuerpo se sentia tan bien, era a el a donde pertenecia era a el...donde queria pertenercer por siempre.

—Dime que eres verdad y no producto de mi imaginación —me dijo despegando nuestros labios pero sin dejar de abrazándome.

Una risita salió de mi boca, eran nervios, felicidad…tantas cosas. —Soy real Edward, mírame —le pedí.

Él obedeció, se separó de mí para mirarme por un largo rato.

—Lo siento, sé que eso no es suficiente, sé que tal vez ya no quieras nada conmigo. Soy una estúpida, debí confiar en ti, pero me cegué encerrándome en mi mente. Te había prometido algo y no lo cumplí; me di cuenta gracias a Jacob, a tus palabras que resonaban en mi mente y a una canción.—cerre los ojos un momento y las letras de la canción sonaron en mi cabeza, eran tan ciertas, abri mis ojos y procedí— Quise regresar, pero ya estábamos volando, le pedí a Jacob regresar y así lo hicimos —le relaté sosteniendo su mirada, la cual se opacó un punto de tristeza; respiré profundamente para no romper a llorar.

—Jacob, ¿te lo dijo? —me preguntó algo confundido después de unos minutos.

—Sí, pero déjame terminar, por favor. —Él asintió y yo continué—. Llegué a buscarte, pero te habías ido. Sentí que mi corazón se rompía, pensé que te perdía, comprendí el dolor que pasaste cuando te dejé en el aeropuerto. —Suspiré—. Pero Alice me dijo lo que dijiste antes de marcharte y supe donde estarías. Jasper me ha traído aquí, pero si ya no quieres verme solo dímelo, para avisarle y que venga por mí, no te voy a alejar de nuestros hijos —le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos. A este punto ya estaba llorando, sabía que si no me perdonaba, se abriría un abismo entre nosotros en el cual caeríamos y sería difícil salir.

Se quedó en un silencio algo incómodo de mi parte. Lo había perdido. Saqué mi celular resignada a perder al unico hombre que amaba con toda mi alma, ahogando los sollozos que amenazaban con volver a salir, y caminé hacia la carretera. Unos brazos me rodearon apretándome hacia él.

—No te vayas Bella, no me dejes —me susurró. Su voz estaba entrecortada, él está sufriendo, ambos estábamos pagando algo por lo cual no éramos culpables.

—Pensé que después de no confiar en ti, ya no me querrías a tu lado —le dije aferrándome a sus brazos, eran tan cálidos y se amoldaban a mí…los únicos brazos en los que quisiera estar por toda la eternidad.

—Has regresado, dejaste tu proyecto por mí, estás aquí y eso quiere decir que confías en mí. Te amo Bella, sería un bruto si no te perdonara, aunque aquí ambos nos debemos perdonar —me dijo dándome vuelta. — ambos actuamos de manera equivocada, te amo y sin ti no podria vivir, solo quiero empezar de nuevo, enterrar los malos momentos y aprender de ellos para no volver a equivocarnos, eres la luz de mi vida y quiero formar una historia contigo mi Bella —

Enterré mi cara en su pecho; acarició mi cabello, llevando sus manos a mi vientre. Mis pequeños empezaron a moverse, no quería separarme de él, quería estar así por siempre.

Ambos teníamos que dar vuelta a la página, sin olvidar los errores en el pasado, para ser mejores en el presente.

—No llores, recuerda que ya has llorado demasiado, les hará daño a los pequeños —me dijo acariciando mi vientre.

—Tienes razón —le dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

—Entonces veo que traes una cesta, ¿le apetece comer conmigo, hermosa dama? —me preguntó con una sonrisa a través de esos hermosos ojos verdes, los cuales estaban rojos por estar conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Claro, un placer —le dije dándole la mano, y agradeciendo a Dios la oportunidad que nos estaba brindando.

—Debo avisar a Jasper, debe de estar desesperado y no solo él, todos —le dije recordando a nuestra familia; Alice seguramente estaría brincando por toda la casa y Emmett…mi hermano seguramente… ese estaría comiendo todo lo que pudiera de los nervios… era su forma de tranquilizarse ante los problemas.

—Tienes razón, yo le llamo. —Sacó su teléfono, lo prendió y, unos minutos después, terminó colgando con un _gracias Jasper,_que fue lo que alcancé a oír.

Me tomó de la mano, sacó la manta de la cesta, la tendió y me ayudó a sentarme, sacó los emparedados y sonrió. —Nuestros favoritos —me dijo.

—Así es —le respondí recordando tantas cosas maravillosas que habíamos compartido juntos y tantas cosas que nos faltaban por vivir.

Bebimos champagne, bueno solo me dejó probar un poquito, ya que la ocasión lo ameritaba, según me dijo. También ayudó el pretexto de que sus hijos tenían ese antojo, cosa que le causó gracia mientras negaba con la cabeza. Le conté cómo Jacob me había confesado la verdad, le dije que me besó y se enojó al principio. Le aclaré que yo no le respondí y que aún me dolía la mano de la cachetada que le di. Acarició mi mano y la besó dulcemente, suspiró cuando le dije que lo perdoné y hasta le conté que Jacob me confesó que me engañó durante esos dos años de noviazgo, que ya no me amaba a mí, que solo había sido un capricho y que se había enamorado de una chica llamada Vannesa, por lo cual vi una leve sonrisa en su cara.

—Te amo, gracias por perdonarme. No sé que habría sido sin ti —le dije con el corazón en mi mano.

—Eso ya quedó en el pasado. Te amo Bella, los amo —dijo besando mi vientre para después depositar sus labios sobre los míos.

POV EDWARD

Aún parecía que era un sueño, tenía a la mujer que amaba entre mis brazos y no solo a ella, nuestros "mini Cullen" estaban aquí moviéndose cada que sentían mi mano acariciar el vientre de su madre. Cuando la oí en el prado, me quedé en shock, pensé que ya estaba alucinando. Por instinto, me paré y corrí a besarla, comprendí cuando sus suaves y carnosos labios hicieron contacto amoldándose a la perfección con los míos que no era un espejismo, ni un sueño… ella estaba aquí, había regresado por mí. Cuando me dijo que estaba arrepentida de no haber confiado en mí y terminó de disculparse, me quedé sumido en mis pensamientos, estaba molesto, pero cuando la vi caminando dispuesta a marcharse, mandé todos mis enojos al demonio. Por orgullo la había hecho sufrir aquella vez que me enteré que era padre, no lo haría dos veces. Ella estaba aquí y eso era lo que importaba, así que corrí hacia ella, la tomé entre mis brazos y le supliqué que no se fuera.

Los dos nos habíamos lastimado, pero nuestro amor era más grande que un tsunami, y sé que saldríamos adelante. Bella era una gran mujer, mi mujer y no la dejaría por el estúpido cavernícola que llevo dentro.

Después de contarme todo lo de Jacob, me quedé asimilándolo; cuando me dijo que la besó quise partirle la cara, no me causó gracia que lo perdonara, pero era Bella, quería que todos fueran felices. Le conté todo lo que pasó con Irina y cómo fue que llegó hasta el punto de besarme. Bella solo me observaba enojada cada que hablaba más de lo que me había dicho. Cuando terminé de contarle, la abracé fuertemente, me sentía en casa con ella entre mis brazos.

— ¿Cómo una persona que dice quererte puede causar tanto daño? —me preguntó después de un momento de estar en un cómodo silencio.

Me quedé meditando su pregunta. —La razón es que esa persona no se quiere ni a sí misma, así que no puede querer a alguien más —le respondí cuando comprendí que esa era una gran razón. Alguien que te ama no puede herirte a tal punto de querer destruirte, eso no es amor, es egoísmo.

—Tienes razón —me dijo besándome.

El beso fue cambiando, cada vez se hacía más intenso. Aspiré el olor a fresas, besé su cuello y bajé desabotonando su camiseta; empecé a acariciar sus pechos hinchados por el embarazo y los pezones que se endurecían bajo mi contacto; sentí a Bella estremecerse mientras se aferraba más a mi cabello, empezó a desabotonar mi camiseta.

Acto seguido, le quité hasta la última prenda, dejándola totalmente desnuda para mí, disfrutando de su cuerpo. Disfrutamos el uno del otro con una dulzura que me hacía perder la cabeza.

Le ayudé a quitarme mi ropa, se mordió el labio al ver mi erección, cosa que la hacía verse cada vez más hermosa y sensual cada que lo hacía, me posicioné sobre sus labios, pasé mis dedos por su centro y noté lo húmeda que estaba ya, así que me posicioné sobre ella y la penetré.

Ambos gemimos al contacto, continué embistiéndola delicadamente mientras nos besábamos cada tanto. Subí el ritmo de las embestidas; oírla gemir y mencionar mi nombre hacía que me excitara más. Procuré no dejar caer mi peso sobre su vientre, gemía de placer y susurraba su nombre; sentí mi miembro palpitar. Después de varias embestidas, Bella se agarró fuertemente de mi espalda y sentí sus paredes contraerse.

—Vamos amor, vente conmigo —le susurré.

Después de unas embestidas más, me liberé gritando su nombre y escuché como ella gritaba el mío, llegamos a un grandioso orgasmo al mismo tiempo…terminamos con la respiración entrecortada. Salí de ella con cuidado y me limpié con unas toallas que estaban en la cesta, me recosté y la tapé con la manta que habíamos tendido.

—Te amo tanto, Bella —le susurré apretándola más hacia mí.

—Y yo a ti, Edward, tú y nuestros hijos son mi vida —me respondió besándome.

— ¿Estás cansada? —le pregunté.

—Algo —me susurró.

—Me encantaría estar aquí toda la noche, pero vamos a algún hotel, no quiero que te enfermes y ya está empezando a enfriar —le dije preocupado por el clima que comenzaba a tornarse frio.

—De acuerdo —me dijo levantándose de mi lado.

La ayudé a vestirse, para después terminar de vestirme. Una vez que recogimos las cosas, partimos al carro. —Amor, ha sonado tu celular —le susurré.

— ¿Quién será a estas horas? —me preguntó casi durmiéndose—. Es más de media noche —murmuró viendo el reloj.

—No sé amor, pero deberías de checar —le dije, tal vez era alguien preocupado.

—Chécalo por mí. —Y cerró sus ojitos.

Tomé su celular, vi una llamada y un mensaje, estaba por darle clic para abrir el mensaje cuando volvió a sonar y contesté.

*Llamada*

—Bueno —dije.

—Edward, habla Charlie, Isabella está contigo, Emmett ya nos puso al tanto, estamos preocupados —soltó seguido.

—No te preocupes, Charlie. Ella está conmigo, todo está bien, estamos juntos —le contesté mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en mi cara.

—Es un alivio, me dejas tranquilo, muchacho, pensé que tenía que encerrar a ambos en la misma celda —soltó riendo.

—No, eso no llegó a ser necesario. Ahora se ha quedado dormida, vamos a un hotel a Forks —le respondí.

—Nada de eso, hace mucho que no los vemos. Vengan a la casa, se quedan en la habitación de Bella y no quiero oír un no —me dijo entre súplica y amenaza.

—De acuerdo, voy en camino. —Y colgué.

*Fin de la llamada*

Llegamos a casa de mis suegros, Bella seguía profundamente dormida y eso era bueno, descansar les haría bien. Subí hasta la habitación, la acosté y arropé y me puse a recorrer su habitación. Estaba decorada a su estilo, olía a Bella, posters de sus artistas favoritos como Robert Pattinson y Taylor Laurent, había fotos de nosotros juntos cuando niños, me giré para acostarme con mi mujer y algo debajo de su cama llamó mi atención.

Me agaché y alargué mi mano para tomarlo, era un libro con forro de color café que en la portada decía "Bella". Me acosté con ella y empecé a leer, era un diario, su diario. Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, pero la ansiedad por leerlo le ganó a la cordura; mi Bella narró ahí cada detalle, cada sonrisa, cada alegría, cada llanto, cada tropezón que dio, cada lección que aprendía, cada suspiro que tenía como nombre "Edward".

Me describía como un dios griego, yo no era eso, ella era más que todo… la mujer más hermosa de la tierra; mi mujer, quien me había rescatado de la tristeza e increíblemente me amaba. Cada cosa importante para ella después de los 12 años estaba plasmado. Miré la manecilla del reloj que marcaba casi las 4 de la madrugada, pero aún no tenia sueño, quería seguir leyendo; me sentí culpable al leer, cada que le hacía daño sin saberlo a causa de completa ignorancia hacia sus sentimientos hacia mí, para ella era y sigo siendo el hombre perfecto. Pero no soy perfecto, trato de ser perfecto por ella, trato y seguiré tratando de ser mejor por ella, porque se merece tener a alguien a su lado que la ame y la cuide con su propia vida y ese soy yo.

Quería saber por qué Bella, no se habría llevado el diario con ella, pero tenía miedo de preguntar y que se enojara por haberlo leído, así que terminé de leer el diario y me dispuse a dormir con mi futura esposa. Tenía que recurrir a la familia Cullen para que mi plan fuera perfecto.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero alguien me despertó sacudiéndome lentamente.  
>—Amor, ¿qué hacemos en mi antigua casa? —preguntó mi Bella.<p>

—Anoche tu padre te llamó, me pidió o exigió que durmiéramos aquí, no había necesidad de un hotel y, como ves, no pude negarme —susurré aún con sueño.

—Otra pregunta ¿se puede saber qué haces con mi diario? —preguntó.

Abrí mis ojos y me maldije internamente, tenía el diario abrazado, me quedé dormido y se me olvidó guardarlo, estaba en problemas ¡rayos! —Yo…yo…este… no quise…. Bueno sí quise… pero no quería… ¡Maldición! —traté de explicarme, pero puras incoherencias conseguí decir.

Bella se me quedó viendo y segundos después explotó en carcajadas. —Vaya Cullen, me alegra saber que te provoco pavor —dijo para volver a reírse.

Sentí que me tranquilizaba tras ver que en su cara no había nota de enojo. —Perdóname, no fue mi intención invadir tu privacidad, pero ¿por qué lo has dejado aquí? —le pregunté, se me hacía extraño en verdad.

Suspiró. —Cuando decidí empezar una nueva vida, tenía que dejarte atrás. En ese diario están casi todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, todas mis lágrimas por tu amor, en sí, todo lo relacionado en ti; así que decidí dejarlo, me costó mucho hacerlo, pero si quería salir adelante tenía que dejar mi pasado atrás y ese libro era parte de ti —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Claro, ahora entendí y tenía razón. —Te entiendo, pero ahora ya no será necesario, princesa. Juntos por siempre, lo recuerdas

Una sonrisa cruzó por su hermoso rostro. —Juntos por siempre, Edward Cullen. —Sonrió para besarme.

Estuvimos con sus padres toda la mañana y partimos de regreso a New York, pues Jasper se había ido en el BMW.

Llegamos a eso de las 8 de la noche, nos dirigimos a casa de mis padres. Todo el mundo nos recibió entre besos y abrazos, disfrutamos de una buena cena en familia que hacía mucho que no lo hacíamos. La noche comenzó a enfriar más y nos despedimos de nuestra familia, necesitábamos estar solo, descansar o tal vez no.

Cuando llegamos a casa subí con Bella entre mis brazos, quien no protestó; nos metimos en una ducha para relajar la tensión que pasamos los últimos días e hicimos el amor toda la noche disfrutando tanto del uno como del otro. Estaban por salir los primeros rayos del sol cuando nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. Ahora sí podía decir que la vida nos había dado una nueva oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

* * *

><p>¿Como ven?<p>

Hubo una muy buena reeconciliacion =)

Unas diran buuuu por que tan rapido la perdono... me sincero no me gusta hacer sufrir mucho a los personajes... por que yo sufro con ellos jaja!

Ademas ese par se aman de pies a cabeza, solo esperemos no caigan mas tormentas...

Dejen sus Review´s que soy feliz cada que leo uno

Gracias a: **Kathow16, Eve Runner, Beakis, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, Yani-Cullen, MalloryGreatson, Natalia, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maricoles, Alimago, Lexa0619, Janelez, Lucia Cullen Hale, Sheyla18, Elizabeth1485,Laura Kathrine, Dmontse Cullen, Stefanny93, Isacobo, Ela fordyce, Maiisa, Lunha222, Jhanulita, Miraura21, Sophia76, BlackHole16, andre, nathalia, Ta5myy, Lupin410, Ela fordyce, Freckles03, y anonimos!**

Karina Castillo.**  
><strong>


	34. capitulo 33: Felicidad

Gracias a **Mentxu Masen** por betearlo, enserio sin ella esto no seria posible ;)

Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD...

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 33<strong>

FELICIDAD

Habían pasado 5 semanas desde aquella hermosa reconciliación. Edward y yo estábamos mejor que nunca, bueno todo a excepción de que estábamos castigados a _nada de hacer el amor_, pero habíamos encontrado la forma perfecta para estar bien y resistir por unos meses.

Habíamos terminado de decorar la habitación de los "mini Cullen", el apodo que les puso su padre. Eran tonos suaves, Alice nos convenció poniendo también el color rosa y azul, según ella tenía un presentimiento, a mi me encantaba como había quedado la decoración. El pequeño Emmy estaba enorme, en lugar de tener 3 meses, parecía un bebe de 5 o 6; bueno, los genes se heredaban y mi hermano no era precisamente alguien pequeño. Mis padres habían llegado hace 2 semanas y se estaban hospedando con mi hermano. Las cosas con Jacob iban bien, ahora él y Edward habían hecho las paces. Él estaba con Vanessa, se les veía muy enamorados.

Sobre el libro, había viajado después de regresar de Forks. La gira había sido un éxito más, hasta este momento, 10.000 copias se habían vendido, había firmado muchos autógrafos, pero había decidido escribir en casa para disfrutar cuando mis pequeños nacieran. Respecto a Irina y Kate, habían sido suspendidas por 3 meses sin pago por falsificar estudios de exámenes y abusar de su poder como trabajadoras en la clínica. Yo hubiera deseado que la echaran al menos a Irina, ¡pero no! Por lo menos ya no estaría cerca de Edward, al menos ya era algo.

Hoy estábamos a las prisas, en menos de una hora sería el baby shower. Estaba algo nerviosa, ya que Edward le había prohibido a Alice, mamá, Esme y Rosalie que me estresaran más de lo debido, así que para ahorrarme todo eso, ellas se habían hecho cargo de todo, ya que, cito sus palabras: _"Es la bienvenida de nuestros nietos"—_decía mi suegra y mi mamá—, _y sobrinos_ —había agregado Rosalie—, además —continuó Alice—, _la fiesta es en honor a ellos, así que no puedes protestar._—Y con esas palabras habían callado sin derecho a apelación.

Íbamos camino a casa de mis suegros. Mi vientre era enorme, a veces comenzaba a llorar por el simple hecho de que Edward me dejara. Él siempre me consolaba diciéndome que era por las hormonas por las que actuaba así y que él jamás me dejaría, me amaba por quién era y no por el físico. Tenía que aguantar mis llantos, antojos, las hormonas desatadas haciendo de las suyas, mis enojos, todo porque me amaba. Podría decir en estos momentos que me amaba más que yo.

Impresionante e increíble, esas eran las palabras para describir el lugar, estaba hermoso decorado por todo tipo de colores que le daban vida al lugar, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin aviso.

—Amor, preciosa ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Edward llegando a mi lado. Vi en su mirada angustia, así que esbocé una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

—Sí, es solo la emoción —le dije respirando para que dejara de llorar.

Se relajó tras oír mis palabras y admiró el lugar. —Tengo que admitir que esta vez la exageración fue para bien —me dijo sonriendo, ahí se veía hermoso con esos pantalones a juego con una camisa azul marino que dejaba ver esos músculos bien trabajados.

—De acuerdo contigo —le dije comiéndolo con la mirada, estas hormonas sacaban lo peor de mí.

—Bella. —El grito de Alice me trajo a la realidad, llegó en menos de un minuto a mi lado—. Estás preciosa, ¿te gustó? —preguntó sonriendo.

— ¡Me encantó, es maravilloso! —exclamé con una sincera sonrisa, aun parecía estar soñando, esto era perfecto.

—Espera, espera. No te muevas. —Y salió casi corriendo.

Edward y yo nos quedamos mirándonos el uno a otro con cara de ¡qué fue eso! Minutos después, llegó con Rosalie, Esme y mamá.

—Ahora Bella, vuelve a repetir lo que has dicho —me dijo, dando pequeños saltitos a pesar de traer unos zapatos de tacón altísimos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —le dije desconcertada, ¿en qué parte de la conversación me había perdido?

— ¿Te gustó? —me preguntó sonriendo.

Ah, ya comprendí…Se refería a la decoración…—Sí, te dije que me encantó, que era maravilloso, pero a qué viene la pregunta de nuevo —le dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Quería que lo escucharan, si les contaba tal vez no me creerían. Mmm… de hecho, no me creerían viniendo de ti —me dijo, Edward y ellas estallaron en risas.

—Qué graciosa Alice, pero muchas gracias a las 4, las quiero mucho. —Las quería demasiado, eran personas muy importantes en mi vida.

—Ay mi vida, te amo. Nada más no llores, cielo —me dijo mamá abrazándome.

—Andas muy sensible, igualita que yo a los 8 meses —me dijo Rosalie, quien estaba muy guapa con un vestido color plateado, que dejaban resaltar esos preciosos ojos azules.

—Sí, ahora que recuerdo es verdad. Cambiando de tema un poco, haber si te apuras Alice, solo faltas tú —le dije sonriendo pícaramente, ¡ja! Toma esa Alice.

—Qué... He… yo…no…sí…no… ¡Por dios Bella! No me hagas pensar en eso, aún soy joven —me dijo sacándome la lengua.

Todos estallamos en risas, era la primera vez que veía que Alice titubeaba ante algo. Y debo admitirlo, me encantó cobrarme una de tantas de la pequeña duende.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar, Edward se fue con los chicos a la casa. Hubo un sinfín de juegos, concursos y regalos. Me sentía feliz, estábamos celebrando la llegada de mis pequeños. Entre risas y consejos, la tarde pasó muy rápido, el pastel estaba riquísimo, la comida ni se diga, hoy tenía carta abierta, Marcus, mi doctor, me había dado permiso de comer de todo y tomar algún refresco.

Poco a poco, la gente se fue retirando hasta que quedamos solo la familia. Como eran tantos regalos, mi hermano llevaría el resto en su carro. Nos despedimos de la familia y partimos rumbo a nuestro departamento, estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida en el auto.

La semana pasó muy rápido, habíamos salido el día anterior a un evento en honor de Edward, quien había ejercido un nuevo puesto como Jefe del área de Pediatría. Había elegido la especialidad de cirujano pediátrico, era excelente en esa especialidad. Le había practicado un trasplante de corazón a un niño de 4 años, había sido una operación exitosa, había salido en todo tipo de revistas, tenido un sinfín de entrevistas, puesto que era el doctor más joven en el siglo que había realizado una operación como esa y con resultados beneficiosos para el paciente. Yo estaba orgullosa de él, sus sueños se iban cumpliendo. Esa noche le pregunté por qué había tomado esa especialidad, me dijo que al saber que sería padre se dio cuenta de que las personas más preciadas, frágiles e inocentes que hay en el mundo son los niños, que uno no debe de darse por vencido y que si en sus manos estaba mejorar cada vida de cada niño que lo necesitara, él estaría ahí para hacerlo. Esa noche no paré de llorar, sin duda alguna sería el mejor padre del mundo que una mujer quisiera para sus hijos.

Y aquí estaba sentada con Alice, eran las 8 de la mañana y moría de sueño, ella muy quitada de la pena, me estaba arreglando con un bonito vestido, ¿para qué? ¡No sé! Lo que me sorprendió es que Edward dejó que su hermana me llevara.

—Alice, ¿no crees que es demasiado? —le pregunté cansada, tenía más de media hora peinándome y maquillándome.

—Nunca es demasiado Bella, ahora deja de protestar. —Y sin darme tiempo a alegar, me tendió un poco de fruta callando mis protestas.

A eso de las 11 de la mañana habíamos terminado, ahora iba amenazada si empezaba a protestar o a quejarme e impacientarme. Alice había jurado arrástrame todos los días por el centro comercial por 3 meses, sabía cuando hablaba en serio, así que aquí estaba yo, diciendo una sarta de groserías en mí cabeza, todas en dirección a Edward por haberlo permitido.

POV EDWARD

Todo estaba listo, Alice se encargaría de llevar a Bella hasta Forks. Yo estaba impaciente y con el tiempo encima, les había pedido ayuda a mis suegros, quienes viajaron conmigo a decorar el prado. Mi suegra decía que era muy romántico de mi parte y le había dicho a mi suegro que haber si se le pegaba algo, él tan solo se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó como mi Bella.

Teníamos la mesa lista, la champagne enfriando, había hablado con Marcus antes de partir, me había dado autorización para que Bella tomara champagne solo por esta vez y una copa. El sonido estaba colocado junto a un árbol y unas bocinas se encontraban colgadas entre 3 árboles más, había farolas que iluminarían cuando la noche callera y habíamos comprado flores que colgaban entre las ramas de los arboles. Todo estaba listo, ahora tan solo tenía que arreglarme y controlar los nervios, pensar que solo faltaban 2 semanas más y mis bebes nacerían, me hacía muy feliz.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde, sonó mi teléfono con un mensaje de Alice. —Me debes una, una muy grande, Bella casi que me quiere matar, estamos a 15 minutos.

—Gracias enana, prometo regalarte lo que quieras, deséame suerte —le contesté.

—Ya pensaré en mi regalo, por lo pronto, mucha suerte, todo saldrá bien, lo sé.

Vi cuando el coche estacionó frente a la casa de mis padres. Salí a recibir a mi futura esposa, quien me estaba fulminando con la mirada, sentí que mi cuerpo se estremeció.

—Hola amor, qué bueno que ya has llegado —le dije tomándola de la mano.

—Anthony —me llamó, ¡Dios! Estaba perdido, era la segunda vez que me llamaba así.

—Dime, cielo —le dije poniendo mi sonrisa torcida.

— ¡Oh no! No creas que con eso te salvas, ¿ahora qué hacemos aquí, por qué también estás arreglado tan elegante? —me preguntó.

—Tenemos una celebración muy importante —le dije.

—Pensé que solo Alice, Jasper y yo iríamos, pero si tú te nos unes tal vez considere perdonarte —me dijo sonriendo.

—De hecho, solo serán tú y Edward —le dijo Jasper.

— ¿Pero, cómo? —le preguntó Bella mirando directamente.

—Así es Bella, Jazz y yo nos vamos por nuestra cuenta, así que disfruten —nos dijo marchándose.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —anuncié de pronto, logrando que su ceño se frunciera más, hasta seria se veía hermosa.

—Sabes que no me gustan mucho —me dijo entrecerrando esos ojos que tanto amaba.

—Pero lo harías por mí —le dije poniendo mi cara estilo Alice.

—Chantajista —me dijo riendo—, sabes bien que sí —terminó de decir.

—Bueno… vamos —le dije ayudándola a entrar al volvo.

—Bella —la llamé de pronto—. ¿Confías en mí? —le pregunté ocultando un deje de nervios porque me dijera que no. _Ella te ama Edward, no seas tan dramático, _me regañé a mí mismo, no era momento para inseguridades tontas.

—Claro que sí, con mi vida —me dijo dándome un beso y acallando todos los miedos que pensé por unos segundos. Sus labios tan apetitosos que me hacían querer sacarla de carro, llevarla a mi antigua habitación y no saber nada más que amarla cada minuto; pero no podía: uno, no se podía por las restricciones de Marcus, y dos, esto era muy importante para nuestras vidas. Así que sonreí, saqué un pañuelo y se lo coloqué cubriendo sus ojos, asegurándome que no viera nada.

—Edward —protestó—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Dijiste que confiabas en mí, no te lo quites, no hagas trampa —susurré haciéndola estremecerse.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza, puse el volvo en marcha y nos dirigimos hacia el prado. Cada 10 minutos volteaba para comprobar que Bella no hiciera trampa, cuando llegamos la tomé en brazos y la llevé hasta la mesa.

—Ahora si me permite —le dije quitándole el pañuelo—, ¿le gustaría cenar conmigo?

Se quedó recorriendo todo el lugar, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sus ojitos brillaban a causa de las traicioneras lágrimas que querían salir.

—Es... hermoso, amor, no debiste —me dijo abrazándome.

—Sí, debí. Ahora vamos a comer —le dije tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola a la mesa.

Comimos tranquilamente con la música inundando el prado. Estaba tan hermosa, sin duda alguna extrañaría su vientre, trataría de convencerla después de dos años en tener otro bebé; verla y sentirla cada día sería de nuevo la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

—Amor, sabes que te amo con toda mi alma ¿verdad? —le pregunté.

—Sí, amor, tanto como yo a ti —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasé mis manos por mi cabello, signo de nerviosismo, respiré dos veces antes de hablar, tomé su mano entre las mías y me hinqué. Vi como Bella se ponía mas pálida, seguramente ya sabía lo que continuaría, saqué una cajita de mi bolsillo y la abrí.

—Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte y protegerte siempre, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa? —Lo había dicho, una sonrisa se curvó por mis labios.

—Síííí —chilló Bella, quien tenía sus ojitos invadidos por las lágrimas.

— ¡Te amo! ¡Los amo! —Coloqué el anillo en su dedo, por fin había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo.

—Pensé que jamás lo dirías Cullen —me dijo minutos después con una sonrisa, y esos preciosos ojos color chocolate que me veían con amor.

—Lo siento, amor, quería que fuera perfecto. —No sé por qué me había tardado tanto, esta mujer era mi vida.

—A tu lado la pregunta es, ¿qué es imperfecto? Y la respuesta es nada —respondió acurrucándose entre mis brazos.

—Por nuestra familia —le dije tendiéndole la copa de champagne.

—Por nuestro futuro, juntos —me dijo uniendo las copas.

Puse nuestras copas en la mesa y tomé su cara entre mis manos fundiéndonos entre un profundo beso, demostrándonos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, sellando así nuestro comienzo juntos.

* * *

><p>Parece ser que despues de la tormenta llega la calma, pero quien nos asegura que no vendran mas tempestades?<p>

NADIE... la vida es un mundo de significacos buenos y malos, aprendamos a vivir y superarlos ;)

Espero este capitulo les haya gustado, no se cuando volvere a subir entre a la escuela y es bastante pesado en estos momentos, por que tengo que ponerme al corriente de lo que han visto en 3 meses, tan pronto tenga tiempo subire el siguiente capitulo, tratare de no tardar mucho!

Adelanto Proximo Capitulo..

_-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Vannesa._

_-Hola Vannesa, muy bien, ¿y tú y Jacob como están?- le pregunte con una sonrisa._

_-de maravilla, es tan romántico- me dijo con una sonrisa de "totalmente enamorada"._

_-me alegra mucho, salúdamelo-_

_-¿y andas de compras?- me pregunto mirando con curiosidad la bolsa de la joyería._

_-es un regalo para Edward hoy es su cumpleaños- le dije._

_-¡oh! Ya veo pues felicítamelo- me dijo._

_-claro, muy …- no pude terminar por que una vos que conocía a la perfección nos interrumpió._

Gracias a: **Kathow16, Eve Runner, Beakis, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, Yani-Cullen, MalloryGreatson, Natalia, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maricoles, Alimago, Lexa0619, Janelez, Lucia Cullen Hale, Sheyla18, Elizabeth1485,Laura Kathrine, Dmontse Cullen, Stefanny93, Isacobo, Ela fordyce, Maiisa, Lunha222, Jhanulita, Miraura21, Sophia76, BlackHole16, andre, nathalia, Ta5myy, Lupin410, Ela fordyce, Freckles03, Kedchiri, Ma Pau Cullen, Angelica y anonimos!**

Karina Castillo.**  
><strong>


	35. capitulo 34: ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

Chicas estoy feliz ya vi AMANECER 2 y wao! Para las que no la han visto...tienen que verla ... y para quienes ya la vieron... ellas deben estar igual de felices que yo!

Despues de tanta espera el momento llego ;)

Un enorme agradecimiento a **Mentxu Masen**, quien ha estado beteando estos capítulos!

Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD...

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 34<strong>

¿FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS?

Después de esa noche en la que acepté ser su esposa, pasamos a casa de mis padres, descansamos ahí dos días y nos regresamos con ellos a New York. Habíamos decidido casarnos 3 meses después de que nacieran los pequeños. Estábamos en Junio, según mi última visita al ginecólogo, los "mini Cullen" nacerían para el 29 de este mes. Yo cada vez deseaba que el momento llegara, se me hacían eternos esos días. En unos días sería el cumpleaños de Edward. Aprovecharía para que no se diera cuenta, hoy en la cena que tendríamos para anunciar nuestro compromiso y hablaría con las chicas para hacerle una sorpresa, una cena con la familia y amigos, sin que él se diera cuenta.

Cuando llegamos me reuní con las chicas y comencé a plantearles mi plan. Alice estaba tan encantada con la idea, sería en esta misma casa por la petición de Esme, veríamos los detalles entre la semana para que Edward no sospechara. Ellas se encargarían de contarles a los que faltaban de la familia, le pedirían a Carlisle y Jasper que les avisaran a los amigos de Edward dentro del hospital, aclarándoles que era sorpresa para que nadie dijera nada. Cuando vimos que Edward se acercaba hacia nosotros, cambiamos el giro de la conversación.

—Hola amor —me susurró en el oído.

—Hola, ¿qué cuentan los chicos? —le pregunté lo más discreta que pude.

—Discutíamos sobre el juego de los Mets, ya sabes, a Emmett que le encanta apostar —me dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, Emmett que le encanta apostar y ustedes que no se quedan atrás —le dije riéndome.

La hora de la cena llegó, mis hijos y yo moríamos de hambre, estábamos disfrutando de las bromas de Emmett.

—Bella —me llamó Alice.

—Dime —le dije.

— ¿Y qué quieres que sean? —me preguntó acariciando mi vientre.

—No lo sé, yo solo quiero que nazcan bien —le dije sonriendo, no nos importaba qué fueran, solo queríamos una buena salud para ellos.

— ¿Sabes que hemos apostado, sobre qué serán mis sobrinos? —me dijo.

—Oye, qué culpan tienen mis hijos —le dije fingiendo enojo. _¡Ya se habían tardado! —pensé en mi interior._

—La culpa la tienen ustedes dos —nos dijo señalándonos a Edward y a mí—, estamos impacientes por saber qué serán.

—Charlie, Jasper y yo, apostamos a que son dos niños —nos dijo mi hermano Emmett sonriendo.

—Renée, Esme y yo, sabemos bien que serán niñas —dijo Rosalie.

—Papá y yo opinamos que será niño y niña —dijo Alice.

— ¿Y qué apuestan? —preguntó Edward.

—El que tenga la razón, se lleva a la bolsa 20,000 dólares —anunció con una sonrisa mi padre.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó Edward—. Parecen adolescentes. —Y estallamos en carcajadas.

Continuamos con la cena hasta que Edward apretó mi mano en señal de que había llegado la hora.

—Edward —susurré lo más bajito que pude.

—Dime, amor —me dijo.

—He dejado el anillo, con la prisa se me ha olvidado —le dije avergonzada a punto de llorar por arruinar la noche.

—No llores, princesa. —Me sonrió y sacó de su saco el anillo—. Después de que entré al baño lo vi y lo traje conmigo —me dijo dándome un beso.

—Eres el mejor —le dije acariciando su mejilla.

—Sin duda alguna —me dijo riendo.

—Alzado —le dije con una sonrisa pero negando con la cabeza.

Deslizó el anillo por mi dedo. Era el momento para hablar.  
>—Tenemos una notica que dar — anunció Edward, motivo por el cual todos guardaron silencio.<p>

—Estamos aquí para compartir con ustedes nuestra felicidad, son muy importantes para nosotros. —Se puso de pie—. Quiero que sepan que le he pedido matrimonio a Bella y ella me ha aceptado, así que familia. ¡Nos vamos a casar! —dijo lo ultimo alzando la voz.

—Sííííí —chilló Alice desde su asiento—. Hay tanto que planear, tantas cosas… ¿Cuántos meses me darán para prepararlo todo? — nos dijo con una sonrisa.

—Calma Alice, aun ni termina de hablar tu hermano —la reprendió Esme con una sonrisa de alegría en su cara al ver a mi querida Alice en su faceta de decoradora y organizadora compulsiva.

—Lo siento, mamá. —Y se sentó haciendo un puchero.

Edward asintió y continuó hablando. —La boda será dentro de 3 meses después de que nazcan nuestros hijos, así que les pedimos a ti mamá, papá, Renée y Charlie su bendición.

—Claro que la tienes —anunció mi padre—. Nadie mejor para confiar a mi nena.

—Sé que harás muy feliz a mi Bella y a mis nietos —le dijo mamá, desbordando pequeñas lágrimas por su rostro.

—Serán unos padres maravillosos —nos dijo Esme, apoyando su hombro en Carlisle.

—Siempre contarán con nosotros, su amor siempre perdurará —nos dijo Carlisle, besando el tope de la cabeza de mi suegra. Un amor como el de mis padres o el de los padres de Edward…un amor duradero quería para mí.

Continuamos la noche entre felicitaciones de parte de Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Alice. El pequeño Emmy dormía profundamente en su carreola. Los chicos se habían vuelto a aislar en su mundo de futbol, nosotras continuamos con el plan _fiesta sorpresa_, me sentía cansada pero feliz. Edward se acercó a mí abrazando y susurrándome que era hora de dormir, nos despedimos de todos y partimos a nuestra casa, bueno eso es lo que significaba para nosotros el departamento nuestra casa.

La semana pasó entre los preparativos para la fiesta de Edward. Los chicos se habían encargado de informar casi a medio hospital, Edward me había dicho en dos ocasiones que a veces los encontraba platicando y cuando veían, solo le sonreían y se alejaban de él. Le dije que estaba imaginando cosas y que se concentrara en el trabajo, pareció avergonzado y me sentí culpable por ocultarle su sorpresa, pero él ya me había ocultado varias así que estábamos a mano. Esa noche me la pasé acariciándolo para que se olvidara del mundo por unos momentos.

Me levanté más temprano y le preparé el desayuno: huevos estrellados, pan tostado y un poco de fruta, café para él y jugo de naranja para mí. Puse todo en una charola y lo llevé a nuestro cuarto.

—Amor —susurré, parecía un ángel durmiendo—. Edward, cariño, es hora de levantarse —le dije moviéndolo.

—Un ratito más —me dijo más dormido que despierto.

Afiné mi garganta cruzando los dedos para que no se oyera tan mal y empecé a cantar. —Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Edward, feliz cumpleaños a ti.

Con una sonrisa y tallándose los ojos se levantó. —Gracias amor, es el feliz cumpleaños más bonito que he escuchado.

—Mentiroso, aquí el que canta bien eres tú. Feliz cumpleaños, te amamos —le dije abrazándolo y uniendo nuestros labios en un beso disfrutando de nuestro amor.

— ¡Cómo están mis pequeños! —preguntó poniendo su oreja en mi vientre mientras que con la mano lo acariciaba.

Pequeños conspiradores, cuando yo les hablo pasan varios minutos para que se muevan y cuando es su padre, al instante. —Siento que te están celebrando tu cumpleaños, ya me agarraron como saco de boxeo —le dije riendo.

—Ya te lo dije una vez, me aman —me dijo sacándome la lengua.

—Basta de hablar, vamos a desayunar —le dije poniendo la charola en la cama.

Desayunamos en poco tiempo, mientras yo terminaba de recoger la cocina, él se duchó. Hoy iba con un pantalón negro de vestir, camisa blanca y un saco arriba, se veía tan sexy y atractivo. _Y yo a dieta_, quité esos pensamientos y me fui a arreglar.

—Edward —lo llamé cuando salí de la habitación.

—Dime, cielo —preguntó mientras se terminaba de arreglar.

—Iré de compras con Alice, no se te olvide que a las 6 paso por ti para ir a casa de tus padres.

Me miró con esos ojos verdes que me hacían temblar, tratando de descifrar en mis ojos lo que le ocultaba, por lo que mejor me fui a tomar agua. —Qué ocultas Isabella Cullen —me dijo abrazándome. ¡_Rayos!... odio mis ojos cuando me traicionan._

—Nada amor, tus padres nos invitaron a cenar por tu cumpleaños. Quiero verme bonita para ti —le dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

—Si tú lo dices, pero sabes que no necesitas ponerte bonita para mí, tú estás hermosa, así llevaras una bata de viejita, estarías hermosa.

— ¡Vaya! Gracias por esa comparación tan hermosa —le dije sarcásticamente.

Él solo negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios. —Te veo en la tarde, te amo —me dijo.

—Yo también te amo, cuida ese traje, mantente limpio —le dije besándolo suavemente.

—Sí, señora Cullen. Adiós _mini Cullen,_cuiden a su mamá —les dijo dándole un beso a mi vientre.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, hablé con Alice avisándole que iba para allá. Carlisle iba ser quien se encargaría de que Edward no sospechara nada en el hospital. Pasé por Alice y decidimos irnos en mi carro. Duramos más de 4 horas escogiendo los últimos detalles. Cuando llegamos, Rosalie y Esme estaban terminando de arreglar el salón donde sería la fiesta. Una de las ventajas de mis suegros es que tenían más que una casa mansión, había quedado perfecto. A eso de las 5 llegarían las personas que se encargarían de atender a los invitados.

Alice, Rosalie y Esme subieron a arreglarse ya que habíamos decidido que iría vestida sencillamente para que Edward no sospechara y cuando llegáramos después de que se quedara con la boca abierta por la sorpresa iría a cambiarme, así que me quedé jugando con Emmy. Comimos entre risas, a estas alturas me cansaba fácilmente, se me dificultaba respirar, por lo que me obligaron a quedarme sentada mientras daban los últimos retoques por el salón. Habíamos quedado en que a las 5:30 llegarían los invitados.

—Alice —la llamé cuando me di cuenta de que era tardísimo.

—Dime, Bella —preguntó sonriendo.

—Debo ir al centro comercial, tengo que recoger el regalo de Edward y ya son las 4:50 es tardísimo —le dije.

—Te acompaño, vamos —me dijo.

—No, yo voy en taxi, de ahí me voy por Edward. Te mandaré un mensaje cuando estemos cerca —le dije tomando mi bolso.

—Está bien, anda, apúrate, ya casi es la hora.

—Ya lo sé Alice, estaremos aquí justo a tiempo —le dije sonriendo.

Salí y tomé el primer taxi que pasó. Después de unos 35 minutos, ya estaba en el centro comercial. Caminé hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba la joyería, iría a recoger su segundo regalo, porque el primero ya estaba en camino y nadie lo sabía, bueno era cuestión de minutos en que supieran y como si fuera adivina, mi celular sonó con un mensaje de Alice.

_*Bella, han traído un piano, ¡UN PIANO! Es un increíble regalo, Edward morirá. Besos, apúrate*_

Me reí al imaginarme sus caras y le contesté.

_*Sé que le gustará, siempre ha querido uno aunque no lo diga, lo veo en sus ojos cuando vemos uno en alguna tienda. Ahora ponle un gran moño, nos vemos en un rato*  
><em>  
>Me quedé pensando en donde meteríamos el piano, en la casa no cabria, en fin ya después veríamos qué hacer.<p>

Decidí poner en silenciador mi celular para que no me interrumpieran, entré a la joyería donde iría a recoger una hermosa esclava de oro blanco con el nombre _mini Cullen_grabado en ella. Sabía que Edward se pondría muy feliz. Demoraron porque aún no terminaban el grabado debido a que tenían mucho trabajo, se disculparon conmigo puesto que mi pedido lo había hecho desde hace 5 días. Ya estaba algo impaciente, cada 5 minutos miraba al reloj pero este no retrocedía, cuando salí de la joyería eran las 5:50. Sabía que no llegaría por Edward a tiempo, así que saqué mi celular para avisarle, al primer timbrazo contestó.

*La Llamada*

Edward: Bueno, amor… ¿Ya vienes?... Ya estoy listo.

Bella: Por eso te marcaba, amor, apenas voy saliendo del centro comercial, no alcanzaré a llegar. ¿Te parece si te veo en la casa de tus padres?

Edward: ¿Estás segura?

Bella: Sí, amor, te veo en casa de tus padres.

Edward: Ok, amor, está bien. Te amo. —Y colgó.

*Fin de la Llamada*

Guardé mi teléfono en mi bolso y seguí caminando. Llegué hasta las escaleras eléctricas cuando noté que una cara muy familiar me saludó.

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Vannesa.

—Hola Vannesa, muy bien, ¿y tú y Jacob cómo están? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—De maravilla, es tan romántico —me dijo con una sonrisa de _totalmente enamorada_.

—Me alegra mucho, salúdamelo.

— ¿Y andas de compras? —me preguntó mirando con curiosidad la bolsa de la joyería.

—Es un regalo para Edward, hoy es su cumpleaños —le dije.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo, pues felicítamelo —me dijo.

—Claro, muy…—No pude terminar porque una voz que conocía a la perfección nos interrumpió.

* * *

><p>jajaja lo se lo se, las deje en suspenso :)<p>

Pero en el siguiente capítulo por fin sabran de quien se trata...

¿un amigo? ¿jacob?... o alguien mas?

Dejen sus Review´s que soy feliz cada que leo uno

Gracias a: **Kathow16, Eve Runner, Beakis, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, Yani-Cullen, MalloryGreatson, Natalia, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maricoles, Alimago, Lexa0619, Janelez, Lucia Cullen Hale, Sheyla18, Elizabeth1485,Laura Kathrine, Dmontse Cullen, Stefanny93, Isacobo, Ela fordyce, Maiisa, Lunha222, Jhanulita, Miraura21, Sophia76, BlackHole16, andre, nathalia, Ta5myy, Lupin410, Ela fordyce, Freckles03, Amy Swan, Kedchri y anonimos!**

Karina Castillo.**  
><strong>


	36. capitulo 35:Algo Inesperado

**Mentxu Masen**, muchisimas gracias, a pesar de tus responsabilidades siempre tubiste tiempo para mi :)

Gracias tambien al grupo Betas FFAD...

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 35<strong>

SUCESO INESPERADO

POV BELLA

— ¿Qué se siente estar en la fama, Isabella? Apuesto a que lo disfrutas. Yo debería de estar en tu lugar, yo debería de ser la que disfrute el dinero de Edward, sus entrevistas, las fotos de las revistas. No una insignificante escritora como tú —me dijo con enojo Tanya.

Vanessa la miraba con los ojos como platos. — ¿Quién eres tú para hablarle así? —le exigió a Tanya.

— ¿Tú quién eres? Bueno, no me importa, solo no te metas —le dijo Tanya fulminándola con la mirada.

Vanessa iba volver hablar pero le pedí negando con la cabeza que no lo hiciera.

—Hasta luego, Tanya —le dije dándome la vuelta.

—Tú no me vas dejar hablando sola, me quitaste todo lo que yo tenía, me quitaste a Edward. Yo soy la que tengo que estar junto a él y no tú y tus estúpidos bastardos —me dijo con furia.

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar de coraje, traté de tranquilizarme, no tenía que caer en sus juegos. Respiré varias veces hasta que conseguí hablar. —Tanya, tus palabras no me afectan, tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Ocúpate de tu vida —le dije conteniendo aún el enojo y las ganas de arrastrarla por todo el centro comercial. Estaba segura que si le pedía ayuda a Vanessa ella no se negaría, estaría encantada.

—Mis palabras no, pero esto sí, maldita —me dijo Tanya empujándome del pecho fuertemente, mis piernas flaquearon y me hicieron tambalearme.

— ¡BELLA, NO! —gritó Vanessa. En sus ojos pude ver el miedo y por unos segundos no entendí por qué hasta que lo sentí…

Sentí el filo de las escaleras y fue imposible detenerme, cubrí con mis manos mi vientre y sentí cada golpe que mi cuerpo llevaba. Las lágrimas escurrían por mi cara, yo solo rezaba porque a mis bebés no les pasara nada. Sentí el último golpe y supuse que había por fin llegado al piso. Vi a Vanessa correr hacia mí y a lo lejos pude ver a Tanya reírse y salir a toda prisa. Intenté moverme, pero me dolía todo. Minutos después, estaba rodeada por mucha gente. Una punzada atravesó mi vientre, me dolía mucho.

—Bella, por dios Bella ¿estás bien? —me preguntaba Vanessa desesperada, intentaba poner sus manos sobre mi cuerpo para ayudar a levantarme, pero tenía miedo de que si me tocaba me lastimara más.

—Me duele —le dije señalando a mi vientre. Eran como agujas que se enterraban y me sacudían al mismo tiempo, un dolor permanente. Esto no podía ser nada bueno—. Llama a una ambulancia del Presbyterian —le medio grité por el dolor.

Ella asintió y empezó a marcar, escuché como daba la dirección del centro comercial e informaba que se trataba de la esposa de Edward Cullen.

—Llegarán en unos minutos, todo estará bien, tranquila —me dijo tomando una mano, sus ojos estaban tan asustados como seguramente estarían los míos.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Abre mi bolso, busca mi celular y llama a Edward, ¡por favor! —le pedí. Edward, tan solo mencionar su nombre, hacía que mis lágrimas se derramaran más fuertemente. Saber el dolor que le ocasionaría al saber lo que había pasado iba a marcarnos a ambos si esto no salía bien. _Deja de ser pesimista —me regañé a mi misma._

—Sí —fue lo único que alcancé a oír. Mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, era un impulso demasiado fuerte, quise luchar contra él y permanecer ahí hasta que Edward llegara, pero fue imposible… todo pareció negro ante mí… supe que caí en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

**POV EDWARD **

Venía camino a casa de mis padres, algo habían tramado y lo sabía. En el hospital se ponían algo nerviosos cuando me veían, mi familia estaba igual. En fin, ya pronto lo descubriría, hoy teníamos una cena con mi familia por mi cumpleaños. Bella había quedado de pasar por mí, pero imaginando que andaba con Alice de compras, era sabio entender que se les había hecho tarde, así que me había hablado para avisarme que me vería en casa de mis padres. Me sentí algo incómodo, nervioso, sentía una opresión en mi pecho. Cuando llegué a casa y vi el coche de Bella me sentí mejor.

Abrí la puerta y entré. —Mamá, papá —les llamé y nada, todo estaba en silencio. Caminé hacia la sala y nada, continué mi camino imaginado que estarían la cocina y tampoco. Eché un vistazo hacia el patio y no se veía nada. — ¡Dónde diablos se han metido todos! —exclamé. Caminé hasta el salón y escuché un murmullo, me imaginé que ahí estaban y decidí entrar.

— ¡SORPRESA! —gritaron muchas voces cuando abrí la puerta.

Así que por esto es que andaban tan sospechosos, una sonrisa enorme se extendió por mi cara. Vi a mamá, papá, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, el pequeño Emmy, Jasper, Renée, Charlie, Marcus, Eleazar, Maggie, Liam, Carmen, Marco, más compañeras y compañeros de trabajo, pero no vi a Bella, mi corazón se sacudió fuertemente.

—Alice, ¿dónde está Bella? —le pregunté.

Su sonrisa se borró al instante. —Quedó de pasar por ti, ¿estás cobrándote la broma Edward? —me preguntó desconcertada.

—Bella me habló diciéndome que me vería aquí, pensé que tú estabas con ella, cuando vi su carro pensé que ya estaban aquí —le dije preocupado.

— ¡Oh, Edward! Bella fue por tu regalo, no quiso que la acompañara, pensé que llegarían juntos, se fue en taxi, no se llevó el carro.

Mi corazón se volvió a agitar, saqué mi celular y chequé la hora de su llamada. —Hace 40 minutos que me habló —susurré más para mí que para ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron mis padres acercándose. Me alejé de ellos para poder marcarle, seguramente el tráfico la tenía atorada. 3 veces llamé y nada… no me respondía, a lo lejos vi las caras de mis padres tras escuchar lo que Alice les explicaba. Estaba por volver a marcar cuando vi que en mi celular entraba una llamada, en la pantalla decía *Bella*, por lo que me relajé y me apresuré a contestar.

_Edward: Amor, ¿estás bien? —pregunté desesperado, pero nada, solo se escuchaban sollozos y mi preocupación aumentó._

_Edward: Bueno, Bella, por favor responde, ¿estás ahí?_

_Vanessa: Edward, habla Vanessa._

_Edward: ¿La novia de Jacob? —pregunté desconcertado._

_Vanessa: Sí, pero… —sollozos._

_Edward: Pero, ¿qué? ¿Por qué tienes tú el teléfono de Bella? ¿Qué está pasando? Responde, maldita sea —mi voz ya no era para nada tranquila, a este punto estaba gritando._

_Vanessa: Edward lo siento mucho —sollozos—. Bella tuvo un accidente, vamos en la ambulancia hacia el hospital donde trabajas, está inconsciente._

_Tras escuchar esas palabras sentí que una parte de mi alma moría, ¿por qué mi Bella? ¿Por qué ella, mis bebes? ¡DIOS! Agarré las únicas fuerzas que me quedaban._

_Edward: Gracias, Vanessa, voy para allá. —Y colgué._

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, todos me veían asustados.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward, qué le pasó a mi Bella? —preguntaba Renée con lágrimas ya en los ojos.

—No sé los detalles… Vanessa, la novia de Jacob, me habló, van camino al hospital. Bella va inconsciente, debo irme.

Vi como Renée empezaba a llorar, pero ya no podía seguir ahí, mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Edward, vamos hijo debemos irnos —me dijo sacudiéndome para que reaccionara.

Salí de mi trance y empecé a correr hacia el auto. Papá entró conmigo seguido por Jasper y Marcus. Pisé a fondo el acelerador, tenía que llegar cuanto antes, saber cómo estaban. Si tan solo la hubiera acompañado. _¿Por qué ella, Dios, por qué?_ —me repetía una y otra vez. No sabía qué tipo de accidente, no sabía por qué estaba con Vanesa, no sabía nada, solamente que la mujer que amaba está inconsciente y camino al hospital.

**POV BELLA**

Desperté con un dolor muy fuerte en mi vientre, me desconcerté por unos minutos al contemplar donde me encontraba. Recorrí todo con mis ojos, cuando comprendí que estaba en una ambulancia.

—Bella has despertado, gracias a dios —decía Vanessa.

— ¿Mis bebés? ¿Cómo están? —pregunté y sin poder evitarlo, mis manos fueron a mi vientre.

—Tranquilícese señora, ellos están bien, los hemos monitoreado. En unos minutos llegaremos, mantenga la calma —me pidió el paramédico. Su cara se me hacía familiar, seguramente conocía a Edward.

Me sentí tranquila al escuchar sus palabras, volví a sentir un dolor y un líquido escurriendo por mis piernas. — ¿Qué es lo que está escurriendo? —pregunté alarmada.

—Ha roto la fuente —explico el paramédico—, ha entrado en parto. —Informó a través de la radio.

Ahora entendía, eran contracciones. Cada 3 minutos me daba una más fuerte que la otra. Traté de respirar como me enseñó Edward, pero el dolor era muy intenso. —No puedo, me duele mucho —exclamé, apretando mis labios fuertemente para no gritar, por la intensidad de cada contracción.

El paramédico se acercó. —Voy a examinarla, tengo que checar que todo esté bien, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó.

Yo solo asentí, porque en ese momento otra contracción me estaba dando.

—No se puede retrasar. —Tocó el vidrio del conductor—. Date prisa, está dilatada, aproximadamente 9. —El chofer asintió y pisó el acelerador.

—Señora, estamos por llegar, sus bebés quieren nacer ahora. Está a 1cm de dilatar completamente. Por favor, respire tranquilamente, voy a monitorear a los bebés. —Sacó un aparato y lo puso en mi vientre, tomó la radio y empezó a hablar cosas que ni yo ni Vanessa entendíamos hasta que lo último me dejó paralizada—. Los bebés entraron en taquicardia, voy hacer que nazcan ahora. —Otro silencio—. Entendido, preparen todo. Por lo pronto, empezaré el proceso. —Y colgó.

—Tienen que nacer ahora, están en peligro —me dijo y asentí, mis miedos aumentaron, mis hijos estaban en peligro. Yo quería a Edward conmigo, maldición, por qué la vida aún seguía poniéndome pruebas, qué había hecho yo para que estuviera pasándome esto. Así no es como tenía que haber sido…

—No nos da tiempo de esperar, la cesárea no podrá ser, así que ahora tienes que ayudarme, cuando te diga puja, pujas, ¿me entiendes? —me explicó.

—Sí —le contesté mientras que los miedos se esfumaban y la valentía que aún quedaba en mi salía a flote. Mis hijos iban a nacer, no importaba si para eso tenía que morir en el proceso, ellos iban a estar bien.

Levantó mis piernas y las abrió. —Ahora, puja —me dijo.

E hice lo que me pidió, puje con todas mis fuerzas. —Ahhhh —dios, cómo dolía.

—Eso es, vamos, respira, respira… puja —me ordenó.

Y volví a pujar. —Veo su cabecita…puja —me ordenó.

Me agarré de la camilla y pujé con todas mis fuerzas, el dolor iba en aumento y sentía que moría pero era mentira, aún estaba aquí, y tenía que agarrar más fuerzas para traer a este angelito al mundo.

—Puja —me ordenó y lo hice así dos veces más.

—Una vez más, puja.

Sentí mi cuerpo cansado, mi respiración agotada, pero me esforcé por pujar una vez más. Un grito atravesó mi garganta. —Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. —Seguido de un llanto, un hermoso llanto del cual ya no escuché más, juro que traté de no dejarme ir, pero era inútil, era como si me estuvieran arrastrando y lo estaban consiguiendo porque de nuevo me enfrenté al abismo, un abismo negro del cual no podía salir…no lo estaba consiguiendo…me iba a quedar ahí…

**POV EDWARD**

Llegamos justo detrás de la ambulancia, bajé del auto sin importarme cerrarlo y corrí con desesperación. En la entrada se encontraba todo un equipo médico esperando, las puertas se abrieron y Vanessa bajó con un bebé envuelto en una sábana, mis ojos comenzaron a picar a causa de las lágrimas.

— ¿Bella? —pregunté.

Ella no contestó, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cara reflejaba una infinita tristeza.

—Doctor Cullen —me habló el paramédico—. Su esposa quedó inconsciente, estoy tratando de hacer que despierte, lleva 3 minutos así —me explicó Carl, ahora que lo veía bien pude reconocerlo. Él también mostraba preocupación y con toda la razón, Bella podía entrar en un sueño profundo y no despertar.

—Hay que operar de emergencia. —Escuché decir a Marcus, quien llegó a mi lado.

—No, el proceso del parto ya esta adelantado, el primer bebe nació, el segundo está atorado en el canal pélvico. Como la señora se desmayó, corren el riesgo de morir ambos. —Carl estaba temblando, era la primera vez que presenciaba esto.

— ¡NO! —grité en voz alta.

—Dejemos de perder el tiempo —mencionó mi padre—. Rápido, a emergencias.

Bajaron a Bella de la camilla y la trasladaron a la sala de emergencias. —Jasper, asegúrate de que el bebé esté bien —le pedí, él asintió y se llevó a Vanessa quien cargaba el bebé. Fue muy egoísta de mi parte, ni siquiera vi a mi bebé, no supe si era niño o niña, en estos momentos mi Bella y nuestro otro hijo estaban en peligro.

—Bella, por favor, despierta, amor, por favor, tienes que hacerlo Bella… yo te necesito, nuestros bebés te necesitan…por favor, Bella, hay un pequeño que en estos momentos te necesita, por favor amor, sé fuerte, tú siempre has sido fuerte. —Mis lágrimas comenzaron a descender.

Mi padre y Marcus estaban en la sala. —El pequeño está atorado, Edward trata de hacerla despertar, si no lo hace en menos de 5 minutos pueden morir ambos —me dijo con miedo.

En esos momentos esas palabras fueron las más difíciles que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano. —Bella por favor, el bebé te necesita, por favor, no te puedes dar por vencida tan fácil amor…tú eres fuerte. —Sentí un nudo en la garganta, tragué en seco y seguí hablándole al amor de mi vida—. Te amo, Bella, no puedes dejarme. —La abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ella, y así era, sin ella yo no podría seguir, sentí una caricia.

—Edward —susurró muy apenas—. Mi bebé —susurró abriendo sus ojos.

—Bella, mi vida, el bebé te necesita, cielo, no te pueden hacer una cesárea debido a que está atrapado en el canal pélvico, necesito que pujes, ¡por favor! Cariño, yo sé que puedes —le dije besando su frente, sentí mi alma volver a mi cuerpo al saber que mi pequeña guerrera estaba luchando, una vez más demostrándome su fuerza.

En menos de unos minutos me vi rodeado de enfermeras y doctores. —Bella, ahora tienes que pujar, ¿entiendes? —le dijo Marcus.

Ella solo asintió. —Ahora, puja —le ordenó.

Tomé su mano para que supiera que yo estaba ahí con ella y siempre lo estaría, apretó mi mano con fuerza y volvió a pujar.

—Respira, Bella. —Ella así lo hizo.

—Su cabecita se asoma, ahora puja —le ordenó Marcus.

Y volvió a pujar, una y otra vez, cada vez apretaba con más fuerza mi mano, pero eso no importaba.

—Otra vez —le ordenó Marcus, y ella volvió a pujar—. Es la última, Bella, vamos puja —le ordenó.

—Ya… ya no puedo —le dijo Bella totalmente agotada, tenía su cara llena de sudor y un cansancio se apoderaba de ella, haciéndola cerrar sus ojos.

—Edward, que no se duerma —ordenó Marcus alzándome la voz.

—Bella, amor, por favor, solo una vez más y el bebé estará con nosotros —le pedí.

—Ya… —respiró profundamente—, no puedo —susurró.

—Sí puedes Isabella, nuestros hijos te necesitan, ahora por favor, hazlo, puja, amor —le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella me vio por unos segundos, estoy seguro que veía el miedo en mis ojos, me sonrió como enfundándome tranquilidad, apretó mi mano una vez más y volvió a pujar. De sus labios un grito salió, sentí mi corazón encogerse ante su dolor, yo no quería que sufriera y, sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo, estaba arriesgando su vida para que nuestros hijos estuvieran con nosotros…Sentí que me quedaba sin mano, pero eso no me importó, si ella era tan fuerte para afrontar todo esto, yo también lo era, un llanto llamó mi atención y sin poder evitarlo, mis lágrimas corrían por mi cara.

—Muy bien Bella, has sido muy fuerte —le dijo Marcus con una sonrisa—. Ahora Edward, haz el honor de cortar el cordón. —Yo asentí, le di un beso en la frente a Bella y corté el cordón de mi otro hijo.

—Un varón —exclamó mi padre.

—Mi bebé —susurró Bella.

Marcus depositó al bebé en mis brazos, era tan chiquito solo envuelto en una manta, lo acerqué donde estaba Bella. —Saluda a mami —le dije a mi pequeño.

—Es hermoso…—Su cara mostró preocupación después de unos segundos—. ¿Edward, dónde está mi otro bebé? —me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tranquila, amor, no te alteres, él está bien.

—Está siendo atendido Bella, la están revisando, es una nena hermosa —explicó mi padre.

— ¿Es una niña? —pregunté con una boba sonrisa.

— ¡Niña! —exclamó Bella sonriendo.

—Siento interrumpir, pero debo llevarme al pequeño, ustedes dos deben salir —nos dijo Charlotte, una enfermera, mirándonos a mi padre y a mí—. Su esposa debe ser limpiada, después la trasladaran a un cuarto. —Mi padre le dio un beso a Bella en la mejilla.

—Gracias, por darme dos hermosos nietos y en el cumpleaños de mi hijo, mucho mejor —le dijo para después salir.

—Te amo —le dije besando su frente—. La parejita —exclamé—, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo, mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Te amo Bella, en unos momentos más estaré contigo, descansa amor. —Sus ojos se cerraron y la sentí ligera, mi cara se llenó de temor—. Marcus —grité tratando de sacudir ligeramente a Bella para que despertara.

Él acudió a mí y revisó a Bella. —Tranquilo, Edward ella está agotada, es normal. —Su cara mostraba claramente que él decía la verdad, pero yo tenía un miedo, miedo a no verla abrir esos ojitos jamás, miedo a perderla…porque era perderme a mí mismo. Marcus notó mi cara y una sonrisa comprensiva se asomó en su cara—. Te juro que está bien Edward, ahora debes salir para que la limpien, ella está perfecta, lo peor ha pasado, ahora necesita reponer fuerzas, vamos —me dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

— ¿Lo prometes? —parecía un niño pequeño, pero tenían que comprender, lo que más amaba estuvo a punto de dejarme.

—Lo prometo, ahora andando, que tus hijos también desean ver a su padre. —Caminó hacia la puerta y esperó pacientemente.

_Mis hijos,_ esas palabras bastaron para mirar una vez más a mi mujer. Besé su frente con todo el amor que sentía por ella. —Te amo_ —_susurré—. Descansa, amor. —Caminé hacia la salida, y una vez más miré atrás. Carmen ya estaba limpiándola, una sonrisa se formó en mi cara, tenía a mi mujer, mis hijos… y esperaba que las cosas de ahora en adelante fueran mejor para todos.

* * *

><p>Lo se, lo se... sufrieron como yo...pero al fin los pequeños "MINI CULLEN" estan con sus padres sanos y a salvo!<p>

Por un momento senti que se nos iba Bella, a pesar de estar escribiendolo, me fue imposible y derrame algunas lagrimas...

Ahora hay que sonreir por ellos y por su felicidad :)

Pero...¿Como reaccionara Edward cuando se entere de como sucedieron las cosas? ¿Que sera de Tanya?

Dejen sus Review´s que soy feliz cada que leo uno

Gracias a: **Kathow16, Eve Runner, Beakis, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, Yani-Cullen, MalloryGreatson, Natalia, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maricoles, Alimago, Lexa0619, Janelez, Lucia Cullen Hale, Sheyla18, Elizabeth1485,Laura Kathrine, Dmontse Cullen, Stefanny93, Isacobo, Ela fordyce, Maiisa, Lunha222, Jhanulita, Miraura21, Sophia76, BlackHole16, andre, nathalia, Ta5myy, Lupin410, Ela fordyce, Freckles03, Amy Swan, Kedchri, Vhica y anonimos!**

Karina Castillo.**  
><strong>


	37. capitulo 36: Los Mini Cullen

Hola siento la demora, un mes sin actualizar y me disculpo!

Este capitulo fue beteado por alguien aquien le debo el hecho de que puedan leerlo...asi que muchas gracias!

Esa persona si me lee sabre de quien hablo ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 36<br>Los mini Cullen**

**POV Edward**

Salí de la sala de emergencias y caminé hacia la sala de espera; todos estaba ahí, se veían más relajados, seguro mi padre ya les había explicado la situación. Vanessa tenía los ojos muy hinchados de tanto llorar, Jacob la estaba consolando; tenía que darle las gracias por no abandonar a Bella, así que caminé hacia ella.

—Vanessa, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Bella —le dije tendiéndole la mano.

—No fue nada Edward, yo no pude impedirlo —me dijo volviendo a llorar.

—Tranquila preciosa, no fue tu culpa —le dijo Jacob abrazándola fuertemente.

—Perdón ¿no te entiendo? —le expliqué.

—Edward, el accidente que sufrió Bella fue intencionado —me informó mientras volvía a llorar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¡¿Le hicieron daño a mi Bella?! —dije alzando mi voz.

Cosa que los demás escucharon porque en menos de un minuto estaban a mi lado rodeando a Vanessa.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Alice.

— ¿Qué le hicieron? —inquirió Emmett enojado apretando sus manos en puños.

— ¿Cómo ocurrió? —cuestionó Rosalie angustiada.

— ¡Dejen que la chica hable! —exclamó Charlie enojado.

Todos nos limitamos a asentir.

—Me encontré a Bella en el Centro Comercial Toledo, estaba por bajar las escaleras eléctricas cuando le hablé, ella me sonrió y se detuvo para charlar conmigo; estaba tan feliz pues llevaba, un momento —dijo y buscó entre sus cosas—. Toma —me indicó entregándome el bolso de Bella y otra bolsa de una joyería—. Era tu regalo —me informó—. Estábamos por terminar de hablar cuando alguien nos interrumpió y empezó a ofender a Bella; era una mujer, la miraba como si quisiera matarla, yo me asusté y le dije que la dejara en paz pero Bella me pidió negando con la cabeza que no le contestara o al menos eso interpreté yo, le dijo que ella tenía que estar en su lugar y no Bella, disfrutando de tu dinero Edward, entrevistas, fotos —Tomó un respiro—. Bella le dijo hasta luego Tanya...

— ¡Tanya! —exclamé con furia.

—Déjala terminar Edward —Intervino mi padre. Yo solo asentí sintiendo como temblaba de enojo.

—Sigue cariño —le instó Jacob.

—Bella se dio vuelta, íbamos a empezar a caminar, cuando ella le gritó que no la iba dejar hablando sola, le volvió a reclamar que le quitó todo, que tú le pertenecías —me dijo mirándome—. Llamó a los bebés… bastardos, pensé que Bella se le lanzaría encima, yo la apoyaría haciéndole segunda pero nada, ella solo le dijo que sus palabras no le afectaban y cuando menos lo esperábamos, la tal Tanya caminó hacia ella y le gritó que sus palabras no la herían pero esto sí y la empujó; Bella se tropezó y se tambaleó, me quedé en shock, cuando quise alcanzarla fue imposible, un grito salió de mi boca cuando la vi caer por las escaleras; no supe si ir tras esa mujer o estar con Bella, unos segundos después bajé corriendo a toda prisa hasta llegar a ella, le dolía el vientre, me pidió que llamara a una ambulancia y que después te llamara a ti, y se desmayó —Terminó de contar Vanessa con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

— ¡Perra! —Exclamé con furia—. La voy a matar —Escupí con odio.

—No solo tú, la destrozaré —dijo Emmett temblando.

Una sarta de groserías, indignaciones y posibles venganzas surgieron de todos; aún no podía creerlo. Tanya, esa estúpida, puso la vida de mi esposa y de mis hijos en peligro; presentaría una denuncia por intento de asesinato, la quería ver tras las rejas, pudriéndose cada día.

— ¡Basta! —gritó mi madre, jamás en la vida la había oído así—. Todos estamos demasiado furiosos por lo que le pasó a Bella, pero por ahora debemos pensar en ella, tiene que vernos tranquilos, además mis nietos no necesitan sentir el ambiente tenso, fue un terrible suceso pero también ese suceso nos trajo un motivo de felicidad; ellos están con nosotros sanos y salvos, y debemos agradecer por eso —terminó diciendo.

Tenía razón, ya me encargaría de Tanya, ahora deseaba ver a mis hijos y a mi esposa. Esme era dulce, amorosa, comprensiva y siempre estaba ahí para ti, pero pensándolo bien jamás la haría enojar; ya sé lo que siente Emmett cuando Rose se sulfura.

.

.

.

—Siento interrumpir —nos dijo Marcus—. ¿Quieren ver a los pequeños en los cuneros? —preguntó.

— ¿Podemos pasar todos? —cuestionó Alice.

—Ya que fue un caso difícil, haremos la excepción, pueden pasar todos en orden por favor.

Caminamos hacia el área de cuneros.

— ¿Cómo están? —le pregunté a Marcus.

—Son fuertes igual que su madre, sus pulmones estaban totalmente formados así que no necesitaron oxigeno; la pequeña midió 47 centímetros y pesó 2.900 gramos, el pequeño mide 50 centímetros y pesó 3.200 gramos, no tienen ningún daño. Bella nos explicó que al caer lo único que hizo fue tratar de proteger su vientre con sus manos y eso fue de gran ayuda —me explicó con una sonrisa de apoyo.

— ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Ya podré verla? —pregunté.

—En un momento más Edward. Curamos sus golpes, raspones en brazos y piernas, le hicimos radiografías tratando de encontrar algo más y nada; está bien, como tú lo dijiste es fuerte, pero ahora se encuentra durmiendo, está agotada no fue un parto fácil —me dijo palmeándome la espalda.

—Gracias.

—Ahora anda a ver a tus pequeños, en un rato más los tendrás entre tus brazos.

Asentí y caminé hasta llegar a cuneros, identifiqué los dos cuneros por el nombre de "Isabella Cullen", estaban dormidos pacíficamente, los ojos me volvían a picar de emoción, eran tan chiquitos, quería tenerlos ya entre mis brazos y jamás dejarlos salir de ahí, mi vida sería de ellos y de su madre, jamás les faltaría nada, cada día trataría de ser el mejor padre que pudieran tener, un amigo en quien confiar.

Mi familia me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Felicidades —me dijo mi madre abrazándome—. Son hermosos —susurró con lágrimas.

—Son preciosos —expresó Alice.

—Felicidades hermano, ya eres papá —dijo Jasper.

—Gracias —le contesté con una enorme sonrisa.

—Has hecho un excelente trabajo Edward, horas de práctica —Bromeó Emmett riéndose.

—Emmett —Lo llamó Rosalie—. Deja de molestar a Edward.

Él solo le sonrió.

—Felicidades Edward, no le hagas caso a Emmett —me dijo Rosalie.

—Felicidades, son tan lindos —dijo Reneé abrazándome.

—Felicidades hijo —manifestó Charlie.

—Felicidades Edward — habló Jacob.

—Gracias —dije sinceramente.

—Gracias Vanessa, jamás podré pagarte lo que hiciste por Bella.

—No fue nada, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo —me dijo jalando a Jacob hacia los cuneros.

Me quedé contemplando a mis pequeños "Mini Cullen", los demás regresaron a la sala de espera. Quería ver a Bella ya había pasado una hora y me estaba desesperando.

.

.

.

—Edward ya puedes pasar a ver a Bella, me ha informado Charlotte, habitación #149 tercer piso; ha despertado y pregunta por ti —me dijo mi padre, quien acababa de llegar a mi lado.

—Gracias papá —le dije marchándome. Recordé la tienda dentro del hospital y fui hacia ella, compré un ramo de flores, un globo en forma de corazón que decía "te amo" y dos peluches. Salí sonriendo, parecía bobo pero no me importaba, llegué a la habitación y toqué.

—Pase —Escuché decir a Bella.

— ¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa del mundo? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Algo cansada pero bien —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Para ti, por darme la bendición más grande de ser padre y por amarme como yo te amo —le dije entregándole las flores y el globo—. Estos son para mis hijos —le dije con orgullo y emoción.

—Son hermosos, ¿pero no piensas llenar su habitación de osos o sí? —me preguntó riendo.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros recordando que antes de saber que eran mis hijos ya les había regalado otros ositos.

—Tal vez —murmuré—. Tal vez

—Ven —me dijo palmeando un lado de la cama para que me sentara—. Fue Tanya. —Indicó mirándome a los ojos—. Ella lo hizo yo… —Y rompió a llorar.

—Shhhh… tranquila amor, Vanessa nos lo ha contado, tranquila que se te puede cortar la leche —Tomé su cara entre mis manos para que me mirara—. Mírame —Le pedí y ella así lo hizo—. No quiero que pienses en eso ahora, ya me encargaré de todo, ahora lo que importa es que estás bien y nuestros hijos están con nosotros, que nos amamos y que nos esperan muchas desveladas —le dije sonriendo.

Ella asintió. —Te amo Edward, pero… ya quiero ver a mis bebés —me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

—En unos momentos vienen amor —dije besándola intensamente, descargando todo el miedo que sentí cuando pensé que la perdería, sus labios me buscaron con desesperación; mi lengua se abrió paso a través de su boca, el beso aumentó demostrándonos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro… hasta que unos toques a la puerta nos hicieron separarnos.

—Pase —dije.

—Unos pequeñitos quieren conocer a sus papis —nos dijo Charlotte, que traía a mis hijos en sus cuneros.

Me entregó al pequeño, mientras sacaba a mi hermosa hija, _mi hija,_mi corazón pareció crecer ante esas palabras y la depositaba en los brazos de mi esposa, para mí ella era ya mi esposa.

—Los dejaré solos, la familia aún sigue afuera, así que disfruten del momento —nos dijo marchándose.

**POV Bella**

Cuando la enfermera entró a la habitación mi corazón se aceleró, deposito a mi hijo en los brazos de su padre, quien parecía que el mundo se había esfumado y en él solo existían ellos dos, cuando me dio a mi pequeña fue la sensación más hermosa, sentir su cálido cuerpecito entre mis brazos, fue la mayor satisfacción, los amaba cuando estaban en mi vientre, ahora los amaba mucho más.

—Eres tan hermosa —le dije acariciando su mejilla.

—Perfecta —me dijo Edward acercándose a verla.

—Tienen tu cabello —dije sonriendo—. Y el color de tu piel.

Se colocó junto a mí.

—Son perfectos amor, gracias —me dijo dándome un beso.

El pequeño se movió y empezó a llorar.

—Mmm, creo que no quiere que te bese —explicó Edward con una sonrisa.

—Igual de celoso que su padre —le dije riendo.

— ¿Cómo les vamos a poner? —le pregunté ya que aún no decidíamos los nombres.

— ¿Ya has decidido algún nombre? —me preguntó.

Lo medité por unos minutos.

—Reneesme Carlie—le dije emocionada.

— Me gusta, perfecto —sonrió—. Bienvenida Reneesme Carlie —dijo con orgullo y emoción.

— ¿Cómo le pondremos al pequeñín? —le pregunté.

—Me gusta Mark —propuso.

—Cielo, ese nombre no me gusta —le dije haciendo un puchero—. Me gusta Edward Anthony —dije poniendo mi mejor carita.

—Ya habíamos hablado del tema, no me gusta mi nombre para mi hijo —me dijo negando con la cabeza—. Busquemos otro.

—Suena hermoso —le dije—. Por favor —le pedí—. Vamos cariño, por favor.

— ¿Bella por qué me haces esto? Sabes que no te puedo negar nada.

—Por favor, si prefieres le puedes decir Anthony o Tony, por favor, por favor —Insistí.

Cuando lo vi suspirar supe que había ganado.

—Has ganado, pero cuando nos liberen el castigo pagarás caro Isabella Cullen —me dijo con una mirada de deseo; un hormigueo surgió en mi vientre poniendo mis mejillas al rojo vivo.

Un toque a la puerta me impidió contestarle.

—Pase —dijo Edward ocultando una risita.

Entraron mis padres y mis suegros con unas sonrisas en su cara de felicidad, mi papá contemplaba como bobo a mi hija, ni siquiera había venido a darme un beso, estaba totalmente cautivado por la pequeña y ni mencionar a mi madre, quien ya traía en brazos a Anthony; Reneesme pasó de sus brazos a los brazos de Esme y Anthony a los brazos de Carlisle.

—Son preciosos nuestros nietos —dijo mamá emocionada—. Ellos y el pequeño Emmy son hermosos, fuiste muy valiente mi cielo, gracias por darme este privilegio —me dijo mamá abrazándome.

—Estoy tan feliz, soy abuela, me han hecho abuela de dos maravillosos niños —nos dijo Esme.

— ¿Ya saben cómo se llamaran? —preguntó mi padre con una sonrisa.

—Si papa, yo por cierto estoy muy bien, sí, gracias por preguntar, sí, yo también te quiero —le dije sarcásticamente.

— ¡Oh! Bella, perdona es que estoy tan emocionado, lo siento nena pero has pasado a segundo lugar —me dijo acercándome y dándome un beso en la frente—. Gracias —susurró.

No pude evitar reír.

—Lo sé y no me afecta, gracias a ti por ser el mejor padre.

—Y bien… no nos tengan con la duda, ¿cómo se llaman estos angelitos? —preguntó Carlisle.

Estaba por contestar cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Pase —Volvió a decir Edward.

Entraron Alice, Rosalie, el pequeño Emmy, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob y Vanessa.

—Lo siento pero ya son casi las 10 y queremos conocerlos antes de irnos —nos dijo Rosalie.

Alice estaba con la pequeña ya planeando una salida de compras para ponerle unos hermosos vestidos, Emmett le explicaba a mi bebé que se apurara en crecer para poder ir a jugar Futbol; Edward atento a la conversación entre ellos reía disimuladamente, mis hijos pasaron de brazos en brazos.

— ¿Ya pueden decirnos como se llamaran? —insistió mi padre.

—Claro— respondió Edward.

—Les presentamos a Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan y Edward Anthony Cullen Swan —les dijo Edward con una sonrisa de adoración.

—No podían ponerle otro nombre a mi sobrino —dijo Emmett—. ¡Otro Edward! — exclamó riéndose.

—Mejor te callas, recuerda que nuestro hijo también lleva tu nombre —le dijo Rose.

—Si cariño —le dijo mi hermano encogiéndose de hombros.

Y todos estallamos en risas, menos Em que nos fulminó a todos con la mirada.

—Shhhh… silencio. Van a despertar a mis nietos —nos dijo mamá.

— El nombre de Reneesme Carlie es en honor a nuestros padres —les dije sonriéndoles—. Son una combinación de Reneé y Esme, Carlisle y Charlie.

—Ese es un gesto muy lindo, cariño, muchas gracias —me dijo Esme abrazándome.

Un llanto interrumpió las conversaciones, el pequeño Anthony al parecer tenía hambre. Todos se despidieron comprendiendo que necesitaba estar sola, Edward salió con Reneesme en brazos para acompañarlos, eran los privilegios de ser el jefe y trabajar en este hospital, mi madre se quedó para decirme como debía de acomodarlo, lo acerqué a mi pezón y empezó a succionar.

— ¿Incomodo? —preguntó mamá.

—Un poco, pero me acostumbraré —le respondí observando a mi bebé comer. Un verdadero milagro después de las angustias que pasamos momentos atrás.

Minutos después entró Edward, mamá se despidió y se marchó. Edward me informó que pasado mañana sería dada de alta, suspiré resignada. Reneesme empezó a llorar, mientras que Anthony se había quedado dormido, Edward me entregó a mi pequeña mientras yo le pasaba a mi pequeño para que le sacara los gases, mi hija al sentir mi pezón empezó a succionar como si su vida dependiera de ello, una sonrisa y una lágrima aparecieron en mi rostro.

Edward se acercó y la limpió.

—Te ves hermosa amor, nuestra familia, siempre juntos —me susurró depositando un suave beso en mis labios.

—Siempre juntos tú, yo y los mini Cullen —le dije volviéndolo a besar.

.

.

.

Mis hermosos hijos habían cumplido dos mes de vida, las primeras semanas fue todo un caos, según nos explicó el pediatra tenían horarios invertidos lo más gracioso era que si Anthony quería comer Reneesme también, si Reneesme lloraba Anthony la acompañaba o viceversa y en cuestión de cambios de pañales estaban igual de sincronizados, como dijo mi papá "cortados por la misma tijera", cosa que hizo que todos nos riéramos y tenía razón estaban unidos a tal grado que no podían permanecer en una habitación diferente porque se desataba una guerra de llantos, que solo su padre podría calmar cantándoles; mi futuro esposo, Edward Cullen, les cantaba a sus hijos; era impresionante ver la conexión entre Nessie y Tony, abreviaturas por parte de mi hermano, ambos eran un milagro que la vida nos había dado, Edward y yo habíamos armado un muy buen equipo, nos habíamos apoyado con amor, comprensión, cariño, desveladas, alegrías, noches de llanto, todo lo estábamos haciendo juntos.

Después del primer mes dormían toda la noche, solo despertaban dos veces para comer. A Tony le encantaba poner su manita en tu cara, mientras a Nessie le gustaba agarrar tus dedos con su manita; hacían gestos que capturábamos con la cámara que les regaló su tía Alice, en ocasiones se llevaban sus manitas a la boca, sabían quiénes éramos, ya reconocían nuestra voces y nos regalaban una hermosa sonrisa. Edward había ajustado su horario de trabajo para permanece el mayor tiempo posible con nosotros; los preparativos de la boda iban en un buen progreso con la ayuda de Alice, Rose y Esme, en tan solo este mes habíamos hecho casi todo los arreglos, quedaba pendiente la prueba del vestido, unas que otras decoraciones, la música, aunque de los invitados ni hablar Alice se había encargado de entregar invitaciones a diestra y siniestra.

— ¿En qué piensa señora Cullen? —preguntó Edward sacándome de mis valiosos recuerdos.

—En que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y quisiera poder frenarlo y quedarnos así, para siempre, ya han cumplido dos meses, pareciera que fue ayer cuando nacieron —le dije haciendo un puchero.

—Lo sé amor pero han sido los dos meses más hermosos ¿no lo crees? —me preguntó besando mi frente.

—Si han sido lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, son una copia de ti —le dije apoyando mi cabeza contra su pecho y tenía toda la razón, ambos tenían el pelo de su padre, el color de su piel, su nariz, su perfecta boca y esos hermosos ojos color verde que tanto amaba.

—Tienes razón… dentro de unos años intentaremos de nuevo y espero que sean igualitos a ti —me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

— ¿Y si sale igual a ti de nuevo? —le pregunté haciendo un puchero.

—Lo volvemos a intentar —me dijo riendo.

—Mmm… no suena tan mal Cullen, pero con tres me doy por satisfecha —le dije besándolo dulcemente—. Ahora a dormir que mañana tenemos cita con el pediatra —dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Revisión de rutina cielo, tal vez les recomiende la formula, todo saldrá bien —dudó unos momentos—. ¿Si les dan la formula podríamos salir a comer? Mi madre los cuidaría —preguntó cauteloso.

Debo admitir que desde que nacieron no me les había despegado para salir a la, Edward había insistido antes en salir a cenar, al cine o a caminar nosotros solos, disfrutando un rato de pareja, pero se me hacía trocitos mi corazón al solo pensar que dejaba a mis bebés, no es que dudara de lo estupenda que era Esme para cuidarlos, pero eran tan pequeños que no soportaba la idea de alejarme de ellos, estaba siendo injusta y lo sabía, suspiré al fin y al cabo era lo correcto si les recetaban la formula, no me necesitarían por un rato.

—Está bien, si les recetan la formula vamos a comer —le dije sonriendo.

—Te amo Bella, ahora vamos a dormir —me dijo acomodándonos debajo de las sabanas.

Parece que Edward cruzó los dedos porque efectivamente mis hijos estaban sanos, su peso era el adecuado, ya podía empezar a darles formula y su padre iba con Reneesme en brazos y una sonrisa de victoria.

**POV Edward**

Salí con mi hija en brazos, mi esposa llevaba al pequeño Anthony; Peter mi amigo y a la vez el pediatra de mis hijos, había recomendado la iniciación de la formula en la vida de mis "mini Cullen", así que tenía que regresar al trabajo, terminar los pendientes y telefonear a un buen restaurante para llevar a mi futura esposa a comer, necesitaba hablar con ella, teníamos que buscar una casa para nuestra familia porque para ser exactos el 13 de septiembre en el cumpleaños de mi mujer nos uniríamos ante Dios como marido y mujer.

Era el hombre más feliz que pudiera existir en todo el mundo, los dos meses que nuestros hijos tienen de vida habían sido un proceso de adaptación para los cuatro; Bella y yo habíamos formado un perfecto equipo, después de llegar a casa ayudaba a Bella con los bebés para que ella pudiera terminar la cena, les cambiaba el pañal. Un día aposté contra mi mujer la limpieza del departamento por una semana, lamento decir que perdí, mi hijo se alió con su madre permitiéndole ganar, esa semana anduve en un adorable mandil con flores. Las primeras noches al parecer ninguno de los dos quería dormir, pasamos la noche de aquí para allá tratándolos de hacer dormir, tenían un lazo de amor maravilloso, no podían estar el uno sin el otro, empezaban a definir su carácter, la pequeña Reneesme era la más tranquila, siempre me sonreía y eso hacía que me derritiera por completo, Anthony era algo inquieto a pesar de tener solo dos meses, sus sonrisas eran hermosas pero tenía un carácter algo fuerte, cuando se enojaba la única manera de tranquilizarlo eran cantándole, mi madre un día que estábamos reunidos en familia dijo: "_es igualito a Edward, con todo y berrinches_" , Bella terminó riéndose y los demás no se quedaron atrás, yo solo me encogí de hombros y los fulminé con la mirada.

Uno de los momentos favoritos era el baño, mis hijos se relajaban. Por las noches les dejábamos un poco de música, "Claro de Luna", que era el preferido de Bella; en el trabajo las cosas iban bien, había ajustado mi tiempo para estar con mi familia el mayor tiempo posible. Era un padre muy orgulloso de sus hijos, eran igualitos a mí, aunque el carácter de Reneesme se parecía al de su madre pero Anthony… ese sí que era exacto a mí, tanto que solo quería a su madre para él.

Tras terminar los pendientes le llamé a Bella, ya estaba lista, tenía arreglados a Nessie y Tony para pasarlos a dejar a casa de mis padres, tenía pensado llevarla al sitio donde nos entregamos por segunda vez. Cuando llegué a casa aparqué el volvo, Bella se encontraba en la sala y nuestros pequeños en sus mecedoras.

— ¿Cómo están mis amores? —pregunté dejando mis cosas en la mesita.

—De maravilla, se han dormido —contestó Bella poniéndose de pie para recibirme.

—Estás preciosa amor, hermosa —le susurré al oído.

—Gracias —Y ese sonrojo que tanto amo apareció.

—Subo a cambiarme y nos vamos —Asintió con su cabeza, la besé dulcemente, subí a prisa a cambiarme, me puse algo formal, traté de calmar mi cabello pero fue imposible, suspiré frustrado y decidí dejarlo así.

—Estoy listo —anuncié. Llevé a mis hijos a sus sillitas, mientras Bella metía sus pañaleras al auto, en la casa de mis padres estaba un cuarto acondicionado para Tony y Nessie, así que no necesitarían nada más.

Cuando llegamos vi a Bella suspirar era difícil para ella, era la primera vez que los dejábamos, no es que fuera egoísta, ellos estarían bien, mis padres los cuidarían a la perfección, además necesitábamos un tiempo para nosotros, la necesitaba era 4 meses "castigados" 122 días y si me pongo a contar las horas me frustraría más; bajé del auto para ayudarla a bajar.

— Cariño si no quieres ir nos regresamos a casa y no pasa nada —le dije sonriéndole, pero por dentro no quería, quería una noche para ella y para mí.

Me miró por unos minutos que se hicieron eternos.

—No amor, estoy bien, quiero estar contigo —me dijo abrazándome—. Solo los voy a echar de menos —me susurró.

—Yo también los voy a extrañar, pero estarán bien —le dije mirándola a esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

—Sí, vamos —me dijo sonriéndome.

Con un beso despedimos a nuestros angelitos, quienes se quedaron felices de la vida con los abuelos, les dimos las instrucciones de su hora de comida y mamá gustosa nos escuchó, aparque el volvo cuando llegamos a "Paraiso", Bella bajó con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Oh Edward! Esto es maravilloso —me dijo abrazándome.

—Este lugar significa mucho para ambos amor —le dije atrayéndola más a mí.

Cenamos esta vez en el restaurante del hotel. Tomados de las manos caminamos por esa hermosa playa contemplando las olas del mar y la luz de la luna que esa noche nos regalaba una hermosa vista.

—Te amo tanto Bella, cuento los días para que oficialmente seas mi esposa —le dije besándola apasionadamente, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse, aumenté la profundidad del beso introduciendo mi lengua, posó sus manos sobre mi cuello para acercarme más a ella, un gemido salido al mismo tiempo de ambos.

—Te necesito Edward —susurró sensualmente, yo también la necesitaba otra de las ventajas era que estaba tomando pastillas anticonceptivas; hablamos con Marcus y no vio ningún problema.

Sentí mi erección reaccionar.

—Vamos a nuestra habitación —le dije tomándola de la mano, ella asintió. El trayecto en el elevador fue algo excitante mis manos no dejaron de acariciar su cuerpo ni un momento y mis labios no se despegaron de los de ella, un fuego se hacía más grande en mi interior. Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación empezamos a desvestirnos la ropa salió volando en todas direcciones, la llevé en brazos hasta la cama depositándola suavemente, se mordió el labio sensualmente—. Bella, no hagas eso, me matas —le dije colocándome encima de ella, la volví a besar con más fuerza, introduje mi lengua que comenzó una danza enloquecedora, presione mi muy notable erección contra su sexo, ella gimió cuando sentí el roce me éxito más, descendí por su cuello dejando besos húmedos, mis labios acabaron en uno de sus pechos, con mi lengua empecé a torturar su pezón, con mi mano libre acariciaba el otro, descendí mi mano hasta su sexo, empecé acariciarlo, introduje lentamente un dedo y comencé a moverlo lentamente, gimió y se retorció de placer.

—Edward ¡por favor! —suplicó jadeando—. Te ne… cesito —susurró entrecortadamente.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que pagarías tu castigo? —le dije con voz ronca.

—Mmm… en estos momentos no recuerdo nada —me dijo besándome intensamente.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, pequeños rasguños se harían notorios por la mañana, me retiré para observarla; no sabía que había hecho para merecerla, pero daba gracias a la vida por una oportunidad, por una mujer tan importante como mi Bella.

—Eres hermosa —le dije sensualmente. Una sonrisa salió de sus labios, un sonrojo se presentó con ella y de nuevo se mordió el labio, estaba perdido Bella podría acabar conmigo si lo quisiera, si me dijera salta de un acantilado yo saltaría sin detenerme a pensar.

—Intenté castigarte un poco más, pero no puedo cariño, te necesito tanto —le dije entrando con delicadeza en ella—. Se aferró a mis hombros, mientras su espalda se arqueaba dándome una mejor postura, me quedé unos minutos en ella, esperando que se acostumbrara después de tanto tiempo y con la cuarentena debía estar adolorida aún, Bella se movió dándome a entender que estaba bien, mis ojos se posaron en los de ella y los de ella en los míos, las embestidas fueron subiendo de nivel.

—Más… —me susurró Bella—. ¡Oh…Edward! —exclamó. Mis labios la buscaron desesperadamente, un gemido salió de mi boca.

—Te amo Bella, te amo —susurré con voz ronca.

No tardé demasiado en sentir aquella sensación, mi miembro comenzó a palpitar en su interior, Bella clavó sus uñas en mi espalda.

—Me voy a correr, Edward —susurró.

—Córrete conmigo, amor —le pedí. Aumenté el ritmo de las embestidas y unos minutos más tarde los dos gritamos del placer que nos embargaba.

—Te amo— le dije cuando nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban.

—Te amo —me susurró abrazándome.

Esa noche hicimos el amor cinco veces; el mundo dejó de existir para crear un mundo de sensaciones, placer, amor, ternura. Un mundo en el que Bella y yo éramos uno solo.

— ¿Edward estás despierto, amor? —me susurró mi Bella.

—Mmm… si preciosa ¿Qué hora es? —le respondí medio dormido aún.

—Son las nueve, amor. Extraño a Nessie y a Tony —me dijo con tono suplicante.

—Vamos amor, una ducha, un almuerzo ligero y vamos por nuestros hijos —le dije besando su frente.

—Síííí —chilló levantándose y arrastrándome con ella al baño. Cuando terminamos nos vestimos y partimos a casa, mis padres nos dijeron que se habían portado muy bien, cosa que nos hizo muy feliz.

Estuve trabajando muy duro las siguientes dos semanas, quería dejar todo listo. Bella estaba con los preparativos de la boda, Alice casi había secuestrado a mi mujer esos días, los trajecitos de Reneesme y Anthony eran divinos. En esto tenía que darle las gracias a Alice, me sentía con una opresión en el pecho, era miedo ¿pero miedo a qué? Tal vez eran los nervios, la fecha se acercaba, pronto mi Bella, mis hijos y yo nos mudaríamos a nuestra nueva casa; la habíamos escogido hace un par de días, a ella le había encantado y yo me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo complaciéndola y por primera vez no mostró aversión por los regalos.

Mis hijos estaban cada día más hermosos, ya intentaban levantar su cabecita se veían adorables; Anthony adoraba a su madre, era muy posesivo, _¿A quién habrá salido?_ me preguntó un día Bella riendo, mi princesa Reneesme ella me adoraba, tenía una familia que me amaba, padres que me amaban, hermanos, amigos… ¿Que más le podía pedir a la vida? Estaba más que agradecido con ella.

* * *

><p>En fin me alegro de que Bella y Edward esten felices con su vida y los pequeños Mini Cullen.<p>

Tratare de actualizar pronto =)

El proximo capítulo sera una agradable Sorpresa, además sera mas largo que este para compenzar la demora.

Dejen sus Review´s ... carita de Alice *_*

Gracias a: **Kathow16, Eve Runner, Beakis, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, Yani-Cullen, MalloryGreatson, Natalia, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maricoles, Alimago, Lexa0619, Janelez, Lucia Cullen Hale, Sheyla18, Elizabeth1485,Laura Kathrine, Dmontse Cullen, Stefanny93, Isacobo, Ela fordyce, Maiisa, Lunha222, Jhanulita, Miraura21, Sophia76, BlackHole16, andre, nathalia, Ta5myy, Lupin410, Ela fordyce, Freckles03, Amy Swan, Kedchri, Vhica, Klary Alice Cullen Swift, Mahely, Francisca C.W y aquellos que dejan su mensaje sin nombre =)!**

****Karina Castillo


	38. capitulo 37: Boda y Luna De Miel

_B__eteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Muchas gracias nena, por tu ayuda hoy estamos aquí_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 37: Boda y luna de miel.<strong>

**POV Bella**

El gran día había llegado, estaba demasiado nerviosa, necesitaba ver a Edward para tranquilizarme.

— ¡Y si se arrepiente, Alice! —pregunté al borde del ataque.

— ¡Bella, por Dios! Él te ama, eres su vida, tienen dos hijos hermosos… en pocas palabras, no puede respirar sin ti. ¿Le agrego más o con eso estás más segura? —me dijo rodando los ojos.

—Perdón. No puedo evitarlo, aún me sigo preguntando qué vio en mí —comenté algo afligida.

—Él vio a la mujer de su vida, a su alma gemela —expresó Rosalie, quien venía entrando. Sobresaltándonos.

— ¡Si tan solo me dejaran verlo! —exclamé bufando—. Me quedaría más tranquila. Por favor, unos minutos solo unos… por favor —rogué, usando el puchero "Alice consigue todo".

— ¡Ah, no! Futura Señora Cullen, no convencerás a la maestra. No y no —indicó, poniéndose firme.

Me encogí de hombros. —Bueno, tenía que intentarlo.

— ¿Puedo hacerte el peinado? —preguntó Rosalie que todavía seguía riendo.

—Claro, sería genial —le respondí ya resignada.

—Sería estupendo, pero primero déjame terminar de maquillarla —intervino Alice rápidamente y continuó con su trabajo.

— ¿Al menos me dirán dónde está Edward? —inquirí dando un suspiro.

—Del otro lado de la casa, lo más alejado de aquí, paseando como león enjaulado —contestó riendo Rosalie.

—Más le vale que se mantenga así, si no quiere dejarte viuda antes de tiempo —comentó Alice, fingiendo enojo.

—Par de locas, pero aún así las quiero —exclamé a punto de llorar.

—Y nosotras a ti, Bella, pero no vayas a llorar, hoy es tu gran día, debes de estar irradiando felicidad —me dijo abrazándome Alice.

—Sí, la enana… Ups, Alice tiene razón —afirmó Rosalie.

Unas horas después ya estaba maquillada y peinada. Me miré en el espejo. ¿Dónde está Isabella Swan?... Allí veía a una mujer hermosa. ¡Wow! Esa era yo, ¡doble wow! —Me encantó. Chicas, son las mejores —les dije sonriente.

—Lo sabemos, lo sabemos —contestaron orgullosas.

— ¡Pero qué vanidosas! —me quejé, sacándoles la lengua—. Ya quiero ver a Renesmee y a Anthony, ¿cómo están? —les pregunté.

—Están terminando de arreglarlos. Tu madre y mi madre aparecerán en cualquier momento con mis preciosos sobrinos. Ahora voy a terminar de arreglarme. Rose quédate con ella, es capaz de salir a buscar a Edward. Regreso en un momento para ponerte el vestido, aún nos quedan dos horas.

Minutos más tarde entraron mis angelitos, estaban hermosos con sus trajecitos. —Hola mis amores, ¿extrañaron a mami? —les hablé sentándolos en mis piernas. Con sus ojitos y una sonrisa me dieron un sí—. Yo también los extrañé mucho. ¿Cómo se portaron con las abuelas? —Deposité un beso a cada uno en sus mejillas.

—De maravilla, ellos siempre se portan bien —contestó Esme.

Me quedé con ellos en la cama, jugando con las sonajas; pues ya las tomaban con sus manitas y las agitaban. Tony estaba en mis piernas, parecía un imán, no se despegaba de mí y a mí me encantaba eso, era mi mini Edward a escala; a veces batallamos porque no quería estar con nadie, ni con su papá; pero mi Nessie era todo lo contrario, con ella no había problemas, adoraba a su padre, ella era "su princesa", le encantaba estar con él; pero también adoraba a sus abuelos, a sus tíos y a nuestros amigos. Ella era feliz andando de brazos en brazos. Entre mis bebés había una conexión de amor impresionante, no podían estar separados.

.

.

.  
><strong>POV Edward<strong>

Desesperado, esa era la palabra para describirme en estos momentos, quería ver a Bella. No me habían dejado verla desde ayer en la noche, tenía a mis dos guardianes mirándome con burla. Intenté varias veces escapar, pero no funcionó, así que aquí estaba yo, paseando de un lado a otro.

—Ya deja de dar vueltas. Mareas, ¡cielo santo! —exclamó Emmett riendo.

Yo solo rodé los ojos. —Quiero ver a Bella.

—Sabes bien que Alice te matará si lo haces, así que mejor te toca resignarte, ya falta menos —comentó Jasper.

—Solo un minuto —insistí.

—No —respondió Jasper.

—Un minuto y ya —volví a insistir.

— ¡Que no! —habló Emmett.

Enojado, cruzándome de brazos, me fui a sentar en la cama. Miré el reloj, faltaban solo cuarenta minutos más. Cuarenta tormentosos y agobiantes minutos. Suspiré. —Me voy a arreglar —anuncié caminando hacia el baño.

Tomé una ducha para liberar el estrés. Con solo pensar que nos iríamos solos unos días a la isla de mis padres, el estrés se iba de mí. Aprovecharía cada minuto para demostrarle a mi Bella que la amo más que a nada en el mundo; la Señora Cullen, en unos minutos más sería mi señora, una sonrisa boba se posó en mis labios.

Terminé de ducharme y me puse el _smoking_, no sabía lo que me esperaba afuera, Alice nos tenía en cautiverio desde muy temprano, pero conociéndola sería algo espectacular y perfecto. Salí del baño y fui a ponerme mis zapatos.

—Vaya… Edward, te ves bien —dijo Emmett.

—Gracias, pero…

—No —respondió Jasper—. Ya falta poco.

Suspiré frustrado. —Tenía que intentarlo, una vez más.

.

.

.  
><strong>POV Bella<strong>

—Alice, te ves hermosa —expresé con sinceridad.

—Gracias, pero aquí solo tú serás el centro de atención —me dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Maravilloso! ¡Me encanta! ¡No sabes cuánto me emociona! —exclamé con todo el sarcasmo posible.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza. Me colocaron el vestido y terminaron con los últimos retoques. Cuando me pusieron la liga mi cara se puso roja, las chicas, mi madre y suegra estallaron en risas. Rosalie tenía a Emmy en sus brazos, se veía hermoso en ese mini _smoking_. Mis hijos estaban en brazos de sus abuelas.

—Ya es hora, ya es hora. —Brincaba Alice—. Vamos Bella, tu padre te espera abajo.

Sentí que me desvanecía, ya era hora, ya era hora. Les di un beso a mis pequeños y comencé a caminar, Alice me ayudó a bajar las escaleras, pues aún me moría de nervios; cuando me encontré con mi padre me abrazó.

—No permitas que me caiga, papá —le susurré, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Jamás —aseveró, colocando mi mano sobre su brazo con firmeza.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, comenzamos a caminar lentamente hacia la parte trasera de la casa de mis suegros, podía apreciar la decoración del jardín; era hermoso, parecía parte de un cuento de hadas; flores blancas que colgaban en guirnaldas, pendiendo de líneas largas de vaporosos lazos. Sentí el rubor en mis mejillas cuando me di cuenta de que todo mundo nos miraba, mientras continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a él. Edward estaba de pie debajo de un arco decorado con más flores, sus ojos brillaron cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento; cuando al final llegamos Charlie tomó mi mano, poniéndola sobre la de Edward.

—Cuídala —le susurró.

—Con mi vida —respondió Edward. Cuando nuestras manos se juntaron todo cobró más sentido que antes, era ahí donde pertenecía, junto a él, juntos para siempre con nuestros hijos, amándonos día a día, minuto a minuto, el mundo entero podía desaparecer si estábamos juntos los cuatro.

.

.

.

**POV Edward**

Estaba nervioso esperándola bajo el arco de flores, la familia estaba en primera fila, nuestros hijos se veían muy guapos, la marcha nupcial empezó… Ver a mi Bella caminar hacia mí con ese hermoso vestido blanco fue la gloria. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron todo cobró sentido, éramos uno solo. La decisión de amar, la decisión de entregarnos en cuerpo y alma nos habían llevado hasta allí. La vida te pone pruebas, retos, te da felicidad y tristezas, pero cuando tienes al amor de tu vida, tu alma gemela, tu otro yo, aceptas la vida y la recibes para superar lo que el destino te prepare, nada importa más que la felicidad de esa persona que con solo respirar ya te hace feliz.

El sacerdote inició la ceremonia. Yo estaba más atento contemplando a Bella que a sus palabras, ella estaba ahí para mí, por mí. Tenía la sonrisa más grande del universo, de pronto tuve que salir de mi burbuja, era la hora de sellar este amor.

—Yo, Edward Cullen, te tomo a ti, Isabella Swan, para amarte siempre en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, por el resto de nuestras vidas, más allá de la eternidad.

—Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, te tomo a ti, Edward Cullen, para amarte siempre en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y el dolor, para atesorarte por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Acepto —afirmé.

—Acepto —respondió mi Bella.

—En ese caso, los declaro marido y mujer; que lo que Dios ha unido hoy, no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar a la novia —declaró el sacerdote.

Me acerqué a ella, uní nuestros labios, la besé con todo el amor que sentía por ella, en ese momento nos olvidamos de todo; su olor, su aliento, toda ella me hacía suspirar, pero llegó el momento en el que el aire nos faltó y nos tuvimos que separar. Todos estallaron en aplausos, volteamos a ver a nuestros invitados, si me ponía a contar no acabaría, mis ojos se posaron más allá de los arbustos… ¡Reporteros! Ya mandaría a alguien a lidiar con ellos, hoy era nuestro día y nada lo arruinaría.

—Señora Cullen, es un privilegio para mí ser su esposo. Te amo.

Sus mejillas se incendiaron. —Yo también te amo, Edward, te amo.

Nos vimos rodeados de nuestra familia, besos, abrazos y felicitaciones. El pequeño Tony comenzó a llorar, mi esposa lo tomó en brazos y acto seguido dejó de hacer su berrinche. La pequeña Nessie estaba encantada en los brazos del abuelo Charlie, sonriendo como siempre.

Entre felicitaciones de nuestros amigos, fotos y recomendaciones llegamos hasta la mesa.

—Les deseo lo mejor, trátala bien, Cullen —nos dijo un risueño Jacob, quien venía de la mano con Vannesa.

—Gracias, Jacob, así lo haré siempre, puedes estar seguro —le aseguré, estrechando las manos.

—Te ves hermosa, Bella. Felicidades a los dos —expresó Vannesa.

—Gracias —contestamos los dos al tiempo, riéndonos por la coincidencia.

Mi Bella estaba contenta y eso era lo que importaba. Cenamos y brindamos. La pista de baile se abrió y la inauguramos, bailamos con todo el mundo. A lo lejos, visualicé la luminosidad de un _flash_, cuando terminamos de bailar fui a arreglar ese asunto.

— ¿A dónde vas, Edward? —preguntó Alice.

—Hay fotógrafos. La prensa. Esto es absurdo.

—Bella es una importante escritora y tú un prestigioso doctor, ¿qué esperabas? No les des importancia, están del otro lado. Disfruta, es tu día —me dijo Alice, abrazándome.

—Tienes razón, Alice. Regreso con mi esposa —expresé abrazándola.

—Ese es mi hermanito.

Cortamos el pastel y llegó el momento de arrojar el liguero, Bella estaba más que sonrojada, me encantaba ese efecto en ella, con cuidado se la quité y la arrojé, ¡ja! Me morí de risa al ver en manos de quien había caído, de Jacob, quien se quedó con los ojos como platos, mientras Vannesa sonreía de oreja a oreja. El turno de Bella llegó, arrojó el ramo y fue a parar en manos de Alice, mi hermana brincaba de felicidad y Jasper la miraba como bobo, así como yo miraba a mi esposa.

— ¿Disfrutas, amor? —le pregunté cuando estuvimos solos.

—Mucho, la mejor parte es que estás conmigo —me dijo, abrazándome.

—Yo también disfruto, me encanta como se oye… Isabella Cullen, Bella Cullen —comenté, besándola dulcemente.

Oímos carraspear y tuvimos que separarnos.

—Disculpa, cielo, pero Anthony se ha puesto algo inquieto, no quiere el biberón —explicó mamá.

— ¡Oh! —dijo Bella—. ¿Amor, podrías llevarlo a la habitación? ¿Me ayudas a cambiarme, Esme?

—Claro, cielo —contestó mamá.

—Ahora vuelvo, amor. —Salí en dirección a donde podría estar mi hijo.

Fui por mi pequeño pero exigente hijo, quien estaba en brazos de mi padre, removiéndose y llorando, lo tomé en brazos y caminé hacia la casa.

—Edward, debes cambiarte. Mamá me ha dicho que Bella lo está haciendo, deben irse en unos momentos más o perderán el avión —comentó Alice.

—Dejo a Tony con Bella y me cambio —le respondí.

—Vamos con mamá, pequeño. Disfrútala, Tony, porque la tendré unos días para mí, pero prometo traértela de vuelta. —Él solo frunció el ceño, a lo que yo me reí.

Se lo entregué a mi madre porque Bella estaba en el baño. Me fui a cambiar, me puse un pantalón azul marino, una camisa azul claro y una chaqueta. Se me cayó la baba cuando la vi bajar las escaleras, Bella lucía un vestido color crema con una cintilla y un moñito en medio… Hermosa, perfecta.

—Te ves hermosa, amor —le dije, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Tú no te quedas atrás —me dijo, recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

— ¿Tony y Nessie? —cuestioné.

—Dormidos, agotados, exhaustos. Tony se quedó dormido a medio comer; después mamá me trajo a Nessie para alimentarla, ella sí que se parece a Emmett, acabó conmigo, le saqué los gases y se quedó dormida.

—Algo tenía que heredar. ¿Lista para irnos? Nos espera una luna de miel increíble.

—Mmm… ¿Ya me dirás a dónde vamos? —preguntó cautelosa.

—No, Señora Cullen, nada de nada —le dije besándola.

—Eres malo, Cullen —exclamó, riendo.

—Perverso —le corregí, poniendo mi sonrisa torcida.

—Voy a extrañarlos —comentó refiriéndose a nuestros hijos, al tiempo hacía un puchero.

—Lo sé, amor, yo también, pero te prometo que la próxima vez iremos los cuatro juntos, es más, si quieres, la familia completa.

— ¿En serio?

—Lo prometo.

Nos despedimos de la familia y amigos. Mi mamá y Renée le aseguraron a Bella que cuidarían muy bien de los "mini Cullen", me encanta decirles así; ella les dijo que estaba segura de que así sería, cualquier cosa los teléfonos estarían prendidos. Subí las maletas al Volvo y le abrí la puerta para que entrara, rodeé el auto y me dispuse a manejar. Encendí el auto y avancé lentamente, viendo los rostros de la gente a la que queríamos y que nos querían con una sonrisa en su cara, lágrimas en los ojos de nuestras madres, sus manos agitándose en señal de adiós, la mujer de mi vida a un lado mío. Todo era maravilloso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron miles de flashes aparecieron, Bella se quedó sorprendida.

— ¡Vaya, la prensa! —exclamó Bella sorprendida.

—Es el precio de ser famosa, Señora Cullen.

—Tonto —me dijo, riendo.

— ¿Lista, Señora Cullen? —le pregunté, tomándola de la mano.

— ¿Contigo? Hasta para ir al fin del mundo —aseveró, apretando mi mano.

.

.

.  
><strong>POV Bella<strong>

Todo el camino fue un tormento. Edward no me dijo nada, me moría de curiosidad y nada. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y tomamos el avión pensé por fin llegaríamos, pero no. Tomamos otro avión que iba a Brasil, a Río de Janeiro, y dije: _¡Por fin!,_ pero al ver que salimos a las afueras de la ciudad, mi al fin se fue por el caño. Luego vi un hermoso yate en el puerto y mi corazón se emocionó, pero no. Edward sí que disfrutaba de hacerme sufrir con sus sorpresas.

—Ya me vas a decir —pregunté.

—No.

—Por fis… —rogué.

—Se paciente, amor —me dijo, sonriendo. ¡Malvado! Pensé para mí.

— Paciente y un pepino —protesté con palabras que jamás había usado.

—Señora Cullen, qué modales. —Él estalló en carcajadas.

Como niña chiquita me metió en el pequeño yate. Por más de veinticinco minutos estuvimos navegando hasta que vi luces en la distancia, mi boca formó una perfecta "o". Era hermoso, algo mágico… Una casa en una isla.

—Es hermoso, Edward, ¿esto es real? —le pregunté, pensando que estaba soñando.

—Tan real como que eres la Señora Cullen, es un regalo de mi padre para mamá —me informó, riendo.

— ¡Madre santa! Sííí —chillé de emoción.

—Ves, si te hubiera dicho no te hubiera sorprendido, me encanta verte así de feliz.

—Mmm… Te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas hacer —le dije riendo.

Caminé hacia la entrada de la casa, estaba justo a punto de entrar cuando unos brazos muy conocidos me cargaron. — ¡¿Qué rayos haces, amor?! —grité en medio de risas.

—Es una tradición, sabes que no soy nada si no lo hago todo a fondo —contestó, entrando a la casa.

— ¡Ahhh… sí! Señor tradicional, pues ahora deme un _tour_ por toda la casa en brazos —le ordené con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, señora, será todo un placer. —Empezó a caminar.

La sala fue el primer sitio que vi, era hermosa, muy amplia, muebles que hacían juego con la decoración de la casa, cuadros, lámparas; pasamos a la cocina, a otra habitación, a un baño, un pequeño estudio; era todo tan perfecto. Cuando llegamos a la última habitación dulcemente me depositó en el suelo, giré la manilla y un grito ahogado de felicidad salió de mí. Todo estaba totalmente iluminado por cientos de velas, una botella de _champagne_ y dos copas sobre la mesita, flores en varios jarrones, pétalos de rosas esparcidas formando un corazón, en aquella cama blanca con un dosel que la cubría; un ventanal que tenía una estupenda vista al mar, la luminosidad de la luna causaba que el agua brillase, todo era tan perfecto.

—Es hermoso, Edward, es… no tengo palabras, amor.

—Es para ti, te mereces esto y más. Eres mi vida, te amo.

Edward puso una canción muy hermosa, destapó el _champagne_ y sirvió en las copas, me tendió una, la cual tomé con una sonrisa.

—Por ti, por nuestros hijos y por una vida larga y feliz. —En su voz estaba cargada de plenitud y gozo, eso era lo que transmitía.

—Por nosotros, por nuestros angelitos y por una vida más allá del conocimiento humano —le dije al borde del llanto.

—Salud.

—Salud —respondí, chocando nuestras copas.

Edward tomó la copa de mis manos y la puso sobre la mesa junto a la suya, se acercó lentamente y me besó. Era un beso cálido, suave, dulce, su aliento aún continuaba mareándome, me recostó sobre la cama, poco a poco fuimos desvistiéndonos hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Empezó acariciar mis senos con sus dedos, mientras su lengua hacía maravillas en mi boca, dejó besos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos, acarició mis pezones, empezó a chupar mi pezón para después darle pequeños mordiscos; una ola de placer se instaló en mi sexo. Edward bajó por mi cuerpo, repartiendo besos por doquier, mientras yo jugaba con su cabello, abrió un poco mis piernas y empezó a masajear mi clítoris, para después meter uno de sus dedos, gemí como loca y pedí más, esos dedos eran mágicos, un segundo dedo entró para hacerle compañía al primero, deslizó sus dedos dentro y fuera de mí poco a poco, hasta que sentí su lengua en mi clítoris, clavé mis uñas en su espalda. Estaba en la gloria, ¡oh, sí! En la bendita gloria.

—Estás muy húmeda, amor —me dijo Edward con esa voz tan ronca y sensual.

—Para ti, solo para ti —conseguí decir.

—Mi turno —le dije, poniéndolo debajo de mí. Refregué mi sexo sobre su erección, lo oí gemir, empecé a masajear su sexo con mis dedos, humedecí mis labios y lamí la punta, probé su sabor e hice lo mismo que él hizo, de arriba abajo, dentro fuera. Él estaba aferrado a las sábanas, disfrutando del placer—. Nena… —Estaba tan excitado—. Me… voy a correr… nena —me decía, pero no me importaba, quería probarlo después de tantos meses; unos segundos más y bebí sus jugos.

—Mmm… exquisito —expresé relamiendo mis labios.

—Aún no terminamos, Señora Cullen.

—No, la noche es larga —le dije besándolo.

Se posicionó sobre mí, abrió mis piernas y se deslizó dentro; empezó el vaivén suave, a los minutos las embestidas aumentaban, besaba mi cuerpo, mientras yo delineaba con mis dedos su espalda, envolví mis piernas alrededor de él; mis manos fueron directo a su cuello y mis labios a su boca, me besaba con fuerza, nuestras lenguas se movían juntas, gemíamos nuestros nombres.

—Eres tan… hermosa —susurraba con voz entrecortada—. Perfecta… amor… mi Bella.

—Te amo… —Fue todo lo que logré decir.

Di un grito ahogado, una y otra vez. Yo estaba a punto de llegar. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron, se aferró alrededor de mi cuerpo, grité varias veces su nombre, sentí todo mi cuerpo convulsionarse, ambos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo sellando nuestra unión en un acto tan puro como hacer el amor.

—Te amo, mi Bella. Eso fue maravilloso, mi amor.

—También te amo, te extrañaba tanto.

—Y yo a ti, amor. Ahora vamos a dormir, hay tanto que recorrer mañana. —Depositó un pequeño beso en mis labios, me atrajo hacia él, abrazándome; mis párpados empezaron a cerrarse y quedé profundamente dormida.

—Bella, mi cielo. Despierta flojita, anda, amor.

—Mmm… no quiero.

—Amor, vamos, te preparé el desayuno. Después saldremos a caminar por la playa. Vamos, nena.

Mis ojitos se empezaron a abrir. Él solo traía su pantalón y su perfecto pecho desnudo.

—Mmm… eso sí que es una buena vista —comenté, mordiéndome el labio.

—No hagas eso o no saldremos de aquí —inquirió juguetonamente.

A mi mente vinieron mis bebés. —Edward, quiero llamar a Esme, quiero escuchar a mis bebés.

—Sí, cariño. Vamos a desayunar y después le marcamos; yo también los extraño.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, entre risas y besos, unos ricos huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja, café, fruta. Mientras Edward recogía todo le marqué a Esme, me aseguró que los bebés estaban bien; sí notaban la ausencia, pero se tenían el uno al otro y casi no lo resentían. Carlisle y mi padre estaban fascinados jugando con ellos, no los soltaban, y anoche se habían quedado Alice y Jasper a dormir, pues tampoco querían soltar a mis pequeños. Mi madre me dijo que Tony a veces lloraba reclamando a su madre, pero que no me angustiara, con unos cuantos mimos se le pasaba, estaban comiendo bien y no teníamos nada de qué preocuparnos, cualquier cosa ellos llamaban, me dijo que disfrutara el viaje, merecido nos lo teníamos. Edward habló con la familia, después nos pusieron en altavoz con Nessie y Tony, quienes según nuestros padres nos buscaban por todos lados al escucharnos hablar; mis lágrimas salieron cuando oí a mi pequeño llorar, seguido por Nessie, Edward me abrazó fuerte, se calmaron minutos más tarde, pues mi padre se puso hacerles caras chistosas para que dejaran de llorar; nos quedamos más tranquilos y colgamos.

— ¿Estás bien, amor? —preguntó Edward, aún abrazándome.

—Más o menos, duele no estar con ellos.

—Lo sé, amor. ¿Quieres que regresemos? —cuestionó. En su voz se notaba la tristeza, para él este viaje significaba mucho.

—No, amor. Ellos están bien cuidados con la familia, hay que disfrutar —le dije, limpiándome las lágrimas, me separé de él y le di una sonrisa—. ¡A que te gano en la ducha! —Y salí corriendo, estaba justo por llegar al baño cuando me tomó en brazos.

–No te escapas, Señora Cullen. —Nos metimos en el baño, abrió la regadera, sin importarle la ropa nos metió en ella.

—Niño malo, mojaste mi ropa, ahora como castigo te toca bañarme.

—Si eso es un castigo, castígame siempre, nena.

La ducha fue fantástica, aparte de bañarnos hicimos el amor. Salimos como pasas por estar tanto tiempo en el agua, nos cambiamos con ropa cómoda y salimos a caminar por la playa; según Edward las personas que cuidan la casa habían venido ayer por la mañana y vendrían después de irnos, así que estábamos solos, eso me encantaba. Corrimos en la playa como dos niños pequeños, jugamos en el agua, Edward sacó una estrella de mar, era preciosa. Recostados en la arena, empezamos a desvestirnos y terminamos haciendo el amor, una experiencia muy placentera, excepto por la arena que se instaló en todo mi cuerpo.

Estuvimos en una hamaca abrazados, recordando nuestras vidas juntos, valorando cada segundo que nos unía.

—Amor, la casa ya está lista, ¿te parece mudarnos en cuanto regresemos? —me preguntó, mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

—Llegamos el sábado a casa, esperemos unos días más, ¿sí?

—Como tú quieras, cielo. Tú mandas, yo obedezco.

—Haberlo dicho antes, ahora bésame —le pedí, riendo.

Nos quedamos dormidos en esa hamaca, despertamos y ya estaba oscureciendo. Preparamos algo ligero para cenar y nos fuimos a continuar lo que mejor sabíamos hacer en las noches… Amarnos totalmente. Después de varios _rounds_ necesitábamos descansar y entre besos y abrazos nos quedamos dormidos. Al día siguiente realizamos una pequeña excursión, llegamos a una hermosa cascada, nos metimos a nadar; después de que Edward demostrara ser un buen nadador al ganarme cuatro veces, me di por vencida, salí a sentarme en una roca, apreciando todo el lugar; los cantos de las aves entre los árboles, el sonido del agua cayendo, maravillosas plantas, algunas tenían hermosas flores, mariposas en el cielo. Todo parecía un sueño, algo mágico que era posible.

Los siguientes días fueron tan buenos como los primeros, caminatas por la playa, juegos de ajedrez, muchas fotos… ¡Bendita cámara que habíamos traído! Estaba saturada de tantas fotos. Nadábamos en la playa, disfrutamos de baños en el jacuzzi, le modelé unos _baby doll_ bailándole sensualmente. Hacíamos el amor en las noches, en la mañana y en la tarde; habíamos recorrido toda la casa, muy buenos recuerdos se quedaban en mi cuerpo y en mi mente, parecíamos conejos, pero no nos importaba, porque hacíamos el amor, ¿qué hay más hermoso que ese tipo de demostración para la persona que amas? Salimos a varias excursiones; un día llegamos a un lugar donde el agua era demasiado clara y se apreciaban pequeños arrecifes, peces de distintos tamaños y colores en ellos, era tan hermoso, esta isla era única. Cada día marcábamos para saber cómo estaban Nessie y Tony. Alice se las ingenió para que los viéramos a través de una vídeo llamada, se veían contentos moviendo sus manitas. Edward, quien era más fuerte que yo, ese día se quebró y empezó a llorar, lo abrasé tan fuerte como pude, tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que mañana volveríamos con nuestros pequeños; con un hasta pronto colgamos la llamada.

Era nuestro último viernes en la isla, volaríamos a casa al día siguiente. Nos la pasamos viendo películas, comiendo palomitas y bebiendo refresco. Nos dispusimos a hacer la cena, algo rico para despedir nuestra estancia en la casa; un pollo a la naranja, un poco de espagueti y un buen vino; sentados bajo la luz de la luna cenamos, brindamos por nuestro futuro, por nuestros hijos y familia. Esa noche hicimos el amor tranquilamente, recorriendo con nuestras manos nuestros cuerpos, acariciándonos como si fuéramos dos piezas de cristal uniéndonos en un solo, amándonos en una sola forma.

—Te amo, Edward. Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado —le susurré antes de dormirme.

—Tú eres mi alma, amor, sin ti no puedo vivir, te amo, nena. Dulces sueños.

—A tu lado siempre son dulces. Descansa, amor —le dije, cerrando mis ojos.

Nos despertamos a eso de las nueve de la mañana, mientras Edward empacaba yo preparaba algo ligero para desayunar.

—Voy a extrañar esto —susurró, abrazándome.

—Yo también mucho, mucho, pero volveremos. ¿Crees que Esme nos la preste de nuevo? —pregunté esperanzada.

—Claro, que sí, amor —me dijo, besando mi cuello.

—No empieces, Cullen, que no saldremos y perderemos el avión. —Una risita salió de su boca, sin decir más se sentó a comer. Le di una última mirada a la isla antes de subir al yate, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Llegamos temprano a Río, nos quedamos comprando unas hermosas sonajas talladas en madera, pedimos que pusieran los nombres de nuestros pequeños; además compramos unos presentes para la familia; bailamos un poco esa música tan divertida y sensual, me atreví a bailarle a Edward de ese modo, moviendo mis caderas y refregándome en él, ¡Dios! ¡Quién era esta Isabella! Al parecer a Edward no le hizo mucha gracia cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas de muchos hombres.

—Mejor vámonos —me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿No te gustó cómo bailé? —le dije fingiendo decepción.

—No, amor, no es eso… es que… —Se agarró el puente de la nariz—. Te estaban mirando, casi te devoran con los ojos; no quiero que te vean —argumentó, haciendo un puchero adorable—. Eres mía, mía y mía; no quiero que te vean… Bailaste increíblemente _sexy_, amor; pero podrías bailar, si quieres, esta noche para mí, en nuestra habitación.

—Mmm…. Será todo un placer —le dije, mordiéndome el labio.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y tomamos un vuelo directo a casa. Conecté el iPod y me dispuse a escuchar música, mientras Edward leía un libro. Llegamos a eso de las nueve de la noche, tomamos nuestro equipaje, abordamos un taxi con dirección a la casa de mis suegros. Estaba contando los minutos para abrazar y llenar de besos a mis bebés.

* * *

><p>¿que les parecio?<p>

dejen sus opiniones son muy importantes ;)

Siento tardar mucho en actualizar pero pase por una situación algo difícil, ahora estoy superandolo y tratando de seguir adelante!

Gracias a: **Kathow16, Eve Runner, Beakis, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, Yani-Cullen, MalloryGreatson, Natalia, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maricoles, Alimago, Lexa0619, Janelez, Lucia Cullen Hale, Sheyla18, Elizabeth1485,Laura Kathrine, Dmontse Cullen, Stefanny93, Isacobo, Ela fordyce, Maiisa, Lunha222, Jhanulita, Miraura21, Sophia76, BlackHole16, andre, nathalia, Ta5myy, Lupin410, Ela fordyce, Freckles03, Amy Swan, Kedchri, Vhica, Klary Alice Cullen Swift, Mahely, Francisca C.W, andredecullen, angelica, lizzyrk, mercurybulsara, mahely y aquellos que dejan su mensaje sin nombre =)**

Karina Castillo


	39. capitulo 38: Desesperación

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Gracias Eve... sin ti, no seria posible este capítulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 38: Desesperación<strong>

**POV EDWARD**

Llegamos a casa de mis padres cuando ya estaba oscureciendo. Mamá salió a recibirnos, cuando entramos a la sala toda la familia se encontraba ahí, mis pequeños estaban con los abuelos, Bella se soltó de mi mano para correr hacia Tony y Nessie.

— ¿Cómo están los bebés más hermosos del mundo?—les dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Mis hijos reaccionaron buscando la voz de su madre, los tomó entre sus brazos para repartirles besos por toda su carita—. Los extrañé tanto —susurró llorando. Emitieron unos ruiditos que me hicieron feliz, era como si le estuvieran respondiendo a su madre. Me acerqué hasta ellos, tomando a Bella de la cintura.

— ¿No hay saludo para papá?—pregunté, queriendo parecer ofendido.

—Claro que sí, ¿verdad, Tony y Nessie? Vayan con papi —pidió, tendiéndome a los pequeños. Diez minutos fue lo máximo que Tony estuvo en mis brazos, fue todo un record, después de eso reclamó la atención de su madre, quien lo tomó gustosa.

Entregamos los obsequios a la familia entre charlas y proposiciones sobre reunirnos todos el año que entra en la isla, el ambiente se hizo agradable, a nuestros hijos les gustaron las sonajas; era increíble ver la fuerza que tenían siendo tan pequeñitos. Cenamos entre bromas de Emmett sobre si no habíamos encargado gemelos de nuevo en la isla, aprecié el zape que le dio Rosalie para que se callara.

Nos despedimos de todos, pues estábamos aún cansados por el vuelo. Llegamos a casa y ayudé a Bella con Nessie, mientras ella llevaba a Tony; los cambiamos para que durmieran más cómodos, encendimos el monitor y nos fuimos a descansar.

—Amor, tienes que empezar a checar las cosas que nos vamos a llevar a casa el viernes—informé, mientras terminaba de cambiarme.

—Sí, empezaré a guardar en algunas cajas los libros, la ropa de frio… Dejaré nuestros cuartos hasta el último, ¿te parece? —comentó, metiéndose a la cama.

—Me parece Señora Cullen, ahora usted me debe un baile —le reclamé con una sonrisa torcida.

—Mmm, ¿en serio? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

— ¡Diablos! Cielo, no hagas eso, ¡qué no ves cómo me pongo! —inquirí, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia mi "amigo".

— ¡Oh! —exclamó—. Veo que alguien quiere celebrar esta noche.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al estéreo a poner una música suave, pero sensual. Empezó a deslizarse alrededor mío, moviéndose al compás de la música, produciendo que mi ya muy notable erección quisiera estallar. Su blusa salió volando, ¡vaya! Mi esposa aún seguía sorprendiéndome; se restregó sobre mí, sentí mi cuerpo vibrar, no pude más y la tomé entre mis brazos, llevándola a la cama.

—Aún no término tu baile, amor —me dijo haciendo un puchero.

–El baile ha terminado, necesito estar dentro de ti o moriré —dije vehemente, besando su cuello.

—Mmm… Entonces date prisa, no quiero quedarme viuda —instó, antes de estampar sus labios con los míos, fundiéndonos en un apasionado beso. Esa noche hicimos el amor de manera sensual. Ella era única. El amor que sentía por Bella aumentaba cada vez más, eso me hacía feliz.

Estábamos por terminar la semana, era jueves, uno muy agotador. Me enteré que Irina y Kate acaban de ingresar a trabajar después de estar suspendidas. Bella se había ido de compras toda la semana con los pequeños. Alice y Rosalie ya que estaban organizando el bautizo de Emmy, los padrinos iban a ser Bella y Jasper; ella se había puesto muy contenta, el lunes que se lo pidieron, a mi me encantaba verla feliz, sería una excelente segunda madre para Emmy.

Me sentía ansioso, nervioso y no sabía por qué, tal vez el cambio de casa me estaba alterando, pero no tenía por qué, en fin, me concentré de nuevo en el trabajo, ya que quería llegar temprano a casa y ver a mis hijos.

Después de una cirugía que tuvo un excelente resultado, me dirigí por mis cosas para volver a casa. En el camino pasé por una florería por unas rosas para Bella, motivo especial no tenía, el motivo era solo el amor. No necesitas un motivo para mostrar lo que sientes, ni un día de celebración, ni un aniversario; necesitas sentir el amor verdadero y expresarlo de la forma en que quieras. Al entrar a casa me inundó un exquisito aroma: macarrones con queso, uno de mis favoritos. Bella se encontraba en la cocina, con un hermoso vestido blanco, cantando It Will Rain; me quedé unos minutos observándola, se veía tan linda.

Caminé hacia ella, tomándola por la cintura.

—Para una hermosa dama —le dije, entregándole el ramo de flores.

—Son preciosas amor. No te oí entrar —comentó, dándome un casto beso.

—Me detuve a observar a mi hermosa esposa cantar —expliqué, haciendo que se sonrojara.

— ¿Te quedaste sordo? —preguntó roja.

—No, me quedé impresionado, cantas hermoso.

—No canto tan bien… yo solo siento la música y la canto, no lo sé… —trató de explicarse, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te amo —expresé, tomándola de la cintura y besándola—. ¿Y Renesmee y Anthony?

—Dormidos, exhaustos, agotados… cuando crezcan y aprendan a correr huirán de Alice — me dijo riendo—. Hace como una hora los bañé y los acosté. Sinceramente, creo que dormirán por lo menos hasta media noche sin despertarse.

—Así que una cena romántica usted y yo, Señora Cullen.

—Sería una fantástica idea.

—Voy a cambiarme, les doy un beso a mis "mini Cullen" y regreso. —Bella me miró como si hubiese cometido un asesinato.

—Puse el 50 % y los llevé 8 meses y medio —argumentó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Corrección… para nuestros "mini Cullen", amor —expresé sonriéndole.

—Gracioso, anda a cambiarte en lo que pongo la mesa.

Dejé las cosas en la mesita, me puse un pantalón y una camiseta; pasé al cuarto de Tony y Nessie, quienes se veían adorables durmiendo, le di un beso a cada uno y salí de ahí en silencio, tratando de no hacer caer las cajas de la mudanza. Regresé al comedor, donde ya estaba la mesa puesta, nos sentamos a cenar.

—Mañana por la tarde vendrá parte de la mudanza —le comenté.

—Sí, ya tengo casi todo empacado, solo faltan las cunas y las cosas de la habitación.

—Eso lo llevaremos mañana, los de la mudanza lo harán; no te preocupes, amor.

—Por nuestra nueva casa —propuso Bella alzando su copa de jugo de uva, pues aún les daba pecho a nuestros hijos.

La luz del edificio se fue, Bella pegó un grito, saqué mi celular para iluminar, fui hasta ella para abrazarla.

—Solo es un apagón, amor, tranquila —le susurré, frotándole la espalda.

—Los bebés, Edward —susurró.

—Vamos a la habitación, allí hay una lámpara. —La tomé de la mano y la guié hasta la habitación, busqué la lámpara y la prendí cuando la encontré; volví a tomar a Bella de la mano y nos dirigimos al cuarto de mis pequeños, estaban profundamente dormidos, el ruido de la puerta nos hizo salir de la habitación.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con el señor Copper, el portero del edificio.

—Señor Cullen, le informo que hubo un corto circuito en la entrada, lo que hizo que se fuera la luz, los técnicos están reparando el daño, pero me temo que la puerta será removida, ya que sufrió el mayor daño y es imposible repararla; mañana trataran de conseguir e instalar una nueva. Como se dañó el intercomunicador estaré al pendiente de la situación, no se preocupe, este es un lugar bastante tranquilo y para mayor seguridad mandaran a un guardia mañana. Que pasen buenas noches —nos dijo.

—No hay problema, gracias por avisar, que tenga buena noche usted también.

Estábamos recogiendo las cosas cuando la luz regresó, vi a Bella suspirar, nos duchamos, estábamos listos para dormir cuando dos llantos irrumpieron por el monitor.

—Yo voy amor, ahora los traigo —informé levantándome—. Papá ya está aquí —les dije, asomándome a sus cunas—. Veo que tienen hambre, tía Alice los torturó mucho, no vamos a darle regalo de navidad si no deja descansar a mis bebés, ¿verdad? —Una sonrisa se extendió por sus rostros, los tomé con cuidado y los llevé a nuestra habitación. Entretuve a Nessie hasta que su hermano terminó de comer; le pasé a Nessie a Bella, mientras le sacaba los gases a Tony se quedó dormido, lo llevé a su cuna y regresé por Nessie, quien seguía comiendo, terminó unos minutos más tarde, le saqué los gases y la llevé a dormir. Miré hacia el reloj, era la 1:00 de la mañana, suspiré rendido y me cobijé con las sábanas, Bella se acurrucó junto a mí y caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté a las 7 de la mañana, Bella aún estaba dormida, seguramente agotada, la sentí levantarse en la madrugada al menos dos veces. Me duché e hice un poco de café.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —susurró, entrando a la cocina—. Déjame prepararte algo.

—No amor, no te molestes, estabas cansada, ¿hace cuanto te quedaste dormida? —le pregunté.

—A las 6:20 me volví a dormir, estaban muy inquietos, no tienen fiebre, ya los chequeé; seguro fue la salida de ayer, fueron demasiadas horas en la calle y se alteraron sus horarios de sueño —me dijo abrazándome.

—Tal vez deberías dejarlos con mamá, para que no se agoten —le sugerí.

—Tienes razón, mamá y papá estarán aquí unos días, sería perfecto que los disfruten.

—Es una buena idea que los abuelos los cuiden. Organizar un bautizo debe ser agotador cuando se trata de Rose, y sobre todo de Alice. Ahora debo irme cariño.

—Sí amor, te amo. ¿Saldrás temprano hoy?

—Sí amor, saldré una hora más temprano, así que a las 5 estaré de regreso. La mudanza llegará a las 5:30 más o menos, así que estaré a tiempo.

—Ok, cuídate —me dijo, dándome un beso.

—Te amo, voy a darles su beso y me voy. —Caminé hacia la habitación de mis bebés, se veían tan tranquilos durmiendo, sentí una opresión en el pecho, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, tal vez voy a enfermarme. Les di su beso y salí de la habitación.

Salí del edificio y el otro guardia se encontraba ahí, era más o menos de mi edad, moreno; cuando me vio me saludó y se retiró, no me agradó nada ese guardia, en fin mañana ya estaríamos en nuestra casa.

—Señor Cullen, que tenga buen día.

—Gracias, Señor Copper. Por cierto, la mudanza llegará esta tarde, le pido que los guíe hasta el departamento.

—Claro, Señor, yo me encargo.

Todo el camino me fui inquieto, me sentía sumamente raro, tal vez había pescado un virus tendría que checarme, no quería contagiar a mis hijos si estaba enfermo. Fui al comedor después de salir de dos cirugías, dos horas, dos horas y podía ir a casa. Me sentía extraño, hoy más que nunca sentía una opresión en el pecho. Después de comer me dirigí a cardiología, me revisó Williams y me halló en perfectas condiciones, fui a análisis para que me tomaran unas muestras de sangre y comprobar que no tuviera un virus, tal vez eran solo ideas mías.

Revisé a dos pacientes, les di una orden para ir a casa, habían respondido bastante bien y estaban fuera de peligro. Estaba checando unos pendientes cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla aparecía la foto de Bella, una sonrisa iluminó mi cara.

—Hola, amor.

—_Edward, Edward… ven a casa, ahora_. — La misma angustia de hace unos momentos me invadió.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Están bien? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, buscando las llaves del auto. Un ruido me llamó la atención, eran golpes ¿pero golpes a qué?

—_Quieren entrar a la casa, Edward. Están forzando la puerta_ —me decía sollozando.

—Voy para allá, Bella, ve a la habitación, enciérrate, llamaré a la policía, voy para allá. — Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—_Por favor, Edward_… —Un ruido muy fuerte se escuchó, seguido de un grito.

— _¡Ahh, nooo!_ —gritó Bella.

— ¡Dios! ¡¿Bella estás ahí?! Responde… —Se cortó la comunicación, cerré el celular y salí corriendo. Estaba por llegar a la salida cuando me topé con mi padre.

— ¿Qué tienes, hijo? ¿Por qué la prisa? —me preguntó.

—Algo pasó en casa, fuertes golpes, Bella gritó, alguien entró a la casa. — Mis palabras salían sin sentido alguno, lo único que deseaba era estar en casa y proteger a mi familia.

—Tranquilízate, Edward. Vamos, te acompaño.

Mi padre llamó a la policía, avisó a Charlie y a Emmett. Esa era la opresión en el pecho, ¡cómo fui tan estúpido y no me di cuenta! Pisé más fuerte el acelerador, esquivé varios carros, cuando di vuelta en la cuadra del edificio vi una camioneta negra salir disparada, sentí más miedo que nunca, una desesperación me invadió, detuve el auto en la entrada y bajé corriendo; se me hizo raro no ver al Señor Copper, ni al otro guardia, no me detuve a esperar el elevador, subí por las escaleras con mi padre siguiéndome, mi respiración estaba agitada, mi corazón latía más fuerte que nunca, cuando llegué a nuestro departamento mi corazón se aceleró al ver la puerta abierta.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? Bella... —La llamé y no respondió. Las cajas de la mudanza estaban tiradas y regadas por toda la sala.

— ¡BELLA!— grité con todas mis fuerzas. Un llanto irrumpió mi grito, corrí hacia la habitación de donde provenía, abrí la puerta y un: — ¡NO! —salió de mi boca. En el suelo estaba Bella inconsciente, la levanté con cuidado, tenía sangre escurriendo de su ceja, rompí un pedazo de mi camisa para evitar que siguiera sangrando, mi padre se dirigió hacia la cuna, sacando a Renesmee y sujetándola entre sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarla, mi corazón se agitó violentamente al darme cuenta de que solo un llanto se escuchó.

— ¡Anthony! —exclamé, al borde de la histeria—. ¡Anthony!

— ¿Dónde está Tony?— le pregunté a mi padre. Caminé hacia la habitación, deposité a Bella con cuidado y regresé a la habitación a buscar a Tony. Busqué en cada rincón de la habitación y no había señas de él.

—Edward, llamé a la ambulancia, tranquilízate —me decía mi padre.

Unos ruidos se oyeron en la entrada de la casa y corrí averiguar de qué se trataba.

—Nos han reportado un problema aquí —me dijo un policía, enseñándome su placa—. Soy el Agente Liam, estaré a cargo.

—Han irrumpido en la casa, golpearon a mi esposa y…se han llevado a mi hijo —anuncié, mientras mi corazón se hacía pedazos. Mi Tony, ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué a nosotros? Mis lágrimas salieron sin previo aviso. Los paramédicos llegaron, no tenía cabeza para nada, mi padre los condujo a la habitación.

—Nos haremos cargo. Señor Cullen, ¿tiene alguien que quizá haya hecho esto, un enemigo quizá? —me preguntó.

—No que yo sepa, no lo creo —contesté—. Voy a ver a mi esposa —le dije, dirigiéndome a ver a Bella.

—Está inconsciente por el golpe, despertará en cualquier momento, la herida no es muy profunda, le hemos puesto un vendaje, no necesitará puntos —me explicó un colega—. Lo siento, Edward, lo siento mucho. —Asentí de nuevo, papá me pasó a Renesmee, la abracé como si fuera a desaparecer, se acurrucó junto a mí; yo seguía llorando, la imagen de Tony estaba en mi mente, si cerraba los ojos lo veía sonreír.

La familia llegó en poco tiempo, yo permanecía en estado catatónico con Renesmee entre mis brazos, mi padre les explicaba lo que había pasado, todos derramaban lágrimas, sentí los brazos de mamá alrededor de mí, pero yo no podía hablar.

—Edward, Bella está despertando —habló mi padre—. Edward —me sacudió.

Reaccioné por unos segundos y lo miré. —Está despertando, hijo. Dale a Renesmee a tu mamá. Bella te necesitará más que nunca, te necesita fuerte, Edward. —Separé a Nessie con cuidado, le di un beso en la frente y se la entregué a mamá. La familia salió de la habitación, dejándome solo con Bella, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó?—me preguntó confusa.

—Te han golpeado. —Vi la mueca de dolor que hizo, se tensó y se puso de pie en un segundo.

— ¡ANTHONY! — gritó —. Dime que no es verdad, dime que es un sueño, Edward. ¡Dímelo! —gritó.

—Lo siento, cariño, no es un sueño. —Sentí que mi corazón se encogía.

— ¡NOO! —exclamó, corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrió y se dirigió hacia la habitación, fue directo a las cuna, sus lágrimas caían, recorrió la habitación tal y cómo yo lo hice, salió de nuevo, recorrió nuestra recámara, salió hacia la cocina y llegó hasta la sala, la tomé entre brazos tratando de calmarla.

—Tranquila, Bella. Nessie te necesita, lo encontraremos.

—Quiero a mi bebé, Edward, quiero a Anthony —me dijo sollozando—. Anthony —gritó.

—Bella, tranquilízate, por favor —le pedí.

—No me pidas eso Edward, quiero a mi bebé —me gritó, golpeando mi pecho, golpe tras golpe. Tenía que descargar su coraje, yo lo sabía bien, los golpes empezaron a bajar de intensidad, cayó al suelo llorando—Tony —sollozó—. No pude impedirlo. Edward, lo siento, dejé que se lo llevaran, soy una mala madre. —Lloró—. Quiero a mi bebé, Edward. —La levanté con cuidado, guiándola al sofá.

—Hija —le llamó Charlie—.Necesitamos saber qué pasó —le dijo con el agente Liam a un lado.

Mi Bella parecía ausente.

—Bella… —La sacudió Charlie y ella por fin volvió a reaccionar—. El agente Liam se hará cargo, cuanto antes nos cuentes lo que pasó es mejor, ya han perdido tiempo.

—Señora Cullen, necesitamos saber lo qué pasó —insistió ahora el agente Liam.

Ella me miró, sus ojos estaban sin brillo, tristes, aterrados, con una mirada le di a entender que tenía que hablar.

—Estaba cantando para ellos en el cuarto, Nessie se estaba quedando dormida, pero Anthony seguía con sus ojitos abiertos. —Respiró hondo—. Tocaron a la puerta, me asomé por la mirilla para ver quién era, estaban dos hombres, uno moreno con cabello trenzado, largo, de color negro y otro hombre, de piel blanca, cabello rubio; había una persona más detrás de ellos que no reconocí, solo vi su cabellera rubia, pregunté que querían desde este lado de la puerta, me dijeron que eran los de la mudanza, pero no parecían vestir como tales, les dije que si era así esperaran abajo que dentro de unos 15 minutos tú llegabas, pero se desesperaron dijeron que empezarían a bajar las cosas, les dije que no podía abrir la puerta y que esperaran a que tú les dieras instrucciones. —Las lágrimas volvieron a bañar su cara—. Me gritaron que abriera la maldita puerta, les dije que iba a llamarte si no se iban y así lo hice, tomé el celular y te marqué, pero los golpes eran más fuertes y cuando tú me dijiste que me encerrara reaccioné, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, grité al verlos y tropecé, tirando el celular al piso. Corrí a la habitación de los bebés y puse el seguro. Tony empezó a llorar, despertando a Nessie. Empezaron a forzar la puerta para que les abriera, les dije que era mejor que se marcharan que ya venías en camino y habías llamado a la policía; pensé que al decir eso se irían, pero no fue así, agarré lo primero que tuve a la mano, el bate de beisbol que le regaló Emmett a Tony, le pegué tan fuerte como pude al primero que entró, lo oí gritar del dolor. _Me rompiste algo_, _perra, _ me gritó, arrojándome al piso de un manotazo. Corrí hacia la cuna de Tony, que era la primera, pero me lanzaron al piso de nuevo de un empujón, les grité que no lo tocaran, pero sacaron a Tony de su cuna, estaba llorando, Edward, mi bebé lloraba… —Y rompió a llorar. Me acerqué hasta ella y la rodeé con mis brazos.

—Tranquila, amor. Lo encontraran, él es fuerte como tú, no lo olvides. Tony regresará a nuestros brazos.

—Señora, necesitamos que termine de narrarnos su testimonio —interrumpió el agente Liam.

Bella respiro de nuevo para volver hablar.

—El hombre moreno tomó a Tony entre sus brazos, pero mi bebé no dejaba de llorar… _Date prisa o nos van atrapar_, le dijo al hombre rubio, _maldita sea, cállate,_ le gritó. Caminó hacia la segunda cuna, pero me interpuse, _hazte a un lado, estúpida,_ me gritó. Se escucharon unas sirenas y corrieron hacia la salida, tomé el bate de nuevo y corrí hacia Anthony; _devuélvanmelo_, les grité, arrojando el bate sobre la espalda del rubio, este se giró y me empujó, me golpeé sobre algo porque sentí que me escurría algo sobre la cara y me estaba quedando inconsciente; solo alcance a oír una voz de mujer que decía: _quiero a los dos_, uno de ellos le contestó: _creo que está muerta, es mejor que nos vayamos._ La voz de la mujer volvió escucharse, todo me era tan borroso que no pude verle bien la cara, pero de su voz salió un _espero que si esté muerta,_ _con el mocoso me conformaré y llévatelo,_ _Laurent,_ le ordenó a uno de los dos hombres.

—Laurent —exclamé.

— ¿Qué pasa, Señor Cullen? ¿Le es conocido ese nombre? —preguntó el agente Liam.

—Ese era el nombre del guardia que mandaron hoy, además no vimos ni al Señor Copper, ni al guardia cuando entramos, ellos eran los encargados el día de hoy —dije recordando el no haberlos visto cuando llegamos.

— ¿Qué no se supone que el edificio está protegido para no dejar entrar sin autorización a las personas así cómo así?—preguntó.

—Anoche hubo un corto circuito, dijeron que tenían que cambiar la puerta, ya que no serviría y hoy estaríamos con un guardia extra, por cualquier cosa.

—Eso es muy raro, demasiado sospechoso. Jenkis y Paul vayan abajo, a buscar a los guardias. Llamen a los técnicos, quiero saber que le pasó a esa puerta, un corto circuito no destruye algo así, quiero respuestas.

—Sí señor —respondieron los agentes retirándose.

—Mark y Scott. Quiero evidencia, busquen en la puerta y en la habitación de los bebés, ahora. —Las personas a quienes se dirigió solo asintieron.

—Fue ella —gritó Bella, parándose del sofá—. Esa maldita fue —volvió a gritar.

—Bella, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿De qué hablas? —pregunté alarmado, pensando que iba entrar en crisis.

—Esa voz Edward, fue… ¡TANYA! —exclamó.

— ¿Estás segura? —le pregunté, mirándola fijamente.

—Sí, Edward, jamás podría olvidar su voz, pensé que había sido un sueño, pero estoy segura que ella se llevó a Tony… —sollozó. Corrí a abrazarla

— Tranquila, cariño, la encontraremos. Anthony regresará a casa, te lo prometo —susurré, tranquilizándola.

— ¿De quién habla su esposa?—preguntó el agente Liam.

Con Bella abrazada empecé a contarle todo referente sobre Tanya, explicándole que ella había arrojado a Bella por las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial, le dije todo lo que sabía de ella desde que la conocí, la dirección donde vivía su familia, amigos, que fue mi ex pareja y que tenía rencor hacia Bella, a ella solo le interesaba el dinero y ser alguien importante; termine de contarle cuando los otros policías entraron con el Señor Copper y otro hombre más que no conocía.

—Jefe, el Señor Copper estaba tirado en el piso, atado y amordazado en el cuarto de vigilancia y este señor que al parecer es a quien habían mandado como el guardia, estaba en su auto en el callejón, de igual manera atado y amordazado, pero con un golpe en la cabeza, lo dejaron inconsciente, según nos cuenta hace apenas unas dos horas a despertado con el dolor punzándole. Checamos sus tarjetas, telefoneamos para que nos enviaran los datos y es correcto. Jefe, está limpio.

— ¿Cuénteme, qué pasó? —preguntó el agente mirando al guardia.

—Acababa de bajar del coche, Señor, al parecer recibí un golpe, porque ya no supe más.

— ¿Y usted? —dijo, refiriéndose al Señor Copper.

El señor Copper empezó a narrarle todo acerca de Laurent Dallas, así se había presentado, dijo que había andado muy nervioso, se excusó para ir a comer y después irrumpió alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, con un joven rubio de lentes oscuros y una joven tez blanca de ojos azules, tenía que ser Tanya, esa mujer. No pararía hasta encontrarla y hundirla en prisión por el resto de su vida. Trajeron a un dibujante para hacer el retrato hablado de los secuestradores, interrogaron a la familia como parte del proceso. Bella estaba con Nessie en la habitación, dándole de comer, me dolía verla así, sabía que estaba resistiendo en esos momentos solo por Nessie, tenía miedo de lo que Tanya pudiera estar haciendo, ya había demostrado que atentar contra alguien lo hacía con facilidad.

Cuando terminaron de hacer los retratos hablados, Bella, el Señor Copper y yo confirmamos que si era el tal Laurent. Minutos más tarde llegaron noticias nada agradables, James estaba siendo perseguido por drogas, él las distribuía, pero tenía tanto dinero y contactos que desaparecía cuando estaban por pillarle. Bella había empezado a gritar cuando escuchó las noticias que nos dio el jefe Liam, diciendo que quería a Tony a su lado, que era la culpable, que quería a su bebé. Empezó a entrar en un transe nervioso y mi padre aconsejó que era mejor sedarla o sufriría una crisis de nervios. Ahora estaba profundamente dormida, el efecto del sedante pasaría dentro de unas horas y en la mañana estaría más relajada.

Interfirieron los teléfonos de la casa, como los celulares. No había encontrado huellas, al parecer habían usado guantes para cubrir muy bien todo; solo Emmett, Rosalie y el pequeño se habían marchado a descansar, ya que Emmy no tenía que estar en un ambiente tan tenso, la demás familia no había querido separarse de la casa, habían montado varias camas improvisadas y ahora algunos dormían en la sala.

Yo me encontraba en la habitación, mirando a Nessie dormir, a veces se ponía a llorar de la nada, tratamos de calmarla, intentando que comiera, revisando su pañal, meciéndola para que durmiera, haciéndole muecas y nada, pasaron más de dos horas para que por fin el llanto la venciera y se quedara dormida. Según nos había explicado su pediatra, al que recurrimos desesperados, ella estaba perfectamente, pero era la conexión hacia su mellizo la que la ponía en ese estado, ya que al parecer ella estaba sintiendo lo que el pequeño sentía. "_Es algo increíble y mágico_", nos dijo, "_siente lo que su hermano"._ Teníamos que hacer que comiera o le afectaría, y se enfermería.

—La conexión es sorprendente, pero tratando de tranquilizarla, dándole amor es posible que su hermano también lo sienta y se tranquilice donde quiera que esté, espero que aparezca pronto, Edward, no sé qué podría pasar si están tanto tiempo separados —dijo el médico, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Mi pecho dolía, ¿cómo es que no habían llamado pidiendo dinero? Ya habían pasado 10 horas, las 10 horas más largas de mi vida, largas y dolorosas; viendo a mi mujer derrumbarse y llorar por nuestro hijo. Mi familia estaba desconsolada, tanto como nosotros, mi hija llorando con tal desesperación que te partía el alma y más aun no sabiendo nada de tu pequeño, ¿estaría bien? ¿Le habrían dado de comer? ¿Estaría llorando? No quise seguir pensando y me derrumbé, tomando su oso de peluche para dormir, lloré como un niño chiquito por mucho tiempo.

La policía se había instalado también en casa, darían hasta mañana al medio día y si no había llamada pidiendo un rescate, una foto de Tony y el retrato hablado de Laurent se filtrarían mañana por las noticias, anunciando el secuestro de mi hijo, otorgando una recompensa por alguna información sobre su paradero. El agente Liam me explicó que James y Tanya no aparecerían porque no era prudente en esos momentos, que era mejor que creyeran si veían las noticias que ellos están libres y no eran sospechosos. Habían localizado la dirección de Laurent y según una vecina tenía como tres días de haberlo visto salir con un par de maletas y no lo habían visto volver.

Entré a la habitación después de varias horas llorando en silencio, estaba por amanecer.

—Edward —susurró Bella.

— ¿Qué pasó amor?—le pregunté con la voz irritada por el llanto.

—Prométeme que Tony regresará con nosotros —me suplicó.

La tomé de la mano y después de tantas horas, me sentí tranquilo.

—Te juro que él regresará, así me cueste la vida, nuestro hijo volverá a tus brazos.

—Te creo —me dijo mirándome a los ojos—. No me dejes sola —me pidió. Me ubiqué en la cama, abrazándola y quedándome dormido con ella entre mis brazos; pidiéndole a Dios que nuestro hijo regresara a nuestros brazos.

* * *

><p>Sorry por dejarlas con tremendo nervios y tristeza, no me quieran dar caza que si no se quedan sin saber que pasara =

¿Cómo estará el pequeño Anthony?

¿Regresara con sus papas?

Awww dejen sus review´s

****Kathow16, Eve Runner, Beakis, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, Yani-Cullen, MalloryGreatson, Natalia, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maricoles, Alimago, Lexa0619, Janelez, Lucia Cullen Hale, Sheyla18, Elizabeth1485,Laura Kathrine, Dmontse Cullen, Stefanny93, Isacobo, Ela fordyce, Maiisa, Lunha222, Jhanulita, Miraura21, Sophia76, BlackHole16, Andre, Nathalia, Ta5myy, Lupin410, Ela fordyce, Freckles03, Amy Swan, Kedchri, Vhica, Klary Alice Cullen Swift, Mahely, Francisca C.W, Andredecullen, Angelica, Lizzyrk, Mercurybulsara, Mahely, Mirnaswan, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, AshleSwany, Tiuchis, Andre y aquellos que dejan su mensaje sin nombre =)****

****Muchisimas gracias por tomarse un momento para dejar un comentario estoy super feliz al ver que van **415 rr ;)******

**A las nuevas lectoras Bienvenidas!**

**Karina Castillo**


	40. capitulo 39: El Secuestro

_Aquí un nuevo capítulo, agarrar los pañuelos desechables... _

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 39: El secuestro.<strong>

**POV Bella**

Me desperté pensando que todo era un sueño, pero la realidad era otra; estaba viviendo en el mismo infierno. Suspiré y sentí un gran vacío en mi corazón y mi alma.

Resignada me metí a duchar y me vestí, salí del cuarto para ver a Nessie cuando llegué ella estaba sudando, toqué su frente y tenía fiebre, la tomé con cuidado entre mis brazos.

— ¡Edward! —grité llena de miedo.

Entró asustado, seguido de los demás miembros de la familia.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Tiene fiebre —me expliqué, haciendo referencia a Nessie. Edward verificó la temperatura de Nessie con el termómetro y marcaba 38.7 grados.

— ¿Papá, puedes revisarla en lo que llamo al pediatra? —Carlisle la revisó y me indicó que teníamos que bajarle la fiebre, tomé un paño húmedo y se lo empecé a pasar por la cabecita de mi bebé. Cuando el pediatra llegó la examinó, él dijo que no entendía el porqué de la fiebre si no tenía ninguna infección, ella se encontraba perfectamente; entonces recordé lo que Edward me contó de la conexión de los pequeños, yo muy bien sabía de esa conexión era intensa, como si compartieran alma.

— ¡Anthony! —exclamé—. Mi bebé… —Empecé a llorar—. ¿Estará enfermo, Edward? ¿Le habrán dado de comer? ¿Cambiado el pañal? ¡Dios! ¿Edward, le estarán… haciendo daño? —Me quebré al decir esas últimas palabras.

—Tranquila, amor. Alteras a Nessie, él estará bien, cielo, lo encontrarán —afirmó.

Asentí y traté de calmarme por el bien de nuestra hija. Medicaron a la pequeña para que le bajara la fiebre, y afortunadamente para el medio día ya había cedido.

Cuando se acabó el tiempo estipulado de espera no habíamos recibido ninguna llamada pidiendo un rescate, dieron la orden de publicar la noticia, y así fue como la foto de Tony y la de Laurent fueron distribuidas por todos los noticieros pidiendo ayuda e información para dar con su paradero.

Los celulares y teléfonos no dejaron de sonar de un momento a otro después de eso; falsas alarmas, amigos dándonos su apoyo… El tiempo pasaba y no había ninguna noticia.

Llegó el momento en que me desesperé, me paseaba por toda la casa como una loca, pero era comprensible, una parte de mí sentía que estaba muerta, me la habían arrancado y se la habían llevado.

—Tony —sollocé rompiendo a llorar. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpecito entre mis brazos, lo necesitaba tanto.

—Bella, cariño, tranquilízate, lo encontraremos; ya hemos mandado a publicar pancartas y avisos para que estén por todo New York, de ser necesario ofreceré una recompensa. —Mi madre llegó a mi lado tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Soy tan mala madre —sollocé—. Por mi culpa se lo llevaron, parezco una loca y he descuidado a Nessie… Ya no tengo fuerzas… Edward, siento que en cualquier momento voy hacer una tontería.

—Mírame, Isabella —me exigió Edward.

Y así lo hice, fijé mi mirada en él.

—Eres una buena madre. Es comprensible que no tengas cabeza para nada con lo que está pasando, serías una mala madre si no lo sintieras y estuvieras tan campante; tienes que ser fuerte por Nessie, por Tony y por mí; te necesito Bella, trato de ser fuerte pero si no me ayudas… me derrumbaré —manifestó con unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él también se rompiera.

En ese momento algo en mi interior se encendió. Tenía que ser fuerte por mis hijos y por Edward, no era justo dejarle todo a él. Estaríamos juntos, lucharíamos juntos y traeríamos a casa a Tony; la familia me necesitaba fuerte y optimista. Acaricié su mejilla, él solo cerró los ojos.

—Seré fuerte, Edward. Tony regresará a casa. Tienes razón, somos guerreros, amor, lucharemos —aseveré brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

La tarde se pasó tan lenta. Mis suegros y mis padres nos consolaban, Esme y mamá rezaban y yo al igual que los demás me hundí en los rezos y las peticiones, implorando que Tony regresara sano y salvo. Estaba cayendo casi la noche cuando el Agente Liam nos pidió que le acompañáramos, al parecer tenían un testigo que había visto a Laurent. Nuestros padres se quedaron con Nessie y fuimos hasta la estación de policía. Edward y yo nos sorprendimos al ver a Kate allí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Edward exaltado.

—La señorita Kate, ha visto a Laurent hoy en el hospital. Cuéntenos, señorita, por favor —le pidió el Agente Liam.

Ella asintió y se dispuso hablar.

—Estaba por salir de mi turno cuando me encontré con Irina y ese hombre, me detuvo para preguntarme cuántos mililitros de _Tempra _(1) se le daban a un bebé, para que pudiera dormir, debido a una molestia por los dientes. Yo le dije que no sabía de niños, me presentó a Laurent como su pareja, pero que en estos momentos se encontraba desconsolado y pidiendo ayuda porque su mujer lo había abandonado dejándole a su hijo de cuatro meses; le dije que le preguntara al pediatra, Rafael. Que lo sentía por él, pero yo no sabía sobre pediatría, cuando llegué a casa prendí la televisión y me quedé impactada por la noticia, era el mismo hombre con el que estaba Irina.

— ¿Está segura, señorita? —preguntó el agente.

—Completamente, en el hospital hay cámaras de vigilancia en las salidas, pueden pedir las cintas y verlo ustedes mismos.

—Eso haremos, ¿algo más que quiera agregar?

—No, es todo lo que sé, ojalá les sirva y encuentren al bebé. Lo siento mucho, señor y señora Cullen —nos dijo mirándonos.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que logré decir.

—Bueno eso es todo, si necesitamos de nuevo su testimonio la llamaremos. Gracias, un agente la acompañará a la salida. —Sin decir más Kate salió con un agente escoltándola.

— ¿Conocen a la señorita Irina? —nos preguntó el agente.

—Hubo una relación entre nosotros que no se dio del todo bien y decidimos terminar —le contestó Edward.

—Al parecer esto es una venganza personal. Tenemos como responsables a dos presuntas ex parejas de usted señor Cullen, lo que quiere decir que se aliaron. Tenemos que darnos prisa y dar con su paradero, por lo pronto mandaré a algunos de mis agentes a investigar a la señorita Irina. Cualquier noticia se las haremos saber.

El teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar, él se puso tenso al ver quién llamaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté con miedo.

—Número desconocido —informó.

— ¡Diablos! Tome la llamada en lo que conecto los cables para rastrearla —exclamó el agente.

Posicionó un aparato y lo encendió, conectando un cable al celular de Edward.

**POV Edward**

Crucé los dedos para que fueran los que se habían llevado a Tony y que estuvieran llamando para pedir el rescate.

—Bueno —contesté lo más tranquilo que pude; el sonido llenó el entorno, me percaté que habían llegado tres agentes más en la sala.

—Hola, cielo. —Su voz se escuchó. Bella se estremeció—. Tengo algo que te pertenece —dijo riendo.

—Tanya —exclamé—. Devuélveme a Tony —le rogué.

—Edward Cullen rogando como en los viejos tiempos, pero qué conmovedor, ¿y tu mujercita? —preguntó con burla.

—No te metas con ella —exigí alzando la voz.

— ¡Oh! Eso significa que no murió, es una lástima, pero ahora vamos a hablar de negocios… Quiero diez millones de dólares a cambio de regresarte a tu hijo. Pensaba hacerte sufrir un poco más, pero no ha dejado de llorar y ya me tiene harta —exclamó.

— ¿Dónde y cuándo? —inquirí.

—Te pasaré a mi socio. Nos vemos, cariño.

—El famoso Edward Cullen… un placer conocerle, mi nombre es James. Mañana al medio día te llamaremos confirmando el lugar para hacer el intercambio, no quiero a la policía en esto, sabré si me mientes y me encargaré personalmente de acabar con el llanto del mocoso.

—No le hagan daño a mi bebé, por favor —gritó Bella, temblando a mi lado.

—Escucha a tu mujercita, así que mantén alejada a la policía de todo esto, lo que vi en las noticias no me gustó, pero lo dejaré pasar —comentó de manera fría.

Volteé a mirar al Agente Liam, quien me escribió que exigiera una prueba de que mi hijo estaba vivo. Palidecí al leer aquello.

—Haré todo como tú lo quieres, pero cómo sé si Anthony está… vivo. —Mi voz se quebró al decir eso.

—No me desafíes, Cullen; no sabes con quién te estás metiendo. Recibirás algo que te confirme si está vivo o no, hasta pronto. —Y colgó, dejándome un sabor amargo.

**POV Bella**

Cuando Edward leyó lo que el agente le pidió me asusté, pero no se compara como cuando escuché la voz del tal James, sentí que dejaba de respirar.

—Mi bebé, Edward, ¿por qué dijiste eso? ¿Por qué? Le van a hacer daño, Edward, ¡por tu culpa le harán daño! ¡No te lo perdonaré, si le pasa a Tony algo no te lo perdonaré! —le grité golpeando su pecho.

—Tranquilícese, señora Cullen. Es el protocolo a seguir —explicó el agente.

— ¡Al diablo el protocolo, usted y sus negociaciones! Es la vida de mi hijo la que está en manos de dementes —contesté enojada—. Lo siento… —sollocé—. No era mi intención ofenderlo… pero tengo miedo, solo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta.

—Tranquila, amor. Lo encontraremos. —Edward me abrazó tratando de reconfortarme.

—La llamada fue interferida. Señora, tenemos la dirección, mis hombres van en camino —anunció el agente. Una ola de confianza regresó a mí.

—Es mejor que vayan a su casa, les avisaremos en cuanto tengamos algo —nos dijo.

—Sí, es mejor esperar en casa, Nessie también nos necesita —explicó Edward—. Vamos, cielo. —Yo solo asentí, dejándome guiar por él.

Cuando llegamos a casa nuestra hija estaba llorando, me fui a la habitación para amamantarla y tratar de calmarla.

—Nessie, tranquila bebé. Mami está contigo y con Tony… Donde quiera que esté una parte de mi alma está con él —le susurré, abrazándola—. Tony, sé que me sientes, mi cielo. Tranquilízate, por favor. —Quien me viera diría que estaba loca, pero yo sabía que mi pequeño me sentiría a través de su hermana. Estaba segura—. Mami está contigo, cariño. Van a traerte a mi lado, mi cielo. Tranquilo, mi niño, duerme angelito. —Empecé a tararear la canción que les cantaba Edward por las noches y poco a poco Renesmee fue cerrando sus ojitos hasta quedarse dormida, la mantuve entre mis brazos transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ambos.

—Bella —me susurró mamá.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestioné en voz baja.

—Al parecer son noticias, el agente está aquí. Ve, mi cielo, yo me quedaré con ella. —Asentí, depositando a Nessie en su cuna, la arropé, besé su frente y salí.

Cuando llegué a la sala tomé a Edward de la mano.

—Encontramos el sitio de donde llamaron, la persona que llamó desde allí destruyó el celular. No encontramos indicios de que alguien estuviera viviendo en el lugar, están jugando, despistándonos. Sobre la señorita Irina… desde ayer no se presenta en su trabajo, nadie sabe de ella, hemos ido a su departamento está todo menos su ropa, confirmamos que renunció al hospital alegando compromisos personales. Los aeropuertos, central de autobuses y casetas en las carreteras, tienen su foto junto con la de Laurent, James, Tanya y su hijo; estas fotos circulan de manera silenciosa por si tratan de escapar del país para que sean detenidos —nos explicó el agente.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó mi padre.

—Sí, hemos revisado la cámara de vigilancia y hemos confirmado la declaración de la señorita Kate; Irina Denali y Laurent Darck aparecen en la entrada del edificio, hemos interrogado al pediatra que los recibió, nos ha dicho que la enfermera Irina pasó ayer por la mañana con el señor Laurent, a quien presentó como un familiar lejano, el cual tiene un hijo de casi cuatro meses, pero el pequeño se encontraba muy inquieto y él como padre soltero no sabía qué hacer, le explicaron que al parecer era un dolor de cabeza, el doctor les pidió que lo trajeran para revisarlo, argumentaron que se encontraba en casa de la abuela, les recomendó Paracetamol pediátrico para calmar la fiebre, dolor y algunas molestias, dos gotas por cada kilo que tenga el bebé. Irina se atrevió a preguntar que como el niño sentía la ausencia de la madre, quien lo abandonó, no dejaba de llorar, y que si podrían tal vez darle un tipo de sedante como Diazepam (2), el pediatra les explicó que era muy pequeño para recibir ese tipo de medicina y podía perjudicar su salud, por lo que no se los recomendaba, había cientos de formas para tranquilizar a un bebé, no drogándolo; les explicó que esa no era su manera de trabajar, al parecer observaron que se molestó porque dieron las gracias y se marcharon con la receta. —Cuando dijo eso me quedé asimilando cada palabra. Mi bebé en manos de esos malditos, querían mantenerlo callado.

— ¡¿Quieren drogarlo?! —exclamé alterada.

—Son unos hijos de… —gritó Edward aún conteniéndose.

—Cálmese, señor Cullen, los atraparemos.

—No me puedo calmar y más si no saben usar ese tipo de droga, necesitarán una receta para que puedan surtirla, sin la receta ninguna farmacia les surtirá. Necesito encontrar a mi hijo. —Se pasó las manos por los cabellos conteniendo la ira que surgía en su interior.

Caminé hacia él, tomándolo de la mano.

—Pronto lo hallaremos, Edward, por favor, cálmate. —Suspiró, enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Agente Liam, han arrojado un paquete a la banqueta, trae una tarjeta que dice: _Para Edward Cullen y familia_ —habló otro de los agentes por el intercomunicador.

—Revisen si no trae nada peligroso y súbanlo ahora mismo —les ordenó.

Moría de los nervios, empecé a temblar, Edward me abrazó fuertemente. Las caras de mis padres, suegros, cuñados y mi hermano denotaban miedo.

Dos golpes a la puerta y abrió el Agente Liam, les indicó que pasaran, con cuidado abrió la caja, sacando de ella una camiseta llena de sangre…

Un grito salió de mi interior, desgarrándome el alma.

— ¡NOOO! —grité cayendo al suelo—. No, no, no… —Corrí hacia el agente, quitándole la camisa de las manos—. No, ¡Dios, por favor, no! Mi bebé no…

Sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor.

—Amor, por favor, cálmate.

—¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? Es la camiseta de Tony… es su camiseta y está llena de sangre, es su camiseta… ¡Edward, es tu maldita culpa! Tú querías una prueba… —Sentí que me faltaba el aire, pero mi furia era contra Edward y esta podía más—. ¿Querías saber si estaba vivo? ¡Pues mira esto! —Con la camiseta en mi mano empecé a golpear su pecho—. Te juro que si lo han lastimado te mataré, Edward, yo misma te mataré, ¡es tu culpa! ¡Tu maldita culpa! —Empecé a sollozar.

Vi los rostros de la familia, mi madre había regresado, estaba con papá llorando descontroladamente, al igual que Esme y Carlisle, tanto Emmett como Jasper estaban idos abrazados a Rose y Alice, gracias a Dios que el pequeño Emmy estaba con su niñera; imaginé que Renesmee estaría dormida.

—Bella —me llamó Edward tratando de acercarse—. Bella… —Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—No me toques —le gruñí.

—Bella, no me hagas esto, me duele. —Fijé mi vista en ese par de esmeraldas, que ahora estaban cubiertas por la tristeza.

—No me importa, es tu culpa, tú obedeciste las estúpidas reglas, es tu culpa —sollocé—. No me toques, no me hables, no te quiero en mi vida, quiero a mi hijo —grité corriendo hacia la habitación de Nessie, necesitaba calmarme y solo ella podía hacerlo.

**POV Edward**

Después de que Bella se fue a la habitación con Nessie caí de rodillas al suelo; ella me quería fuera de su vida, no podía ser real; no, mi hijo estaba bien, no se atreverían a hacerle daño… No, no.

—Señor Cullen, mandaremos a analizar cuanto antes la camiseta, en menos de una hora estarán los resultados. Suelen usar este tipo de cosas para presionarlos, estoy seguro que no es la sangre de su hijo. Confíe en nosotros —explicó el agente.

Papá, Charlie y Emmett terminaron de hablar con él, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero aprecié el cielo más oscuro, oí al agente hablar y colgar minutos después con una cara más relajada.

—No era la sangre de su hijo, era sangre animal.

Cuando dijo eso le creí, mi corazón volvió a latir con su ritmo normal, pronto Tony estaría con nosotros, algo me lo decía.

— ¿Están seguros? —preguntó Charlie.

—Confirmado, señor, la comparamos con el chupón que nos dio el señor Cullen, no era su sangre, su ADN no coincide; quieren controlarlos para que no llamen a la policía, la ventaja es que no saben que ya lo sabemos y estamos de civiles por si nos ven salir crean que somos unos más de los que vivimos en este edificio —comentó.

Una llamada irrumpió el silencio.

—Señor Cullen, es su celular, responda —me ordenó el agente.

Salí de mi trance y respondí. —Bueno. —Me di cuenta de que tenían el intercomunicador activo, se podía escuchar la voz en toda la sala.

—Te llegó mi regalo —dijo la voz de James riendo—. Es una pequeña advertencia para que no te metas con nosotros. Ahora, quiero los diez millones para mañana al medio día, el intercambio se hará en la Calle Washington N° 540 de la Avenida Fox; sabré si estás con alguien, te quiero solo. Entrarás por la puerta principal, habrá un moño rojo en señal de que puedes hacerlo, caminarás hacia el interior de la casa, te repito estaremos vigilando si alguien está contigo, ¿has entendido mis explicaciones? —preguntó.

—Entendido, ahí estaré —respondí tratando de calmarme.

— ¿Ahora no preguntarás por el mocoso? ¿¡Ves que sencillo es obedecer!? Estamos en contacto. —Y colgó.

—Lo hemos rastreado. Mandaré a mis hombres a vigilar el perímetro; no se preocupe, no haremos nada, tenemos que ser cuidadosos, saber si el niño se encuentra con ellos, si es así le colocaremos un micrófono para poder oír cada uno de sus pasos, nos infiltraremos y los atraparemos después de que salga con su hijo; todo saldrá bien —declaró el agente.

—Sí, todo saldrá bien —dije con melancolía al recordar las palabras de Bella en mi mente.

—Edward, deberías decirle a Bella —sugirió Renée.

—No creo que quiera escucharme —le expliqué.

—Está dolida, esto la sobrepasa; Edward, a todos nos sobrepasa, pero más a ella —contestó Alice.

—Debes intentarlo, te necesita en estos momentos más que a nadie aunque haya dicho lo de hace unos momentos, te necesita —habló Emmett, brindándome apoyo emocional.

Asentí caminando hacia la habitación, solo encontré a Nessie durmiendo, le di un beso en la frente y caminé hacia nuestra habitación.

Se encontraba hundida en el sillón llorando, entre sus brazos tenía el osito de peluche de Tony y su frazada favorita.

—Sé que no quieres oírme, pero esto es importante —le dije, respetando la distancia entre ambos, como no dijo nada seguí hablando—: Han llegado las pruebas, no es la sangre de Tony, pertenece a un animal, solo querían asustarnos. James ha llamado, mañana se hará el intercambio, nos ha dado la dirección. —Me resigné al ver que ni siquiera me miraba, me dolía intensamente—. Yo soy el culpable de que esté pasando esta locura, pero lo remediaré; te juro que Tony regresará sano y salvo a tu lado. En unas horas iré por nuestro hijo, me han pedido que vaya solo. Solamente quiero que sepas que te amo y que pase lo que pase esto que siento jamás desaparecerá; no tienes de que preocuparte, regresaremos… —Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos, antes de que las palabras que saldrían me destruyeran—. Depositaré a Tony entre tus brazos, y después desapareceré de sus vidas para que nadie los lastime por mi culpa de nuevo. —Mi voz se estaba quebrando junto con mi corazón—. Perdóname, Bella, no los merezco —expresé dejando una parte de mi alma con ella, me giré para marcharme a la otra habitación a esperar más noticias.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme. —No te vayas, ¡por favor! Lo siento… —sollozó—. No quise decir todo eso, no quise… Pero es que ver la camiseta de nuestro hijo así me destrozó. Perdóname, Edward, por favor… —La separé lentamente de mí—. No te vayas —me rogó. Sus ojos estaban irritados por tantas lágrimas derramadas, verla triste y sufriendo me superaba.

—Solo quiero abrazarte —comenté con voz triste. Sentí cómo suspiró, la rodeé con mis brazos acercándola lo más que pude y como niños pequeños nos pusimos a llorar, era lo que necesitábamos… llorar hasta sentirnos mejor. Pasaron los segundos, minutos, horas, pudieron haber pasado años pero estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal; los sollozos empezaron a cesar por parte de ambos, respiramos varias veces hasta tranquilizarnos.

—Perdóname, no quise decir todo eso perd… —No la dejé terminar. Puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Lo sé, Bella, sé que fue un momento de desesperación, sé que no querías decirlo, pero en verdad esto es mi culpa —aseguré, pensando en las malditas de Tanya e Irina.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, solo ellas, nadie más, ¿entiendes? —argumentó mirándome a los ojos.

—Pero… —Ahora fue ella la que me calló.

—No quiero peros, tú no tienes la culpa; eres un magnífico hombre, mi hombre, padre de nuestros hijos, un buen hijo, hermano, amigo y doctor. Tony regresará mañana y esta pesadilla acabará. —Suspiró, brindándome una sonrisa—. Te amo —susurró.

—Yo también te amo. Sigo sin entender qué hice para merecerlos, pero lo agradezco —exclamé abrazándola.

—No quiero que vayas, tengo miedo de que te pase algo, no quiero que vayas —me dijo alterándose de nuevo.

—Nada va a pasarme, Bella. Han ido a inspeccionar el lugar, llevaré un micrófono y estarán ocultos los agentes; nada va a pasar. Tony y yo saldremos caminando a casa junto a ti —aseveré, depositando mi fe en Dios.

—Edward, si algo te pasara me muero, mi corazón late porque el tuyo lo hace… si te pasara algo no lo resistiría —expresó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nada va a pasarme, te lo prometo —dije, convenciéndola de la única forma que sabía… uniendo nuestros labios. Este beso no era suave, era intenso y desesperado, nos necesitábamos y el solo pensar que tal vez no regresara hacía que lo intensificara más.

Me tomó del cabello, aprisionándome más junto a ella, la conduje a la cama, recostándola; sus manos trabajaron rápidamente, tirando de mi camiseta con desesperación; busqué con mis manos ansiosamente sacar su blusa, seguí con el pantalón, llevándome sus bragas de un tirón, la ayudé a sacarme mi pantalón, bóxer y zapatos. La necesidad de unirnos en uno solo era inexplicable, me posicioné entre sus piernas y entré de una sola estocada, clavó las uñas en mi espalda, haciéndome gruñir. La excitación estaba mezclada con la ansiedad, hicimos el amor de una forma salvaje y silenciosa… Recordando que la familia se encontraba en la sala con un grupo de agentes. Esa era una forma en la que nunca habíamos experimentado. Sentí sus paredes aprisionarme, su orgasmo estaba llegando igual que el mío, sentí mi miembro palpitar para minutos después correrme dentro de ella. Apoyé mi frente a la de ella, mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a su ritmo normal.

—Te amo —le dije besándola suavemente.

—También te amo, esto ha sido…

—Impresionante —comenté terminando la frase.

—Sí —afirmó volviéndome a besar.

**POV Bella**

Después de vestirnos salimos a ver si había noticias. La familia nos sonrió al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas; Jacob y Vanessa también se encontraban ahí. Renesmee estaba en los brazos de Alice, dormida profundamente.

—Emmett y Rosalie fueron a casa a ver al pequeño Emmy, no quisieron molestarlos, nos pidieron que los despidiéramos, estarán de regreso dentro de unas horas —informó Carlisle.

—Es justo que descansen, Emmy está muy chico aun para estar lejos de sus padres. —Un nudo en la garganta se me formó recordando a Tony; Edward lo notó y me abrazó; me sentí segura, como siempre, a su lado.

—Nos hemos enterado y queríamos saber si necesitan nuestra ayuda —ofreció Jacob.

—Gracias, Jacob —le dije. Caminé hacia él y lo abrasé al igual que a Vanessa.

—Señor Cullen, siento interrumpir, ¿pero ya tienen el dinero? —preguntó el Agente Liam.

Hasta ahorita no había tenido en cuenta el tema del dinero, miré a Edward detenidamente.

—Tenemos, entre Bella y yo, cinco millones; mi padre nos prestará tres millones más, son un total de ocho —les explicó—. No quería que te agobiaras con eso, le pedí a mi padre y Jasper que se encargaran —comentó poniéndome al tanto de la situación, cosa que agradecí.

—Lo que falta lo pongo yo y no quiero negaciones —dijo Jacob.

—Pero… —protestó Edward.

—Te lo debo Bells, se los debo es lo menos que puedo hacer —nos dijo a media sonrisa.

—Gracias, Jacob, pero te lo devolveremos. —Aceptó Edward con una sonrisa estrechando la mano.

—Lo primordial es Anthony, el dinero no importa, ahora nos vamos. Mañana por la mañana estaremos aquí con el dinero.

—Gracias —le dije, caminando hacia él y abrazándolo, él me abrazó y sentí que había vuelto ese Jake de antes.

Edward y yo decidimos quedarnos en la sala, abrazados, acurrucados con Nessie quien dormía profundamente, estaba muy tranquila… demasiado.

—Edward, Carlisle —los llamé.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —susurró Edward.

—Dime, hija —me instó Carlisle.

—Nessie ha estado demasiado calmada, ni siquiera ha llorado, ¿no creen que… Tony le transmite cómo está?

— ¿Qué quieres decir, amor? —me preguntó Edward, mirándome detenidamente.

—No es normal que esté así, dado que ayer no paraba de llorar aunque estuviera en nuestros brazos, me refiero a que tal vez Tony esté sedado y por eso Nessie pareciera estar igual… Tengo miedo de que puedan ser tan imprudentes y no sepan cuidarlo —confesé mis dudas.

Se quedaron mirándose y meditando mis palabras.

—Probablemente tienes razón, Bella. La relación entre mis nietos no es del todo normal. La ciencia afirma que solo los gemelos son capaces de sentir esa clase de emociones, puesto que comparten la misma placenta, pero Nessie y Tony son mellizos y sin embargo están sincronizados; cuando estuvieron a nuestro cuidado nos dimos cuenta que estando juntos viven en su burbuja, sus sentimientos son únicos, se aman, es maravilloso, pero cuando crezcan no quiero imaginarme los celos que surgirán entre ellos.

— ¡Oh! —Fue todo lo que dije al imaginarlos. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

—Papá tiene razón, en estos momentos que han estado alejados se han necesitado tanto que Tony tal vez le transmite a Nessie sus emociones y sentimientos, y Nessie los resiente, pero ese par ya estarán juntos; te lo prometo, amor —expresó Edward besando mi frente.

Después de esa conversación nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. A eso de las seis de la mañana nos despertamos a ducharnos, vestirnos y tomar café; una media hora después todo era un caos, había dinero por toda la casa; todos, tanto familia como agentes, estábamos contando los billetes, después de cuatro horas teníamos los diez millones reunidos y empacados. Almorzamos con la familia y una vez más rezamos por el regreso de Tony y Edward, quien iba a su encuentro.

—Señor Cullen, es hora, debemos irnos para que llegue justo a tiempo —informó el Agente Liam—. Necesito que lleve esto. —Señaló, tendiéndole un chaleco—. Es por su seguridad. —Edward asintió dejando que se lo pusieran—. El audífono y micrófono también. —Otro agente se lo colocó.

— ¿Escucha, señor? —le preguntó.

—Sí —contestó Edward.

—Ok, entonces eso es todo, le daremos instrucciones, todo saldrá bien.

—Edward, no quiero que nada te pase —exclamé aferrándome a él.

—Todo saldrá bien, Bella, traeré a Tony a casa —aseguró, besando mi frente.

Suspiré resignada. —Más te vale traer tu trasero de vuelta a casa, Cullen, o juro que así vayas al infierno iré a buscarte, de mí no te librarás —le amenacé dándole un casto beso.

— ¡Vaya! Una buena despedida —comentó riendo—. Regresaré a casa y traeré más que mi trasero. —Pude observar cómo los demás veían la escena y ocultaban la risa. Teníamos la confianza de que todo saldría bien, hoy se respiraba tranquilidad, el ambiente era agradable; tenía fe en que mis dos hombres regresarían a casa.

—Bella —me llamó Edward.

— ¿Sí? —Lo miré y sus ojos brillaron.

—Cuida mi corazón —susurró en mi oído—. Lo he dejado contigo —me dijo besándome lentamente.

Después de abrazos y bendiciones vi a Edward partir de casa. Sin duda alguna habían sido casi dos días, cuarenta y dos horas, dos mil quinientos cuarenta minutos de sufrimiento, llanto, dolor, miedo, desesperación… Las peores horas de mi vida, jamás le desearía algo así a un ser humano; ahora solo esperaba ver entrar por esa puerta a Tony en brazos de su padre.

**POV Edward**

Salimos de casa rumbo a la dirección que nos habían dado, yo iba en mi coche, los demás agentes iban detrás en otros autos; contaba los minutos para ver a mi hijo, estos días habían sido el mismo infierno. Me estaban dando instrucciones a través del audífono para que pudiera llegar sin problemas a la dirección. Después de una hora y media de camino, aparqué el coche y bajé con las maletas del dinero.

_—Señor Cullen, actúe lo más tranquilo que pueda, estaremos aquí para resolver cualquier cosa. —_El Agente Liam estaba a cargo de cada uno de mis movimientos.

Entré a la casa donde estaba el moño rojo colgado.

–Hola —llamé. Un hombre que reconocí perfectamente me recibió con una sonrisa.

—Qué bueno que sea puntual, ahora subamos a su auto, mi socio nos espera.

— ¿Mi hijo? —pregunté.

— ¿Acaso pensaba que estaría aquí? Este solo era el punto de encuentro, ahora mismo lo llevaré a donde se encuentra su hijo, pero antes… ¿el dinero? —preguntó.

Abrí una maleta mostrándole parte del dinero. —Aquí hay cinco millones, el resto está en la otra —respondí a su pregunta.

—Ok, marchémonos —me apremió, indicando la salida.

El Agente Liam habló:_ —Señor Cullen, los dejaremos ir solos, está desconfiando, no se preocupe a través del rastreador llegaremos en unos minutos._

Subimos a mi auto, me condujo por muchos lugares, sabía cuál era su objetivo: despistar en caso de que estuviera acompañado, pero si los perdíamos el carro traía un rastreador, según me había informado el agente. Casi una hora después de camino me hizo entrar por un sendero, llegamos después de diez minutos de camino más; el lugar estaba rodeado por muchos árboles, cuando nos acercamos me percaté que habían nueve hombres flanqueando la entrada, en ese momento agradecí no haber desechado la ayuda de la policía. Laurent les dio una orden y entramos, era una casa de dos pisos, muy grande, aunque se notaba algo descuidada.

—Es por aquí —indicó Laurent conduciéndome a la entrada. Tomé las maletas una en cada costado y me adentré en la casa.

_—Señor Cullen, vamos llegando, ¿está rodeada la casa? —me preguntó el agente._

—Sí —susurré.

_— ¿Cuántos hombres? —Volvió a preguntar._

—Nueve —susurré. Tosí para que no lo notaran.

_—Rodearemos la casa por la parte de atrás, tengo cuarenta hombres, una ambulancia y dos tiradores; no pierda la calma._

Me condujo hasta la habitación de arriba y entramos.

— ¡Pero mira quién ha venido a rescatar a su hijo! —Ese era James, reconocí su voz—. Mi dinero —exigió.

—Está aquí —le dije señalando las maletas.

—Espero que sean los diez millones, de lo contrario ni tú ni tu hijo volverán a ver la luz —amenazó.

—El dinero está completo, ¡quiero a mi hijo! —le demandé.

—Laurent, dile a Tanya e Irina que traigan al mocoso.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió. Tanya caminó hacia James y se sentó en sus piernas.

Entró Laurent, seguido por Irina y con Tony en brazos; mi corazón latió con fuerza al volver a ver a mi bebé, estaba envuelto en una sábana y sin camisa. ¿Pero qué clase de personas eran? Noté una mirada de arrepentimiento en Irina, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho, caminó hacia Tanya y le entregó a mi hijo.

—Tengo que admitirlo, Edward, se parece a ti —comentó mirando a mi bebé quien dormía ¡Estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado!

—Qué le han hecho, ¿por qué está tan tranquilo? —pregunté enojado.

—Creo que se nos pasó la mano, Cullen, solo está dormido —explicó James despreocupado.

— ¿Qué le han dado? —exigí saber.

—Diazepam, le dimos doble dosis… lo siento —respondió Irina.

—No vengas con arrepentimientos, Irina, querías vengarte de lo que Edward te hizo. ¡Dejarte! —exclamó Tanya—. Ahora no muestres arrepentimiento —le reprendió levantando la voz. Irina solo agachó la cabeza.

—Quiero a mi hijo, tomen el dinero —les dije arrojando las maletas—. Entréguenme a Tony.

Laurent tomó las maletas, James le indicó que saliera.

—Verás, Cullen. Ese era el plan, tomar el dinero y entregarte a tu hijo, pero mi mujer se ha puesto necia al respecto; por cierto, no me he presentado del todo bien, soy James Witherdale, por quien te dejó Tanya cuando eras un don nadie, con tu patética excusa de quiero superarme por mí mismo, cuando tu familia se pudre en dinero.

Ese era el idiota por el que ella me dejó. Eso ya no me importaba, lo que sí me importaba era qué diablos quería decir con que Tanya se había puesto necia.

—Ya te entregué el dinero, ahora devuélveme a mi hijo —le gruñí.

—No, Edward… No, cariño, tu mocoso se queda conmigo, ¿acaso crees que te dejaré ser feliz tan fácilmente? Este niño desaparecerá de tu vida y la maldita de Isabella jamás podrá ser feliz, y me temo que él tampoco —explicó señalando a Tony.

—No —dije caminando para arrancarlo de sus manos.

—No avances más o te disparo —amenazó James sacando una pistola.

_—Vamos a actuar, señor Cullen, ahora —informó el Agente Liam_. Un ruido proveniente de afuera nos alertó, se escucharon balazos, unos seguidos tras otros. James se asomó por la ventana.

—Eres un maldito, jugaste sucio —escupió James caminando en mi dirección, sin dejar de apuntarme—. Morirás.

Sin pensarlo corrí hacia él y forcejeé intentando quitarle el arma. Era una lucha por salvar mi vida, no me daría por vencido, logró empujarme y disparó; sentí un ardor enorme en mi brazo, miré y la sangre me escurría, el muy maldito me había tratado de dar, por suerte era solo un rozón, pero cómo dolía. Me aventé contra él y empecé a golpearlo. Tanya agarró un objeto y lo lanzó dándome en el brazo.

— ¡Ahhhhh! —Un grito de dolor salió de mí.

Irina corrió hacia Tanya, quitándole a Tony de sus brazos.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, perra? —cuestionó a Irina.

—No voy a permitir que lo lastimes, Tanya. Yo quería venganza, pero estaba en un error, yo crecí sin madre y sé el dolor que se siente no tenerla, no permitiré que lo alejes de su madre por mucho que no me agrade.

—Eres una estúpida, devuélveme al mocoso —le exigió.

Irina se echó a correr con Tony en sus brazos. Tanya sacó de un cajón otra arma, me alarmé cuando salió corriendo, golpeé a James varias veces contra el suelo hasta que su arma se soltó, le di una patada y antes de que pudiera girarme me golpeó con fuerza, sentí mis ojos cerrarse.

— ¡Tanya, vámonos, no seas estúpida! —le gritó.

—No sin el mocoso —le gritó Tanya como respuesta.

—Pues vete al infierno entonces, querida. —Y sin decir más se fue huyendo.

Reaccioné, sabiendo que Tanya tenía un arma y estaba loca, desquiciada y quién sabe qué más. Vencí a la fuerza que me arrastraba a la oscuridad y salí corriendo en busca de mi hijo; unos disparos se oyeron en la parte de abajo, seguí corriendo hasta que encontré una puerta abierta, la cual era una habitación.

—Entrégame al niño —pidió Tanya.

—Ya te dije que no, seré una perra, pero no una desalmada —exclamó Irina.

—Entrégamelo o morirás —advirtió apuntándola con el arma.

Cuidadosamente y sin hacer el menor ruido posible caminé hacia Tanya.

—Detente, Edward —ordenó girándose ante mí—. O morirás tú también, querido.

—Hoy no me toca, Tanya. Prometí a mi esposa regresar a casa —le dije sonriéndole, fingiendo el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

—Entonces regresarás sin él —arguyó apuntando el arma hacia Tony. Sin más me abalancé sobre ella, en esos momentos odiaba ser un caballero, quería molerla a golpes, pero no podía… Era una mujer. ¡Rayos! Maldije internamente. Debía admitir que ella tenía fuerza, estaba a punto de quitársela cuando me mordió la hija de… me mordió.

—Suelta la maldita arma —rugí—. Suéltala —le grité.

—Ya te dije que no, querido. La muerte de tu hijo te pesará por el resto de tu vida. —Empezó a reír histéricamente. Forcejeé con ella, haciendo presión en su mano izquierda para que soltara el arma, cuando por fin cayó al suelo, me agaché a recogerla y sentí algo que impactaba el brazo lastimado, grité por el dolor y la sangre volvió a brotar.

Tomó el arma entre sus manos, apuntó hacia Irina y Tony.

—Nooo —grité empujándola, pero el arma se disparó. Vi a Irina caer al suelo con mi hijo, corrí hacia ellos con más miedo que nunca—. ¿Están bien? —le pregunté a Irina.

—Toma a tu hijo —susurró con dolor. De uno de sus costados vi la sangre brotar—. Él está bien —me dijo, tendiéndome a Tony.

—La bala debió alcanzar algún órgano, tenemos que atenderte —expresé mientras aferraba en mis brazos a mi bebé.

Una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

—Siempre siendo tan gentil, no lo merezco, ¡perdóname! —susurró cerrando sus ojos. Con una mano verifiqué su pulso, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo… Irina ya no tenía pulso, había fallecido.

—Te perdono —hablé. Tenía la esperanza de que lo escuchara—. Te arrepentiste y protegiste a Tony, te perdono… Qué descanses en paz —dije.

— ¡Pero qué patética escena! Eres un estúpido, Edward, tienes una última oportunidad —dijo Tanya a un escaso metro de distancia con el arma aún en sus manos—. Nos vamos juntos con tu mocoso o los dos se mueren —exclamó sonriendo.

Miré a mi pequeño, quien estaba sedado por las estúpidas drogas que le habían administrado, necesitaba urgentemente que lo atendieran; pensé en Bella y en Nessie. Cerré los ojos por unos minutos.

Perdóname, Bella, te prometí que regresaríamos pero parece ser que nos veremos en la otra vida, mi cielo. Prometo cuidar a Tony, las amamos.

Suspiré profundamente, no podía ser más egoísta, pero primero muerto que irme con Tanya y arrastrar a Tony al peligro.

Perdóname, Tony.

Nessie, te amo.

La decisión salió de mis labios. —Mátame, no pienso irme contigo, aunque seas la única mujer en el mundo —le escupí con furia.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, así será, querido. Lo único bueno de todo esto será que tu esposa sufrirá por el resto de su vida al perder a su adorado esposo y a su hijito. Adiós, Edward, fue un placer conocerte —manifestó riendo, jaló el gatillo. Abracé más fuerte a Tony.

Te amo, Bella, dije cerrando los ojos.

Conté tres disparos, pero nunca sentí el impacto, abrí los ojos de golpe.

—Siento haberme tardado, señor Cullen —se disculpó el Agente Liam—. Pero tuvimos que enfrentarnos a quienes protegían la casa, están muertos.

—Estamos vivos —logré decir. Vi el cuerpo de Tanya en el suelo, sin vida. Jamás había deseado la muerte a nadie, pero ella se lo merecía.

—Atrapamos a Laurent, el señor James está muerto, la señorita Tanya ya lo puede ver usted y creo que la señorita Irina también —dijo mirando al cuerpo.

Los paramédicos ingresaron.

— ¿Hay heridos? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—El señor Cullen, parece ser que tiene un rozón en el brazo —explicó el agente—, y una mordida —terminó diciendo con una ceja fruncida.

—Tony —expliqué, olvidando mis heridas—. Lo sedaron, deben buscar qué fue lo que le dieron, desde que llegué está así. —Me ayudaron a levantarme y bajamos las escaleras. Aún traía en brazos a Tony, no quería soltarlo por más que me doliera el brazo. El dolor que sentí hace unos momentos cuando creí que lo habían herido era insoportable comparado con este dolor.

—Hemos encontrado la sustancia que le dieron, estará bien, señor Cullen, permítanos monitorearlo —sugirió un paramédico. Suspiré antes de entregarles a Tony, me indicaron que me sentara en una camilla, cerraron la ambulancia rumbo al hospital. Dos autos de la policía nos custodiaban.

Empezaron a curarme, le administraron a Tony suero por alguna posible deshidratación. Quería que terminaran rápido, tenía que ir a casa, sabía que Bella estaría desesperada y preocupada, hacían más de cuatro horas desde que me despedí de ella.

Cuando llegamos al hospital se llevaron a revisión a Anthony, desinfectaron mis heridas, me curaron y vendaron, en unos días estaría como nuevo, solo tendría que tener cuidado y hacerme unos análisis por posibles enfermedades a causa de la mordida. Después de media hora entró el agente Liam, seguido de una enfermera con Tony despierto, me bajé rápido de la camilla.

—Tony —exclamé con lágrimas en los ojos.

La enfermera me tendió a mi hijo, lo abracé, tratando de no lastimarlo. Su manita se posó en mi mejilla.

—Ya estás con papá, pequeño. Papá te ama —le dije besando su frente. Esa sonrisa que aparecía cuando cerraba mis ojos estaba ante mí, mi pequeño estaba conmigo y en unas horas estaría con su madre y nuestra familia.

—Él está bien, señor. Lo hemos revisado y los residuos de lo que usaron para sedarlo han desaparecido de su organismo, la persona que lo sedó sabía lo que hacía, eso ayudó mucho; lo hemos alimentado, ahora ya se puede ir a casa —comentó la enfermera.

—Gracias —expresé, agradecido de que todo esto terminara.

—Ya podemos irnos —dije mirando al Agente Liam.

—Claro, su auto será llevado por uno de mis agentes, tendrá que testificar contra Laurent. Por cierto, hemos hallado su dinero en uno de los autos de los secuestradores, lo recuperamos y ahora se encuentra en mi patrulla, lo escoltaré hasta su casa. Gracias por no dejar de confiar en nosotros —me dijo, tendiéndome la mano.

—Gracias a ustedes por no rendirse —exclamé—. Usted nos ha salvado la vida, muchas gracias.

—Solo hacía mi trabajo, ahora vamos —me apremió caminando hacia la salida.

Abordamos el coche. Por el retrovisor noté mi Volvo seguido de otra patrulla. Tony estaba recostado en mi pecho, con su manita se aferraba fuertemente de mi mano, como si temiera que lo alejaran nuevamente de nosotros.

—Mamá nos espera, Tony —le susurré—. Tu familia te espera —le dije acariciando sus mejillas.

El camino fue largo, los párpados me pesaban, pero temía cerrar los ojos y que Tony desapareciera. El dolor en el brazo había disminuido después de un largo trayecto; mi pequeño seguía acurrucado en mi pecho, pero con sus ojitos abiertos viendo el paisaje. Cuando doblamos en la esquina para llegar a casa mi corazón empezó a latir más tranquilo.

—Por fin en casa —murmuré para Tony.

Bajé con Tony y caminé rápidamente hacia el ascensor. El señor Copper me miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¡Bendito sea Dios! Señor, me alegro que el pequeño esté a salvo —me dijo.

—Gracias, Copper. Y sí, bendito sea —comenté palmeando su espalda.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el último piso, el Agente Liam venía detrás de nosotros, toqué a la puerta y mi padre la abrió.

— ¡Dios bendito! —exclamó.

Caminé hacia dentro y la familia estaba reunida, incluidos Jacob y Vanessa, a quienes ya consideraba parte de mi familia.

Bella tenía a Nessie en brazos, cuando me vio corrió hacia nosotros y nos abrazó.

—Mi bebé —susurró acariciando a Tony—. Están en casa, mi Tony —dijo sollozando. Tomé a Nessie en brazos y le pasé a Tony, quien empezó a moverse intranquilo entre mis brazos y con la mirada fija en su madre—. Estás bien, Tony. Mamá está contigo, mamá te ama, pequeño —expresó llenándolo de besos.

La familia se acercó haciéndole mimos y cariños a Tony, quien no quería alejarse de los brazos de su madre.

Nessie y Tony se quedaron mirando fijamente y después unas sonrisas aparecieron en sus caritas, estiraron sus manitas hasta tocarlas, todos nos quedamos en silencio, sorprendidos al ver la interacción de nuestros hijos.

—Edward —exclamó Bella—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —me preguntó nerviosa.

— ¿Hijo, pero qué te sucedió? —preguntó mamá, acercándose. Tocando con cuidado los dos vendajes.

—Solo es un rozón y una mordida —expliqué—. Estoy bien, Tony también está bien… Ambos fuimos llevados al hospital a revisión —aclaré.

— ¿Pero cómo te ha pasado? —curioseó Alice.

Suspiré y empecé a contarles todo lo sucedido, sin omitir detalles, ya que cada que lo hacía me fulminaban con la mirada; todos estaban en total silencio prestando atención. Bella tenía sujeta mi mano, cuando llegamos a la parte del enfrentamiento la apretaba con fuerza; cada vez que se estremecía, la acercaba más a mí para que se tranquilizara. Después de varios cafés y de terminar diciendo que gracias al Agente Liam estábamos vivos, la familia se tensó al oír cómo acabaron Tanya, Irina y James, y sobre Laurent aún teníamos que ir a testificar para que se pudriera en prisión, eso es lo que se merecía.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo Bella al agente Liam—. Gracias por salvar a mi familia —le expresó abrazándolo.

—Era mi deber, señora Cullen —le dijo sonriendo.

—Como quiera gracias, gracias —manifestó un beso en su mejilla.

Después de que el Agente Liam se retirara junto con su equipo, la felicidad y paz volvió a la casa, las mujeres se dispusieron a preparar la cena, mientras que nosotros veíamos un partido de futbol. Cenamos y una vez más agradecimos porque esta pesadilla terminara, se despidieron de nosotros; les mencioné a Jacob y mi padre que mañana tendrían que acompañarme puesto que se nos regresaría nuestro dinero, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y se marcharon a descansar.

Entre mis brazos tenía a mis hijos profundamente dormidos en el sofá.

—Te amo —expresó Bella, sentándose junto a mí—. Gracias por traer a Tony a casa, por cumplir tu promesa —me dijo besándome.

—Dios permitió que volviera a nuestro lado, ahora solo hay que preocuparnos por ser felices —manifestó besando su frente.

—Mmm… podíamos festejar esta noche tú y yo, después de acostar a los "Mini Cullen" —me dijo usando el apodo que les había puesto. Una enorme sonrisa cruzó por mis labios.

—Eso es una idea estupenda —afirmé besándola suavemente.

—Tenía tanto miedo, hubo un momento en que mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y sentí un gran vacío —explicó derramando una lágrima.

—Tranquila, amor. Lo que importa es que estamos aquí los cuatro y disfrutaremos ver crecer a estas preciosidades que hicimos —expresé, mirándola pícaramente.

—Tienes razón, tal vez dentro de unos dos años podamos volver a crear otra cosita como esta —dijo señalando a mis pequeños.

—Dentro de dos años le tomaré la palabra, señora Cullen, haremos otro bebé igual de lindo y perfecto que sus hermanos, solo espero que herede algo de mi esposa —comenté sonriendo.

—Ya lo veremos, ahora vamos a dormir —habló tirando de mí.

—A dormir, hermosa —le insté caminando hacia el cuarto de los bebés.

Los cambiamos, los arropamos y nos quedamos observándolos por un largo tiempo.

—Son hermosos, prometo hacerlos felices cada día de su vida —les susurré para que no se despertaran.

—Lo mejor que nos ha pasado son nuestros angelitos. Sé que cumples tus promesas, serás un gran padre —aseguró besándome.

Después de días de oscuridad, seguimos el trayecto entre pequeñas risas hasta llegar a nuestra habitación, donde hicimos el amor, disfrutando del otro en cada perfecto y exquisito momento; olvidando los malos momentos y recibiendo los buenos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Tempra: Jarabe para el alivio de la fiebre, el dolor y algunas molestias relacionadas con gripe y catarro.

Diazepam: Farmaco derivado de la 1,4-benzodiasepina, con propiedades ansiolíticas, miorrelajantes, anticonvulsivantes y sedantes.

Y bien la pesadilla acabo y pagaron los culpables. Para aquellas que querían justicia Tanya e Irina la han recibido.

Espero no haberlas hecho sufrir mucho, pero como ven Tony regreso a casa con sus padres.

Una cosa que me emociona y me hace feliz: "**DECISIONES AL AMARTE" **ha sido nominada entre una de las diez historias "MEJOR TRAMA ORIGINAL", las votaciones empezaran a partir del 10 de Julio en el blog de los "FANFICTION ADDICTION AWARDS 2013"

Todo lo que empieza termina y si chicas, esta historia está llegando a su final, 1 capítulo más y solo nos queda el Epilogó y un Outtake

****Kathow16, Eve Runner, Beakis, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, Yani-Cullen, MalloryGreatson, Natalia, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maricoles, Alimago, Lexa0619, Janelez, Lucia Cullen Hale, Sheyla18, Elizabeth1485,Laura Kathrine, Dmontse Cullen, Stefanny93, Isacobo, Ela fordyce, Maiisa, Lunha222, Jhanulita, Miraura21, Sophia76, BlackHole16, Andre, Nathalia, Ta5myy, Lupin410, Ela fordyce, Freckles03, Amy Swan, Kedchri, Vhica, Klary Alice Cullen Swift, Mahely, Francisca C.W, Andredecullen, Angelica, Lizzyrk, Mercurybulsara, Mahely, Mirnaswan, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, AshleSwan, Tiuchis, Andre, Solecitopucheta, Numafu, Beastyle, ElisaCullen86, Lilly BLack Masen, Lore 562 y aquellos que dejan su mensaje sin nombre.  
><strong>**

****Solo me queda agradacer a cada una de estudes quien me han seguido y han seguido esta historia, en verdad muchas gracias, cada comentario para mi es muy importante.****

****Karina Castillo****


	41. capitulo 40: Recuerda, vive y agradece

_Mil gracias Eve por apoyarme en cada capítulo, significa mucho para mi._

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo 40: Recuerda el pasado, vive el presente y agradece el futuro.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella<strong>

Después de esa horrible pesadilla que vivimos, las cosas empezaron a marchar bien, había pasado ya una semana desde aquel suceso; nos habíamos instalado esta mañana en nuestra nueva casa, comenzando una nueva vida, olvidando los últimos momentos tormentosos que se vivieron en nuestra antigua casa.

Le pedí a Edward que vendiera el departamento, no podría volver ahí aunque la mayor parte fueron recuerdos felices, siempre iba estar presente todo el dolor que vivimos cuando Tony fue arrancado de nuestros brazos, aún recuerdo como sentí que mi corazón se desgarraba cuando habían pasado horas y no tenía noticias de dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

_Estaba caminando de aquí para allá por todo el departamento, mi madre tenía a Nessie en sus brazos, ya que mi estado no ayudaba mucho y no quería que mi pequeña sintiera cómo estaba._

— ¿Por qué no hemos sabido nada? —pregunté abiertamente.

—No lo sabemos, hija —respondió Carlisle, igual de preocupado que yo.

—Ya han pasado más de tres horas —exclamé mordiéndome el labio fuertemente hasta que sentí el sabor de la sangre, entonces lo solté al instante.

—Quieres dejar de lastimarte, Bella, te arrancarás el labio —se quejó Emmett, quien tenía entre sus brazos a Rose.

Dejé de escucharlo y seguí paseando. La desesperación me invadió después de un tiempo, sentí una opresión en el pecho, me quedé quieta, respirando entrecortadamente, sentí que unos brazos me consolaban.

—_Tranquila, hija. Verás que en cualquier momento cruzaran por esa puerta —me dijo Esme._

—No me siento bien, tengo un dolor aquí —expliqué, señalando mi corazón—. Siento miedo, sé que están en peligro, mi corazón me lo dice, mi alma me lo grita —expresé abrazándola.

_Ella solo trató de consolarme acariciando mi cabello. _

—_Fe, Bella, solo fe —me susurró. __Asentí lentamente y me puse a rezar pidiendo con todas mis fuerzas que protegieran y me regresaran a Edward y Tony, sanos y salvos._

El tiempo pasó y seguíamos sin tener noticias. Nessie me reclamo, pues empezó desesperada a llorar, la tomé en brazos para tranquilizarla.

—_Papá y Tony pronto vendrán, cielo, él lo prometió —le susurré, dándole un beso en la frente._

_Estaba a punto de salir corriendo a buscarlos sino llegaban en una hora más, cuando la puerta se abrió, mi corazón pareció repararse después de ser destrozado, pude jurar que sentí mi alma descansar cuando Edward entró con Tony en brazos; corrí hacia ellos con Nessie en brazos y nos abrazamos, besé a mi bebé con todo el amor posible, lo aferré entre mis brazos sintiéndome de nuevo totalmente viva._

La familia lo besó, acarició, cargó y abrazó, dando gracias cada uno por tenerlos a nuestro lado; me asusté cuando vi a Edward con el brazo vendado, después de conducirme hasta el sofá nos empezó a contar todo lo que vivió, estaba omitiendo detalles, todos lo sabíamos, por lo cual lo fulminamos con la mirada.

_Se pasó las manos por la cabeza y empezó de nuevo a contarnos las cosas sin omitir nada; cuando llegó a la parte en que estuvieron a punto de morir, me tensé y un escalofrío me recorrió, Edward lo notó porque estaba apretando su mano fuertemente, él me atrajo más hacia sí, tratando de tranquilizarme. No podía creer que Irina murió de esa forma, cuando Edward nos contó que había protegido a Tony porque se había arrepentido, sentí tristeza pues esa no era una forma de morir, de algún modo ella había intentado reivindicarse y estaba segura que eso le salvaría, pues su arrepentimiento había sido sincero. Después de darle las gracias al agente Liam y a sus colegas cenamos en familia, ya caía la noche cuando se despidieron de nosotros con unas sonrisas llenas de felicidad y tranquilidad._

Estaba exhausta. Edward ya no tardaría en llegar, había ido arreglar unos pendientes en el hospital, mis pequeños estaban dormidos después de haberlos levantado tan temprano. Nuestra casa estaba muy hermosa, era grande, contaba con ocho habitaciones, cinco baños, sala, comedor, cocina, un estudio, otra sala en donde pusimos el piano de Edward, una hermosa chimenea, una terraza, un enorme jardín y alberca.

Suficientes habitaciones para cuando vinieran de visita nuestras familias, la habíamos comprado a las afueras de la ciudad; era una zona segura y tranquila para poder ver a nuestros pequeños correr sin tener alguna preocupación o temor.

_2 Meses después..._

Había terminado mi carrera universitaria, me había graduado con honores; el mejor regalo fue mi familia apoyándome. Ahora trabajaba desde casa, estaba sumida en una historia la cual se llamaría: "_Dos personas… Una sola alma_", le dedicaba de dos a tres horas diarias mientras mis pequeños aún dormían.

Esperaba terminarlo para enero y que lo lanzaran en febrero para el día de los enamorados. Edward aparecía en todas las revistas posibles, siempre con comentarios muy parecidos:_ "El Codiciado Doctor Edward Cullen, hizo otro logro más en la ciencia de la medicina"; lástima que este hombre tan guapo y sexy esté casado con la famosa escritora "Isabella Swan"._ Cada vez que leía un artículo así bufaba… Zorras.

Las cosas habían sido difíciles los primeros días, Anthony y Nessie habían pasado casi un mes durmiendo con nosotros, ya que o ellos lloraban o yo sentía temor, y Edward los llevaba a nuestra habitación. La casa contaba con cámaras de seguridad, preferimos hacerlo de ese modo para sentirnos más tranquilos y pareció funcionar.

En fin, ahora estábamos a veinte de diciembre, nuestros angelitos dormían en su habitación, tienen seis hermosos meses. Edward estaba de vacaciones así que habíamos ido a comprar el árbol en la mañana y solo nos faltaba decorarlo, ya que gracias a Alice toda la casa estaba decorada de Santa Claus, coronas navideñas, luces, esferas, moños… Alice era Alice y se había encargado de decorar tanto la casa de Rosalie, como la de Esme y la nuestra.

— ¿Amor, en dónde colocaremos el pino? —me preguntó Edward besándome el cuello.

—Mmm… No me dejas pensar claramente, Cullen. —Una risita salió de su perfecta boca.

—De eso se trata, de hacerte perder la cordura de amor… por mí. —Y no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo.

—Reaccionas tarde… eso lo hiciste hace años —comenté sonriendo—. El pino quedaría perfecto en la esquina que da a la ventana principal. —Le di un besito en los labios—. Así que mueve tu trasero y llévalo ahí —ordené, dándole una nalgadita.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó.

Pasamos decorando nuestro pino más de una hora, cuando terminamos suspiramos.

—Quedó muy bonito —exclamé.

—Perfecto. —Me sonrió.

—Tenemos que ir de compras, hay que buscar muchos regalos —me dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Lo sé, solo prométeme que no me regalarás nada costoso —le rogué juntando mis manos.

—No lo sé, ya sabes que esperar conmigo —expresó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mmm… por eso lo digo — inquirí dándole con un cojín.

—Eso es agresión. Señora, está arrestada.

—Si me atrapas —grité levantándome y corriendo escaleras arriba. Sentí la adrenalina en mis venas, corrí lo más rápido que pude, salí a la terraza y descendí por las escaleras al patio trasero, ¡Dios! No traía chaqueta, ¡sí que hacía frio! Iba a correr hacia el cuarto de limpieza cuando unos brazos me atraparon.

—Te tengo —susurró.

— ¡No! —chillé.

— ¡Oh, sí! Señora, usted se ha portado mal, merece un castigo —me increpó, atrapando mis labios con los suyos. El beso pasó de ser dulce a intenso, no me pregunten en qué momento desapareció nuestra ropa; es más, no sentí el frío que azotaba, eso debió ser gracias a nuestra temperatura que en esos momentos parecía la de un volcán en erupción.

Recorrimos cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, recostada bajo el frío pasto; una nueva forma de demostrarnos nuestro amor, el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, los cálidos labios entrelazando nuestras lenguas, hasta que sentí mi cuerpo vibrar, apreté el miembro de Edward cuando sentí que estallaría, produciendo en su cuerpo un magnifico orgasmo, dejó su frente en la mía y empezamos a tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones.

—Eso fue maravilloso… Mmm, creo que me gustan tus castigos —ronroneé, acomodándome la ropa.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, cada vez que hacemos el amor es mejor —explicó, ayudándome a vestir.

Eso era cierto. Cada vez que nos amábamos en cuerpo y alma era mejor, más intenso y único; jamás nos saciábamos el uno del otro con el tiempo, nos necesitábamos cada día más.

—Hay que ir a dejar a Tony y Nessie con tus padres, tenemos que ir por una lista inmensa de regalos —informé, pensando que faltaban cuatro días para navidad.

—Cierto —aseguró, ayudándome a levantar—. Ahora regresemos, ese par ya debe estar despierto —me apresuró, conduciéndome hacia la casa.

Subimos al cuarto de nuestros pequeños, que aún dormían juntos, y sí, efectivamente, dos pequeños estaban entretenidos con sus juguetes pataleando y balbuceando, lo miraba y siempre me dejaban con una sonrisa de boba. Mis hijos adoraban jalarme mechones de cabello, cuando hacían eso estallaban en risas.

Reneesme adoraba apretarle los cachetes a su padre con sus manitas, se veía tan adorable. Ya habíamos empezado con las papillas principales y las tomaron muy bien, no protestaron. Mi hermano Emmett les decía "changuitos", puesto que adoraban las bananas, era su fruta preferida.

Su carácter se iba formando, expresaban su alegría y enojo. Estaban relacionados con la familia y más con el pequeño Emmy, que ya tenía once meses, era enorme igual que mi hermano, tenía los mismos hoyitos que Emmett cuando sonreía, era precioso, aunque en carácter era igual a Rosalie.

Nos duchamos, arreglamos y preparamos los bolsos de Tony y Nessie. Con un par de besos nos despedimos de ellos, quienes se quedaron fascinados con los abuelos, salimos a recorrer todo el centro comercial en busca de los regalos para la familia y nuestros pequeños.

Después de varias horas de compras decidimos parar a comer comida china. Edward fue a dejar las a bolsas al auto, los regalos grandes los mandarían a casa mañana por la tarde; estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, escogiendo el regalo perfecto para Edward y… ¡Bingo! Una idea asaltó mi mente, sabía que le encantaría.

— ¿En qué piensas, preciosa? —me susurraron al oído.

—En las cosas que voy hacer contigo esta noche —contesté, mordiéndome el labio.

—Mmm… entonces ya quiero que anochezca —expresó, haciendo un puchero.

—Últimamente el de los pucheros eres tú, cielo; creo que Tony y Nessie se están haciendo más maduros —bromeé riendo.

Ese ceño fruncido me derrite.

—Graciosa —gruño, dándome un beso.

Seguimos recorriendo el centro comercial y cuando checamos que teníamos todo decidimos ir por nuestros hijos para regresar a casa. A eso de las ocho de la noche llegamos a casa de Esme y Carlisle, quienes nos dijeron que Tony y Nessie se portaron bien. Nos despedimos de ellos, sacando a los pequeños, quienes ya estaban en sus dulces sueños.

Antes de llegar a casa Edward paró en una pizzería para que ya no hiciera de cena y descansara, eso de descansar no le creí mucho.

—Mmm… ¿para qué quieres descanse? —cuestioné.

Su sonrisa lo dijo todo.

—Sí, cielo, para que no te canses haciendo de cenar. —Rio—. Si lo haces ya no podré cansarte yo —explicó, tocando mi muslo sensualmente.

— ¡Adicto! —repliqué, mordiéndome el labio, pues con ese toque ya me había hecho humedecer.

—Sí, nena, adicto a ti… a Isabella Cullen.

—Maneja Edward, los ojos al frente —le regañé, fingiendo enojo. El solo se rio.

Cuando llegamos a casa Edward fue a bajar todas las bolsas y servir la pizza en lo que yo iba a poner cómodos a los pequeños para dormir. Cenamos entre risas y cariños, nos fuimos a bañar en el jacuzzi, donde terminamos haciendo el amor; seguimos nuestro recorrido hasta la cama desnudos y mojándola con las gotas de agua que escurrían, debo agradecer a la calefacción o habría estado titiritando de frío. Hicimos el amor dos veces más. Tener a Edward de vacaciones era perfecto.

El tiempo sí qué pasa, cuando menos lo esperamos. Hoy era veinticuatro de diciembre, Edward y yo parecíamos locos, andando de aquí para allá, terminando de forrar regalos. La cena se celebraría en casa de mis suegros, mis padres habían llegado esta mañana y se quedaron con los consuegros en su casa, quienes les habían pedido que no se negaran.

Había nevado la noche anterior así que una fina capa de nieve cubría el piso de la ciudad, Tony y Nessie estaban en sus columpios, apostaría a que se estaban riendo de nosotros, ya que traíamos cinta pegada en varias partes con unos cuantos pedacitos de los forros de colores, tanto el pelo de Edward como el mío estaba todo alborotado; al no poder forrar bien los regalos nos frustrábamos y acabamos despeinándonos, después de forrar veinticinco regalos dimos por terminado nuestro trabajo.

Bañamos a nuestros pequeños o ellos nos bañaron, ya le habían hallado la gracia a chapotear con las manos para así mojar a sus papás, eso hacía que se rieran a más no poder; recuerdo la semana pasada que Edward iba a decir algo y Tony dio tamaño manotazo que lo hizo tragar agua, su cara fue graciosa, hasta yo terminé riendo con mis hijos.

Terminamos de cambiarlos. Nessie llevaba un vestido color azul marino, un mayon (1) negro, a juego con unos hermosos zapatos de charol y una diadema con un moño en color azul marino, regalo de su tía Alice.

Mientras que Tony llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa color azul marino de manga larga, con un moñito a juego con los zapatos negros, también regalo de su tía Alice, y encima de esos hermosos conjuntos unos abrigos súper gruesos y calientitos, pues había empezado a nevar de nuevo.

Los dejamos jugando en sus cunas y fuimos a bañarnos lo más rápido posible. Iba a matar a Alice, el vestido era hermoso pero de verlo me daba frío; era de color azul marino con vistas negras y una abertura a medio muslo, ¡Dios bendito, pero qué no se da cuenta que estamos en diciembre! ¡Vivimos en New York y está nevando! Suspiré resignada y terminé de ponerme los zapatos de tacón color negros, me hice un sencillo peinado y quedé lista; busqué mi abrigo porque ni loca salía sin el.

Edward salió, dejándome con la boca abierta como siempre; llevaba puesto un traje entre grisáceo y azul, con una camisa interior blanca y su corbata negra que hacía juego con la cinta de mi vestido y sus zapatos negros… simplemente perfecto y… ¡Ese era mi hombre! Jodidamente sexy, cálmate Bella o no llegaremos a la cena. Si Alice prácticamente nos vistió a todos pero tendría que agradecérselo. No era vanidosa, ni amante del glamour, pero nos veíamos muy bien.

Terminamos de arreglarnos, preparamos nuestra maleta y las maletas de los niños, pues nos quedaríamos a dormir donde mis suegros. Edward checó que todo estuviera cerrado, apagó las luces de la casa, acomodamos a los pequeños y nos fuimos con la familia. Cuando llegamos todos estaban reunidos en la sala.

—Sentimos la demora —me apresuré a hablar antes de que Alice me acribillara con la mirada.

—Te perdono, si te quitas ese abrigo… ¡Vamos Bella! No luces tu cuerpo —me regañó, prácticamente arrancándome el abrigo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —ni me dejó terminar—, la calefacción está puesta, no hay excusas. —Así me calló, finalizando con el ceño fruncido y un enorme puchero.

—Te ves hermosa —me elogió Esme.

—Tú también. Esme, luces preciosa —comenté abrazándola.

Les quité el abrigo a los pequeños, quienes alzaron sus manitas en dirección a los abuelos Charlie y Carlisle, quienes gustosos los tomaron en brazos. Saludé a Emmett, Rosalie, Emmy, Jasper; Tom y Sara, padres de Jazz y Rosalie, y mis padres.

Alice cargó a Nessie, pero mi hija se retorció en sus brazos, eso se me hizo raro, Nessie adoraba a su tía. El llanto de Nessie hizo que Alice hiciera un puchero y se la entregara a Esme, todos nos quedamos mirando ese suceso.

Me acerqué, observándola detalladamente, un brillo en sus ojos me llamó la atención.

—Tú ocultas algo, Alice Cullen —le dije llegando hasta ella.

—No sé de qué me hablas —se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Oh, sí, lo sabes! Tarde o temprano lo tendrás que decir, esperaré hasta la cena —anuncié.

Seguimos platicando, acordando todo para el mes de Enero, pues bautizaríamos a Emmy. Iban a ser las ocho de la noche cuando pasamos al comedor a cenar, ayudamos a Esme a servir la comida mientras que los chicos preparaban las bebidas. Acomodé a mis hijos en el corral que sus abuelos tenían para ellos, les preparé su mamila y los acosté, estaban al alcance de nuestra vista por cualquier cosa.

Antes de cenar todos dijimos unas palabras de agradecimiento por esta fecha, pedimos bendiciones para nuestra familia y empezamos a disfrutar de la cena, y pude ver a Alice nerviosa, aún no descifraba bien que era ese brillo en los ojos, quien tenía ese brillo en los ojos, mi cabeza estaba algo lenta.

_¡Rose y tú, tonta! Gritó mi conciencia, ¡oh Dios! Brinqué de emoción en mi asiento, ¿sería posible?_

— ¿Estás bien, amor? —me preguntó Edward.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —repliqué con el ceño fruncido.

—Acabas de brincar, ¿tienes frío? —¡Ups! Pensé_.  
><em>  
>—No, amor. Todo bien, cariño —le dije besándolo suavemente.<p>

Terminamos de cenar entre charlas y risas, pasamos al postre, estaba degustando el rico pedazo de pastel de chocolate cuando alguien carraspeó.

—Familia, tenemos que darles una noticia —comunicó Jasper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Qué noticia? —preguntó Sara, la mamá de Jasper.

Jasper miró a Alice y ella asintió. — ¡Estoy Embarazada! —chilló.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —grité brincando de alegría. Corrí a abrazarla con sumo cuidado—. Eres una tramposa, mira que no decírmelo a mí —le reprendí, haciéndome la indignada.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Bella, no te enojes… Siiiii —chilló haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Rayos, Alice! Cuando haces eso no hay quien pueda contigo —exclamé bufando.

Todos estallaron en abrazos, gritos, silbidos y felicitaciones…

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Dos, nos enteramos hace dos semanas pero queríamos estar bien seguros —explicó sonriendo.

Seguimos la charla en la sala, estaba recostada en el pecho de Edward, disfrutando de la vista de nuestra familia. Todos estaban aquí, sonriendo, con buena salud, un sobrino nuevo en la familia y el amor reinaba en nuestras vidas, seguía nevando y la noche se hacía más oscura; miré al reloj, marcaban las doce de la noche.

— ¿En qué piensas? —me susurró Edward.

—En que somos afortunados, amor; hijos, una familia, salud… no podría pedir nada más —le dije acurrucándome a su pecho.

—Yo sí —comentó, haciendo que lo mirara.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamé meditando sus palabras.

—Otros dos angelitos de ojos de color chocolate —me dijo besándome suavemente.

—Mmm… tienes razón… —Me acerqué más a él, sintiendo su erección que ya empezaba a despertarse—. ¿Quieres empezar ahora? —cuestioné, mordiéndome el labio.

—No hagas eso, cielo, que te juro que no pararía de hacerte el amor hasta que te quedaras embarazada —murmuró para morderme el lóbulo de mi oreja. ¡Eso me excitó!

Con una sonrisa me retiré a platicar con las chicas, Edward entró después con los regalos y los puso en el pino, todos los regalos juntos eran demasiados; podía jurar que más de cincuenta regalos rodeaban el árbol. Miré a Nessie y Tony, quienes estaban con las abuelas y sus ojitos se empezaban a cerrar.

—Es hora de dormir, peques. Su tiempo se ha acabado —les dije mirando esos hermosos ojitos color verde.

—Ya oyeron a mamá —me apoyó Edward acercándose—. A dormir.

Nuestras madres nos los entregaron, la familia se despidió de ellos con un beso en la frente y deseándoles dulces sueños, Rose también aprovechó para dormir a Emmy, los llevamos a la habitación que sus abuelos tenían para ellos, estaba agregada una cuna para Emmy, los arropamos y Edward se quedó cantándoles para que se terminaran de dormir.

Bajé para estar un rato más con la familia. Bailamos un poco, bebimos, jugamos en el play station, sí ¿Cómo lo ven? Saqué mi lado de niña y le di una paliza a mi hermano, pero mi marido me la dio a mí y Jasper se la dio a Edward. A eso de las tres de la mañana cada quien estaba acurrucado con su pareja, contando lindas anécdotas de la infancia. Nos despedimos de la familia pues mis pies me estaban matando, esta vez en silencio disfrutamos amándonos el uno al otro, hicimos el amor viendo el amanecer.

Por la mañana todos estábamos abriendo regalos. Mis hijos recibieron muchos juguetes y ropa; por parte de Edward una esclava con sus nombres grabados y una inscripción en el interior que decía: "_Mi amor es por siempre_", firmadas por EI (Edward, Isabella); por mi parte, unos relicarios en forma de corazón con las iníciales de sus nombres y en el interior una foto de Edward y yo, y en la otra mitad una foto de Tony y Nessie juntos.

Cuando intercambiamos Edward y yo nuestros regalos pegamos un grito de emoción, los dos habíamos comprado una cadenita con un relicario en forma de corazón, con una inscripción en el interior que decía: "_Tuya por siempre_" I.S y "_Tuyo por siempre_" E.C; le conté que el señor me dijo que solo habían dos, que eran exactamente iguales, creadas por la misma persona y que tenían una antigüedad de sesenta años, por eso costaban una fortuna, pero ya la otra había sido vendida.

Edward dice que le dijo que regresaría por la otra y que cuando lo hizo el señor le dijo que fue vendida la mañana siguiente, coincidencias de la vida, he de suponer que el destino creía que nos pertenecían.

Después de esa agradable mañana desayunamos y seguimos divirtiéndonos, ya entrada la noche partimos a casa, pues queríamos estar solos y disfrutar de ambos.

Los días siguientes pasaron de forma lenta pero agradable, disfruté de la estadía de mis padres en la ciudad. Mis hijos cada día nos sorprendían con algo nuevo, podía asegurar que en vez de seis meses parecían tener más, el malvado de Emmett le había regalado una camiseta a Tony que decía: "_Bebé celoso. Si te acercas a mi mami… muerdo" _y otra a Nessie que decía: "_Busco mami de repuesto para mi papá_", me enfadé tanto que terminé contándoles que cuando tenía siete años vestía mamelucos para dormir y usaba mamila, se puso tan rojo de la pena que disfruté sin arrepentimientos.

Contraatacó diciendo que cuando cumplí seis mamá me metió a clases de ballet y acabé en el bote de la basura, pues tropecé al sonrojarme cuando vi a Edward vestido de príncipe para su actuación, ¡Dios, ya ni recordaba eso! Prácticamente ese día nos pasamos sacando como dicen… los trapitos al sol.

—¿Te acuerdas, Bellita? ¿Cómo caíste al bote de la basura cuando viste a Eddy vestido de príncipe? Saliste llena de aserrín. —Y explotó en carcajadas junto con toda la familia, hasta mi querido esposo me traicionó.

Juro que estaba más roja que un tomate, sentía mis mejillas arder.

—_Me alegra saber que aún causo ese efecto en ti —me susurró Edward._

Y otro recuerdo vino a mí.

Lo fulminé con la mirada al recordar el por qué de sus palabras, mi menstruación había llegado, estaba en el tercer día y mi querido esposo salió del baño solo con la toalla enredada y para rematar empieza a vestirse ahí, en la habitación, estaba que babeaba. Suspiré. ¡Ashh! ¡Maldita menstruación!, Los llantos de Tony y Nessie me sacaron de mi ensoñación, caminé hacia la puerta, pero cometí el error de voltear a verlo. ¡Ese Dios griego era mío! Me mordí el labio y seguí caminando cuando… ¡Zaz! Me estrellé contra la pared y terminé en el piso.

— ¿Estás bien, amor? —Edward corrió hacia mí ocultando una risita.

—No te rías, Cullen es tu culpa ¡Por qué eres jodidamente guapo! —exclamé. El muy maldito solo estalló en carcajadas. Me levanté enojada y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de mis peques, quienes aún seguían con el llanto.

Treinta y uno de diciembre, el último día del año, las últimas horas; si alguien viniera con una máquina del tiempo y me preguntara si quería cambiar algo, la respuesta sería NO; amo mi vida tal y cómo es, sé que si hubiera querido corregir algunas cosas tal vez ahorita no estaría entre los brazos de Edward, con Tony y Nessie durmiendo con nosotros.

Lo que vivimos al casi perdernos por malas jugadas de la gente, el que mi angelitos y yo estuviéramos a punto de morir cuando caí en ese centro comercial o el secuestro de Tony; fue devastador, pero Dios nos pone pruebas que no nos explicamos, esas pruebas hay que aceptarlas, ahora comprendo que nadie te manda algo que no puedas superar, están ante ti, porque él sabe que eres capaz de eso y más.

Nos levantamos a desayunar, mientras yo preparaba el desayuno Edward jugaba con los pequeños en la sala, la forma de verlo interactuar con sus hijos solo descifraba algo: Edward sería un buen padre y amigo, mis hijos amarían a su padre más que a nada en el mundo.

Comimos entre los pucheros que hacía Nessie llamando la atención de su padre para que la sacara del columpio, mientras que Tony se metía a su boquita una mordedora, pues sus encías estaban hinchadas debido a que dos dientecitos empezaban a salir.

Pasamos la tarde en la sala escuchando a Edward tocar el piano; los ojitos de Nessie y Tony brillaban cada que su padre les tocaba, balbuceaban y reían, y nosotros disfrutábamos cada minuto… verlos crecer.

Cuando los pequeños acabaron cansados de tanto jugar los bañamos y arropamos para que durmieran en lo que nosotros nos arreglábamos.

**POV Edward**

Mi amada esposa y yo nos dimos una ducha disfrutando del momento, parecíamos adolecentes hormonales, pero esto era simple y maravilloso amor. La ayudé a vestirse con ese hermoso vestido negro que se ajustaba muy bien a su exquisito cuerpo, ¡Dios mío! Lo único que quería era encerrarla en la habitación y no dejarla salir en toda la noche, pero no, en unas horas sería el inicio del año, rodeados de nuestra familia.

—Te ves hermosa —susurré. Abrazándola por la cintura cuando se estaba terminando de peinar.

—Tú también te vez muy sexy —me dijo acomodándome la corbata.

—Ahora a vestir a Reneesme y a Anthony para poder irnos, ¿o prefieres quedarte? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio de una forma que hizo que un pequeño gemido brotara desde mi boca.

— ¡Isabella no hagas eso! Lo despiertas —le advertí mirando hacia mi entrepierna, mi querido amigo estaba más que listo.

—Mmm… Esa es la idea, cariño, pero más tarde. —Y sin decir más me dejó ahí con mi problema.

Pasé unos minutos tranquilizando al bulto entre mis pantalones, cuando llegué a la habitación de los niños Renesmee estaba lista, con ese hermoso vestido color negro con vistas plateadas; adorable, preciosa se veía mi nenita. Anthony estaba tratando de quitarse el moñito que su madre le había colocado encima del saquito.

—Eres mala, Swan —le susurré, abrazándola por la cintura.

— ¿Yo? —exclamó inocentemente.

—Sí, tú… pero pagarás esta noche —le advertí, recorriendo con mi mano el escote de su vestido hasta llegar a sus glúteos y apretarlos. Un pequeño gemido salió de su boca—. Estamos a mano —comenté, riéndome al ver la expresión de su cara.

Me separé de ella, colocándole los zapatitos a Nessie mientras Bella seguía con Tony. Cuando estuvieron listos Bella fue por la cámara y los retratamos en el árbol de navidad, programamos la cámara y nos tomamos fotos juntos. Preparamos los bolsos y nos montamos en el Volvo para ir a casa de mis padres.

Cuando llegamos todos estaban platicando amenamente, saludamos mientras que nuestros hijos pasaban a los brazos de sus abuelos y tíos, de nuevo Reneesme no quiso ser cargada por Alice, pero ahora sabíamos que era por su embarazo; estaba seguro que mi hermana iba tener una niña, lo presentía.

Mamá nos indicó que era la hora de cenar, estábamos en la mesa disfrutando de la deliciosa cena de mamá, y papá inició el brindis.

—Quiero agradecer este año de vida, en el cual hubo momentos felices, tristes, distanciamientos y reencuentros, como todo en esta vida; muchos hemos superado y luchado contra todo obstáculo para alcanzar la felicidad. El amor sencillamente es fácil, nosotros somos quienes lo complicamos, pero cuando amas a una persona más allá de ti mismo, nadie puede deshacer ese lazo, ese sentimiento que te pertenece en cuerpo y alma los unirá para siempre, lucharan cada día de su vida para fortalecer más su amor —Miró a mama y la tomó de la mano—, pero todo valdrá la pena, el significado de la familia será lo mas importante en tu vida, su felicidad será tu felicidad y nada más importará que eso. Doy gracias por la familia que me ha tocado, les pido a mis hijos y a quienes aunque no tengan unión conmigo de sangre, pero de igual manera yo los siento como si fueran también mis hijos —dijo mirando a Bella, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie—, que siempre escuchen a su pareja; comunicación es la principal base para una vida larga y feliz; amor es su siguiente paso, cultivándolo día a día como si fuera la primera vez. Doy gracias por mis amigos, agradezco a Dios por mi esposa y mis nietos, les deseo salud, amor y una buena economía. Una cosa más… sean siempre ustedes mismos, no olviden de donde provienen. ¡Salud! —exclamó alzando su copa.

—Salud —dijimos todos al unísono.

Estallamos en aplausos, besos y abrazos; mi padre era y siempre será mi ejemplo a seguir.

—Te amo, te amo —expresé, susurrándole a Bella.

—Eres mi vida, también te amo —me dijo besándome intensamente.

Continuamos abrazados, disfrutando de la imagen que teníamos ante nuestros ojos… Nuestra familia, mis pequeños "mini Cullen" en brazos de sus abuelos, quienes les hacían caras para que se rieran. Me detuve a pensar en el pasado, cómo fui tan tonto para no darme cuenta de la mujer que siempre tuve ahí para mí; mi mejor amiga, esa hermosa niña que vi crecer a mi lado, esa persona que se entregó a mí, amándome más de lo que merecía, a la cual profesé sentimientos más fuertes que nunca en mi vida había imaginado que existían, me dio dos hermosos angelitos y me sigue amando y no pasará un día en el que no la haga feliz. Sé que tendremos nuestros altos y bajos, pero juntos y hablando superaremos todo, estaremos juntos contemplando a nuestros nietos y jugando con ellos como ahora lo hacen nuestros padres.

Porque eso es lo que nos prepara el futuro, una vida plena y feliz, disfrutar de nuestros hijos y traer otros angelitos a esta vida para darles todo el amor que nos sea posible.

— ¿En qué piensas? —me susurró Bella después de unos minutos.

—En que nos espera una vida plena y feliz, juntos, hasta que estemos como nuestros padres y todavía más allá de la eternidad —dije con vehemencia, abrazándola.

—Eso es lo que más deseo y sé que lo lograremos ¿Porque… sabes qué?—

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté, tratando de leer sus ojos.

—En la vida se toman decisiones todo el tiempo; qué tipo de zapatos usarás, el color de tu camisa, qué auto manejaras, hamburguesa o pizza, la carrera de pediatría o economía… todo el tiempo se toman decisiones. —Respiró, mirándome con una gran sonrisa—. Pero las decisiones más valiosas e importantes que han marcado mi futuro y mi destino son… _las decisiones al amarte_, ese sentimiento que se transformó en una decisión cuando te vi aquella vez junto a Alice en el kínder. Esa decisión que tomaste al hablarme, esa decisión de ser amigos y disfrutarnos mutuamente, esa decisión que tomé al entregarme a ti, esa decisión cuando aceptaste tus sentimientos hacia mí, esa decisión cuando te dije la verdad, cuando recordaste la decisión que tomaste de perdonarme a pesar de todo, cuando decidimos estar juntos, cuando recordamos la promesa de escuchar antes que todo, esa decisión que casi me llevó a perderte, esa decisión que nos llevó hasta el altar donde sellamos nuestro amor en un acto tan puro y bendecido como unirnos ante Dios; esas decisiones que hemos tomado a lo largo de nuestra vida son las que nos han llevado hasta aquí el día de hoy —expresó con lágrimas en sus ojos, con cuidado las limpié con mis manos.

—Tienes razón, amor. La decisión más importarte ha sido la de amarte y así pasen cincuenta años más, jamás podré saber qué hice para merecerte, ¿por qué una mujer como tú está a mi lado? Pero sé que algo hice en esta vida para merecerlo y doy gracias todos los días por esa bendición —exclamé, besándola suavemente.

Caminamos hacia Tony y Nessie, y los tomamos para sentarnos en la sala con el resto de nuestra familia. La televisión estaba encendida, faltaban unos minutos para recibir el nuevo año…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

— ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —gritamos todos al mismo tiempo.

Besé a Bella como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, mordí levemente su labio, haciéndola estremecer ante mis brazos.

—Te amo —le dije respirando entrecortadamente por el beso.

—Yo también te amo, Cullen —susurró, tratando de respirar normalmente.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para amarnos y demostrarlo —le recordé.

—Por siempre y para siempre jamás —murmuró sobre mis labios.

—Eso me suena a gloria —comenté con una enorme sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¡Bienvenida sea la gloria! —exclamó, besándome de nuevo.

Así continuamos, disfrutando del amor que a ambos nos tocó desde el fondo de nuestro corazón…

**FIN.**

**Notas:**

Mayon: Leggins. Son unas medias ceñidas usadas a modo de calzas. Opacas y abiertas por el pie, se llevan como prenda externa combinadas con jerseys largos o vestidos.

Ha Terminado!

La palabra fin sin lugar a dudas es algo triste para mí, pero como todo principio tiene un fin, este ha llegado!

Agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que me brindaron su apoyo, muchísimas gracias. Uno siempre sueña con un final feliz y no podía ser de otra manera.

****Kathow16, Eve Runner, Beakis, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, Yani-Cullen, MalloryGreatson, Natalia, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maricoles, Alimago, Lexa0619, Janelez, Lucia Cullen Hale, Sheyla18, Elizabeth1485,Laura Kathrine, Dmontse Cullen, Stefanny93, Isacobo, Ela fordyce, Maiisa, Lunha222, Jhanulita, Miraura21, Sophia76, BlackHole16, Andre, Nathalia, Ta5myy, Lupin410, Ela fordyce, Freckles03, Amy Swan, Kedchri, Vhica, Klary Alice Cullen Swift, Mahely, Francisca C.W, Andredecullen, Angelica, Lizzyrk, Mercurybulsara, Mahely, Mirnaswan, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, AshleSwan, Tiuchis, Andre, Solecitopucheta, Numafu, Beastyle, ElisaCullen86, Lilly BLack Masen, Lore 562, Barbara Varga, Vanessa cullen y aquellos que dejan su mensaje sin nombre.****

Un especial agradecimiento a : Verónica Pereira, Mentxu Masen.

Aun queda el epilogo, que espero subir en esta semana que viene.

**Karina Castillo.**


	42. capitulo 41: Epílogo

_El final ha llegado!_

_Lo admito derrame una que otra lagrimita, gracias por su apoyo!_

**_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

_Mil gracias nena, por seguir ayudandome con esta historia hasta su final!_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

**POV Bella**

_10 Años después…_

La vida ha sido placentera, feliz… al realizarla y llevarla a cabo cada día junto a mi amado Edward, mi dios griego, el amor de mi vida. Hemos tenido altas y bajas, como en cualquier matrimonio, nada que no se haya arreglado con un buen diálogo, comprensión y amor, y sí, lo admito, algunas noches desenfrenadas de buen sexo.

Edward Anthony Cullen Swan y Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan están enormes, son hermosos y guapos como su padre; están a días de cumplir once años. Deberían estar en la edad de la rebelión pero no es así, son muy maduros para la edad que tienen y sobre protectores con sus hermanos menores.

Nessie ama el ballet y Tony el fútbol; les gusta leerle cuentos a sus hermanos, ayudan en las tareas del hogar y siempre se están celando cuando alguien trata de acercárseles. ¡Son adorables!

Mi familia está más unida que antes, solemos reunirnos todos los domingos en casa de los padres de Edward o de los míos; sí, papá y mamá se mudaron para el tercer cumpleaños de Emmy.

Alice y Jasper tuvieron a la princesa de sus ojos, Marie, igual de hiperactiva que su madre, y amante de las compras; una réplica exacta de Alice, con su cabello largo y esos ojos verdes, acababa de cumplir sus diez años. El principito Brandon, quien ahora tiene ocho añitos, tiene el pelo de su padre, heredó los ojos de su tía Rosalie, para su edad es muy elegante, eso lo heredó de Alice, no podía escaparse el pobre, es súper hiperactivo, para canalizar esa energía lo metieron a clases de karate, las cuales le encanta, además ama los videojuegos; y el pequeño Jackson de seis años, es igual a Jasper, tiene su cabello rubio y sus ojos, es muy tranquilo, adoraba leer cuentos de superhéroes, es inseparable de Isabella.

Mi hermano Emmett y Rosalie siguen felizmente casados, cada año se toman una luna de miel para ellos solos, dejando a los chicos con los abuelos, Al y Jazz o con nosotros. Emmy de once años y tres meses es todo un hombrecito, se parece mucho a Rosalie, heredó el cabello de su abuelo Charlie, esos hermosos risos, inseparable de Anthony; cuando están juntos ese par es un desastre. También está Liliam de nueve años, quien es igual de hermosa que Rose, tiene sus hermosos ojos azules, muy unida a Renesmee y Marie. Y por último Vera, la pequeña de dos años y meses, ella se parece a mi hermano, tiene su misma carita, pero los ojos y el cabello de Rosalie, es muy coqueta y es muy celosa, no deja que ni Rosalie toque a mi hermano cuando están juntos… Recuerdo lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Brandon.

_Estábamos comiendo cuando Liliam corrió hacia donde estaba Emmett._

—¡Papi, papi…! —gritó llamando su atención.

—Dime, nena… —le dijo mi hermano.

—Quiero ir a Hollywood —comentó sorprendiéndonos.

—¿Y eso, corazón? —le preguntó Rosalie.

—Quiero ir a los estudios de Los Angeles, buscar a Kellan y pedirle que se case conmigo —explicó saltando de alegría, dejándonos con la boca abierta.

Emmett se atragantó con su bebida y empezó a toser, Rosalie estaba partiéndose de la risa al ver la reacción de mi hermano, lo ayudó palmeándole la espalda.

—_Gracias, linda —habló Emmett cuando se recuperó._

—¿Me llevas, papi? Quiero ser la señora de Lutz, ¿sí… papito? —le pidió haciendo un puchero.

Emmett se rascó la cabeza, mientras nosotros estallábamos en carcajadas. Mi hermano nos fulminó con la mirada pero no nos importó.

—_Nena, cuando seas muy… muy grande… como dentro de treinta años más —contestó haciendo que volviéramos a reír._

—Eso no es justo, papi, es mucho tiempo. —Y sin decir más, Liliam se cruzó de brazos y se fue corriendo refunfuñando.

—Dejen de reírse —nos pidió, pero no le hicimos caso—. Recuerden que cada día están más cerca Nessie y Marie de la etapa de los enamorados en la escuela —comentó sonriendo en señal de victoria. Y ese fue el turno de atragantarse de Edward y Jasper. Nosotras solo reímos y seguimos partiéndonos de risa, acompañadas de las carcajadas de Emmett.

…

Todos estábamos organizando el cumpleaños de Anthony y Nessie, viajaría toda la familia a "Isla Esme", habíamos alquilado un avión privado; mis hijos estaban felices. Recuerdo cómo llegó nuestra pequeña Isabella…

_Cuando Nessie y Tony cumplieron sus dos añitos lo festejamos a lo grande, gracias a la insistencia de Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett sus padrinos._

_Esa noche los niños se quedaron con sus abuelos, y Edward y yo decidimos seguir la celebración solos en casa, después de haber hecho el amor más de cuatro veces._

—Amor —me dijo cuando estaba por amanecer.

—Dime, cariño —contesté.

—Ya no quiero que tomes pastillas, ¡quiero un bebé! ¿No crees que ya sea hora? —se quejó como niño chiquito.

Tenía razón, yo quería tener otro pequeñito o pequeñita.

—_Tienes razón, amor, quiero otro bebé. —Saqué las pastillas de la cómoda y las arrojé a la basura, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Edward. Esa misma semana fuimos al doctor y debido a que tenía tiempo tomando las pastillas dijo que tal vez podría tardar, pero no fue así__:__ o teníamos suerte, o Edward tenía buenos, muy buenos genes, porque dos meses más tarde ya habíamos encargado a nuestra pequeña._

Esta vez cargué con todas las náuseas, vómitos, mareos y antojos posibles, haciendo a Edward saltar de alegría al recordar que no tenía que pasar él por eso como con los "mini Cullen", pero de lo que no se escapó fue de las benditas hormonas y los antojos; corría en la madrugada al autoservicio más cercano a cumplir los antojos de su segunda princesita.

_._

_._

_._

Íbamos camino a la clínica había roto aguas.

—_Me duele, Edward, me duele —me quejé._

—Cariño, ya vamos. Respira, nena. Tranquila, amor. —Una contracción vino a mí, haciendo que casi fracturara la mano de Edward.

—Amor, necesito mi mano para conducir —me dijo quejándose ante el dolor.

—¡Oh, Cullen, esto en parte es tu culpa! ¡Cierra el maldito pico! —grité cuando otra contracción llegó—. ¡Y conduce más rápido! —exclamé.

_._

_._

_._

Dos horas más tarde un llanto inundó la habitación.

—_Es hermosa —le susurré a Edward, quien tenía lágrimas de felicidad y la misma sonrisa de bobo que cuando nació Tony._

—Eres preciosa, Isabella —expresó Edward besando su frente. Y así nació la pequeña el 13 de mayo del 2016.

…

Isabella Cullen Swan, de siete años, era demasiado alegre, siempre estaba brincando de aquí para allá, esa niña tenía demasiada energía, una vez sus hermanos nos preguntaron si estábamos seguros que si no procedía de otra galaxia, haciéndonos estallar en carcajadas por sus ocurrencias.

Tenía el cabello rubio como su abuelo Carlisle con tonos del color de mi madre, los hermosos ojitos de color verde, era perfecta. Adoraba las princesas, su personaje favorito era "Blancanieves", tenía la facilidad de manipular a su padre, quien caía bajo sus hechizos, doblegándose a lo que la princesa quería.

Recuerdo que cuando tenía tres años tuve que salir por la gira del libro "Viviendo en Familia", dejando a Edward a cargo de la casa y los niños, ya que él estaba de vacaciones por un mes. Una semana después llegué temprano a casa, estaba vacía, decidí irme a duchar en lo que llegaban las personas más importantes de mi vida. Después de una relajante ducha, bajé al oír ruido, Tony y Nessie corrieron al verme…

_—Hola, mis amores —les susurré abrazándolos—, los extrañé mucho —dije depositando besos por toda su carita._

—Hola, mami —respondieron los dos a coro—. Nosotros también.

—¿Papá e Isa? —les pregunté.

—Ma…mi —exclamó la pequeña Isa al verme.

—Hola, pequeñita. Te extrañé mucho, cariño —manifesté abrazándola.

—Isa, tamben, mamiii —chilló desprendiéndose de mi abrazo y saltando.

Ambos mordieron su labio apuntándome con su manita hacia la puerta de la entrada, segundos después un Edward súper cargado venía entrando, depositó en la mesa de la sala las bolsas y cuando se giró me vio, su cara reflejó miedo, pude notar un cambio de verde a morado, me desconcertó esa mirada por lo que la desvié hacia la mesa y noté el porqué de su miedo; había muchas princesas, caballos, todo tipo de accesorios para ellas, Spiderman, juegos de mesa, dulces, bombones, chocolates…

—_¿Y eso? —cuestioné._

—¿Si te digo que Isabella sabe muy bien cómo tener a su papá comiendo de la palma de su mano, y que Tony y Nessie utilizan a su favor el don de su hermanita, me creerías? —comentó haciendo un enorme puchero a modo de disculpa.

—Sí, te digo que es el mismo puchero que tú usas para que no te regañe cada que los complaces —repliqué cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Y si te digo que te traje dos botes de helado de chocolate y vainilla? —repuso haciéndome ojitos.

¡Diablos! Tenía un mes que solo quería comer helado, mordí mi labio en señal de rendición.

—_De acuerdo. —Suspiré—. Esta vez te has salvado, Cullen —expliqué llegando hasta él y abrazándolo fuertemente. Su olor me invadió, lo había extrañado tanto._

Nos sentamos a cenar en familia, para después ir a la sala a ver por cuarta, quinta o sexta vez… en fin, perdí la cuenta, Toy Story 2; mis hijos la adoraban. Estaba a la mitad de mi bote de helado, sí, leyeron bien, a la mitad, cuando sentí un retorcijón en mi estómago y corrí al baño del primer piso vaciando todo lo que había comido.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —me preguntó Edward, quien a mi lado me sujetaba el cabello.

—Creo que he comido mucho —expresé levantándome lentamente. Refresqué mi cara y me quedé viendo detenidamente la repisa del baño, un paquete en especial me llamó la atención, dejándome en total silencio.

—_Bella, cariño. ¿Qué tienes? —me volvió a preguntar con preocupación en su rostro._

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad asombrosa. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13.

—_Tengo 13 días de retraso, Edward —murmuré apuntando hacia las toallas sanitarias._

Edward se acercó lentamente abrazándome.

—_Pero estás tomando pastillas —indicó desconcertado._

—Lo sé, necesito una prueba de sangre —hablé mirándolo a los ojos.

—Tal vez has pescado un virus —comentó preocupado.

De pronto pensé en las ganas que últimamente había sentido de comer helado, y si a eso le añadimos el comer un poco más, batallar para despertarme por el sueño… y el vómito. ¡Cómo no lo había notado!… Aparte estaba lo más obvio… ¡mi menstruación!

—¿Y si estoy embarazada? —le pregunté esperando su reacción.

Su cara de preocupación cambió por una donde estaba analizando mis palabras y después una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—_Qué mejor noticia que esa, cariño. Otro bebé… Si es así me has hecho de nuevo el hombre más feliz del mundo —me dijo besando mi frente._

—¿De verdad? —le cuestioné sorprendida por su reacción, aunque sabía que si por Edward fuera tendríamos diez hijos.

—Claro que sí. Mi vida, un bebé es una bendición, otro pequeñito creado por el amor de sus padres, ¿no lo ves así? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño, su cara se tornó triste.

Un bebé, otro bebé, producto de nuestro amor… me imaginé un nene con los ojos de Edward, tan parecido a Anthony.

—_Sería perfecto, amor. No lo esperaba de este modo, ¡sorprendiéndonos! —exclamé—. Pero estoy feliz si un angelito crece en mí, estoy más que feliz —le dije besándolo suavemente._

A la mañana siguiente fuimos a realizarnos los exámenes, una hora más tarde Edward y yo estábamos celebrando en su oficina… estábamos esperando otro hijo.

Ese fin de semana dimos la noticia a la familia.

…

El embarazo de Thomas fue muy relajante, no tuve mareos ni vómitos y el de los antojos era Edward, yo solo solía dormir mucho y estallar cuando las hormonas declaraban la guerra. Estaba cumpliendo el noveno mes de embarazo, veníamos llegando de cenar de la casa de sus padres, Edward venía refunfuñando porque Emmett se estaba burlando de él.

…

_Estábamos disfrutando de un rico pay de fresa, Edward ya llevaba cuatro rebanadas y seguía queriendo comer más._

—Oye, cuñadito —le llamó Em—. Recuerda que la que carga a mi sobrino es mi hermana, cuando Thomas nazca Bella volverá a tener su escultural figura… pero tú… si sigues comiendo así quedarás panzón y mi hermana va a cambiarte por otro, ¿a que sí, Bella? —expresó sonriendo por la cara de "O" de Edward y su ceño fruncido.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza, reprimiendo la risita por las manos en puños de Edward.

—_Em —le reclamé—, deja en paz a Edward, él solo está comiendo por los antojos de su hijo —expliqué volteando a ver a Edward en señal de apoyo—. Y aunque estuviera gordo, feo y usara lentes, yo seguiría toda mi vida con él —expresé sonriendo. Edward me devolvió la sonrisa._

—Ahora si lo que te preocupa es que acabe la comida, te quedes con hambre y te quite el primer lugar como el "hermano más glotón que tengo"… —le dije riendo—. No tienes nada de qué angustiarte, a Edward se le pasará en cuanto nazca Thomas… tú lo tendrás para toda la vida —puntualicé causando que todos nos riéramos.

Regresamos a casa, totalmente agotados, Nessie, Tony e Isa se quedaron con Alice y Jasper; tenían una pijamada. Estaba en la cocina tomando un poco de leche cuando sentí algo escurrir por mis piernas, me congelé al ver el líquido transparente en el piso.

—¡Edward! —grité.

—¿Qué pasó, cariño?—preguntó llegando a mi lado—. Es el bebé, ¡ahora! —dijo mirando al suelo.

—Es hora, amor —afirmé sonriendo. Al fin nacería mi pequeñito.

—Voy por las cosas. —Y sin decir más se fue corriendo al segundo piso. Empecé a respirar tranquilamente, llegué a la sala y me senté. Edward bajó corriendo con las maletas, apagó la luz de la sala y salió cerrando la puerta de la casa. Me quedé en shock.

— ¡Pero qué diablos ha hecho! —exclamé enojada. Oí el motor del Volvo encenderse y salir disparado—. Me ha dejado —afirmé—. Se ha olvidado de nosotros —dije frotándome el vientre.

—¡Ahh… EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN… —grité. Respira me dije a mi misma—. Perdona, cielo —le hablé frotándome el vientre—, pero… papá nos ha dejado, Thomas, el muy tonto… —Me paré y prendí la luz—. Ahora hay que esperar a que se dé cuenta a tiempo. —Una contracción me chocó—. ¡Oh, rayos! Thomas, duele mucho —dije acariciando mi vientre.

Pasaron cinco minutos y otra contracción más cuando oí el Volvo aparcar afuera de la casa.

—_Bella, amor. Bella… —me llamó Edward al entrar._

Estaba cruzada de brazos fulminándolo con la mirada.

—_Lo siento, cariño, no sé cómo te he podido olvidar, lo siento no ha sido mi intención —se disculpó mirándome con preocupación._

—¡Eres… ahhhh! —grité cuando otra contracción me atacó, sin duda eran más fuertes que antes—, un tarado, Cullen. Pagarás caro —expresé conteniéndome por el dolor—. Ahora muévete y ayúdame a llegar hasta el auto.

—Lo siento, cariño, lo siento —me decía mientras caminábamos al Volvo.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que me habías dejado? —le pregunté ahora con una pizca de humor por el nerviosismo de Edward, con Isa no había sido así.

—_Bajé corriendo como loco, arranqué el auto, iba en la sexta avenida cuando le marqué a nuestros padres para avisarles, entonces mamá me preguntó que cómo te sentías y fue cuando volteé para preguntarte: ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Pisé el freno a fondo al darme cuenta de lo sucedido, grité: "¡Bella me va a matar, la he dejado!", mamá me regañó por el teléfono y papá estalló en carcajadas, les colgué y regresé por ti. —Respiró frustrado—. De verdad, amor, lo siento._

Estallé en carcajadas a pesar de estar enojada y de las contracciones, la risa pudo más, varias lágrimas salieron de mis ojos porque no podía dejar de reír.

—Vamos, Bella, deja de reírte de mí —refunfuñó frunciendo el ceño.

—Impo…sible —contesté riendo—. ¿Te imaginas cuando se enteren los demás? No quiero pensar en Emmett, se va a vengar de cuando tú te burlaste de él porque se desmayó. Lo que tú hiciste es único. —Y seguí riendo.

Cuando llegamos a la clínica, Edward también estaba riendo por la burrada que había hecho y le iba a costar meses de burlas. Pasaron cuatro horas y aún no dilataba del todo, me estaba muriendo. Estas contracciones eran peores que las de mis tres hijos anteriores, eran más dolorosas y me daban cada cinco minutos y ni así avanzaba. Edward estaba a mi lado tomándome de la mano.

—Duele mucho —me quejé.

—Lo sé, nena. Lo que daría para que no sufrieras —me dijo besando mi frente.

—¡Oh sí, Cullen! —Una idea pasó por mi cabeza—. ¡¿Qué te parece… no volver a tocarme?! —grité enfadada.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —me preguntó riendo, puesto que sabía que no era capaz de eso.

—Deja de reírte, Anthony —lo regañé, haciendo que se tensara, hace años que no lo llamaba así.

Pasaron dos horas más cuando por fin me metieron al quirófano.

—Lista, Bella. Ahora puja —me dijo Marcus.

—Ahhhh —proferí pujando con toda mi alma.

—Una vez más —pidió.

—¡Ahhh! —Volví a gritar—. No me vuelves a tocar, Edward… en tu vida —exclamé aferrando mi mano con fuerza en la suya.

—Una vez más, Bella, ya veo su cabecita.

—Duele mucho, ya no quiero —dije como niña chiquita.

—Amor, por favor —insistió Edward.

—Ahhh —pujé.

—Una última vez, Bella —manifestó Marcus.

—¡Dios! —exclamé—. Mantendrás tus manos para ti mismo, Cullen —le dije respirando entrecortadamente—. ¡Si no lo haces te capo! —grité. Edward se estremeció, y Marcus y los demás estallaron en carcajadas. Pujé con todas mis fuerzas hasta que escuché un llanto inundando toda la habitación.

—_Un hermoso niño, ¡felicidades, papás! —expresó Marcus._

Edward cortó el cordón y cargó al pequeño en sus brazos.

—_Te amo, te amo, te amo, siento haberte hecho sufrir así —me dijo Edward besando mi frente y depositando al pequeño en mis brazos._

—Valió la pena, todo ha valido la pena, siento haberme puesto como loca —me disculpé.

—Disculpada, aunque lo de no volver a tocarte era mentira, ¿verdad? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Mmm… no, era mentira, fue un momento de delirio a causa del dolor; tendría que estar loca para no querer estar entre tus brazos… desnuda —contesté guiñándole un ojo.

—Dulce cuarentena —me susurró besándome.

—Eterna cuarentena —murmuré haciendo un puchero.

Y así nació nuestro cuarto hijo, un 09 de abril del 2019, un niño hermoso con el cabello de su padre y mis ojos color chocolate. Edward brincó de alegría, había cruzado tanto los dedos para que alguien tuviera los ojos de su esposa que cuando Thomas Cullen Swan abrió esos pequeños ojitos su padre derramó lágrimas de felicidad. Era un niño muy tranquilo, heredó mi falta de socializar con los demás, también cada cinco pasos se tropezaba y caía al suelo, solo se sentía a gusto con la familia. Tenía cuatro años y estaba en la etapa de los disfraces, estas últimas dos semanas no era Thomas, era "Spiderman". Estábamos entrenándolo porque después de regresar de vacaciones iría al preescolar; Edward tenía fe de que ahí se desarrollaría y haría amigos.

**POV Edward**

Jamás pensé que mi vida pudiera ser tan maravillosa, sigo felizmente casado con mi Bella, cada día que pasa la valoro más como mujer y me enamoro más de ella; esos ojos chocolate que me cautivaron llevándome a traspasar más allá de las barreras del corazón, llegaron a las barreras del alma uniéndonos y atándonos durante toda la eternidad…

Tenemos unos hermosos hijos; Anthony y Renesmee de casi once años, Isabella de siete, Thomas de cuatro, Elizabeth y Robert de un año y medio, ¡Se sorprendieron! Yo me sorprendí más y Bella casi me quería matar. Recuerdo cómo Bella volvió a quedar embarazada de mellizos.

Después de que nació Thomas, Bella se siguió cuidando con pastillas por dos años, después tuvimos un susto pensamos que se había vuelto a embarazar.

Se hizo la prueba de sangre y salió negativo, decidimos que nuestra familia estaba completa, teníamos cuatro hijos y estábamos bien. Así que después de ese susto, Bella y yo lo hablamos como pareja y decidimos que me haría la vasectomía.

—Hola, Demetri —saludé al entrar al consultorio.

—¿Qué tal, Edward? —respondió estrechando las manos.

—Bien —hablé algo nervioso.

—Entonces está decidido, ¿seguro? —me preguntó.

—Claro, hombre, ya tengo mi familia, además me urge acabar rápido, tengo que salir a Los Angeles a un congreso de un mes —le dije algo triste.

—Ok, perfecto… empecemos.

.

_._

_._

_—Hemos acabado, reposa unos minutos, ya vengo. —Y salió._

—Bella, cariño —le dije cuando contestó su teléfono.

—¿Qué pasó, amor? ¿Todo bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí, cariño. Ya voy a tirar balas de salva —contesté riendo.

_Su risa hizo que sonriera como tonto, suspiré, ¡bendito amor que crece día a día!—. Te amo —expresé._

—Yo también te amo, te vamos a extrañar mucho, mucho, mucho, cuídate, ¿sí? Nos hablamos más tarde… ¡Ahs! Isa acaba de vaciar todo el cereal en la mesa, nos vemos, cielo, besos. —Y colgó. Ese era el torbellino de la casa, Isabella, hacía todo lo que me pedía, aún no sabía cómo lograba que cediera en todo; superaba a mi Bella.

—Edward —me llamó Demetri—. Ya te puedes ir, recuerda…

_No lo dejé seguir hablando, ya tenía 10 minutos de retraso. _

—_Nos vemos y gracias —le dije antes de salir corriendo.  
>.<em>

_._

_._

Después de estar un mes lejos de mi familia regresé a casa, fui recibido con una comida, y los abrazos y besos de mis pequeños, quienes me tiraron al piso en cuanto entré por la puerta; me felicitaron mis padres por el premio que me otorgaron, yo solo pienso que mis esfuerzos son gracias al amor de mi familia, al amor a mi trabajo y al amor por la vida.

Esa noche los pequeños se fueron a casa de los abuelos Charlie y Renée. Bella y yo corrimos hasta nuestra habitación, parecíamos adolescentes, quienes temen ser pillados por una travesura, le hice el amor a mi mujer descargando tantos días lejos de ella; de su exquisita piel, su aroma, sus labios, sus pechos… La eché tanto de menos que no tenía ninguna intención de volver a irme.

_Hicimos el amor varias veces más, no me atreví a preguntarle si había dejado de tomar las pastillas, puesto que se me olvidó usar condón, pero ya había pasado un mes desde la vasectomía, así que no me preocupé por eso…_

Dos meses más tarde…

Bella estaba encerrada llorando en el baño y se negaba abrirme, un comentario mío la hizo enfadar…

—Bella, amor, cielo… ¿Qué tienes? —le pregunté pasándome las manos por los cabellos.

Nada, solo los sollozos me indicaron que estaba llorando.

—_Amor, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te he lastimado? Juro que estaba bromeando. —Suspiré frustrado—. Era una broma linda, no estás más gordita, solo estaba jugando. —Era desesperante no poder mirarla a los ojos, tener que estar hablando a través de la puerta—. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal —le dije a modo de disculpa. Solo le había comentado: "Bella, has estado engordando, te veo más llenita", y con eso tuve para que saliera corriendo fulminándome con la mirada._

Sentí unas náuseas terribles.

—_Bella, ¡ábreme ahora! Quiero vomitar —exclamé tapándome la boca y como acto de magia la puerta se abrió, entré corriendo al inodoro y vomité violentamente, puse mi mano en la frente hasta tranquilizarme, me senté lentamente y me di cuenta que Bella me miraba atenta, su mirada mostraba muchos sentimientos y estaba mordiéndose el labio._

—Lo siento, amor, no quise… —No me dejó continuar, puso un dedo sobre mis labios, silenciándolos.

Suspiró varias veces, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me hizo verla atentamente.

—_Tengo un retraso de dos meses —informó mordiéndose el labio._

Me quedé en shock, por unos segundos, ¿a qué se refería con eso? Hasta que la luz vino a mí…

—_Pe…ro… pe…ro, ¿estás se…gura? —Logré articular._

Asintió con la cabeza.

—_Pensé que era por el stress a causa de la gira del libro hace un mes, pero no… —me dijo rompiéndose a llorar._

Me quedé ahí de pie sin poder dejar las emociones que me invadían, Bella pasó corriendo a mi lado y fue cuando reaccioné.

—_¡Bella, espera!_

—Déjame en paz, Cullen. —Se puso su bata y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Tenemos que hablar! —Le volví a gritar.

—No quiero hablar contigo —exclamó enfadada y salió de la habitación.

Me pasé meditando la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada, nosotros ya teníamos nuestra familia, pero un bebé era una bendición, ¡otro bebé! De pronto mi corazón se infló de felicidad, salí de mis cavilaciones y fui a buscar a mi esposa. Cuando salí de la habitación me encontré con Tony y Nessie en pijamas, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa, peques? —les inquirí preocupado.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mami? —preguntó Tony enojado, frunciendo su ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿De qué hablas, cariño? —le curioseé acercándome, pero retrocedió.

—¿Se van a divorciar? —cuestionó Nessie—. Ya no se quieren, papi —aseguró rompiéndose a llorar.

—No, cariño. Ven con papi. —La abracé—. Mamá y yo no nos vamos a separar, pequeña, nos amamos mucho, es solo que… —No sabía que decirle, aún estaba en transe—. Es solo que…—Fui interrumpido.

—Es solo que mamá está sensible, Nessie. Mamá no se sentía bien y reaccionó mal —comentó Bella con los ojitos llorosos y una mirada como pidiéndome disculpas.

_Tony corrió a sus brazos. _

—_¿Mami, por qué lloras? ¿Papá fue? Yo te defiendo —le dijo mi pequeño besando su cara._

—No, Tony. Papá no me ha hecho nada, ¿recuerdas cuando Nessie tomó tu iPod, pensando que era el suyo y tú te enfadaste con ella, pero después te disculpaste porque exageraste un poquitín? —expuso tocando su naricita.

—Sí, mami —respondió el pequeño.

—Bueno, mamá exageró como tú, mi cielo, pero todo está bien… su padre y yo nos amamos mucho y hasta que estemos viejitos y arrugados como pasas… no, ni en ese entonces. —Rio—. Lo que quiero decir es que el amor que nos tenemos es para siempre —explicó brindándome una sonrisa, acercándose hasta mí y fundiéndonos en un abrazo.

—¿Entendieron, pequeños? —les preguntó.

—Sííí —chillaron los dos.

—Shhhh… Despertarán a Isa y Tommy. Silencio, peques. —Mis hijos asintieron abrazándonos fuertemente.

Después de acostar a los mellizos nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

—Lo siento… no debí de haber sido tan testaruda —se disculpó jugando con sus manos—. Mira las consecuencias. —Suspiró—. Nessie y Tony se pusieron mal por mi culpa —terminó diciendo entre sollozos—, los asusté con mis tonterías. —Y volvió a llorar.

—Shhh, cariño —le dije acercándome para abrazarla—. No llores, amor. También fue mi culpa… Lo siento —expresé besando su frente, levanté su barbilla para que me mirara—. Yo te amo y tú me amas y eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber para seguir adelante —le dije besándola dulcemente.

—¡Oh! Edward, eres el mejor —exclamó acariciando mi mejilla.

—No, tú eres la mejor —expresé besándola nuevamente, el beso se tornó demandante y apasionado, terminamos desnudos y entregándonos mutuamente.

A la mañana siguiente estábamos desayunando animadamente, decorando los hot cakes con caritas, cuando el olor de la mermelada de piña me dio asco y salí corriendo al baño del primer piso, vomité lo poco que llevaba ingiriendo. Bella depositó un trapo húmedo en mi cabeza.

—_Amor, creo que debemos ir al hospital. —Suspiró—. Aunque estoy segura de lo que nos pasa —aseguró._

—Creo que tienes razón —le contesté.

Esa misma tarde estábamos esperando los resultados de los análisis de Bella, le explicamos a mi padre lo sucedido, hizo llamar a Demetri y unos minutos después entró.

—Hola —saludó de beso en la mejilla a Bella.

—Hola, Edward. —Estrechamos las manos—. ¿Carlisle, me llamabas? —preguntó.

—Así es, Demetri, verás… Bella tiene un retraso de dos meses. —Demetri abrió los ojos como platos—. Creemos que está embarazada, Edward piensa que es imposible, puesto que hace tres meses se hizo la vasectomía —le aclaró mi padre resumiendo nuestras dudas.

—Necesito saber algo —dijo Demetri—. ¿Te protegiste con condón después de la vasectomía? —inquirió serio.

—Mmm… No —respondí avergonzado. Sentí mis mejillas arder, ahora sentía lo que sentía mi Bella—. Como regresé un mes después pensé que ya no era necesario, pero supongo que Bella está tomando las pastillas, ¿no es así, amor? —comenté con una mirada suplicante.

—Las dejé de tomar después de tu llamada, Edward. Tú dijiste que estaba todo bien y que ya no era necesario, recuerdo tus palabras: "balas de salva" —señaló frunciendo el ceño. ¡Oh, Dios, iba a morir!

—Edward, cuando saliste de la sala de recuperación traté de decirte las instrucciones a seguir, era por lo menos dos meses usando protección o después de las primeras veinte eyaculaciones, te teníamos que revisar de nuevo, pero no me dejaste ni hablar, pensé que sabrías al respecto; pero como veo no es tu campo o creo que no lo recuerdas —explicó Demetri conteniendo la risa.

Tocaron a la puerta y mi padre ordenó que pasaran.

—Aquí están los resultados de los análisis —informó Chelsea, una enfermera.

—Gracias —dijo papá. Ella asintió y nos dejó solos.

—Ábrelos, por favor —le pedí. Él asintió, Bella y yo nos tomamos de la mano, empezó a abrir el sobre, se quedó sumido leyendo, no noté ninguna expresión que pudiera decirme qué pasaba; respiró tranquilamente y prosiguió hablar:

—Bien… No me queda más que decir… ¡Felicidades! —Y el mundo se detuvo cuando dijo esas palabras. Bella se tensó a mi lado y se soltó de mi agarre.

Todo se sumió en un silencio, minutos después alguien por fin habló.

—_¿Edward? ¿Bella? ¿Están bien? —preguntó papá._

Salí de mi estado de shock.

—_Mmm… Sí, creo que sí, es solo que una cosa era pensarlo y otra asegurarlo —expliqué pasando las manos por mis cabellos._

—Lo mejor será que los dejemos solos, veo que tienen cosas de qué hablar —comentó papá, abandonando la oficina junto con Demetri.

—Bella, amor —la llamé—. Cariño, ¡por favor, háblame! —susurré.

Volteó con sus ojitos bañados en lágrimas y corrió hacia mí, la abracé cuando rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura.

—_Embarazados —dijo entre sollozos._

—Lo sé, nena. Tranquila, cariño, fue mi responsabilidad, soy doctor, ¡por favor! —exclamé enfadado—. Tenía que haberme checado, pero lo ignoré —expuse acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó aún escondida entre mi pecho.

—Lo siento, Bella. Sé que un "lo siento" no arreglará nada, pero no podemos… detenerlo. —Me quebré al decir lo último.

Bella se soltó de mi abrazo y se alejó para mirarme.

—_¿Quién crees que soy? ¡Un monstruo! —me gritó—. ¿Cómo piensas eso de mí? Eres un… ni siquiera tengo una palabra adecuada, yo no podía siquiera pensar en eso. —Y se quebró a llorar de nuevo._

—Lo siento, cariño, yo pensé… ¡Dios! Bella, no tengo más que puros lamentos; yo, es, solo que… sigo en shock. Cariño, otro bebé, no me malinterpretes, estoy feliz; otro bebé de nuestro amor, me hace muy dichoso, es solo que ya me había hecho a la idea de tú y yo, y los chicos —concreté encogiéndome de hombros.

Suspiró.

—_Lo sé. —Se acercó hasta mí—. Es una verdadera sorpresa, pero… —Me brindó una sonrisa—. Estoy feliz y sabes qué es lo mejor —me dijo besándome suavemente._

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestioné desconcertado por su pregunta.

—Que al parecer los vómitos los tienes tú —comentó riendo.

—Mmm… Creo que en eso tienes razón, pero parece ser que las hormonas ya empezaron contigo —indiqué besándola—. En verdad, nena —hablé separándola—, siento haber sido tan imprudente, yo… —Me silenció con sus finos dedos.

—Juntos por siempre, ¿no? —expresó tomándome de la mano—. Es todo lo que importa; tú, mis pequeños y esta personita que ya está creciendo aquí —afirmó poniendo mi mano en su vientre—. Una sorpresa muy buena —comentó abrazándome.

—Aún sigo pensando qué hice para merecerte, eres un ángel, cariño —exclamé volviéndola a besar.

Programamos una cita para dentro de un mes, pasamos por los chicos a casa de mi madre y nos fuimos a casa a preparar la noticia para soltarla esa noche. Bella se la pasó cocinando y tarareando una canción, yo lo más alejado del olor de la cebolla que me estaba dando náuseas; después de acomodar la mesa, nos sentamos a disfrutar de la cena.

—Chicos, hay buenas nuevas —anuncié llamando su atención.

—¿Qué es papi? —preguntaron Tony y Nessie al mismo tiempo.

—¿Un regalo? —curioseó Isa.

—Buu… caito —pronunció Thomas aventando la comida.

—No, Thomas —lo reprendió Bella—. Eso no se hace, cariño —le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—Edon ma —expresó haciendo un puchero.

Bella lo miró unos minutos y después suspiró.

—_Está bien, cariño. No lo vuelvas a hacer._

—Ti ma —habló nuestro pequeño.

—¿Qué noticia? —cuestionó la impaciente Isabella.

—Verán, su papá y yo… —empezó Bella a decirme, mirándome para que le diera apoyo.

—Van a tener un hermanito o hermanita —corregí—. ¿Qué les parece? —inquirí mirando su reacción.

—¡Que sea niña! —gritó Nessie.

—Sííí, nena —chilló Isa bailando en su silla.

—¡Noooo! —gritó Tony—. Va a ser niño.

—Nino, niño, niño —canturreó Tommy.

—¿Entonces, están felices?

—Síííí —chillaron los cuatro corriendo abrazar a Bella.

Me quedé observándolos, esa era mi familia, mi razón de vivir, mis sueños, mi felicidad, mi todo.

—_¿Qué esperas, Cullen? —preguntó mirándome mi Bella—. Te estamos esperando —comentó sonriendo. Me levanté y los abracé con todo el amor del mundo que podía brindarles._

Ese fin de semana reunimos a la familia y les dimos la noticia… las chicas empezaron a gritar emocionadas y después empezaron las felicitaciones.

Un mes más tarde estábamos sentados en el consultorio de Marcus.

—Colócate en la camilla —le pidió a Bella.

Bella se subió y se descubrió su vientre, el cual ya se notaba muy bien. Ese mes había sido eterno, aún tenía vómitos y náuseas, y todo el tiempo tenía sueño. Bella se burlaba de mí cada que algo me pasaba, recordándome como yo disfruté que ella llevara los síntomas de Isa y Tommy, para su suerte la de los antojos era ella y la de las locas hormonas, aunque eran antojos bastante extraños, ¡cómo no quería que vomitara! Si se le antojaban cosas inimaginables, como quesadillas con salsa cátsup, nieve de chocolate con limón, ¿cómo puede alguien comerse eso? Además de sándwiches de mermelada de maní y malteada de fresa con galletas saladas, entre otras cosas más.

—Bueno, pero esto sí que es una sorpresa —nos dijo Marcus mirando la pantalla. Encendió la pantalla principal y un repiqueteo, seguido de otro se escucharon.

—Son dos —exclamó Bella adivinando por el sonido de su corazoncito.

—Me temo que sí —confirmó Marcus—, son dos bebés.

—¿Do…Dos? —pregunté tartamudeando.

—Velo por ti mismo —me dijo señalando la pantalla.

Y sí, efectivamente ahí estaban mis dos pequeños, dos, no uno, dos; otra vez a disfrutar de un embarazo múltiple, con la ventaja de que esta vez estaba desde el inicio y seguiría así hasta la eternidad. Me levanté y besé a Bella con todo el amor del mundo.

—_Son dos, mi cielo, dos pequeñitos —hablé con una lágrima que se me escapó._

—Son dos, amor —expresó ella limpiando la lágrima—. Estoy muy feliz. Te amo, gracias por hacer esto posible —exclamó besándome.

Salimos del consultorio con una sonrisa, llenos de felicidad…

—¿Amor, en qué piensas? —me preguntó Bella llegando abrazarme.

—En lo feliz que soy, ¿eres feliz? —inquirí.

Acarició mi mejilla.

—Inmensamente feliz, a estas alturas he de considerar que no existen palabras suficientes para describir todo lo que siento —me dijo besándome lentamente.

—Tienes razón, amor, por cierto, ¿listos para el viaje? —cuestionó levantando mi ceja.

—Uff… Nessie y Tony están que saltan por disfrutar su cumpleaños y vacaciones, Isa ya le habló a Marie y a Liliam para que no se les olvide llevar los trajes de baño, ¿puedes creerlo?—me preguntó riendo.

—Sí que lo creo —afirmé abrazándola.

— ¿Y Tommy? —pregunté.

—Pues ha cambiado, hoy dejó de ser Spiderman, ahora dice que es Iroman y que necesita un traje, así que es tu turno de llevarlo a comprarlo.

—De acuerdo, por cierto es la primera salida de Eli y Rob —expliqué atrayéndola hacia mí.

—Sí, estoy segura que les encantará el agua, "Isla Esme" es maravilloso, después de tanto tiempo regresaremos —me dijo mordiéndose el labio.

—No hagas eso, Bella, mira cómo me pongo.

—Ya no me preocupa nada, ahora sí eres totalmente pasivo —comentó riendo.

Nos fundimos en un beso demandante, despojándonos de nuestra ropa en un tiempo récord.

—Te amo —le susurré.

—Como yo a ti —me respondió para volver a besarnos, acaricié cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez; lamí, succioné y mordisqueé sus perfectos pechos. Una dulce melodía eran sus gemidos, con sus delicadas manos acariciaba mi cabello, para después descender por mi espalda clavando suavemente sus uñas.

—Mmm… Me vuelves loco —hablé con voz ronca—. Una delicia, amor —le susurré mordiendo su labio dulcemente.

—Te amo, Edward, te amo. Entra en mí —me suplicó.

—Lo que mande mi princesa —dije posicionándome entre sus piernas, con cuidado penetré de una sola vez—. ¡Ahh! —Ambos gemimos al contacto, comenzando con el vaivén de nuestra danza, acelerando cada vez más las embestidas. Bella me agarró del cabello y yo la abracé más, sentí mis paredes tensarse—. Córrete conmigo —le susurré. Tres embestidas más y ambos gritamos nuestros nombres derrotados por el orgasmo. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, con cuidado me separé de ella—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Edward. Eres mi vida —manifestó acurrucándose en mi pecho.

—¿Recuerdas cómo vinieron Eli y Rob? —me preguntó ahogando una risita.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue único —dije sonriendo.

Estábamos haciendo el amor por tercera ocasión. Bella estaba a principios de su noveno mes de embarazo, sabíamos que iban a ser una niña y un niño; sé que teníamos prohibido tener relaciones sexuales, pero aunque quise resistirme, no pude me dejé convencer por ese hermoso puchero y esas lágrimas que caían por su carita, así que esa noche habíamos dado rienda suelta a nuestro amor.

—Fue maravilloso —comenté saliendo con mucho cuidado de ella.

—Te amo —expresó mirándome.

—Amor —le llamé—, te corriste demasiado —informé sintiendo la cama mojada.

—¡Edward! —exclamó con pánico en sus ojos.

Me levanté y vi la gran mancha de agua sobre la cama.

—_No se quisieron esperar a mi cumpleaños —me dijo haciendo un puchero—. No es justo —reprochó apretando su boca, seguro por una contracción._

—Cariño, debemos irnos al doctor, ahora —le apresuré vistiéndome.

—No quiero ir oliendo a sexo —se quejó.

—Pero…

—No pienso salir así, ayúdame a bañarme, por favor —pidió haciendo un puchero.

Suspiré en señal de rendición. Con cuidado la guié hasta la ducha donde la senté en la tina, fui por nuestras toallas y la ayudé a bañarse; se quejaba cada diez minutos por las contracciones, cuando terminé de enjuagarnos le coloqué la toalla y la guié hasta la cama para cambiarla.

—_Amor, debo levantar a los niños —manifesté colocándole su blusa._

—¡Ahhh! —gritó asustándome por el dolor.

—¿Qué tienes, Bella? ¿Son más fuertes? —le pregunté, poniéndome los pantalones.

—¡Dios! Edward, siento algo entre mis piernas. —Su respuesta me dejó asustado.

—¡¿Qué pasa, papi?!— gritaron Tony y Nessie del otro lado de la puerta.

—Pequeños, son sus hermanitos, parece que quieren nacer. Háblenle a sus abuelos, ¡por favor! Avísenles y quédense con sus hermanos en el cuarto —les dije preocupado.

—Sí, papi. —Se oyeron sus pasitos alejándose.

—Voy a mirar, Bella —dije acomodándola con las piernas abiertas sobre la cama.

Me asusté cuando vi la cabecita de uno de los bebés.

—_Bella, cariño, veo su cabecita, ¡¿creo que van a nacer aquí y ahora?! —manifesté entre pregunta y afirmación._

—Creo que quieren que tú los traigas al mundo, cielo. Así que necesito que lo hagas… ¡AHORA! —gritó por otra contracción.

Saqué mi celular y marqué a mi padre.

—_Papá, sí, Bella está a punto de dar a luz; no creo que lleguemos al hospital, por favor llama una ambulancia. Recibiré a mis hijos… sí, estoy seguro, papá… todo saldrá bien… Gracias, nos vemos en unos minutos. —Y colgué._

Corrí hacia mi maletín y saqué unos guantes, los abrí y me los coloqué, fui por unas toallas e instrumentos de trabajo.

—_Ahora, amor, puja cuando te diga._

—Eso ya lo sé —refunfuñó rodando los ojos—. ¡Ahhh! ¡Cullen, muévete!

Me coloqué entre sus piernas.

—_Ahora —ordené y pujó._

—¡Ahhhh! —Su cara estaba cubierta de sudor.

—Tranquila, cielo, respira; ahora… puja —pedí.

Y volvió a pujar, recibí a mi pequeño cubierto de la placenta de su mamá; un llanto se escuchó por toda la habitación, corté el cordón umbilical, tomé la toalla y lo enredé en ella.

—¿Está bien? —me preguntó Bella con la respiración agitada.

—Él está bien, cielo. Ahora falta, Eli —dije acomodando a Robert en la cama junto a Bella.

—Edward. —La voz de mi padre se escuchó por el pasillo.

—¡En la habitación!

_Entró corriendo._

—_La ambulancia ya viene, tu madre está en el cuarto con los pequeños. ¿Cómo estás, Bella? —dijo llegando a su lado._

—No preguntes, Carlisle. Son horribles los dolores, pero tu nieto está afuera, falta Eli. —Iba agregar algo más pero fue interrumpida por otra contracción—. ¡Ahhh! —gritó Bella.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó papá.

—No —respondió Bella—. Quiero que sea Edward quien traiga a Elizabeth —expresó brindándome una sonrisa, yo se la devolví.

—¿Puedes cargar a Robert? — pregunté. Papá asintió y cargó al pequeño entre sus brazos.

—Ahora… puja, Bella —le pedí y volvió a pujar. Después de quince infinitos minutos un llanto inundó de nuevo la habitación—. Elizabeth —susurré—, eres hermosa, cielo. —Corté su cordón umbilical y la acomodé en la toalla.

—¡Bella! —grité alarmado, haciendo que los pequeños comenzaran a llorar, recordando cuando Tony vino al mundo y sentí que mi mundo acababa.

—Está bien, Edward, se ha desmayado, está exhausta —dijo checándole el pulso con una mano. Asentí acercándome hacia ella y depositando un beso en su frente—. Gracias, amor. Te amo —le susurré.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando llegó la ambulancia, seguida de toda mi familia. Nos trasladaron al hospital, limpiaron y revisaron a Bella al igual que a nuestros bebés, ambos estaban perfectamente y sin complicaciones.

Elizabeth y Robert nacieron un 10 de septiembre del 2021. Haciéndonos de nuevo inmensamente felices, se parecían mucho a su madre, ambos tenían mi cabello, pero sus ojitos eran color chocolate, eran del color que tanto amaba. Ahora tienen un año y medio, y son dos remolinos; Rob es más activo que Eli, son los bebés de la casa, consentidos por todos y adorados por sus hermanos.

Mi familia está completa, tenía una mujer que me amaba y la cual siempre estuvo enamorada de mí, pero en aquel entonces era un idiota, que estaba cegado ante tan hermosos sentimientos; una parte de mí era consciente de sentirlo, saberlo… Yo sabía que cada vez que esos hermosos ojos chocolate me miraban había amor en ellos, pero era tanto miedo e sentir eso que siempre puse obstáculos.

Y ahora sé que no puedo vivir sin ella, si alguien me preguntara qué es el amor, yo le diría: no sé qué sea el amor para ti, sin embargo sé lo que es amar profundamente y ser amado, sé sin quien puedo vivir y sin quien mi vida no tendría sentido.

Tengo más de lo que creo merecer… pero estoy seguro de que haré hasta lo imposible para ser merecedor de ello.

* * *

><p>Espero haya sido de su agrado!<p>

En mi perfil está una imagén de la **Familia Cullen Swan =)**

Muchas gracias por seguirme, leer mi historia y sobre todo por la paciencia en cada actualizada!

Agradesco infinitamente a este fic, el privilegio que me dio de conocer gente tan maravillosa como: **Verónica, Salem, Eve,** **Mayra, Menxtu y Noe!**

A todas aquellas que me dejaron un mensajito, muchas gracias!

****Kathow16, Eve Runner, Beakis, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, Yani-Cullen, MalloryGreatson, Natalia, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maricoles, Alimago, Lexa0619, Janelez, Lucia Cullen Hale, Sheyla18, Elizabeth1485,Laura Kathrine, Dmontse Cullen, Stefanny93, Isacobo, Ela fordyce, Maiisa, Lunha222, Jhanulita, Miraura21, Sophia76, BlackHole16, Andre, Nathalia, Ta5myy, Lupin410, Ela fordyce, Freckles03, Amy Swan, Kedchri, Vhica, Klary Alice Cullen Swift, Mahely, Francisca C.W, Andredecullen, Angelica, Lizzyrk, Mercurybulsara, Mahely, Mirnaswan, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, AshleSwan, Tiuchis, Andre, Solecitopucheta, Numafu, Beastyle, ElisaCullen86, Lilly BLack Masen, Lore 562, Barbara Varga, Vanessa cullen, Yazmin-cullen, GabyCGEC, Barbara Varga, Eli Val y aquellos que dejan su mensaje sin nombre.****

Nos seguimos viendo en la nueva historia**** "Détras del Antifaz"****

**Abrazos y Besos... Karina Castillo!  
><strong>


	43. capitulo 42: Outtake: Los Mini Cullen

_Un regalito para todas las seguidoras de esta historia..._

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Outtake**

**POV Bella**

Habíamos llegado a "Isla Esme" esta mañana. La casa había sido remodelada y expandida; nos encontrábamos en el ala norte donde había dos habitaciones destinadas para nosotros, con puerta de comunicación y dos baños.

Dos literas estaban en la habitación, en una estarían Tony y Nessie, en la otra Isa y Tommy; además de la cuna matrimonial para Eli y Rob, una televisión de plasma, repisas para guardar su ropa y una hermosa vista al mar.

Nuestra habitación era amplia, la misma cama que usamos en la luna de miel estaba en nuestro cuarto, regalo donado de Esme.

En esta misma ala se instalarían Alice y Jasper, junto con Marie, Brandon y Jackson.

Además de Jacob, Vannesa y sus hijos: Taylor de casi diez años y Kristen de ocho; ¿no les había contado? Pues sí, su amor creció, se casaron y son felices; además, Jacob es padrino de Isabella, petición de Edward por habernos demostrado su amistad cuando pasó lo de Tony; ahora, ese par son buenos amigos, cosa que me alegra.

En el ala sur estarían mis padres, mis suegros; y Emmett, Rose, Emmy, Liliam y Vera. Cuando terminamos de acomodarnos bajamos a preparar la cena, mientras nuestros esposos entretenían a nuestros hijos en la sala. Decidimos cenar en la terraza, juntamos varias mesas y sillas; fue todo un caos, un caos muy bueno. Comimos entre risas, bromas, viejas anécdotas y las emociones de nuestros hijos, pues ya mañana sería su cumpleaños. Todos habíamos acordado mantener la sorpresa en secreto para que fuera más divertido.

Al día siguiente, Jacob y Vanessa se llevaron a Nessie y Tony a Río de Janeiro con el pretexto de que escogieran su regalo, ellos felices se fueron antes del medio día.

Mientras todos los demás nos apresuraríamos para tener la fiesta sorpresa lista en el patio trasero. Esme y mamá horneaban el pastel, los chicos ponían las mesas y sillas, Alice y Rose inflaban globos y decoraban, yo preparaba todo para la parrillada.

Mi padre y suegro enfriaban las bebidas y preparaban juegos para divertirnos. Al tener todo listo subimos a prisa a arreglarnos, estaba terminando de ponerme un vestido de color azul, con un traje de baño debajo, cuando un mensaje de Jacob me avisó que en menos de una hora estarían de regreso.

Alice nos puso un gorrito de feliz cumpleaños, había un letrero en el patio trasero con un "_Feliz Cumpleaños Mini Cullen_" y una mesa repleta de regalos.

—¡Ya llegaron! —gritaron Brandon, Liliam e Isa.

Todos nos preparamos para gritar, minutos después Nessie y Tony llegaron corriendo, y atravesaron la puerta quedándose paralizados al ver su sorpresa.

—¡SORPRESA! —gritamos todos.

A mis hijos se les iluminaron los ojitos y una enorme sonrisa adornó sus caritas. Corrí a abrazarlos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mis amores, los amo —expresé derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeños! —manifestó Edward, quien llegó a nuestro lado abrazándolos.

—Gra…Gracias, papá y mamá —nos dijo Tony abrazándonos.

—Es el mejor cumpleaños, los amo mucho mucho… mucho —exclamó Nessie brincando de alegría.

Isabella, Thomas, Elizabeth y Robert, corrieron hacia Anthony y Renesmee para abrazarlos.

—Feliz cumpleaños —corearon Isa y Tomy.

—_Liz leaños_ —dijeron Eli y Rob, haciéndonos reír por la imitación de sus hermanos.

**POV Edward**

Estaba tan feliz al ver las caritas de Tony y Nessie, todo había valido la pena; éramos una familia unida y feliz, llena de mucho amor.

—¡Vamos a comer! —gritó Charlie, quien se encontraba en la parrilla junto a mi padre.

—¡Síííí! —chillaron todos los pequeños corriendo hacia la mesa.

Observé cómo mi Bella tenía al pequeño Robert sentado en su regazo, mientras él acariciaba la mejilla de su mamá con delicadeza; la admiración y amor que mis hijos desprendían hacia su madre era hermoso, ella se lo merecía, después de tanto tiempo siempre tenía tiempo para ellos; nuestros hijos eran su prioridad, su vida… nuestra vida.

Trataba de ser dura cuando hacían travesuras o se lo merecían, yo veía cuánto le costaba llamarles la atención, pero sabía que era la única forma de criar hombres y mujeres de bien, tal y como nuestros padres nos educaron; amor, confianza, amistad, consejos, advertencias, castigos… Todo por una sola razón: amar sin condiciones, amar sanamente.

—_Pa…pi_. —Corrió Eli hasta llegar y abrazar mi pierna.

—Hola, princesa —le dije cargándola—. ¿Quieres comer?

—_Patel_ —respondió mostrándome sus dientitos en una sonrisa.

—Mmm… ¿Qué te parecen unas papas con _Ketchup_, jugo y después el pastel? —propuse tocando su naricita.

Asintió con su cabecita. Llegué donde se encontraba Bella y me dispuse a darle de comer a Eli, Tommy e Isa estaban sentados enfrente de nosotros, con su hamburguesa en trocitos comiendo felizmente; Tony y Nessie se encontraban en otra mesa junto a Emmy, Taylor, Marie, Liliam y Kristen, comiendo y charlando entre risas y muecas.

La familia empezó a comer entre charlas y risas, ¡Dios!, aún no superaban el que haya olvidado a Bella cuando estaba por dar a luz. Emmett, cada que podía, lo sacaba a colación y de ahí se extendían por varios minutos burlándose de mí.

Después de comer todos ayudamos a dejar limpias las mesas, echando todo en bolsas de basura. Los pequeños andaban jugando en los columpios o a la pelota, habían acondicionado bien la isla con distracciones para los niños.

—Es hora del pastel —anunció Renée y mi madre.

Todos corrieron a la mesa, mostrando sus sonrisas y relamiéndose los labios. Bella traía de la mano a Tony y Nessie, se colocaron en la parte trasera del pastel y empezamos a cantarles; debo admitir que mis hijos y sobrinos cantaban muy fuerte, haciéndonos reír a los demás.

—Pidan un deseo —les ordenó su tía Rosalie.

Ellos asintieron, se miraron por unos minutos y después soplaron las velitas.

Estallamos en aplausos.

—¡Mordida, mordida! —empezó a canturrear Emmy, ¡sí, era igual que su padre!

—Mordida —exclamó Brandon. Mi padre y Charlie estaban grabando todo y tomando fotos, a la vez se reían al ver las caras de Tony y Nessie recordando cada vez que los habían sumergido en el pastel.

—_Dida, dida_ —canturrearon Eli y Rob.

—Mordida, mordida —pidieron con sus manitas juntas, Isa y Tommy.

Mis pequeños suspiraron en señal de rendición.

—1… 2… 3 —contaron para morder el pastel y lo hicieron a una velocidad asombrosa, logrando por primera vez quedar invictos y solo con un poco de merengue adornando sus labios.

—Sonrían —pidió mi padre al tomar la foto.

—¡Eso fue trampa! —chilló Emmy sacando la lengua.

—Se llama mejorar tras años de decorar tu cara con merengue —explicó Anthony sonriendo por la rabieta de su primo.

—Como digas —respondió Emmy.

—¿Quién quiere pastel? —preguntó Bella cambiando de tema, para que no entraran en una discusión.

—¡Yooooooooo! —gritaron todos corriendo a sentarse.

Después de comer pastel caminé hacia Bella, ella estaba sentada en una de las bancas más alejadas contemplando el horizonte.

—¿Qué hace mi hermosa esposa aquí, solita? —inquirí abrazándola.

—Pensando en todas las cosas que nos han pasado, buenas y malas, descartando las malas y grabando en mi corazón las buenas —contestó acariciando mi mejilla.

—Te amo, Bella, siempre lo haré —hablé tomando su cara entre mis manos.

—Como yo a ti, Edward, siempre serás mi otra mitad —expresó mirándome con sus ojitos brillando.

Unimos nuestros labios en un beso suave, lleno de ternura y amor.

**POV Nessie**

Hoy cumplí once años. Estaba muy feliz por la familia en la que había nacido, mis padres se amaban demasiado, su amor era muy grande… Sé que soy pequeña y que no se supone que no sé de esas cosas, pero claro que lo sé, ¡soy mujer! Y las mujeres sabemos de esas cosas, ¿no?

Había visto el amor de mis abuelos, de mis tíos y de algunos amigos de mis padres, pero estaba segura que el amor de mis papis era más grande que todo; la forma en que mami mira a mi papi, como si fuera su estrella en una noche oscura o la forma en que la mira papi, como si estuviera dispuesto a arrojarse para protegerla de un meteorito si caía; ver tantas películas me está afectando, pero… eso es amor. Mis padres son los mejores, tengo los mejores hermanos, algo traviesos, pero al fin son mis hermanos. Aunque últimamente Tony parecía molesto con Taylor, pero él es un buen amigo, disfruto de su compañía y Tony parece querer comérselo, aunque no sé por qué, ¡en fin, hombres tenían que ser!

Mamá y papá nos enseñaron a respetar a las personas, amar a alguien por quién es y no por lo que tiene, compartir sin importar recibir algo a cambio, dar tu amistad a alguien que lo necesite, proteger a tu familia de todos y contra todos; amo a mi familia y doy gracias a Dios por haberme mandado a ellos.

Estábamos jugando con nuestros primos a las atrapadas, debo de decir que ya me estaba cansando; mi mirada se distrajo en dirección a la playa, observé atenta las dos siluetas que estaban sentadas en unas bancas, eran mis padres, decidí ir con ellos y agradecerlos por amarme tanto, empecé a correr cuando una idea cruzó por mi cabeza.

—Tin… tin… tin… Tengo una idea —exclamé corriendo en dirección a donde estaba Anthony.

—¡Tony! —grité cuando lo vi.

—¿Qué pasa, Nessie? —me preguntó deteniéndose.

—Tengo una idea —dije sonriendo.

—¿Qué clase de idea —preguntó alborotándose el cabello, ¡igualito a papá! Pensé.

—Papá y mamá están allá —apunté hacia la playa—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos y los sorprendemos? Isa, Tommy, Eli, Robert, tú y yo —expuse brincando.

—¿Cómo para qué? —me preguntó rascándose la cabeza. ¡Hombres!

—Para estar con ellos en familia y agradecerles el amarnos tanto, ¿no crees? —cuestioné.

—Tienes razón, ¿recuerdas el marco con la foto que les hicimos y al álbum? Ya están listos —comentó.

—Claro.

—¿Qué te parece si se los entregamos de una vez? Quiero ver sus caras —exclamó emocionado.

—Es una idea brillante, Tony. Sin duda mi hermano pequeño es inteligente —le dije riendo.

—¡Oye! —se quejó—. ¡Solo por unos minutos, Nessie! —indicó frunciendo el ceño.

—Mmm… De acuerdo, ¡ya! —exclamé—. Lo siento… Ve por las cosas, yo reuniré a nuestros hermanos. —Asintió y salió corriendo.

—Mis padres estarán felices. —Y con ese pensamiento me dirigí a buscar a mis hermanitos.

**POV Tony**

Salí corriendo a nuestra habitación a buscar los obsequios de nuestros padres, pensábamos entregárselos ahora que cumplieran once años de casados, pero este era un buen momento.

Habíamos hecho un álbum de nuestros padres y mis hermanos, donde se encontraba una pequeña foto y una dedicatoria firmado por nuestras manos. Las abuelas Esme y Renée nos habían ayudado, estaban las huellas de Tommy, Isa, Rob y Eli. Además de haber elegido una foto donde salíamos mis padres y hermanos sonriendo, la pusimos en un bonito marco y mi abuela Esme le mandó a grabar "_Familia Cullen Swan_".

Estaba orgulloso de mis padres y la vida que me había tocado, tenía unos locos hermanos, pero a la vez amorosos que hacían la vida más alegre. Cuando mamá nos negaba algo corríamos con papá, quien la mayoría de las veces decía "sí", siempre que usáramos nuestra arma mortal: "Isabella"; papá aseguraba que esa niña superaba a mamá.

En mi caso, ya no era tan posesivo con mamá, tenía que compartirla con mi padre y hermanos, ahora estaba siendo un poquitín bueno; lo admito, estaba siendo exagerado al cuidar a mi hermana y alejarla de Taylor, pero es que en serio él la mira como si fuera el dulce más bonito en una tienda y eso no me agradaba.

Mis padres nos inculcaban muchos valores, ser atentos, respetuosos, responsables, sinceros, el principal que me dijo mi padre un día fue: "_Una mujer es muy valiosa y delicada, jamás de los jamases la lastimes; el deber de un hombre es cuidarla y amarla. Una mujer es como una plantita, se riega todos los días para verla convertirse en lo más hermoso que tus ojos puedan ver, una mujer es única, un verdadero hombre jamás la tocaría para lastimarla_"; y yo estaba seguro de algo, sería como mi padre y el día que encontrara una mujer quería que fuera como mamá, y siempre la cuidaría y amaría, pero por ahora mi pasatiempo favorito era jugar fútbol, ya sea en la cancha o en mi consola de videojuego.

Tomé el álbum y la foto, busqué un envoltorio de regalo, el único que había era dorado, con algo de torpeza conseguí envolverlo, puse un poco de cinta y ¡zas! Quedó listo. Eres brillante, Anthony, me dije a mí mismo. Tomé las cosas y bajé corriendo a buscar a Renesmee. La encontré en la entrada de la casa golpeando el piso con un zapato, fruncí el ceño y rodé los ojos. ¡Va a explotar!

—¿Por qué tardaste? —se quejó.

—Me distraje —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Me miró evaluando mi cara.

—Te perdono… pero solo porque sé que pensabas en nuestra familia.

—Pero… ¿pero cómo sabes eso? —me quejé asombrado.

—Obvio… Número uno, soy tu hermana. —Sonrió—. Dos: siento lo que piensas o tu estado de ánimo, ¿por qué? —me preguntó poniendo su mano en la oreja, esperando que yo hablara—. ¡Ahh… sí! Soy tu melliza —me dijo—. Y número tres: soy mayor que tú y por lo tanto sé cosas —comentó sacándome la lengua.

—Nessie —me quejé—, solo por unos minutos y no dejas de atormentarme; serás mi hermana mayor pero al parecer mi inteligencia te supera —indiqué cruzándome de brazos.

—Ya van a empezar —interfirió Isabella.

—¡No te metas, es gracioso! —chilló Tommy.

—Cállate, Tommy, los hermanos no pelean —expresó Isa cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero… tú y yo peleamos —señaló Tommy con cara de confusión.

—Esto… Eh… Sí… Lo sé. —Isa se pasó las manos por el cabello revolviéndoselo—. Pero no estamos hablando de nosotros, así que cállate —le pidió abrazándolo.

Tommy asintió con una sonrisa.

—_¡Ma…mi. Pa…pii!_ —chillaron Robert y Elizabet—, _¡egalo egalo!_ —gritaron.

—¡Oh! Es verdad —dijimos al mismo tiempo Nessie y yo—, el regalo. —Volvimos a decir al tiempo.

—Deja de hacer eso —protestamos los dos.

—Tú primero —ordenamos al unísono.

Cuando menos acordamos estallamos en carcajadas, discutíamos por cualquier cosa y enseguida estábamos tan unidos como siempre.

—Te perdono. —Volvimos a decir y corrí abrazarla.

—_¡Papi y mami!_ —gritaron Robert y Elizabeth de nuevo frunciendo su ceñito.

—Es verdad —afirmé entregándole los obsequios a Isa y Tommy—, vamos. —Mientras que Renesmee cargaba a Rob, la pequeña Eli me tendió los bracitos y yo la tomé.

Caminamos al encuentro con nuestros padres, quienes seguían contemplando el horizonte, volteé a ver nuestra demás familia y mi tía Alice estaba con los pulgares hacia arriba, alentándonos, le sonreí y seguí caminando.

**POV Bella**

Estaba entre los brazos de Edward contemplando el hermoso horizonte, suspirando y agradeciendo internamente por ser enormemente feliz, cuando escuchamos un…

—Hola. —Producido por seis vocecitas, las cuales amaba con locura.

—Hola, peques —saludé mirándolos.

—¿Se están divirtiendo? —preguntó Edward.

—¡Sííí, mucho! —gritó Isabella.

Nuestros hijos se acercaron quedando frente a nosotros con unas enormes sonrisas, era perfecta esa imagen; mi familia, el fruto de nuestro amor, lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, había valido la pena cada segundo de nuestras vidas, porque lo que ahora teníamos era mucho más grande que el planeta entero, era una sola palabra: AMOR, cuatro letras que marcaban para siempre nuestras almas, cuatro letras que significarían con el tiempo fe y esperanza. Edward me abrazó, estaba segura que él pensaba lo mismo que yo.

—Les tenemos una sorpresa —informó Nessie.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió Edward entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No hemos hecho ninguna travesura —se apresuró a decir Isabella jurando con su manita.

—Es algo para agradecerles por ser los mejores padres del mundo, por estar ahí cuando nos enfermamos, hacemos una travesura, cuando nos enfadamos, para apoyarnos y comprendernos siempre que lo necesitamos, por enseñarnos a ser buenas personas, por amarnos como nos aman… Solo queríamos decirles que todos… —Miró a sus hermanos, los cuales asintieron—. Todos queremos decirles… —Tony bajó su mirada por un momento y respiró profundo, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y una enorme sonrisa adornó su carita—, que los amamos y que estamos orgullosos de la familia en la que nos tocó vivir, nunca de los nunca hubiéramos querido otra familia, los amo. —Finalizó arrojándose a mis brazos.

Edward y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y emocionados.

Sabía que para él era difícil expresar sus sentimientos, jamás hubiera creído de no haberlo escuchado, mi niño no era muy expresivo y ahora lo había hecho, haciendo que mi pecho se inflara de la emoción. Edward me limpió las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas, lágrimas de felicidad.

—Eso ha sido muy hermoso, Tony —susurré tratando de calmar el llanto—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de tus hermanos, nosotros también los amamos —le dije besando su cabecita.

Renesmee corrió a los brazos de su padre.

—Te amo, papi —le susurró.

Tommy, Isa, Rob y Eli no se quedaron atrás corrieron a abrazarnos, Tony se separó de mí brindándome una sonrisa, limpié la lagrimita que caía de su ojito y le susurré—. Te amo. —Él volvió a sonreír y me respondió:

—Te amo, mami.

—_Ma…mi_ —dijo Eli tocándome mi mejilla—. _E amoooo _—canturreó.

—Yo también te amo, corazón, mucho, mucho —expresé besando sus mejillas.

—Papi —llamó Tommy en el regazo de Edward.

—Dime, campeón —le instó Edward.

—Eres el mejor papá, ya no quiero más disfraces. —Todos nos quedamos mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté acariciando su cabello.

—Porque ya no quiero ser un superhéroe —comentó frunciendo el ceño igualito a Edward—. Quiero ser un súper papá como tú —explicó abrazándolo. Edward me miró, sus ojitos brillaban de alegría y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, le sonreí y la tomé entre mis dedos, suspirando de felicidad.

—No necesitas ser un superhéroe, Thomas, ni un súper papá, para mí eres muy valioso e importante, eres mi súper hijo —le dijo besando su frente. Tommy sonrió y se bajó a brincar.

—Mmm… —La vocecita de Robert nos hizo prestarle atención, estaba haciendo muecas tratando de decir algo. Nos miró fijamente y se mordió el labio, estaba nervioso, eso era extraño en él, jugó con sus manitas para después sonreírnos—. _Los amo, mami, papi _—lo dijo clarito, fuerte y seguro, ¡Oh Dios! Grité en mi interior. Mi bebé estaba hablando bien.

—¡Oh, Rob! —exclamó Edward babeando de felicidad—. Hablaste clarito, ¡ese es mi chico! —dijo poniendo su mano frente a él. Rob corrió y chocó su manita.

—_Soy blillante_ —expresó partiéndose a carcajadas. Seguido de sus hermanos.

—Bueno, al menos lo intenta —comenté uniéndome a las risas de los pequeños.

Nessie se sentó en medio de los dos, abrazándonos.

—Los amo, papis, pero es hora de su sorpresa.

—¡Síííí! —chillaron Tommy e Isa, quienes fueron a traer algo de entre los arbustos. Tony y Nessie nos taparon los ojos con sus manitas.

—Ahora —exclamó Tony.

—¡Ya! —gritó Nessie y nos soltaron.

Edward y yo nos miramos entre sí con una sonrisa, giramos y vimos dos envoltorios dorados. Tommy e Isa nos los tendieron, yo tomé uno y Edward el otro. Nuestros hijos nos rodearon acurrucándose con nosotros.

—Primero mamá —pidió Isa.

Deshice la envoltura, mi sonrisa fue enorme. Era un álbum que tenía las pastas repletas de pequeñas fotos de nuestros hijos y llevaba por título: _"Familia Cullen Swan"_. Lo abrí y la primera hoja tenía una dedicatoria:

"_Para nuestros padres… Gracias por el amor que nos brindan, ese amor es infinito como el que nosotros sentimos hacia ustedes…_

_Los Mini Cullen"… Isa, Rob, Eli, Tommy, Nessie y Tony."_

La segunda tenía una foto de Edward y mía cuando teníamos cinco años y estábamos abrazados, la hoja estaba rellenada externamente con las huellas de mis pequeños con una dedicatoria:

"_El comienzo es incierto… la amistad es un lazo muy importante, pequeños pasos se hacen grandes…"_

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin previo aviso. Edward me acarició la mejilla, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro contemplando el álbum.

La tercera hoja tenía una foto de nosotros en la preparatoria, cuando nos graduábamos, estábamos mirándonos fijamente con un brillo en los ojos, el mismo brillo que tenemos cada que nos vemos. No me acordaba de esa foto, ¿quién la habría tomado?

—Te ves hermosa —susurró Edward.

—Tú también te ves bien —dije sonriendo. En esa foto también había una dedicatoria:

"_Dos pequeños corazones crecieron, amándose inocentemente, un brillo en su mirada lo decía todo, el miedo a afrontar las consecuencias hacía ocultar esos sentimientos en el fondo de su alma."_

—Es verdad, Bella. Yo no quise ver en realidad la forma en que te quería, no quería que eso interfiriera entre nosotros, tenía miedo de si aceptaba que te amaba y te lo confesaba, me dejarías de hablar, fui tan tonto, hubiéramos estado juntos desde hace mucho —manifestó suspirando.

—Lo sé, yo tenía ese mismo miedo, por eso nunca dije nada —aseguré acariciando su mejilla—, pero lo importante es que estamos juntos y si el hecho de que hubiéramos estado juntos antes, cambiara la familia que tenemos ahora, prefiero y agradezco la forma en la que estuvimos juntos cuando me dijiste: "Te amo… Te amo… Te amo" —dije besándolo suavemente.

—¡Ugh! —chillaron Tony y Tommy, haciéndonos voltear a verlos.

—¡Es tan románticooo! —gritaron Nessie e Isa brincando. Rob y Eli solo se encogieron en hombros.

Di vuelta a la siguiente hoja y encontramos una foto de nuestra boda, donde Edward y yo estábamos abrazados besándonos. Suspiré al recordar esos momentos.

—Sigues estando igual de hermosa —aseveró jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.

—Gracias, tú sigues igual de guapo —contesté sonriendo.

Había otra dedicatoria:

"_El amor se intensificó con el paso de los años, el día en que ese amor se confesó el cielo se iluminó, en una noche oscura una ráfaga de estrellas apareció, dos almas se fundieron logrando lo imposible, crear una sola… un solo amor tan grande, infinito y poderoso, que es capaz de luchar contra todo para mantener la promesa que en silencio hicieron ante sus corazones: amar más allá de la eternidad." _

Di vuelta a la cuarta página, donde se encontraban seis fotos de nuestros hijos, toqué cada una con mis dedos. Edward me acercó más a él, en la parte superior una dedicatoria estaba plasmada:

"_Ese amor floreció, dando pequeños botones que con el paso de los años serán tan hermosos, nobles y amorosos como sus padres, una familia formaron esas dos almas puras… Una historia que aún no termina de escribirse, un inmenso amor que traspasará las barreras más fuertes y difíciles que se presenten; cruzará horizontes y arrasará con todo a su paso como un huracán lleno de vida, amor, felicidad, comprensión y todos los sentimientos inimaginables que el ser humano pueda comprender."_

Seguí dando vuelta a las hojas donde se encontraban fotos de nuestra familia.

—Es hermoso —dije con lágrimas en los ojos—. Muy hermoso —susurré—. Los amo. Gracias, es el segundo mejor regalo que me pudieron dar en la vida —exclamé acariciando a cada uno.

—¿Y cuál es el primero? —preguntó Tony frunciendo el ceño.

—El primero se divide en dos… tu padre y ustedes, mis hijos —expliqué sonriendo.

—Tienes razón —afirmó Tony sonriéndome.

—Ahora el tuyo, papi —pidió Nessie.

Edward abrió la envoltura con cuidado y una hermosa foto con todos nosotros sonriendo, rodeada por un bonito marco con letras: _"Familia Cullen Swan"._

—Es perfecto, chicos. Estoy… Estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes —les dijo sonriendo—. Son lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida, lo saben, ¿verdad? —preguntó tratando de no llorar.

—¡Sí, papi! —gritaron nuestros pequeños.

—Una familia plena y feliz —murmuré para a Edward.

—Una familia llena de amor y con unos maravillosos hijos —me dijo uniendo nuestros labios—. Juntos hasta el final —aseguró levantándome para abrazarme.

—Juntos hasta el infinito y más allá de la eternidad —expresé mientras esos hermosos ojos verdes me miraban con la misma intensidad que le miraban los míos. Uní lentamente nuestros labios mientras pasaba mis manos por su cuello y él me sujetaba de la cintura atrayéndome más hacia él. Nos conectamos en nuestra burbuja olvidándonos de todo, solo éramos Edward e Isabella amándose sin condiciones.

—¡Papá, mamá! —gritaron unas vocecitas rompiendo ese fabuloso momento.

Vimos a Tony y Nessie negando con la cabeza mientras tapaban con sus manitas a Isa, Tommy, Rob y Eli.

—Parecían querer comerse —indicó Tony a modo de reproche—. Hay niños presentes —explicó señalando a sus hermanos, quienes ya no tenían los ojos tapados.

—Lo bueno es que ya no habrá más hermanitos, apuesto lo que quieran que si no fuera así, mamá ya estuviera embarazada de nuevo. —Terminó de decir Nessie con toda la seguridad posible.

Edward y yo nos miramos, y estallamos en carcajadas. A veces Tony y Nessie parecían nuestros padres.

—Mmm… Bella, creo que tengo ganas de arrojar a alguien al agua, ¿y tú, cariño? —me preguntó dulcemente.

—Sí, concuerdo contigo. Hay seis cositas que rompieron un magnífico beso —dije mirando a nuestros hijos.

—¡AHORA! —gritó Edward.

—¡AHORA! —grité yo.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Papi, mami! ¡Noooo! —gritaron nuestros hijos corriendo por la playa. Dejamos nuestros regalos en las sillas y salimos corriendo detrás de ellos. Nessie y Tony llevaban en brazos a Rob y Eli, mientras que Tommy e Isa iban tomados de las manos corriendo mientras gritaban.

Daba gracias por nuestra familia, a la cual amaba y por la cual lucharía con uñas y dientes toda mi vida.

* * *

><p>Bien aquí termina esta historia, espero les haya gustado este outtake, yo sinceramente llore de felicidad y tristeza al cerrar esta historia =)<p>

Gracias a todos aquellos que me siguieron hasta el final!

Las invito a leer **Détras del Antifaz **mi nueva **Historia.**

**Karina Castillo**


	44. Mensaje Importante

Siento desilusionarlas pero no, no es un capítulo más!

El motivo es que DECISIONES AL AMARTE está nominado como MEJOR TRAMA ORIGINAL en la pagina FanfictionAddictionAwards2013.

Así que estimadas amigas lectoras, ayúdenme con su VOTO.

. ?fbid=215142108637372&set=oa.578380955538689&type=3&theater

Gracias por su apoyo!

Karina Castillo.


End file.
